From Starry Sky, with Love
by Adellecia Evans
Summary: Semi-Canon / "Dari langit berbintang dengan cinta, ditulis oleh seorang pengendali bintang untuk seorang pembantai naga." Ketika takdir tak mengizinkan mereka bersama, twist membiarkan sang gadis memikul beban cahaya. Sebut saja, kamu mau ending yang mana?
1. One: When the world turned against her

Lucy Heartfillia merapatkan jaket dan sebuah kain yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya dari pasir, angin panas dan kering menerpanya tanpa ampun, pasir beterbangan dan menyerang sang gadis yang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya supaya pasir tidak membuat mata karamelnya perih. Napasnya terengah-engah selagi ia memaksakan kakinya yang mati rasa untuk berjalan lebih jauh.

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

Gadis itu hampir menjerit girang saat matanya samar-samar melihat warna hijau, oasis di padang pasir. Lucy membenarkan letak ransel berpergiannya dan melangkah—hampir berlari—menuju oasis tersebut. Berkali-kali ia tersandung dalam larinya, tetapi, gadis itu tidak peduli. Saat ia mendonggak untuk menilai seberapa jauh ia dari oasis tersebut, gadis itu hanya mampu menghela napas begitu melihat warna pucat pasir yang membentang tanpa bayangan hijau yang semula ia lihat, lagi-lagi harapan palsu.

**First multichapter fanfiction**

Haruskah ia meminta tolong pada roh bintangnya? Tidak, menilai dari keadaannya, untuk memanggil Plue saja ia sudah tak sanggup lagi. Lucy mengatur napasnya dan mulai berjalan, langkahnya terseok-seok, menyeret pasir dan membentuk sebuah jejak sepatu bot yang dikenakannya. Ingin ia menjerit dan menangis karena frustasi, tetapi, berapa literpun air mata yang akan ia keluarkan tidak akan ada seseorang yang menolongnya, ia sendirian, haus, lapar, dan kelelahan.

**Second Fanfiction in Fairy Tail Indonesia**

Ia berharap ada mukzizat berupa malaikat tampan yang turun dari langit dan membawanya ke surga dimana banyak makanan serta minuman dan tempat istirahat, Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya demi menghilangkan pikirannya yang mulai melantur. Seharusnya tak seperti ini. Lucy mengigit bibirnya, Ia sudah tahu dikejar dua kubu memang tak menguntungkan, gadis itu mendonggak demi memandang langit biru pucat tanpa awan yang senantiasa memayunginya dengan keindahan tanpa batas semu.

**Warning! Out Of Character, Typo(s), an Original Character, Dark!LucyHeartfillia, and many more**

Seandainya... seandainya waktu bisa terputar kembali, ia rela menyerahkan nyawa hanya untuk memutar ulang waktu. Tetapi, walaupun di dunia ini ada berbagai macam jenis sihir, sang Heartfillia meragukan ada sebuah sihir luar biasa yang mampu mengubah waktu dan memberikan kesempatan bagi seseorang yang menyesal. Ini bukan dunia mimpi, dan ia harus mendonggak demi memandang kejamnya realita.

**The cover is not mine, credit to the owner  
**

Bila ia meneriakkan nama seorang pemuda, akankah pemuda itu datang? Lucy menertawai pikirannya dalam batinnya. Bodoh, mungkin saja pemuda yang pernah dicintainya itu sudah mengiranya menghilang, atau mungkin mati. Toh, bukankah ia yang menginginkan Lucy mati? Tetapi tak ada salahnya berharap bukan? Gadis itu menjerit frustasi, suara milik gadis itu serak dan pilu, tidak seindah dahulu, dikala suaranya seperti lonceng yang tertiup angin dan menyenangkan siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Air mata mulai mengalir menuruni pipinya selagi ia menjeritkan nama yang sangat dirindukannya.

"_Apakah salah bila kita mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak boleh kita harapkan? Apakah boleh bila kita menyesali takdir yang sudah tertulis dan dilakukan? Apakah bisa kita memutar waktu dan kembali pada saat dimana kita tersenyum dan dikelilingi orang yang kita sayang?"_

Walaupun ia tahu, hal itu sia-sia, waktu tak akan terputarkan kembali dan inilah dia akibat yang harus ia terima...

**Adellecia Evans**

**PRESENT**

**.**

**From Starry Sky, with Love**

"Dari langit berbintang dengan cinta, ditulis oleh seorang pengendali bintang untuk seorang pembantai naga."

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

_Chapter one: __When the world __turned against__ her_

Apa salahku? Sudah lama sang Heartfillia menanyakan kalimat yang sama berkali-kali, sayangnya, tidak ada yang ingin menjawab kalimat tanya yang terlontar begitu saja dengan refleks pikiran. Banyak penyihir yang baik hati mau menenangkannya dan berkata bahwa itu bukanlah salahnya sampai hal itu mencapai puncaknya.

Aura yang mendingin sewaktu ia mendorong pintu kayu besar dengan ukiran lambang guild terkemuka, bisikkan sinis sewaktu ia melintas dan tatapan menghina untuk sebuah peristiwa yang mutlak bukan Lucy pelakunya, puncaknya adalah, saat ia pulang dengan luka dan darah serta trauma.

Sang pemimpin guild yang tak dapat ditemukannya, roh bintangnya yang entah mengapa tidak muncul saat kunci emas terputar di udara demi menghalau serangan demi serangan yang ditunjukkan kepadanya, diusir dari rumah sewaannya dan dimaki-maki oleh penduduk sipil tentang betapa lemahnya ia.

Lucy memandang bukit-bukit pasir yang mulai terkikis karena angin kering yang bertiup, Apakah dunia sudah membencinya? Jika iya, yang harus ia lakukan sangatlah sederhana, mati. Dengan begitu eksistensinya akan menghilang dari dunia ini. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba mengiris nadinya dan menusuk jantungnya, tetapi, selalu gagal. Dimulai dari pisau lipat yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat tumpul, atau benda tajam lain tiba-tiba menjadi patah dan rusak. Seakan-akan hidupnya berkata, "_Bukan waktunya, gadis bodoh_."

Rasa panas menyengat wajah Lucy, gadis itu menyipitkan matanya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Padang pasir dan aura panas ini mengingatkannya akan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia ingat. Mata Karamelnya mulai melihat warna coklat pasir di depannya dengan konsentrasi penuh paksaan agar pikirannya tidak mulai meracau dan tenggelam dalam kenangannya lagi.

"Gerbang singa! Kubuka kau! Leo!" Lucy mengayunkan kunci emasnya, sebuah lingkaran sihir keemasan berukuran sedang muncul di udara, lalu, hening. Tidak ada seorang pemuda berambut jingga dengan setelan jas dan gaya super pede yang selalu keluar jika lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul.

Kedua tangan Lucy melemah, tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Lucy dengan susah payah mengembalikan kuncinya dan mulai memaksa tubuhnya agar berjalan lebih jauh. Gadis itu membenarkan letak ransel berpergiannya selagi tubuhnya berpindah tempat, rasa sakit mulai terasa mengerogoti setiap ichi ototnya. Sudah berapa lama ia berjalan seperti ini? Seminggu? Empat minggu? Terkutuklah sedikitnya uang yang ia bawa.

Angin bertiup semakin kencang, Lucy menyipitkan matanya dan terkejut ketika mendapati angin kering berpasir tersebut melepaskan kain yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Lucy berlari dengan seluruh tenaga miliknya demi meraih kain panjang yang familiar dengan syal tersebut. Jangankan tertangkap, mendekatinya saja tak mampu.

Lucy jatuh dengan napas terengah-engah, Apakah ini akhir hidupnya? Apakah akhirnya ia dapat bertemu dengan Jude dan Layla Heartfillia? Pasir terasa kasar menggesek pipinya, tetapi, gadis itu tidak sekalipun beranjak dan mulai berjalan lagi. Ia sudah putus asa, cukup sudah dengan harapan semu dan waktu yang terus saja berjalan demi memaksanya menemui kehidupan.

Sebuah bayangan menutupi cahaya matahari yang terasa panas menyengat kulit putih Lucy Heartfillia yang tak tertutupi jaket, celana panjang dan sepatu yang dikenakannya. Bayangan besar yang mampu menutupi cahaya keemasan dari sang lambang dewa Appolo lima meter jauhnya dari tubuh sang gadis.

Lucy menggulingkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah dan mendonggak, sempurna. Naskah akhir hidup yang sempurna, Lucy Heartfillia, mati di tengah padang pasir karena bertemu dengan sebuah monster yang besarnya dua kali kota Magnolia. Mati, benarkah itu yang Lucy inginkan? Gadis itu menatap manik hitam yang balas menatapnya dengan keheranan dan bercampur kilat kelaparan.

Gadis itu bergidik, mata karamelnya mulai terbelalak dan gadis itu mulai gemetar ketika mulai mengenali sosok besar di atasnya. Sangat Sempurna, Lucy Heartfillia, tanpa sengaja bertemu seekor naga di tengah padang pasir. Naga dalam artian yang _sebenarnya_, bersayap, berekor, besar, bernyawa, bergigi runcing, bercakar, dan hampir berhasil mengalahkan Fairy Tail. Lucy Heartfillia bertemu dengan seekor naga kegelapan bernama Acnologia.

Manik hitam itu menatap lurus ke mata karamel Lucy yang mulai berair, seolah sang naga dapat meihat langsung ke dalam jiwanya. Lucy dapat merasakan tubuhnya gemetar hebat dalam ketakutan yang amat sangat, ketakutan yang lebih dibandingkan ketika kepalan tangan berlapis api itu menghantam tubuhnya. Gadis itu dapat mendengar jantungnya berdetak empat kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Dan yang dapat ia pikirkan adalah sebaris paragraf yang tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya, _Ia menginginkan kematian, tetapi takut ketika kematian tersebut datang menghadangnya_. Sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan? Benarkah ia ingin eksistensinya menghilang seperti yang selalu ia inginkan?

Manik hitam itu berkilat sekali sebelum cakar besar itu menghantam pasir tepat disamping kepala Lucy, sang gadis melotot horror ketika Acnologia terbang menjauhinya beberapa meter, seolah sang naga hendak memberikan tempat untuk bernapas dan menenangkan diri bagi Lucy. Lucy mematung, tanpa sadar menghembuskan napas yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"A-A-..." gadis itu bahkan tak bisa berbicara, tubuhnya terasa mati rasa dan tenggorokannya terasa kering sampai tak dapat menggetarkan pita suara. Acnologia menatap Lucy dengan manik hitam yang anehnya terlihat seperti memandang sang penyihir bintang dengan simpati dan iba. Lucy merasa dirinya sudah gila ketika berpikir bahwa sang naga kegelapan dapat membaca hatinya dan merasa simpati.

Apakah naga dapat bersuara? Lucy mengutuki pikirannya yang lagi-lagi pergi entah memikirkan apa, Ia sedang dalam situasi yang sangat membahayakan. Dimana seekor naga yang hampir mengalahkan Fairy Tail berdiri di depannya dan menatapnya simpati, tidak ada situasi yang lebih membahayakan selain hal itu.

Gadis itu menyangga tubuhnya yang gemetar dan memaksa kakinya menerima beban tubuhnya, mata karamelnya menatap manik hitam milik Acnologia dengan waspada. Acnologia menggeram dan meraung, suaranya yang keras membelah padang pasir yang sepi. Lucy menjerit dan berusaha melindungi indra pendengarannya. Pikirannya buntu, panik, tanpa harapan. Sedangkan waktu mulai melambat dalam setiap detiknya, mengirim siksaan dan harapan semu yang semakin lama semakin tipis bagi dirinya. Acknologia mengangkat cakarnya, Lucy berbalik dan berusaha berlari. Walaupun ia tahu hal itu sia-sia dan malah hanya memperlambat kematian yang sudah berada di depan matanya.

Lucy merasakan sebuah benda tumpul menampar tubuhnya dengan keras, gadis itu terlempar sangat jauh dari tempatnya semula. Rasa terbakar dan ketakutan yang amat sangat membuatnya tak mampu lagi membuka mata untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi dengannya. Gadis itu mendengar kepakan sayap dan suara sesuatu yang besar mendarat di depannya.

Lucy membuka matanya perlahan dan bertemu dengan sepasang manik hitam yang berkilat-kilat penuh kebencian, gadis itu menutup mata karamelnya kembali dan tersenyum tipis. "Mama... Papa... Aku datang..." Acnologia meraung lagi dan bersiap dengan hantaman baru yang pasti tidak akan berefek bagus pada tubuh seorang manusia.

Sebelum cakarnya sempar terangkat, sosok Lucy Heartfillia telah buyar dalam cahaya keemasan. Meninggalkan padang pasir yang terletak di selatan Fiore tersebut dalam keheningan dan seekor naga kegelapan yang diliputi aura kebencian.

-_Chapter one: When the world turned against her-_

Lucy membuka iris karamelnya, sebuah langit hitam tanpa batas dengan seribu bintang-bintang yang bersinar segera menghadang pengelihatannya. Bintang-bintang tersebut bersinar dalam seribu satu cara yang berbeda, membentuk sebuah garis semu yang dinamakan rasi bintang, membawa harapan dan kebahagiaan sendiri bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Gadis itu segera membuka lebar matanya dan bangkit, dengan segera, rasa terbakar menyengat setiap ototnya. Lucy menahan dirinya agar tak menjerit, gadis itu mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah dan memperhatikan ruangan baru tempat ia berada kini.

Ruangan itu luas, kira-kira empat kali luas guild Fairy Tail saat selesai dibangun tepat setelah Gajeel menghancurkannya. Dindingnya dilapisi warna emas yang berkilau dengan berbagai warna lembut, ruangan itu memiliki langit malam sebagai atapnya. Lucy duduk di salah satu tempat tidur yang cukup mewah, beberapa meter dari tempatnya nampak sebuah meja melingkar dengan duabelas kursi yang berbeda-beda, baik bentuk, warna, bahkan besarnya.

Lucy mulai memikirkan kemungkinan ia berada, sebuah nama melintas di benaknya. Nama yang mungkin saja cocok untuk mendeksripsikan tempat luar biasa yang dipenuhi sihir ini. Dunia roh bintang.

Tetapi, bagaimana cara ia dapat berakhir disini? Hal yang terakhir ia lihat adalah Acknologia yang hendak menghabisi nyawanya. Mungkinkah salah satu rohnya menyelamatkan hidupnya? "Putri Lucy, maafkan aku..." seorang gadis berambut merah muda membuka pintu besar bercat putih dengan ukiran duabelas lambang zodiak dengan sangat perlahan.

Matanya berbinar-binar senang begitu melihat bahwa Lucy sudah sadar, sang gadis tersenyum cerah dan membuka pintu lebih lebar. "Maafkan aku, akan kupanggilkan Leo..." Aries berlari pergi, meninggalkan pintu yang terbuka dan Lucy yang setengah linglung.

Sang roh bintang kembali dengan beberapa roh lain. "Putriiiiii~ Akhirnya kau sadar~!" seru seorang pemuda berambut jingga yang mengenakan setelan jas dengan suara yang amat sangat bahagia. Loki sang singa memeluk Lucy yang kebingungan dengan sangat erat.

"Kakak, sebaiknya kakak membiarkan putri bernapas." Ujar gadis berambut merah muda lainnya dengan datar, "Kami senang putri sudah sadar, kami menggunakan seluruh kekuatan kami demi membawa putri kemari." Jelas Virgo singkat. "Apakah aku akan dihukum?" tanyanya seperti biasa, "Lucy, kau tahu bahwa sangat berbahaya berjalan di tengah padang pasir dengan kehabisan tenaga sihir..." ujar Lyra cemas.

"Ada semacam pembatas sihir antara dunia roh dengan _Earthland_," ujar Gemi sembari menari-nari di udara. "Kami tak dapat menembusnya kecuali Lucy menjauhi pembatas aneh tersebut." Lanjut Mini membenarkan perkataan saudara kembarnya tersebut. "Bahkan Leo tak dapat menembusnya." Mereka tidak membiarkan Lucy mengelurkan sepatah katapun saat Aquarius angkat bicara.

"Dan mengapa kau berjalan sendirian di padang pasir, Lucy? Tempat itu semacam jalur migrasi naga minor. Kau bisa terbunuh jika berjalan sendirian disana, dimana si merah muda, es aneh, dan gadis amazon itu?" tanya Aquarius berpura-pura tak peduli walaupun sebenarnya cemas setngah mati. Wajah Lucy menggelap dan para rohnya dapat menyadarinya dalam sekejap.

"Putri, apakah ada yang terjadi denganmu dan Fairy Tail?" tanya Leo, mata dibalik kacamata birunya menatap sang master dengan cemas. "Kau tahu kau dapat menceritakannya dengan kami, nona Lucy." Kata Capricorn dengan formalitas tinggi seperti biasa.

Lucy menunduk, mencoba menghalau air mata yang siap meluncur keluar. Sebersit ingatan mulai bermunculan dibenaknya, menyiksa sampai ia ingin menjerit dan meringkuk ketakutan.

"Tidak, tidak ada..." Para bintang pasti bodoh jika mereka mempercayai dua kalimat yang meluncur keluar dari Lucy tersebut. "Baiklah Lucy, jika kau tidak ingin membicarakannya tak apa. Tetapi, jika kau butuh tempat bersandar, kami disini." Lyra menepuk pundak Lucy sembari tersenyum lembut. Lucy mendonggak dan menemukan para roh bintangnya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Air mata meluncur keluar dari mata karamel Lucy, gadis itu terisak dan mencengkram setelan jas Loki yang paling dekat dengannya, menangis. "Maafkan aku... tetapi... bukan sekarang..."

"Kami akan selalu disini, sampai kau siap." Ujar Scorpio tersenyum lebar, memamerkan giginya yang putih. Lucy mengusap air matanya dan mengangguk. "Istirahatlah, kami akan berjaga untukmu. Walaupun secara teknis disini selalu aman." Loki berkata menenangkan dan beranjak bersama roh bintang lainnya. Kecuali Gemi dan Mini yang duduk diam di sebelah bantal besar.

"Apakah Lucy ingin kami berubah menjadi salah satu teman Lucy?" tanya Gemi riang, kepolosannya membuat bibir Lucy naik sedikit. Gadis itu mengusap air matanya dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur empuk dan hangat dibawahnya. "Tidak, tetaplah menjadi Gemi dan Mini." Dan dalam sekejap gadis itu telah tertidur. Berkelana ke alam mimpi dan meninggalkan Gemi dan Mini yang mulai bercahaya biru pucat.

Saat cahayanya padam, berdirilah Lucy Heartfillia yang lain, perbedaan kilatan mata yang tinggi, cengiran ceria, dan aura yang terpancar sudah memberitahu walaupun dalam gaya bisu bahwa itu adalah sang roh bintang kembar. Gemini mengelus dagunya, mereka menutup mata dan mulai mengarungi pikiran Lucy. Mereka tersentak setelah mendapatkan memori Lucy yang membuatnya penasaran sejak awal. Sang roh bintang mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap lantai keramik yang mengkilap dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dan membunuh yang nyata.

"Aku harus memberitahu Leo tentang ini." Gemini dalam wujud Lucy bersinar kembali dan berubah menjadi dua roh kecil berwarna biru, mereka diam, sungguh sulit dipercaya karena Gemi dan Mini selalu menari-nari polos dengan senyum yang terplester di wajah mirip boneka mereka. Mini lalu melesat menuju pintu dan keluar demi mencari sang singa, sedangkan Gemi duduk di sisi tempat tidur Lucy. "Fairy Tail... Harus benar-benar membunuhnya setelah apa yang mereka lakukan... tak dapat dimaafkan..."

"Gemi!" Gemi mendonggak dan sedikit heran dengan kecepatan saudara kembarnya memberikan informasi kepada sang singa. "Benarkah hal itu?" tanya Aquarius, tanpa repot-repot menyembunyikan ketegangannya, Gemi menatap Leo, Aquarius, dan Capricorn yang berdiri tegang di hadapannya. Jangan lupakan Mini yang duduk suram di sampingnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Gemi dan Mini mengangguk, "Ingatan itu sangat jelas di pikiran Lucy, kemungkinan ia memiliki trauma... mengerikan... sangat mengerikan..." Loki tak pernah melihat Gemini bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya karena ingatan seseorang. Gemini adalah jenis roh bintang yang santai dan polos, mereka penurut dan tak pernah terbawa emosi.

"Jadi itu alasan ia berjalan di tengah padang pasir sendirian..." Aquarius mengelus dagunya, mata birunya menatap wajah yang sangat identik dengan mirip Layla Heartfillia di depannya dengan tatapan simpati. Capricorn menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Lucy dengan perlahan, kemudian ia membuka jaket merah yang menutupi tubuh Lucy dan kelima roh bintang terkuat itu terkesiap, mematung tak percaya.

Tubuh Lucy yang tak tertutupi kaus hitam sepinggang miliknya penuh luka, baik goresan maupun tusukkan. Ia memiliki luka tusuk disalah satu lengannya, luka bakar di pinggangnya, dan memar-memar. Bahkan ada luka baru berupa semacam goresan halus. Gemi dan Mini menatap master mereka syok, "Gemi, Mini... panggil yang lain..." Gemi dan Mini segera melesat dan pergi dengan kecepatan luar biasa demi memanggil roh bintang lain.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Aquarius menutupi mulut dan hidungnya dengan kedua tangan, menatap horror Lucy. Sang roh bintang tidak berani bergerak, ia bahkan terlalu syok hanya untuk bernapas. Capricorn mulai bekerja untuk menyembuhkan dan menutup luka ditubuh Lucy, sang kambing menghela napas ketika menatap luka bakar parah yang ditutupi saja tidak.

"Tidak mungkin... Maksudku... Tidak mungkin bukan?" Loki memiliki keadaan yang tak jauh berbeda dari Aquarius. Syok, bingung, tak percaya, depresi, miris, simpati. Semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu sampai ia tidak tahu harus merasakan apa terlebih dahulu. Pintu besar itu terbuka, menampilkan beberapa roh lain yang dibimbing oleh Gemi dan Mini.

"Lu-lucy..." Lyra hampir menangis menatap luka-luka Lucy yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. "Rapat. Sepuluh kunci emas. Sekarang." Ujar Loki penuh penekanan dan para roh kunci emas segera melesat menuju kursi mereka yang terdapat di depan meja melingkar selagi para roh kunci perak mulai bekerja untuk menyembuhkan master mereka.

"Dengar, aku tidak tahu siapa pelakunya. Tetapi, untuk sementara kita harus selalu siaga dan berada di _Earthland_ secara bergilir dan melindungi Lucy. Jangan pernah ceritakan kepada Lucy bahwa kita sudah mendengar kenangan mengerikan itu dari Gemi dan Mini, beraktinglah senatural mungkin. Sebisa mungkin, menjauhkan Lucy dari Magnolia, Hargeon dan... Fairy Tail..."

-_Chapter one: When the world turned against her-_

Lucy tidak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur dan bermimpi, tetapi, yang ia ketahui dengan jelas adalah, mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata sampai ia merasakan rasa sakit dari bayangan semu di pikirannya.

Dimulai dari cacian dan makian serta teriakkan yang diarahkan kepadanya, sabetan dan tusukan, senyuman sinis dan dengusan yang berakhir dengan hantaman keras dari seorang _Flame Dragon Slayer_. Dimana kalimat yang selalu mereka katakan bahwa kita ini keluarga? Kemana perginya kalimat bahwa kami akan selalu melindungimu? Mereka meninggalkan luka, darah, kenangan, serta trauma yang selalu menghantuinya selama tiga bulan lamanya.

Gadia itu tahu, ia menjerit dalam tidurnya. Panik, ketakutan, dan tegang sampai tubuhnya mati rasa. Disakiti oleh orang yang paling kau sayangi adalah sebuah cobaan terberat yang pernah dihadapi.

Ia ingin menghilang, tetapi takut akan kematian yang hanya satu-satunya jalan. Ia putus asa, tetapi tak tahu cara bagaimana menghilangkah penderitaan. Ia sendirian dan takut akan takdir yang menanti di depan. Dikejar dua kubu yang sama kuatnya demi memperebutkan dirinya, dan dengan mimpi buruk yang senantiasa mengikuti bayangan tergelapnya.

Pertanyaannya adalah, mampukah ia?

.

**To Be Continued**

.

A/N:

Halo minna! Balik lagi dengan saya yang membawa fanfict NaLu~ #SKSD sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalau ini Out Of Character dan Typo(s)nya bertebaran dimana-mana... ini adalah first Multichapter saya~ mohon koreksinya~

Oke, oke... di cerita saya ini, Lucy pergi dari Fairy Tail karena suatu kejadian XD tapi, bukan karena Lisanna loh yah. kenapa saya bawa-bawa Lisanna? bukannya menyinggung, tetapi banyak beberapa fanfict bagus yang menyalahkan Lisanna, jadi saya tekankan disini Lisanna cuma jadi cameo seperti angota lainnya XD #kicked

Kenapa Lucy pergi? salah siapa? Karena itu, Stay calm and review my story for next chapter! XD #dihajarreader

**Anda memiliki saran? Koreksi? Curhat(?)? silahkan tumpahkan di kotak review~**

-Adellecia Evans


	2. Two: When the nightmare come to haunt

Dari sekian banyak kota, dari ratusan juta negara, dari berbagai macam luasnya benua, mengapa harus Magnolia yang ada di depan matanya?

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**From Starry Sky, with Love**

-Belongs to Adellecia Evans

"Dari langit berbintang dengan cinta, ditulis oleh seorang pengendali bintang untuk seorang pembantai naga."

**Warning! ****Out Of Character, Typo(s), an Original Character, Dark!Lucy Heartfillia, Slight Gore, and many more**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

_**.**_

_Chapter two: When the nightmare come to haunt_

Ia tahu ia salah, tetapi apa kesalahannya? Tidak mungkin ia memiliki banyak sekali kesalahan sampai otaknya tak dapat mencernanya. Setelah para roh bintang kehabisan sihir untuk menahannya tetap di dunia langit malam tersebut, sang gadis memandang hampa kota di depannya.

Sepertinya takdir benar-benar sudah membencinya sampai akhirnya ia tanpa sengaja terkirim kesini. Ke kota yang selalu menjadi mimpi buruknya, awal bayangan tergelapnya, tempat yang hampir mengambil nyawanya. Kota Magnolia yang megah dengan hiruk-pikuk duniawi kini berada di depannya.

Lucy Heartfillia menaikkan tudung jubahnya. Pakaiannya telah berganti menjadi celana panjang hitam dan kaus jingga. Ia mengenakan jaket merah miliknya yang kemudian disembunyikan dengan jubah putih pucat yang menjuntai sampai ke mata kakinya. Loki berjanji akan menyusulnya setelah memulihkan tenaga sihirnya yang sekarat karena memaksa eksistensi sang master agar tetap di dunia malam. Bahkan sang singa sampai tembus pandang dan hampir menghilang.

Lucy berjalan memasuki kota dengan gemetar, keringat dingin mengalir menuruni pelipisnya. Wajahnya yang tertutupi bayang-bayang mulai terisi dengan ekspresi antara rindu, benci, takut sampai ia tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana ekspresinya.

Mengapa ia masuk sedangkan kota ini adalah hal nomor satu dalam daftar yang dibencinya? Sederhana, Loki pasti akan muncul di suatu tempat di kota tersebut mengingat energi sihirnya yang kacau. Kurang-lebih ia tak akan dapat melacak keberadaan Lucy, sehingga Lucy memutuskan akan berkeliling sebentar demi mencari sang singa dan segera beranjak dari sana sebelum ia mulai histeris karena menabrak salah satu dari penduduk di kota besar ini.

Lucy menarik tudungnya ke depan, wajahnya kini tertutupi bayang-bayang hitam dengan sempurna, bahkan sekarang ia terlihat seperti seorang pengembara yang putus asa. Hampir mati di padang pasir, bertemu dengan Acknologia, terkirim ke dunia roh bintang, sudah cukup, ia tak ingin menambah pengalaman diseret dan dihajar di depan seluruh penduduk kota begitu mereka mengetahui Lucy berani kembali ke kota ini.

Sang Heartfillia menoleh ke berbagai arah, mata karamelnya menjelajahi setiap sudut dan bayangan yang nampak dari jarak pandangannya. Berharap segera menemukan pemuda tampan berambut jingga yang mengenakan setelan jas dan senyum aneh yang malah menarik perhatian gadis yang berada di sekitarnya.

Namun, nihil. Sang gadis berjalan lurus dan memantau lingkungan sekitarnya dengan cermat dan teliti, takut melewatkan satu bayangan dan disanalah sang singa berada. Lucy melengos dan tanpa sadar terus melangkahkan kakinya semakin memasuki kota Magnolia yang ramai, sepertinya ada semacam perayaan, tetapi, toh, ia tidak peduli.

Perlukah ia memanggil Loki keluar? Tidak... bagaimana jika Loki belum selesai dengan masalah tenaga sihirnya? Dan lagipula, ia sudah berhasil membaur dengan sempurna, tidak mungkin ia menggunakan sihir selestial disini. Ia dapat menarik perhatian dan ia takut kejadian saat itu kembali terulang.

Tanpa sengaja Lucy bertubrukan dengan tubuh seseorang. Seketika gadis tersebut menjadi panik, tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan kilatan-kilatan masa lalu yang menorehkan luka dalam kembali memenuhi otaknya.

"Hey maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru. Omong-omong apakah kau melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang sebahu dan mata karamel? Ia membawa kunci berwarna emas dan perak, dan ia juga memiliki tanda seperti ini." Ujar sebuah suara yang terkesan buru-buru, Lucy yang berada dalam jarak kurang-lebih setengah meter darinya dapat merasakan aura panas aneh yang menguar dan terkesan sangat familiar.

Lucy ingin menjerit dan berlari, tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan keringat dingin mengalir dan menetes dari dagunya. Tubuhnya panas-dingin dengan emosi bercampur-aduk sampai rasanya ia ingin menangis. "Sepertinya kau menabraknya terlalu keras..." komentar seseorang. Lucy tersentak, dua orang? Kematian didepan mata, Lucy Heartfillia.

"Be-benarkah? Maaf maaf maaf aku sedang mencari seorang gadis yang pergi dari guild kami tanpa alasan." Pemuda yang satu meringis dan mengulurkan tangannya, berharap Lucy menyambutnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia pernah melihat sang gadis yang dicarinya berkali-kali tersebut. "Tanyakan apakah ia terluka?" suara yang lebih lembut berkata.

Lucy segera berdiri dengan cepat, membuat pemuda dan seorang gadis yang tak jauh di depannya melompat terkejut. Mencari gadis yang kabur dari guild? Apakah mereka akan membunuhku? Pikiran Lucy menjadi kosong, tubuhnya terasa mati rasa sampai ia yakin bahwa dirinya tak bernapas dengan normal.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya. "Maaf, penyihir Fairy Tail, apakah kalian ada perlu dengan adik saya?" tanya suara seorang pemuda dengan sopan. Sang pemuda yang berdiri di depan mengangguk pelan, gadis berambut biru muda yang tak jauh dibelakangnya maju dengan sopan dan menjawab.

"Maafkan kami, kami hanya menabraknya dan sepertinya ia terluka. Omong-omong apakah kau melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang sebahu dan mata karamel? Ia membawa kunci berwarna emas dan perak, dan ia juga memiliki tanda seperti ini." Ujar sang gadis dengan sopan sembari menunjukkan tanda di punggungnya yang berbentuk seperti seekor burung bersayap satu yang sedang menukik.

"Tidak, maaf, kami juga sedang terburu-buru." Dengan cepat pemuda tersebut menarik Lucy dan setengah berlari meninggalkan kedua penyihir yang kebingungan. "Ada yang aneh dari orang berjubah itu..." ujar sang pemuda sembari berpikir yang sangat bukan gayanya. Gadis berambut biru itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau yang mengatakan itu." Sang gadis lalu mengelus dagunya dan ikut berpikir, orang berjubah itu memang terasa janggal, auranya terasa familiar dan membuatnya merindukan secuil kenangan aneh. Bentuk tubuhnya dan tingginya juga tidak asing, tetapi siapa?

"Aroma tubuhnya seperti aroma milik Lucy." Mereka kemudian saling pandang dengan mata melotot horror dan segera berpaling demi mencari dua orang yang berlari menjauhi mereka, namun, nihil. Alun-alun yang ramai membuat kedua orang yang baru saja pergi itu membaur dengan sempurna.

"Cari mereka Natsu! Aku akan beri tahu guild!" gadis itu lalu berlari kencang, mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya demi mencapai gedung tinggi di tepi pantai yang lumayan jauh dari tengah kota.

Natsu Dragneel mengangguk dan berlari ke arah yang berlawanan, berteriak kepada penduduk setempat agar memberi jalan kepadanya, mengabaikan tatapan aneh yang diarahkan beberapa anak kecil kepadanya, pikirannya hanya terpaku pada satu tempat, satu orang, dan satu waktu. Kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dibuatnya.

-_Chapter two: When the nightmare come to haunt_-

"Lo-Loki! Mereka ingin membunuhku mereka ingin membunuhku mereka ingin membunuhku..." Loki hampir dapat merasakan getaran dari tubuh Lucy yang berada di sampingnya. Benar, pemuda yang barusan adalah Loki, ia menggunakan semacam sihir peniru dan meniru wajah seorang pemuda di kota untuk mencari Lucy.

Semula, ia pikir Lucy tidak akan masuk ke kota tersebut, ia lalu muncul di gerbang besar Magnolia dengan perhitungan yang sempurna walaupun kehabisan tenaga sihir, toh, itu salahnya juga tanpa sengaja meneloportasi Lucy ke Magnolia. Saat eksistensinya sudah benar-benar nyata, Loki hanya mendapatkan angin yang berhembus tenang dan dedaunan yang berguguran. Dengan kepanikan luar biasa sang singa menjelajahi setiap sudut kota demi mencari masternya.

Loki memutar otak untuk menenangkan Lucy, sudah empat menit sang gadis terus mengatakan hal yang sama dengan tubuh yang gemetar hebat. '_Mereka ingin membunuhku mereka ingin membunuhku_.' Ingatan itu pastilah masih segar di otak Lucy Heartfillia, dan sang gadis pastilah tak kuasa menyingkirkan kenangan menyakitkan yang menyebabkan trauma pada dirinya.

Sebuah cahaya keemasan tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Loki, saat cahaya keemasan tersebut buyar, nampaklah seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang digulung menyerupai kue bolu stroberi. "Aries! Timing yang bagus!" Seru Loki, Aries menatap heran sang pemimpin duabelas kunci zodiak dan tatapannya kini terarah ke Lucy yang masih gemetar hebat.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Lucy? Ma-Maafkan aku..." tanya Aries setengah miris. Siapapun pastilah hanya dapat menatap Lucy tanpa berbuat apa-apa melihat keadaannya kini yang dapat dibilang menggenaskan. "Bawa Lucy ke dunia kita, kau dapat melakukannya bukan?" Loki balik bertanya, memberi Aries tatapan 'nanti-kujelaskan-sekarang-lakukan-perintahku' Aries terdiam dan mengangguk samar.

Sang roh bintang lalu memeluk Lucy dan menghilang dalam cahaya keemasan, seperti saat ia muncul tadi. Loki meregangkan tubuhnya dan menghela napas lega. "Sekarang..." mata Loki yang tersembunyi oleh kacamata berlensa biru berkilat-kilat. "Waktunya meminta penjelasan dari sang tokoh utama..." Loki menjentikkan jarinya dan muncullah cahaya keemasan yang berbentuk bulat teratur. Siap melemparkannya kapan saja.

Di sisi lain, Aries membuka pintu putih besar yang berukir lambang duabelas zodiak dengan perlahan. "Itu... Ano... dapatkah kalian menolongku? Maafkan aku?" beberapa pasang mata dengan iris beraneka warna menoleh dan menatap Aries dan Lucy yang kaku. Keadaan sang penyihir dapat dibilang seperti ia setengah sadar dan tidak. Seperti terjebak diantara dua alam bawah sadarnya.

Tubuhnya kaku, seperti tertidur atau bahkan pingsan. Tetapi iris karamelnya terbuka, menampakkan iris coklat tua kosong, mulutnya terus menggumankan kata-kata yang sama dengan nada tanpa emosi. "Mereka ingin membunuhku mereka ingin membunuhku mereka ingin membunuhku..." begitu terus sampai Lyra berhasil menguasai dirinya.

"Lucy-chan!" sang roh harpa segera membawa Lucy ke tempat tidur yang memang sengaja disiapkan disana agar Lucy tetap dalam pengawasan. Para roh bintang mulai sibuk membawa ini-itu guna membuat Lucy kembali normal. Tetapi, nihil. Tubuh Lucy gemetar hebat, dan puncaknya adalah, saat mata coklat tua kosongnya mengeluarkan air mata.

Wajahnya datar tanpa emosi, tubuhnya kaku, mata karamelnya yang kosong memancarkan seribu makna yang bahkan tak dimengerti oleh para roh bintang sekalipun. Sang gadis lalu berdiri dan berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung menuju pintu. "Lucy-chan!" seru Lyra memperingatkan.

Tetapi, Lucy tetap berjalan dan membuka pintu besar tersebut dengan perlahan. Dan dalam sekejap, tubuh sang gadis menghilang ditelan kegelapan yang mulai merambat memasuki ruangan besar tersebut. "A-apa-apaan tadi itu? Bukankah seharusnya pintu itu mengarah ke koridor? Maafkan aku..." tanya Aries terkejut.

Virgo membuka pintu putih yang tertutup dengan ajaib dan mata birunya segera bertemu dengan dinding tinggi berwarna krim yang dihiasi ukiran seluruh rasi bintang. Lantainya yang tidak tertutupi dengan karpet merah nampak mengkilap dan licin, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sejauh matanya menjelajahi setiap sudut koridor tersebut.

"Putri memaksa teleportasi menuju Earthland," ujar Virgo datar, "Ba-bagaimana?" Cancer begitu terkejut sampai tak berani bergerak. "Kau tahu bahwa tempat kita dipenuhi sihir, bahkan sihir sekecil apapun dapat menjadi kekuatan besar yang mampu mengalahkan Loki. Sihir teleportasi bukanlah hal sulit di dunia roh bintang... Dan lagi... kau tidak tahu betapa banyaknya pengetahuan tentang sihir yang Lucy punya." jawab Aquarius sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Putri berteleportasi ke tempat kita menemukannya waktu itu..." seluruh kepala segera menoleh dengan serentak ke arah sang pelayan berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi maupun emosi. "Jalur migrasi para naga minor, dan tempat kematian orang yang paling kuat di Fiore."

-_Chapter two: When the nightmare come to haunt_-

Lucy menyeret langkahnya, memaksa tubuhnya berjalan. Sungguh hal ini adalah Nostalgia, ia ingat pernah berjalan seperti ini, mencoba menembus padang pasir yang nampak tanpa ujung dan berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari kenangan demi kenangan yang selalu ia janjikan untuk diingat.

Masa lalu adalah masa lalu, dan ia ada di waktu kini. Dimana ia harus memandang masa depan tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Memikirkannya saja Lucy hampir tak sanggup. Mengapa kenangan harus memiliki eksistensi di tempat pertama? Mengapa sahabat harus memiliki eksistensi di dunia? Mengapa cinta harus memiliki eksistensi di kehidupan? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Lucy terjatuh, kakinya yang dilapisi sepatu bot coklat miliknya terasa sakit. Gadis itu hanya berbaring menelungkup tanpa melakukan apapun. Mata karamelnya menatap angin yang meniup pasir, menimbulkan suara yang membelah kesepian dengan perlahan.

Pasir terasa kasar menggesek pipinya saat Lucy mengubah posisinya memandang langit biru tanpa awan. Membayangkan wajah demi wajah yang diingatnya, dan waktu demi waktu yang dilaluinya. Napasnya terasa berat, dan dadanya mulai sesak. Air mata kembali meluncur keluar dari kedua mata karamelnya.

Gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras untuk menahan isakan. Cairan kental merah meluncur keluar dari bibirnya dan menetes melewati dagunya, mengubah pasir menjadi warna coklat kemerahan. Ia dapat merasakan asinnya darah dan bau anyir yang menyengat, tetapi, ia tidak sekalipun ambil peduli.

"Ini bukanlah tempat yang bagus untuk mati kau tahu?" tanya sebuah suara, terdengar lembut tetapi tegas. Hampir sama dengan milik seorang Titania yang _pernah _dikenalnya. Tiga bayang-bayang menghalangi cahaya matahari menyinari wajah pucat Lucy.

Lucy mendonggak dan menemukan tiga orang yang nampak familiar, tetapi asing. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang lantaran terlalu lama berjalan dengan tubuh lemah dibawah sinar matahari yang panas menyengat. "Siapa?" tanya Lucy lemah, orang ketiga yang nampaknya seorang gadis menatap Lucy iba.

"Haruskah kita membawanya? Dia memiliki kekuatan sihir yang bagus," ujar gadis ketiga sembari membungkuk dan menatap luka-luka Lucy yang mulai terbuka lagi. Cairan merah kental merembes dari perban yang terikat di tubuhnya ke pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Tidak bagus menyia-nyiakan nyawa yang bagus." Ujar orang kedua yang nampaknya juga seorang gadis setuju. Orang terakhir yang nampaknya pemimpin mereka mengelus dagunya dan terdiam menatap punggung telapak tangan Lucy yang memiliki simbol berbentuk burung bersayap satu yang menukik dengan warna merah muda.

"Baiklah, ia bisa bergabung dengan kita." Gadis ketiga tersenyum cerah dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Lucy dengan lembut, suaranya terdengar samar-sama dan sangat lembut, seperti menyanyikan lagu ninabobo paling indah sedunia. Lucy merasa ia sangat mengantuk, tetapi, ia berusaha bertahan. Saat bayang-bayang ketiga orang itu mulai terlihat samar-samar, barulah Lucy dapat mengenali ketiga orang tersebut. "Ka-kalian—"

Gadis ketiga kemudian berbalik dan menatap dua orang yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Siapa yang ingin membawanya?" tanyanya polos. Sang satu-satunya pemuda dari ketiga orang tersebut melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sedangkan gadis lainnya memandang ke arah lain dengan ekspresi inosen.

"Bukan aku." Jawab kedua orang yang lebih tua tersebut bersamaan. Gadis ketiga menggembungkan pipinya dan menarik tangan Lucy dan membantu tubuhnya berdiri. Gadis itu lalu menyampirkan lengan Lucy ke bahunya dan sedikit mengangkat Lucy dari tanah. Ternyata Lucy lebih ringan dari yang ia duga.

"Aku merasa seperti membawa mayat... Ringan sekali..." Ujar gadis ketiga sedikit terkejut, Gadis kedua hanya tersenyum samar. "Ia masih bernapas, ingat?" ujar gadis ketiga, ia lalu menoleh ke arah si pemuda yang memandang padang pasir di depannya, seakan-akan berusaha melihat ujungnya.

"Lucy Heartfillia, Fairy Tail. Dimana tim Natsu? Dan apa-apaan luka-lukanya itu?" tanya gadis kedua, berkata seolah-olah ia sudah mengenal Lucy dari waktu yang sangat lama. Gadis berambut hitam itu berkata dengan nada yang campur-aduk antara penasaran dan kasihan, serta sedikit kemarahan berharap mendapat jawaban dari sang pemimpin. Pemuda berambut biru itu mengelus dagunya dan berpikir. Dimana ada Lucy disana tim Natsu, dimana ada tim Natsu disana ada Lucy. Sang pemuda berpikir sangat keras sampai keringat menetes dari dahinya.

"Ada yang ganjil... Untuk sementara, kita akan membawanya dengan kita, setelah ia pulih kita akan bertanya. Jika yang dia alami semacam sesuatu yang baik seperti sedang menjalankan misi dan terpisah dari tim Natsu, kita akan pergi ke Magnolia. Tetapi, jika yang dia alami buruk, seperti..." Sang pemuda terdiam dan menghela napas, matanya kembali menilik bayangan samar-samar kota yang terlihat sangat jauh sebelum melanjutkan. "... Diusir dari guildnya—" kedua gadis di belakangnya mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti terkesiap.

"—Kita ajak ia bergabung dengan **Crime Sorcière**."

Crime Sorcière, dosa penyihir. Takdir bertemu di dalam luasnya padang pasir, masa lalu yang terus menghantui sampai sang tokoh utama tak sanggup bangkit lagi.

Dapatkan Loki menguak kebenaran dari kenangan menyakitkan yang hampir membunuh Lucy? Dapatkah anggota Crime Sorcière menguak masa lalu Lucy yang hampir setara dengan pisau super tajam yang menghujam jantungnya? Dan yang paling penting, Apa yang dialami Lucy sampai ia terlalu takut dengan Keluarganya sendiri?

.

**To be Continued**

.


	3. Three: When the truth hiding

"Je-Jellal! I-Ini—" tidak pernah Meredy dan Ultear Milkovich bayangkan seorang Lucy Heartfillia terlibat dalam bahaya besar yang resikonya lebih dari pengambilan nyawa.

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**From Starry Sky, with Love**

-Belongs to Adellecia Evans

"Dari langit berbintang dengan cinta, ditulis oleh seorang pengendali bintang untuk seorang pembantai naga."

**Warning! ****Out Of Character, Typo(s), an Original Character, Dark!Lucy Heartfillia, Slight Gore, and many more**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

_**.**_

_Chapter Three: When the truth hide behind the mask_

Jellal Fernandez mendonggak dan menatap Meredy dan Ultear Milkovich yang membeku di antara poni rambut birunya yang berantakan. "Iya?" tanya Jellal memecah keheningan setelah panggilan yang menyatakan namanya tersebutkan, Meredy dan Ultear tetap membeku. Menatap Lucy yang bersandar tertidur pada pohon palem dengan tatapan horror.

Sudah dua hari sejak mereka menemukan Lucy, sudah dua hari sejak mereka menunggu sang Heartfillia sadar kembali, dan sudah dua hari mereka berputar-putar tidak jelas di sekeliling padang pasir. Bingung menentukan langkah yang ingin mereka ambil.

Mereka berada di salah satu kota kecil di tengah luasnya padang pasir. Jellal beralasan bahwa ia malas menyewa kamar di hotel, toh, mereka hanya dua hari atau tiga hari mampir di kota tanpa nama ini. Lalu, di sinilah mereka, pinggiran kota yang ditutupi hutan pohon palem yang tidak terlalu lebat dan buah kelapa yang melimpah.

Jellal menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Iris coklatnya menunjukkan keheranan yang sangat dan menepuk pundak kedua gadis yang sedikit lebih muda darinya. "Ada apa?" Mata coklat Jellal beralih ke Lucy dan seketika sang pemuda ikut membeku.

Tubuh Meredy mendingin, keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya, menetes dari dagunya. Ultear bahkan tak dapat berkata-kata, dengan kata lain, terpana. Angin berhembus kencang, mengirimkan keheningan yang tidak mengenakan.

Mereka menatap Lucy dengan tatapan campur-aduk, gadis yang bersangkutan masih tenggelam dalam alam mimpinya, luka-lukanya sudah diperban ulang dan jaket serta jubahnya tergeletak sedikit terlupakan di sampingnya. Bukan, bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian mereka. Tetapi sesuatu yang tergambar di lengan atas tangan kanan Lucy yang menjadi perhatian mereka.

Tidak pernah mereka bayangkan seorang Lucy Heartfillia, seorang penyihir Fairy Tail yang terkenal karena kebaikan hatinya terlibat dalam sebuah bahaya besar. Sangat besar yang bahkan nyawa pun tak dapat mencegah bahaya tersebut. Resiko yang ditanggung Lucy sangatlah besar, jika ia salah langkah, tidak hanya sang gadis yang mati.

"Tidak mungkin..." Ultear mengutak-atik sihirnya, mencoba melihat sesuatu yang normalnya tak dapat dilihat orang lain, masa lalu. Tetapi, yang ada hanya semacam dinding hitam kosong yang nampak seperti segel sihir super kuat yang muncul di pikirannya. Normalnya, jika Ultear menggunakan sihir pembaca masa lalu, masa lalu orang tersebut akan muncul dalam pikiran sang gadis berambut hitam.

"Diam, ia terbangun." Jellal menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibirnya, mendesis dan memberi kode agar kedua gadis di sampingnya diam. Kelopak mata yang memnyembunyikan mata karamel Lucy nampak berkedip dan tak lama kemudian tubuhnya bergerak-gerak tak nyaman.

Tinggal menunggu detik selanjutnya sampai sang Heartfillia terbangun. Lucy segera melompat bangun dan dengan cepat pula gadis itu terjatuh lagi. Tubuhnya gemetar karena menahan sakit, cairan merah kembali merembesi pakaian yang dikenakannya. Keringat dingin menetes menuruni dagunya.

"Ka-kalian tidak akan membunuhku bukan?" suaranya bergetar, sarat akan rasa takut dan panik. Mata karamelnya berkilat-kilat dalam artian lain, Takut. Ultear dan Jellal saling pandang dan menaikkan kedua alis mereka. Meredy memberi Lucy senyum paling menenangkan miliknya.

"Tidak, kami hanya ingin menolongmu. Kita teman." Balas Meredy seceria mungkin, Lucy menatap sang gadis berambut merah muda di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Teman, sudah berapa lama sang Heartfillia tak mendengar kata-kata itu lagi?

"Terima kasih..." Lucy menunduk dan segera memakai jaketnya yang semula tergeletak terlupakan di sampingnya. Menutupi luka-lukanya yang sudah dibalut perban dan pakaiannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berganti.

"Lucy, maukah kau menunggu kami sebentar disini? Kami ingin berdiskusi sebentar." Ujar Meredy lagi sembari menyikut Jellal yang berada di sampingnya. Dengan cepat, ketiga penyihir Crime Sorcière tersebut menjauh beberapa langkah dan berbisik.

"Mataku tidak bermasalah, bukan? Tolong jangan bilang mataku bermasalah." Ujar Ultear cepat, dan sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia lihat. Jellal dan Meredy menggeleng. "Apakah kita segera menanyakannya saja?" bisik Meredy perlahan, matanya mengerling ke arah Lucy yang membentur-benturkan buah kelapa ke pohon palem di belakangnya.

"Tidak, biarkan ia pulih." Bantah Jellal, "Kau tidak lihat wajahnya yang pucat itu?" tambah Ultear, ketiga penyihir Crime Sorcière itu kemudian berbalik dan kembali berjalan ke arah Lucy yang sedang meminum air langsung dari buah bulat berwarna coklat yang melimpah di hutan kecil tersebut.

"Hey, Luce. Kau tidak keberatan bukan jika kau pergi bersama kami saja? Padang pasir ini sedikit berbahaya." Tanya Meredy akrab, bersikap seolah ia adalah sahabat masa kecil Lucy yang muncul di kemudian hari. Lucy meletakkan kelapanya dan berdiri terhuyung-huyung.

"Aku hargai ajakanmu, tetapi, maafkan aku. Ka-kalian dapat terbunuh jika bersamaku." Ujar Lucy pelan, Ultear melipat tangannya di depan dada, sang gadis Milkovich lalu memjamkan matanya dan membukanya lagi. Terlihat sekilas lingkaran sihir kecil di depan mata kirinya.

Tiba-tiba Ultear terhuyung, gadis berambut hitam itu dengan terpaksa mencengkram batang pohon terdekat dengannya.

"Disegel... Kenangannya. Disegel." Jellal menatap Ultear, lalu Meredy, lalu Lucy, begitu terus sampai akhirnya mata coklatnya menatap kunci emas dan perak yang tergantung dengan semacam kantung berlambang burung bersayap satu yang sedang menukik di pinggang Lucy.

Jellal memperhatikan kantung itu dengan konsentrasi lebih. Ada garis kecil melintang yang seperti memenggal kepada burung tersebut. Sepertinya garis itu dibuat oleh pisau, dan goresan itu terlihat sudah cukup lama.

Jellal tersentak dan berputar perlahan untuk melihat punggung tangan Lucy yang dihiasi gambar burung bersayap satu yang menukik yang serupa dengan kantung kulit coklat kecil tempat ia membawa kunci-kuncinya.

Mata coklat Jellal sedikit membesar begitu melihat bahwa gambar di punggung tangan Lucy tersebut dihiasi luka yang lebih parah. Tipis, tetapi lebih banyak. Seperti disengaja. Seolah sang pemilik ingin melenyapkan tanda tersebut tetapi tak mampu.

Jellal berjalan pelan dan memukul tengkuk Lucy dengan keras. "Maaf, tolong jangan bilang kepada Erza tentang ini." Lucy terhuyung lalu jatuh ke tubuh Meredy yang dengan sigap menahannya. "Bukan sikap yang baik, kau seharusnya memperlakukan wanita dengan baik." Omel Meredy yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Apakah dari kalian ada yang dapat membuka gerbang bintang?" tanya Jellal sembari menarik lepas kantung berisi kunci emas dan perak yang berkilauan tanpa meminta izin dari pemiliknya. Meredy dan Ultear saling pandang dan mendekati Jellal, mereka memperhatikan kunci emas tersebut dengan seksama.

Kunci itu berukuran kira-kira selengan bawah Jellal sendiri, warnanya emas murni berkilau dan di atas gambar yang melambangkan zodiak singa terdapat wajah aneh yang malah terlihat menggelikan. "Hey, itu kunci Leo!" seru Meredy bersemangat.

Ultear mengelus dagunya, berpikir. Sedangkan Jellal menggoyang-goyangkan kunci berukuran besar tersebut dengan perlahan, berharap muncul keajaiban berupa si singa yang muncul mendadak. "Bagaimana cara Lucy membuka gerbang bintang?" tanya Meredy memecah keheningan. Ultear menoleh ke arah gadis yang sudah dianggap adiknya tersebut.

"Seingatku... _Gerbang singa! Kubuka engkau! Leo!_ Sembari mengayunkan kunci. Tetapi, kurasa roh bintang tidak akan muncul jika dipanggil oleh seseorang yang tidak mengontraknya."

Meredy merebut kunci emas berukir lambang Leo tersebut dengan semangat. Diayunkannya kunci tersebut, "Gerbang singa! Kubuka engkau! Leo!" Meredy memutar kunci emas tersebut di udara kosong dan muncullah lingkaran sihir berukuran sedang.

"Putri, kau membuat kami cem—" Loki menghentikan kata-katanya dan menatap Meredy yang paling dekat dengannya, "—as... Halo gadis cantik, siapa namamu?" tanya Loki dengan efek dramatis berubah kelopak mawar yang berjatuhan, Loki menekuk salah satu lututnya dan meraih tangan Meredy dengan posisi seperti melamar seorang wanita.

"Leo, langsung saja. Kami Crime Sorcière. Kami yang menemukan Lucy di padang pasir." Ujar Jellal tanpa basa-basi. Jellal bersumpah melihat Loki hampir melompat. Loki segera berdiri dan menoleh demi menatap Jellal, "Lalu, dimana putri?" Ultear menunjuk Lucy yang duduk bersandar pada pohon palem. Loki menghela napas lega.

"Lalu.. apa yang kalian inginkan dariku? Jarang kunci milikku merespons panggilan orang yang tak memiliki kontrak denganku." Meredy membuka jaket merah Lucy dengan perlahan, "Leo... apa yang kau tahu... tentang itu?" Ultear menunjuk Lucy yang terbaring tak berdaya.

"Dia emm... Lucy Heartfillia?" tanya Loki heran, Ultear menggeleng dan mendekati Lucy dengan perlahan. "Bukan, tetapi Ini." Balas Ultear menunjuk lengan atas Lucy, tepat beberapa senti di bawah pundaknya kanannya terdapat gambar yang berbentuk seperti tanda resmi bahwa seseorang telah masuk ke dalam suatu guild, warnanya hitam kelam, hampir serupa dengan warna rambut Ultear.

Mata Loki yang berada di balik kacamata biru itu membesar dan sang roh bintang sama syoknya dengan anggota Crime Sorcière sebelumnya.

"I—itu... Tidak mungkin." Suara Loki bergetar, keringat dingin mengalir menuruni pelipisnya. "Sudah kuduga, bahkan roh bintangnya sendiri juga tak mengetahuinya." Ultear mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia dan Lucy memang tidak saling kenal, tetapi, Lucy juga manusia. Sudah kewajibannya sebagai manusia menolong sesamanya.

"Tidak, tunggu! Putri tidak pernah memanggil kami lagi sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Kami mulai menjalin komunikasi lagi sejak kami memaksa putri agar terkirim ke dunia kami. Mungkin hal ini juga ada hubungannya dengan yang dikatakan Natsu." Loki berkata, matanya menunjukkan kesungguhan apa yang terlontar keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tetapi, aku juga tak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Natsu." Loki menambahkan saat tidak ada anggota Crime Sorcière yang bersuara. "Bisa kau ceritakan dari awal... Mengapa Lucy sendirian, terluka, dan trauma?"

Loki terdiam, "Maaf, informasi yang kudapat tak terlalu jelas. Kemarin, aku bertemu dengan Natsu dan ia menceritakan sudut pandangnya sendiri." Crime Sorcière terdiam, menunggu Loki melanjutkan.

"Ia bilang..." Loki menghela napas berat sebelum menatap ketiga anggota Crime Sorcière dengan tatapan tak yakin sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada yang aneh. "Lucy kabur dari Fairy Tail."

-_Chapter three: When the truth hide behind the mask_-

Mengambang. Lucy merasa dirinya mengambang dalam waktu yang berhenti. Rasanya ringan dan menyenangkan, semua bebannya hilang tanpa tersisa. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah perasaannya yang telah lama beku dan terkubur jauh di dalam hatinya.

Lucy merasakan gravitasi menariknya dengan perlahan, aura yang terasa ringan berganti menjadi aura menyenangkan yang dahulu sering ia rasakan. Kakinya menjejak ke tanah tanpa suara, udara hangat menyapa kulitnya, memberinya ketenangan yang lebih.

Lucy membuka mata karamelnya, gadis itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri ketika menemukan dirinya dalam sebuah ruangan besar yang tak asing. Hiruk-pikuk melesak masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya. Aura familiar yang telah lama ia rindukan kembali lagi mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Lucee!" seorang pemuda berambut merah muda melompat-lompat kegirangan melewati Lucy, mata Lucy membesar, bukankah hanya ia satu-satunya gadis bernama Lucy yang dimaksud pemuda tadi? Dengan cepat gadis itu berbalik. Dan menemukan Natsu Dragneel bersama dirinya, tetapi, itu bukanlah ia. Ia seperti semacam bayangan yang menonton dirinya sendiri di ujung sana.

Kepala Lucy mulai pusing karena berpikir dengan keras. Gadis itu menatap tangannya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya dengan teratur. Lucy menyadari satu hal mengapa tak ada satupun temannya yang mengusiknya. Ia tembus pandang.

Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya, ia merasa melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin. Gadis itu tersenyum samar ketika Lucy yang disana tertawa bersama Natsu dengan serunya. Beberapa orang mulai mendatangi mereka dan membuka pembicaraan dengan Lucy yang disana.

Betapa ia merindukan suasana seperti ini, gadis itu tersenyum lagi. Mendadak suasana hangat yang melingkupinya berubah menjadi dingin dan berat. Mata Lucy membesar lagi ketika satu-persatu orang yang mengelilinginya menghilang, buyar dalam gelapnya suasana.

Pelan-pelan senyuman Lucy yang disana menghilang juga, dan saat Natsu Dragneel buyar, senyuman itu menghilang sepenuhnya. Pemandangan berganti menjadi Lucy yang terbaring tak berdaya di tanah selagi beberapa orang memakinya dan menendanginya.

Lucy menjerit dan berusaha meraih pandangannya tersebut, tetapi, semakin ia berlari, semakin jauh sudut pandang tersebut.

Lucy jatuh berlutut, gadis itu mendonggak dan tubuhnya mendadak kaku saat sudut pandangnyalah yang digunakan, seperti saat ia memutar ulang kenangan dan mengalami kejadian yang sama seperti kenangan yang masih tergores segar di dalam ingatannya.

Tatapan itu, kata-kata itu, lingkaran sihir itu, cahaya itu. Lucy masih mengingatnya dengan jelas sampai rasanya ia tak sanggup menggerakan satu jarinya saja. Otot-ototnya terasa mati rasa dan ia ingin sekali pergi dari sana, berlari dan menangis. Menjerit memohon ampun, apapun akan ia lakukan asalkan ia tidak merasakan hal ini lagi.

Sekali lagi, ia ingin kabur dari waktu yang sedang dihadapinya. Apakah kau berpikir Lucy tidak pernah bermimpi seperti ini? Salah besar, sudah tiga bulan mimpi ini terus datang dan pergi. Menghantuinya terus-menerus sampai ia tidak ingin tertidur lagi.

Mimpi ini masih sama, dimulai dengan awal yang sama dan selalu berhenti disini. Di depannya, berdiri seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Tatapan mata hitam itu begitu menusuk, tangannya terkepal siap menghabisi, api kemarahan mengelilinginya dan Lucy hanya dapat mematung kaku. Keringat dingin menetes menuruni dagunya, tubuhnya gemetar hebat selagi ia menyaksikan kepalan tangan tersebut terangkat.

"_Kau tahu? Walaupun aku mati, walaupun aku menghilang, walaupun dunia menelantarkan. Aku tetap mencintaimu._" Kata-kata itu tetap sama, detik demi detik itu masih sama, tidak ada yang bergeser dan tidak ada yang berubah.

Tatapan mata hitam itu mengeras, dan tak lama kemudian pandangan Lucy berubah gelap.

-_Chapter three: When the truth hide behind the mask_-

"Janggal." Suara Jellal memecah keheningan, ketiga orang di depannya mendonggak dan menghentikkan pemikiran masing-masing. "Ada yang janggal dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh Natsu itu. Seorang Fairy Tail tidak pernah meninggalkan guild mereka sendiri tanpa alasan. Mereka memiliki ikatan kuat dan aku ragu Lucy sanggup meninggalkannya, Ada yang janggal." Jelas Jellal panjang lebar.

"Dengan kata lain..." Meredy menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Lucy menyembunyikan kebenaran dan masa lalunya sendiri. Alasan mengapa ia meninggalkan Fairy Tail, dan alasan mengapa..." Meredy menghela napas, tak sanggup melanjutkan.

Ultear mengelus punggung Meredy dengan pelan, bermaksud menenangkan. "Alasannya terlibat dengan guild kegelapan nomor satu, **Tartharos**."

Satu gambar disambungkan, satu kata dibuang, satu bintang terjatuh, dan satu langkah kembali diambil.

Saat _Flashback _dimainkan, saat pertanyaan besar tentang seorang Fairy Tail yang mengambil resiko besar bergabung dengan guild paling gelap, paling jahat, dan paling licik di dunia, guild lubang neraka, Tartharos. Akankah sang peri akan kembali membawa cahaya? Sayangnya, cerita ini bukanlah cerita biasa. Apa yang kalian lakukan jika sang pencipta menginginkan sang tokoh utama lenyap ditelan kegelapan?

.

**To be Continued**

.

A/N:

Trololol~ Saking semangatnya saya sampe lupa kasih A/N di chapter dua FSSWL XD

Lol banget sumpah pas bagian kematian orang paling kuat di Fiore, ngasal abis! dan ngomong-ngomong itu nama guildnya bener gak? Saya kira mereka 'kan namainnya berdasarkan lubang yang kata di neraka itu (Gak tau? Baca Percy Jakson dong! XD /dihajarreader) jadi saya tulis begitu =w= Kayaknya Ultear-nya OOC yak? Jellal-nya apalagi... Lol XD

Sekedar Spoiler, chapter depan flashbackkk! yeeeey! *nari-nari* btw, Tantangan update cepat: complete! ((bagi saya sih udah cepet ini...))

Udah ah, saya mau tidur nih... Jadi langsung saja balasan Review yang saya terima, Ahh~ Saya cinta kaliann~ *peluk cium yang ngereview* /dihajarlagi

**Hafiza Uzumaki: Yang terjadi adalahh... *jeng jeng jeng* /plakk Err... lihat saja di chapter depan, ini juga sudah kilat sekilat kilatnya kilat 'kan? XD Makasih reviewnya, Please keep reading!**

**Guest: Jangan nangis, nanti saja nangis juga QwQ /plakk Arigatou! ini udah update cepet 'kan? :3 please keep reading!  
**

**Ruu Milkovich: Keren ya? waaa~~ *terbang**jatuh ditabrak pesawat*ini udah update cepet 'kan? please keep reading :3  
**

**Minami Luigi: Keren? Arigatou! Eh, apakah kepanjangan? Saya kalau nulis kadang pundung kadang kelepasan nih... QwQ Tunggulah penjelasannya dichapter depan XD sebaik-baiknya saya gak mungkin buat Natsu mukul soon-to-be-his-girlfriendnya sendiri! DX Hee? Inilah ciri khas saya: Meng-OOC-kan character orang ~(=w=)~ ini sudah update cepat 'kan? please keep reading :3  
**

**Istianahianroms: ((maaf kalau namanya salah)) Bagi saya ceritanya malah kocak gyahahaha XD /rolling /dibantaireader Lihat jawabannya di chapter depan, suka? Arigatou! Please keep reading!  
**

**Fathiyah: Ini sudah dilanjutkan :) please keep reading!  
**

**wijnark11: Iyaa~ Ini ada mereka~ Soalnya mereka terlupakan sih jadi saya pakai deh XD /plakk  
**

**Bjtatihowo: Keren ya? waaa~ *reaksi sama: terbang dan ditabrak pesawat* ini udah update kilat, please keep reading! XD  
**

**Obako-chan97F.T: Calm down already update really. XD Please keep reading! :3  
**

Kayaknya udah semua! XD Berniat review lagi, minna-san? :3

**Anda memiliki saran? Koreksi? Curhat(?)? silahkan tumpahkan di kotak review~**

-Adellecia Evans


	4. Four: When flashback becomes main actors

Lucy membuka mulutnya, siap bercerita. Di depannya duduk empat orang, siap mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ia membuka mulut untuk berkata, kendati pikirannya menjerit minta berhenti memikirkan kenangannya.

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**From Starry Sky, with Love**

-Belongs to Adellecia Evans

"Dari langit berbintang dengan cinta, ditulis oleh seorang pengendali bintang untuk seorang pembantai naga."

**Warning! ****Out Of Character, Typo(s), an Original Character, Dark!Lucy Heartfillia, Slight Gore, and many more**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

_**.**_

_Chapter four: When Flashback_ _becomes the main actors_

—Flashback, Half a year ago

Pagi yang indah di Magnolia, Fiore. Kota besar penuh hiruk-pikuk duniawi yang menyenangkan, langit berwarna biru cerah dengan awan yang berarak perlahan, para penyihir serta para penduduk yang saling menyapa dengan akrabnya. Normal.

Angin bertiup pelan, menggugurkan dedaunan yang dirasanya sudah cukup untuk ditantang kuatnya. Burung-burung gereja berterbangan dan kadang menukik ke daratan untuk menyambar remah-remah makanan yang ditinggalkan oleh para penduduk.

Lucy Heartfillia merentangkan kedua tangannya ketika ia berjalan keluar dari alat transportasi panjang berwarna hitam yang lazim digunakan orang-orang untuk berpergian jauh, kereta. "Sangat bagus dapat kembali pulang." Ujarnya ceria, gadis itu lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar stasiun kereta.

Lucy berjalan santai menuju selatan, tempat dimana terdapat bangunan besar dengan semacam panji-panji bergambar burung bersayap satu yang sedang menukik, Guild Fairy Tail. Sebuah guild penyihir yang terkenal paling hebat sekaligus paling merusak.

Lucy tidak menyadari, selagi langkahnya semakin mendekati pusat kota, baik penyihir maupun penduduk yang dilewatinya terdiam tanpa suara. Menatap Lucy dengan tatapan sinis dan mencibir. Tak jarang mengumpat dan memandang sang gadis dengan tatapan membunuh.

Lucy mendorong pintu kayu besar yang membatasi ruangan besar Fairy Tail dengan dunia luar dengan gembira. "Aku pulang!" Tetapi, bukanlah kata 'Selamat datang!' atau 'Hey Lucy! Bagaimana misinya?' melainkan sebuah keheningan panjang dan iris berbagai warna yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terdeksripsikan.

Lagi-lagi sang Heartfillia mengabaikan fakta tersebut, iris sewarna karamelnya mencari satu orang yang selalu dicarinya, dijelajahinya satu-persatu wajah yang dikenalnya sampai akhirnya menemukan apa yang ingin ia temukan. Lucy setengah berlari menuju lingkaran kecil yang dibuat oleh beberapa sahabatnya.

"Hey—" sebuah tangan menghentikkan laju larinya, Lucy mematung dan menatap Mirajane Strauss yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. "Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?" tanya sang gadis berambut putih dengan nada sinis. Lucy terkesiap.

"Heh, ternyata dia masih hidup. Kukira sudah hilang ditelan bumi." Ujar seorang gadis berambut biru pendek yang duduk disebelah pemuda berambut hitam, meremehkan. Lucy merasa dunianya terguncang, gadis itu menatap horror kedua sahabat terbaiknya.

"Hebat sekali kau dapat bertahan dari misi solo, lemah. Kupikir kau mati begitu mengingat kau pulang dua hari lebih lambat dari yang diperkirakan." Gray Fullbuster memutar bola matanya bosan selagi ia berkata, Lucy kini ganti menatap pemuda berambut _raven _tersebut.

"Tidak, Gray. Dia kuat." Ujar seorang gadis berambut merah datar tanpa emosi. Lucy menatap Erza Scarlet penuh harap, "Sangat kuat sampai Happy dapat mengalahkannya." Fairy Tail meledak dalam tawa meremehkan.

"A—Apa ya-yang ter-jadi de-dengan ka-kalian?" tanya Lucy terbata-bata, ketakutan mulai merayapi dirinya sampai ia merasakan merinding yang amat sangat. Mendadak ia merasakan pukulan keras di punggungnya dan detik kemudian ia menabrak dinding kayu keras sampai menyisakan retakan besar.

Lucy terbatuk-batuk, darah mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirnya, "Lihat, betapa lemahnya ia." Tawa Cana Alberona, wajah cantiknya tidak memiliki rasa kasihanpun kepada teman pirangnya, yang ada malah seringaian yang tertempel manis dan wajah mengejek. Lucy kini benar-benar takut sepenuhnya.

Sebuah tendangan kembali melemparkan tubuhnya ke seberang ruangan besar tersebut, menabrak meja dan peti yang tersusun rapi di pojok sana, darah merembesi pakaian yang dikenakan Lucy, gadis itu terbatuk-batuk lagi. Sebelum sang Heartfillia sempat bereaksi, sebuah pukulan kembali menghadang tubuhnya kembali.

Lucy menjerit dikala ia merasakan sebuah tusukkan benda tajam yang pastilah baru diasah di lengan kirinya. Sakitsakitsakit, ia merasa tenggelam dalam kesakitan tiada akhir, samar-samar matanya menatap lemah seringaian-seringaian kejam milik teman-temannya. _Mereka... Siapa? _Sejauh ia bertanya hal yang sama berkali-kali selagi hantaman demi hantaman menyerang tubuhnya, mengirimnya dalam siksaan tanpa akhir, ia tak mendapatkan jawabannya.

Sejauh ia berusaha memaksa otaknya untuk tak mempercayai apa yang diproses oleh matanya, ia tidak pernah berhasil. Sejauh apapun ia menahan keputusasaannya, hal tersebut selalu datang kembali.

Hanya satu hal ia berpegang kini: _Fairy Tail bukanlah seperti ini_. Tetapi, darimana ia mendapatkan bukti bahwa ini bukanlah _Fairy Tail_? Darimana ia dapat mempercayai secuil pikiran bahwa ini bukanlah _Fairy Tail_? Darimana?

Saat harapannya semakin lama semakin tipis, saat ia yakin nyawanya hendak melayang pergi, saat darahnya mulai membentuk genangan kematian untuknya sendiri, seseorang membanting pintu kayu guild Fairy Tail dengan tergesa-gesa.

Lucy memandang pintu penuh harap, dan disanalah harapan baru baginya berdiri. Seorang pemuda berambut merah muda dengan iris hitam dan seekor kucing terbang biru yang melayang-layang dengan sayap putih di sampingnya.

"Na... Natsu..." gadis itu berusaha keras mempertahankan kesadarannya, ia sudah terluka baik fisik maupun mental. Lucy mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha meraih Natsu saat sang pembantai naga api semakin mendekati dirinya.

Dan yang paling tak dapat ia percayai adalah, Natsu, pemuda yang paling dipercayainya, sahabatnya sekaligus cinta pertamanya menampar tangan sang gadis yang sudah berlumur darah dan menendang tubuh malang gadis tersebut menyeberangi ruangan.

Dadanya terasa nyeri, tubuhnya mati rasa, air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya saat ia semakin berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya. Fairy Tail bersorak dan segera memberi jalan kepada si pemuda berambut merah muda yang berjalan tenang dengan kedua tangannya yang terlapisi oleh api.

Lucy merasa tubuhnya gemetar hebat saat mata hitam itu memandangnya dengan tatapan menusuk dan berbahaya. Pemuda itu lalu mencengkram pinggang Lucy dan gadis itu menjerit ketika merasakan panas yang amat sangat.

Gadis itu menjerit, menangis, memohon ampun, meminta maaf, apapun yang dapat dilakukannya untuk membuat Natsu melepaskan tangannya. Natsu lalu melempar tubuh Lucy kembali menyebrangi ruangan, sang gadis terpelanting dan merusak beberapa properti guild, tetapi, tidak ada yang ingin ambil peduli.

Natsu lalu berjalan ke arah Lucy yang terbaring tak berdaya dan menginjak punggungnya, "Kau lemah, aku seharusnya tak membawamu ke Fairy Tail." Natsu kemudian melayangkan tinju apinya ke arah gadis itu sampai terlempar dengan keras ke arah pintu kayu yang terbuka lebar. Para penduduk yang melihat kejadian itu hanya terdiam, seolah mereka sedang menonton sesuatu yang seru dan beranjak tanpa mempedulikan Lucy yang terbaring tak berdaya.

"Nat... su..." Dari dahulu, gadis itu suka cara ia sendiri mengucapkan nama yang sangat disukainya, hanya mengucapkannya saja membuatnya bahagia. Tetapi, kini mengucapkan nama tersebut membuat dadanya nyeri luar biasa.

"Enyahlah, kami tak membutuhkanmu." Dengan pukulan terakhir, Natsu mengirim Lucy terlempar sampai beberapa meter jauhnya dari pintu kayu guild tempat ia terbaring semula. Membuktikan betapa banyaknya dan kuatnya tenaga yang ia kerahkan hanya untuk memukul seseorang yang _katanya _adalah keluarganya.

Lucy terbatuk-batuk dan berusaha menyeret dirinya menuju stasiun kereta api, meninggalkan jejak darah dan bau anyir yang menyengat. Para penduduk hanya menatapnya sinis dan kadangkala dengan sengaja menendang Lucy, memperparah lukanya dan melemahkan kesadarannya.

Lucy mencengkram pipa besi yang berada di samping pintu kereta dan memaksa tubuhnya agar condong dan jatuh ke depan. Kemanapun kereta ini pergi, ia tidak peduli. Dadanya sakit, rasanya sungguh menyiksa. Bukan, bukan karena serangan fisik, sekuat apapun serangan fisik yang ia terima, ia dapat menahannya. Dadanya sakit karena ia baru saja dilukai dan diusir oleh keluarganya sendiri dan pemuda yang paling dipercayainya segenap hati.

—Flashback end, now

Mulut Loki dan Jellal terbuka karena syok, Meredy membeku, dan Ultear terpana. Otak Loki segera berkerja, ia dan Jellal saling pandang dan bertukar satu pertanyaan yang membuahkan satu tandatanya besar di otak masing-masing. _Lalu, mengapa FAIRY TAIL mencarinya?_

Meredy memutar otaknya sampai akhirnya sang gadis berambut merah muda sampai pada suatu pemikiran yang dirasanya cukup logis, _Lucy bergabung dengan Tartharos. __Apakah itu alasan Fairy Tail mencarinya? Mereka berkedok mencari Lucy dan jika Lucy ditemukan apakah mereka akan membunuhnya karena berkhianat__?_

Ultear mengelus dagunya, dan ikut berpikir untuk mencari titik terang dalam kasus yang dirasanya sangat janggal ini, _Lalu, __mengapa dan apa alasan Lucy bergabung dengan Tartharos? _

"Lucy." Panggil Ultear lembut, sang gadis pirang yang getaran tubuhnya mulai melemah karena bayangan masa lalunya tersebut menoleh dengan perlahan, "Belum lengkap, maukah kau menjelaskan pada kami mengapa kau memiliki... tanda itu..." jelas si gadis Milkovich dengan susah payah.

Lucy menunduk dan menatap sebuah tanda di lengannya, tepat beberapa senti dibawah pundak kanannya, tanda itu berbentuk seperti sebuah pusara angin berwarna hitam. Dibawah tanda tersebut tertulis tulisan kecil yang nampak seperti ditulis oleh darah yang mengalir: Tartharos.

Entah bagaimana Lucy mendapatkan tanda itu dan entah apa maksudnya dari semua itu. Masa lalunya masih tidak jelas, membawa semua yang memikirkannya berputar-putar pada titik awal dan harus kembali dari garis start.

Mengapa sudut pandang Lucy tentang Fairy Tail dan sudut pandang Fairy Tail tentang Lucy berbeda? Apa hubungannya semua ini dengan Tartharos? Apakah pikiran logis Meredy tentang semua itu benar? Tidak ada yang tahu. Mungkin hanya Tuhan dan Lucy sendiri yang tahu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi gemerisik pelan, ketiga anggota Crime Sorcière melompat terkejut dan segera menarik Lucy bersembunyi bersama mereka. Loki tanpa sengaja kembali menggunakan sihir penirunya dan duduk bersandar pada pohon palem terdekat. Mata setengah terbuka.

Seorang pemuda melompat keluar dari semak-semak tumbuhan liar diikuti dengan seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam-kebiruan. "Ah! Kau yang waktu itu!" Loki hampir melompat terkejut, cepat-cepat sang singa menoleh dan menemukan semua sumber mimpi buruk pemiliknya. Tim Natsu ada di depan matanya.

"Ha-halo... Ap-apakah aku mengenalmu?" Jellal memberi kode pada Loki supaya membawa tim Natsu menjauh, dibelakangnya Meredy dan Ultear dengan susah payah menutup mata dan mulut Lucy entah apa alasan mereka.

"Mungkin tidak mengenal, tetapi bertemu iya. Omong-omong dimana adikmu itu? Kami benarbenar ada keperluan dengannya." Tubuh Loki menengang selagi sang pemilik tubuh mencari-cari alasan yang tepat untuk menyelamatkan Lucy dari sini.

"Di-dia sedang pergi, lagipula mengapa kalian ada disini?"tanya Loki cepat, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Matanya yang kini berwarna violet menatap tempat persembunyian Crime Sorcière dan Lucy takut-takut. Jellal semakin brutal memberi kode yang baik untuk Loki dan memberinya tatapan menegur agar Loki tak melihat ke arah mereka yang notabene berada tak jauh dibelakangnya.

"Ha? Kami? Sedang menjalankan misi dan sedang berusaha membawa pulang anggota kami yang hilang itu." Terdengar suara gemerisik pelan dan Loki berani bersumpah itu pasti sang gadis Heartfillia, untunglah angin kering bertiup tepat saat semak-semak kering yang entah bagaimana dapat tumbuh di tanah pasir tersebut bergerak dan menimbulkan bunyi mencurigakan.

"Un-untuk apa kalian mencarinya?" tanya Loki berusaha berakting senatural mungkin walaupun aktingnya gagal total dan lidahnya tak dapat diajak berkompromi.

Natsu Dragneel menatap Loki sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seolah-olah Loki menanyakan sesuatu yang jawaban sudah berada di depan matanya sendiri. "Untuk membunuhnya." Dan tubuh Loki menegang sempurna.

Saat satu gambar kembali dipasangkan, satu kata kembali diambil. Sudah terdengar masa lalu menyeramkan mirip sang Heartfillia, sekarang, langkah yang mana yang akan Crime Sorcière ambil?

Terjawab sudah pertanyaan yang dahulu menghantui. Benarkah Fairy Tail hanya berkedok mencari Lucy untuk membunuhnya? Jika tidak, lalu apa alasan sang naga menjawab dua kata yang terlalu kejam untuk sang penyihir bintang yang kini terpuruk dan sendirian?

Apakah pikiran logis Meredy benar-benar terbukti? Saat satu tokoh ditambah lagi, saat satu Flashback terulang lagi, kalian mau _ending_ yang mana?

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

A/N:

Yoo minna~ Balik lagi sama saya, Adelle si (un)awesome author! XD /dihajarreader saya akui chapter ini sedikit pendek ._. ah tapi yang penting updatelah XD

Ahem, maaf sebelumnya seharusnya saya update kemarin, tetapi entah kenapa saya males aja, jadi baru sekarang XD /dor sebelumnya saya mau meng-kredit(?) teman saya, "Kata kata **Kalian mau _ending_ yang mana? **bukan punya saya, tapi buatan **Elena Al****larien**." cukup sekian XD /doragain

Cihuyy~ Chapter empat bung! Makasih banyak yang masih mau review cerita ini, gimana flashbacknya? Udah cukup _nancep_-kah? w Saya gak mau ngasih siksaan lagi ke Luce, kasihan dianya bisa-bisa saya nanti dibakar Natsu lagi =3= *dibakar Natsu beneran*

Jadi apa yang direncanakan Fairy Tail? Benarkah mereka mau membunuh Lucy? Terus kabar Tartharos gimana? *Tau nih saya belum nulis-nulis tentang mereka...*

Btw minna, mau minta pendapat nih: _**Bagusnya pakai OC atau tidak sama sekali? Saya sih udah nge-plot semua cerita ini, tapi ada perubahan alur disana-sini jadi saya minta pendapat kalian. Bagusnya pakai Original Character, atau ambil character yang 'terlupakan'**_? Tolong dijawab ya minna! Nanti cerita saya mandek nih QwQ

Oke balesan review hari ini! XD:

**Males66666666666: Ini ada lanjutannya, please keep reading :')**

**Myuuno Lylian: Keren? arigatou! Apakah yang terjadi seanjutnya? Inilah yang terjadi selanjutnya! XD /dihajar makasih sudah menunggu, please keep reading!  
**

**Wijnark11: Iyaa~ Lucy gabung ke Tartharos~ *lupa nyantumin twist di warning* Inilah chap empatnya, please keep reading! :3  
**

**Sakura no Hanna: Anggaplah Meredy itu ajaib XD Mungkin gak yaaah? XD Yah mungkin kalau anda baca chap ini langsung tahu seberapa tega saya meng-OOC-kan character orang muahahaha /dihajarHiroMashima Bagus? Arigatou! Ini sudah dilanjutin~ Douitten dan Sayonara jugaa~ keep reading yaa~ :3 /dor  
**

**Obako-chan97F.T: This is the continuation, I've been pretty fast, right? Sorry if I did not update yesterday :) Please keep reading!  
**

**Hafiza Uzumaki: Kalau saya maunya gitu gimana? /smirk /dihajar Ini chapter empatnya XD Jangan mati penasaran dululah~ Toko bunga sebelah rumah lagi mudik nih(?) /dor  
Chapter empatnya juga 'kan? XD Arigatou dan Keep reading yak~  
**

Oke minna! Berniatkah anda mereview cerita ini lagi~? :3

**Anda memiliki saran? Koreksi? Curhat(?)? silahkan tumpahkan di kotak review~**

-Adellecia Evans


	5. Five: When the Fairy said three forecast

Ultear Milkovich mendesis dan menyeret tubuh Lucy bersama Meredy menjauhi tempat tersebut. Jellal Fernandez menatap tim Natsu dari balik semak-semak kering dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kemana perginya kata "Kita ini keluarga." Yang selalu diucapkan oleh sang pembantai naga?

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**From Starry Sky, with Love**

-Belongs to Adellecia Evans

"Dari langit berbintang dengan cinta, ditulis oleh seorang pengendali bintang untuk seorang pembantai naga."

**Warning! ****Out Of Character, Typo(s), an Original Character, Dark!Lucy Heartfillia, Slight Gore, and many more**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

_**.**_

_Chapter five: __When the Fairy said three __forecast_

Meredy sudah siap sedia, matanya memancarkan tatapan membunuh yang nyata. Bisa-bisanya Fairy Tail ingin membunuh keluarga mereka sendiri. Walaupun Lucy belum memberitahu tentang lambang Tartharos yang dimilikinya. Setidaknya... Setidaknya... tubuh Meredy melemas, tatapannya melemah.

Setidaknya apa? Apa yang dapat ia lakukan? Sebenarnya hal ini bukan urusannya, bukan? Ia hanyalah satu dari tiga orang lewat yang tak lama lagi pasti ditendang dari alur hidup sang Heartfillia.

Di lain pihak, sang Heartfillia yang dimaksudkan hanya dapat terdiam, ia tak tahu harus bereaksi apa, ia tak tahu harus berekpresi seperti apa, ia tak tahu seharusnya bersikap bagaimana. Tubuhnya menegang dan gemetar, pikirannya terasa kosong dan pertanyaan yang sama terus menggantung di otaknya biarpun ia berusaha keras memikirkan hal-hal remeh seperti sepatunya yang hendak terlepas. Ketakutan terbesarnya muncul di depan matanya, apa reaksi yang kau harapkan dari masalah tersebut?

Selagi Ultear dan Meredy menyeret Lucy untuk menjauhi tempat tersebut, pikiran Ultear dan Meredy terus terputar-putar dalam satu pertanyaan yang sama. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi disini? Mengapa masalah ini begitu membingungkan?

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki menyusul dibelakang ketiga gadis tersebut, tubuh Meredy menegang. Terdengar teriakan-teriakan protes dan tak lama kemudian tubuhnya disambar seseorang. Jellal menarik Meredy dan Ultear bersamaan. "Lari." Ujarnya singkat selagi Loki menarik Lucy yang masih setengah linglung.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Ultear selagi sang gadis berusaha mengimbangi lari sang pemimpin. Jellal menunjuk belakangnya dengan jempol dan memberi kode agar terus berlari. Meredy menoleh dan menemukan tim Natsu yang ikut berlari dibelakang mereka. "Ia berhasil mencium bau Lucy, padahal kupikir kita sudah cukup menyamarkan baunya dengan daun palem." Ujar Jellal setengah mengeluh.

Meredy menelan air liurnya gugup dan menambah kecepatan larinya. Terdengar teriakan protes dan seekor kucing terbang mendadak dapat menyusul langkah lari mereka yang lebar-lebar dan terburu-buru. "Maaf Happy!" Loki menendang si kucing keras dengan kakinya yang diselimuti cahaya keemasan.

Loki kembali berusaha menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan putus asa dan perasaan yang campur aduk, pemuda berambut jingga itu lalu membuka mulut untuk berkata setelah keheningan yang terasa menegangkan.

"Dengar, aku dapat membawa kalian semua ke dunia roh." Ujar Loki, Jellal dan Ultear memandang Loki dengan tatapan ragu. "Kembalilah ke dunia rohmu. Wajahmu sudah pucat dan sekarang kau tembus pandang..." Ultear menaikkan sebelah alisnya selagi ia berkata saat melihat tubuh Loki nampak berdenyut-denyut dan mulai tembus pandang.

Jellal mengambil alih Lucy dan menyampirkan sang gadis malang di bahunya. Seolah ia membawa sekarung besar gandum, bukan manusia. "Kau bisa mengandalkan kami, kami bukanlah akmi yang dahulu, kami Crime Sorcière."

Loki memandang mereka, mata dibalik kacamata birunya terlihat sangat lega, pemuda itu memandang mereka sekali lagi untuk terakhir kalinya dan mengangguk pelan. "Terimakasih, aku senang Lucy memiliki... teman sebaik kalian..." ujarnya lemah, dan Loki pun menghilang, buyar dalam cahaya keemasan.

_Teman sebaik kalian_, heh? Tak disangka kata teman masih eksis sampai sekarang. Ultear tersenyum kecut, saat menyadari mereka berlari tanpa arah tujuan dengan seorang pembantai naga gila, Titania, seorang pengendali es, dan seekor kucing terbang berwarna biru mengejar di belakang mereka.

"Jellal, kita mau kemana?" tanya Meredy, napasnya sudah mulai putus-putus selagi tim Natsu semakin mendekat. Jellal memutar otaknya, sejauh mata coklatnya memandang, hanya ada garis pasir di depannya. Mata Jellal membesar ketika mata coklatnya menemukan semacam bayangan hitam seseorang nun jauh disana.

Mustahil memang, tetapi itulah kenyataannya. Jellal yakin matanya masih sehat dan ia belum gila atau terkena fatamorgana, sehingga sang pemuda memutuskan untuk mempercayai apa yang diproses matanya.

"Lihat!" tetapi, sebelum Meredy dan Ultear menemukan apa yang ditemukan Jellal, bayangan tersebut menghilang, seperti dihembus angin panas dan kering. "Ettou... Di sekitar sini tak ada hantu 'kan?" tanya Meredy saat mereka bertiga berusaha mempercepat lari walaupun kaki mereka mulai terasa sakit.

"Padang pasir ini adalah jalur perpindahan para naga minor—Naga yang hanya tinggal di tempat tertentu seperti Naga salju di gunung Hakobe dan tak memiliki sihir dan _slayer_—Jadi kurasa padang pasir ini memakan banyak korban." Jawab Ultear menghindari kata yang paling dibenci si gadis berambut merah muda, _hantu_. Sang gadis Milkovich mengutak-atik sihirnya lagi, berusaha keras melakukan apapun untuk dapat kabur dari padang pasir ini.

"Berlari-lari di padang pasir membuat naga semakin penasaran dan mengejar kalian, kalian tahu?" tanya seseorang, Crime Sorcière menoleh dengan cepat hanya demi menemukan seorang gadis yang kurang-lebih setahun lebih muda dari mereka, atau bahkan lebih mengingat tinggi sang gadis yang terbilang dibawah rata-rata.

Irisnya yang berwarna hijau tua menatap Crime Sorcière dan Lucy yang sepertinya sudah pingsan dengan penasaran. Rambut panjangnya terlihat aneh dan kaku, seolah angin meniupnya dan langsung beku karena waktu.

Di kanan dan kiri kepala sang gadis terdapat semacam pita yang menyerupai telinga rubah. Dan yang terakhir dan yang paling terlihat janggal, tubuh gadis itu bersinar dalam cahaya keemasan seolah ia tidak nyata dan eksistensinya tidak terbaca di dunia ini.

Tanpa sadar, ketiga anggota guild tersebut berhenti. Mengamati sang gadis yang terlihat sejanggal padang pasir tanpa ujung ini.

"Kalian sedang dikejar? Mari kubantu." Sang gadis memperhatikan tim Natsu yang semakin mendekat. Mata kehijauannya berkilat-kilat bagaikan binatang lapar, walaupun Jellal tahu bahwa itu hanyalah permainan cahaya.

Saat langkah tim Natsu semakin terdengar keras, saat jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja, saat tangan Natsu hampir meraih tubuh Lucy yang notabene tersampir di bahu Jellal, tiba-tiba langit menggelap.

Sebelum Crime Sorcière dapat bereaksi, dunia mereka terasa menggelap. Tubuh mereka terasa ringan dan mengambang dalam waktu yang terhenti, sakit yang mereka rasakan pada kulit mereka menguap begitu saja. Jellal mati-matian mempertahankan kesadarannya yang entah bagaimana semakin menipis.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Jellal sedikit berseru, iris kecoklatannya memandang balik mata hijau yang nampak bersinar dalam kegelapan yang menyelimuti hampir segalanya.

"Aku? Kau akan tahu nanti, Sekarang tidurlah, aku bersumpah akan membawa ke tempat yang aman." Jellal merasakan tubuhnya melemah dan kaku. Kesadarannya semakin tipis sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh ke dalam mimpi.

-_Chapter five: __When the Fairy said three__forecast-_

Sepertinya waktu hanya berjalan sebentar ketika tiga anggota guild Crime Sorcière merasakan cahaya matahari menembus alam bawah sadar mereka.

Mereka terbangun dengan cepat, dengan serentak pula mereka mengeluh ketika kepala mereka terasa berdenyut-denyut. Meredy memijat dahinya yang terasa menyiksanya sembari memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Mereka bertiga berada di hutan, _hutan _dalam arti yang sebenarnya, pohon-pohon yang tak dapat disebutkan namanya berdiri dengan kokoh ditemani rumput-rumput liar dan semak-semak subur, tempat dimana sesuatu yang paling mustahil ditemukan di padang pasir.

Ia berbaring di tanah keras yang beralaskan dedaunan berwarna kecoklatan, Jellal memandang Ultear dan Meredy, mereka bertiga lalu bertukar pemahaman yang sama. _Dimana ini_? Terdengar suara ranting diinjak, membuat Crime Sorcière menoleh dan menemukan gadis yang sama yang mereka temukan di padang pasir.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, "Senang melihat kalian sudah bangun, Crime Sorcière." Suaranya terdengar samar-samar dan santai, seperti lonceng yang ditiup angin, iris hijaunya kosong, tetapi, memancarkan kehangatan dan keramahan yang sama seperti suaranya.

"Terimakasih sudah menolong kami," ujar Ultear mewakili kedua temannya, sang gadis mengangguk dan tersenyum lagi. "Tidak masalah, sudah lama aku tidak berjalan-jalan dan melihat penyihir dari guild lain selain di Pulau Tenroujima." Suara sang gadis terdengar lagi. Jellal dan Meredy nampak mengantuk hanya mendengar sepatah-dua patah kata yang keluar dari mulut sang gadis.

"Boleh kami tahu, siapa anda?" sang gadis menepuk kepala Lucy yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk di salah satu pohon Oak besar dengan lembut. "Tentu saja, aku Mavis Vermillion. Mungkin kalian tidak mengetahuinya, aku selalu mengawasi Lucy. Tetapi, tentang Acknologia itu yah... Aku sedang di tempat lain saat itu." Kepala Meredy semakin merosot dari dahan pohon yang menjadi tempat bersandarnya. Apakah gadis ini memiliki sihir tidur pada suaranya?

Mata hijau Meredy segera terbuka dengan cepat. "Ma-Mavis Vermillion? Master pertama dan pendiri Fairy Tail?!" serunya terkejut, Mavis tersenyum lagi dan mengangguk. "Bu-bukankah anda sudah... Itu... Ti-tidak ada?" Mavis tertawa, tawanya sama seperti suaranya, lembut dan samar-samar. Membuat orang yang mendengarnya dapat tertidur seketika.

"Benar, mungkin seharusnya aku sudah tiada. Tetapi, disinilah aku." Jawab Mavis, Jellal menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Mavis melayang sesenti dari tanah. "Master Mavis, maukah kau memberitahu kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Fairy Tail?" tanya Meredy sopan, Mavis tersenyum lagi dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya semberi mendesis pelan.

"Biarkan sang peri yang menceritakan segalanya, Crime Sorcière. Pada akhirnya, kalian akan berperan saat sang naga keemasan mengambil alih peri yang terlupakan. Saat kegelapan bilang bahwa putih dapat menjadi hitam, yakinlah dan percayalah, hitam dapat dihacurkan oleh cahaya yang akan datang." Ultear dan Jellal bertukar pandang dan kembali menatap sang gadis yang tersenyum dengan sejuta rahasia dan seribu satu alasan untuk mengelak menceritakan apa yang ia ketahui.

"Seandainya seribu bintang tak dapat menuntun yang jatuh kembali naik ke angkasa, kalian akan ada dan berusaha menghalau kegelapan." Mavis kembali melanjutkan kata-kata penuh misteri miliknya. Mata hijaunya berkilat jenaka seolah dirinya sudah menunggu hal ini terjadi secepatnya.

"Tetapi, jika kalian tak mampu dan sang peri kembali terpuruk. Aku tidak menjamin aku akan datang, mengapa?" Sekali lagi, mata hijau milik sang gadis berkilat jenaka. "Sebuah cerita tidak akan seru jika hasilnya sama, bukan? Pilihlah, pembawa cahaya, Kalian mau _ending _yang mana?"

Saat sang master pertama datang untuk memperjelas segalanya, apakah kalian dapat melihat pintu keluar yang bercahaya diujung sana? Berlarilah, raihlah pintu tersebut sebelum kegelapan kembali merampasnya dari matamu.

Ketika Fairy Tail datang untuk mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya, ketika Crime Sorcière harus memutar otak untuk mengartikan apa yang dikatakan sang penolong kepada mereka, ketika naga keemasan yang dimaksud semakin dekat dengan waktunya. Kejutan apa lagi yang menunggu Lucy Heartfillia?

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

A/N:

Konbanwa minna! Chapter 5 update! Maaf bila pendek, saya lagi suka sama kata-kata 'Kalian mau _ending _yang mana.' nih, jadi saya sekali lagi meng-kredit(?) **Elena Allarien **bahwa kata-kata itu buatan dia :)

Kayaknya semakin lama semakin pendek yak? =A= maaf deh, ide saya lagi mandek nih, saya lagi serius-seriusnya bikin proyek lama saya, **Just Like Ordinary Star **tapi berhubung itu ada OC-nya jadi yah... Saya gak akan publih itu disini ;) Eh, namanya Mavis bener gak tuh? Habis saya gak terlalu perhatikan nama Mavis 'L'-nya berapa, jadi saya tulis L-nya dua, Vermillion.

Lol again, Mavis-nya jalan-jalan sampe ke padang pasir, anggaplah tuh padang pasir seratus-duaratus kilo dari Magnolia, kebayang jaraknya berapa dari pulau Tenroujima? Dan soal Acknologi anggaplah Mavis lagi 'pulang' pas Acknologia nongol XD Soal Naga Minor, yeah, saya ngasal abis! Saya pikir kalau semua naga menghilang kenapa ada naga yang salju itu di episode entah keberapa yang waktu tim Natsu ambil tumbuhan obat? Jadi saya pikir yang ngilang pasti naga 'tertentu' yang punya sihir~ XD

Btw, Chapter ini murni Crime Sorcière Point Of View, Jadi Lucy-nya sedikit. bisa dibilang, di FSSWL Crime Sorcière punya peran banyak, habis mereka cuma tiga orang sih XD Btw, soal ke-OC-an yang mau saya pakai, nanti malah ngancurin plot yangbsudah susah payah saya buat-walaupunsebenarnyasayapengen bangetnarohOC- jadi saya sudah nyiapin satu character yang kayaknya _invisible _macam personifikasi imut-imut dari fandom sebelah.

Okeoke cukup sudah curcol tentang chapter ini, mari kita balas revieww~

**Guest: Suka ya? Arigatou~~ *terbang* *Jatoh ditabrak roket* Oke, oke ini juga sudah fast update. Please keep reading! :D**

**Ren: Itulah keahlian saya, meng-OOC-kan character seseorang XD /dihajarHiroMashima/ Chapter ini sudah gak sadis 'kan? :3 Dan tentu saja ini fanfict NaLu karena saya fans berat merekaah~ Tapi romancenya belum nongol tuh, sejauh ini masih tragedy-tragedynyaa~ jadi sabar dulu ya ;) Please keep reading!  
**

**Obako-chan97F.T: Woah! Thanks are reviewing a row! And also suggestions about OC's just that I still do not dare put a bit of OC in this fanfict.  
You're welcome! I'm used to writing with a formal Indonesian because, after all regulations made my sister to write the story very closely, so take your time if you want to translate or to read my story.  
Perhaps the reason why Natsu to be like this still exist in the next chapter because I was trying to make a secret in this story, like I say, make a character rather than its nature is my specialty ;) /shoot/ Please keep reading!  
**

**Minami Luigi: Ini sudah update cepat 'kan? Bagian kejutannya nanti-nanti yah, Please keep reading! :3  
**

**Bjtatihowo: Anda nangis karena fict ini, saya malah ngakak karena fict ini XD /dihajar/ Please keep reading yah!  
**

**Hafiza Uzumaki: Bagus ya? Arigatou~ *Terbang* *Dihajar spirit king* Serius? Deksripsi saya gak pernah sampe bawa orang ngerasain loh O_O Tapi Anda gak beneran banting diri untuk ngerasain 'kan? /dibantai/ Natsu pengen bunuh Lucy gak yaa~? 'Kan Natsu sudah jawab apa tujuannya nyari Lucy *wink* *reader muntah* Idenya lain dari yang lain? Maksudnya bagus gak nih? Kebanyakan Ide saya itu gaje-gaje loh XD /ngaku/ Ini udah kilat 'kan? Hal yang mengejutkannya dichapter depan yak! Please keep reading! XD  
**

**Myuuno Lylian: Tau, Natsu jahat banget T3T /dibakar Natsu/ Baiklah saya akan semangat! Please keep reading! XD  
**

**Fathiyah: Kenapa yaa? Mungkin hanya saya yang tahu~ *Yaiyalah* /dibantai reader/ Ini juga sudah lanjut 'kan? please keep reading! XD  
**

**Guest: Serius muter-muter? =A= wah kepala saya error lagi nih, gomen ne w Please keep reading!  
**

**Hyuuga Lunarix: Keren? Arigatou~ *terbang lagi* *bosen ah terbang mulu* Yang sebenarnya adalah... eng ing eng XD /dihajar lagi/ Okeoke, makasih sudah menjawab pertanyaan saya! Ini sudah update 'kan? Please keep reading! XD  
**

Eh, Minna... Cerita ini nyambung 'kan? Inner saya protes bahwa cerita ini gak nyambung... Btw, Makasih banyak yang sudah review! Berniat review lagi untuk chapter selanjutnya? w

-Adellecia Evans


	6. Six: When first forecast revealed

"Naga... Keemasan...?" tanya Meredy, Ultear Milkovich mengangguk. "Apakah kau tidak menyadarinya? Puisi yang dikatakan master Mavis adalah tiga penggal ramalan. Yang pertama adalah, Kita akan ada saat naga keemasan mengambil alih peri yang terlupakan."

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**From Starry Sky, with Love**

-Belongs to Adellecia Evans

"Dari langit berbintang dengan cinta, ditulis oleh seorang pengendali bintang untuk seorang pembantai naga."

**Warning! ****Out Of Character, Typo(s), an Original Character, Dark!Lucy Heartfillia, Slight Gore, and many more**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

_**.**_

_Chapter six: When the first forecast revealed: The Golden Dragon_

Lucy Heartfillia duduk bersandar pada batang pohon yang sudah mati namun anehnya masih kuat menahan beban tubuhnya. Menatap sabar ketiga orang di depannya yang sedang berdiskusi sesuatu. Ia baru saja terbangun dari tidur yang sudah lama ia impikan, tanpa mimpi buruk dan bayang-bayang kematian.

Berkat tidur damai tersebut, ia melewatkan satu kejadian yang kini diungkit kembali oleh Crime Sorcière. Ketiga orang itu nampak sibuk berpikir dan menebak-nebak apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh master pertama Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion yang muncul dan menghilang begitu saja tanpa diundang.

Lucy hanya dapat menatap Jellal, Meredy, dan Ultear yang nampak berusaha keras memelankan dan menyamaran suara mereka hingga menyerupai bisikkan. Kadangkala Jellal dan Meredy atau Jellal dan Ultear nampak berdebat tentang entah apa.

Rasanya sudah banyak detik-detik yang berlalu sampai membuat Lucy bosan, rasanya, yang mereka debatkan hanya hal yang itu-itu saja. Yang berarti mereka masih dalam titik start dalam menganalisa entah-apa-yang-mereka-harus-analisa tersebut.

Lucy hanya menatap dan mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap patah kata yang keluar dari ketiga orang di depannya tersebut. Berharap mengerti apa yang terjadi dan apa yang akan terjadi.

Debatan demi debatan, kata demi kata, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan, sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan? Kira-kira hanya itu yang berada di benak sang gadis Heartfillia, tetapi, seserius apapun ia mendengarkannya, Crime Sorcière semakin memelankan dan menyamarkan suara mereka, seolah mereka tak ingin Lucy mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Masalahnya adalah, Naga yang dimaksud disini apa? Naga sungguhan atau seorang pembantai naga?" tanya Jellal Fernandez, menyuarakan pertanyaan paling logis setelah keheningan yang menyusup di antara keempat penyihir tersebut.

Crime Sorcière tidak menyadari tubuh sang Heartfillia kembali menegang, tenggelam dalam ketakutan lama yang semakin menarik dirinya, mata karamelnya mulai perih dan perasaan ingin menjerit mulai memenuhi pikirannya.

"Kemungkinan besar naga sungguhan. Tetapi, aku tidak pernah mendengar ada naga yang berwarna keemasan." Meredy mengigit bawah bibirnya, berpikir keras untuk berlari menuju jalan keluar. "Naga petir? Naga bintang?" tanya Ultear asal. Jellal menatap teman satu guildnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau tahu jelas bahwa naga yang memiliki sihir menghilang pada tanggal tujuh, bulan tujuh, dan tahun yang ketiga angkanya adalah angka tujuh." Balas Jellal datar membuat Ultear meringis pelan.

"Jika begitu... yang akan datang seorang pembantai naga." Putus Jellal, "Kau tidak apa dengan itu bukan, Lucy?" tiga anggota Crime Sorcière itu menoleh untuk melihat reaksi sang Heartfillia. Mereka terdiam ketiga tidak menemukan sosok sang gadis dimanapun.

"Tolong jangan bilang padaku... Dia kabur..." mata hijau Meredy menelusuri bayang-bayang yang dibuat pepohonan lebat dengan perlahan. Berharap menemukan sosok Lucy, Ultear bergerak menuju sisi lain selagi Jellal menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Angin bertiup kencang, mengugurkan sebagian dedaunan yang telah menguning, serta menggesek semak-semak yang menyebabkan bunyi bergemerisik pelan, "Maaf Meredy, aku harus bilang ini. Dia kabur."

_-Chapter six: When the first forecast revealed: The Golden Dragon-_

Lucy menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah ke pohon terdekat, rambut pirang keemasannya nampak lepek dan basah karena keringat, mata karamelnya memancarkan rasa lelah yang amat sangat selagi ia merasa ototnya seakan terlepas begitu saja.

Angin bertiup kencang, meniup partikel-partikel halus bernama pasir ke segala penjuru yang dapat digenggamnya, menimbulkan suara gesekkan lembut yang membuat siapapun merinding mendengarnya.

Tidak, ia tidak kabur dari Crime Sorcière, sungguh! Tetapi, sudah cukup ia merepotkan mereka bertiga. Sudah empat hari sejak mereka menemukan Lucy di padang pasir, dan sudah dua hari termasuk kejadian 'kabur' dari tim Natsu terlewati. Sudah cukup, ia tak mau menambah beban Crime Sorcière.

Lucy memandang pasir yang bertumpuk-tumpuk di depannya dengan tatapan lemah. Ia selalu bertanya-tanya, seluas apakah padang pasir ini? Hanya perasaannya atau memang tempat ini tak memiliki garis akhir?

Gadis itu mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi. Sebaiknya ia bergerak atau Crime Sorcière menemukannya di pinggir oasis ini. Lucy sedikit tak rela meninggalkan tempat ini, ini adalah oasis nyata sungguhan yang ia temukan setelah berminggu-minggu berjalan tanpa arah di padang pasir yang juga tanpa akhir.

Terdengar gemerisik semak-semak, Lucy terdiam. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, tidak ada angin. Lucy berbalik dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon mapel yang daunnya nampak berwarna hijau kering. Seseorang melompat keluar dari semak-semak dan Lucy hampir menjerit karena terkejut.

"Oy, Putri es! Aku mencium bau Lucy disekitar sini!" Matilah dirimu, hey Heartfillia.

Lucy menutup mulutnya, mata karamelnya melebar selagi tubuhnya dengan kaku mundur teratur. Air mata memaksa keluar dari kedua mata karamel Lucy, gadis itu berbalik dan segera melesat keluar dari sana.

Pikirannya terpaku pada empat kalimat yang sama dan terus ia ulang berkali-kali, _Jangan biarkan dia melihatku, jangan biarkan dia melihatku_. Kakinya yang telanjang terasa panas ketika menginjak dan membuat jejak kaki di pasir yang telah lama terpanggang matahari, tetapi, ia tak peduli.

Ia berlari tanpa arah, berusaha keras memaksa otot-ototnya yang menjerit kesakitan untuk bergerak cepat dalam langkah lebar yang dipaksakannya, terdengar teriakkan Natsu Dragneel yang kurang lebih seperti: "ERZA! GRAY! AKU MENEMUKANNYA!" lalu terdengar suara 'buagh' keras ketika Crime Sorcière keluar dari semak-semak terdekat, menginjak kepala Natsu dan berlari mengejar Lucy.

"Siapapun naga yang dimaksud dalam ramalan, kurasa Lucy sebagai peri yang dimaksud tak menyukainya." Ujar Meredy selagi dirinya berlari menyusul Lucy, Ultear menumbuhkan beberapa pohon dan duri-duri kering yang telah lama terkubur dibalik pasir dari sihirnya dan hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Kurasa, tugas kita saat ini mengawasinya dari jauh saja. Lucy pasti mengira bahwa ia beban bagi kita." Balas Jellal selagi sang pemuda berusaha keras menahan tudung jubahnya dari angin yang menggesek tubuhnya saat ia berlari.

Di lain pihak, Lucy mulai tertatih-tatih dan kewalahan saat berlari. Napasnya mulai putus-putus selagi ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk terus bergerak maju. "Apakah di dunia ini sihir teleportasi itu eksis?" tanya sang gadis pelan setelah kakinya terasa kaku dan susah digerakan, tanpa sadar menanyakan keeksisan sebuah sihir yang pernah dipakainya sekali saat kabur dari dunia para roh bintang. Keringat menetes melalui dagunya, membasahi pasir panas nan kering yang diinjaknya.

Gadis itu berlari lurus, tanpa tahu-menahu arah mana yang ditujunya. Apakah selatan? Utara? Atau malah timur? Samar-samar ia dapat melihat semacam udara yang menguap seperti yang terjadi saat kau berada di dekat bensin. Ia dapat mendengar langkah-langkah samar di belakangnya.

Lucy kembali memaksa tubuhnya berlari, tanpa sadar bahwa sesuatu yang ganjil telah terjadi kepada tubuhnya.

Crime Sorcière dan tim Natsu segera menghentikan langkah mereka dan mematung, menatap apa yang terjadi di depan mereka dengan mata membesar tak percaya.

Saat angin kembali bertiup untuk kesekian kalinya, Tubuh Lucy nampak hancur dibawa angin yang berhembus kencang, buyar dan berubah menjadi abu berwarna keemasan, seolah seseorang telah menaburkan bubuk keemasan yang menyulap tubuh Lucy untuk berpindah tempat tanpa ketahuan.

Bubuk keemasan itu kemudian menghilang dihembus angin, bergabung dengan pasir yang tertiup dan suara gesekkan partikel-partikel mini tersebut.

"Mavis adalah gadis yang jenius. Sekarang bagaimana kita mencarinya?" Tanya Jellal setengah berbisik, jarak mereka dan tim Natsu yang hanya terpaut kurang-lebih limapuluh meter harus membuat sang pemimpin dan si gadis berambut hitam ekstra hati-hati supaya identitas mereka tetap rahasia dan terjaga.

Hening yang lama sebelum akhirnya Meredy menjentikkan jarinya, "Meredy dalam layananmu. Apakah kau memiliki peta?"

_-Chapter six: When the first forecast revealed: The Golden Dragon-_

Lucy memandang sekitarnya dengan keheranan yang amat sangat terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Ia hanya dapat bertanya-tanya bagaimana sekiranya ia dapat sampai disana, irisnya yang berwarna karamel menjelajahi setiap sudut kota tempat dimana ia menjejakan kaki kini.

Kota itu ramai dan besar seperti kota penting pada umumnya, beberapa orang dengan lambang guild resmi dan para penduduk berlalu-lalang dengan santainya, terkadang melempar senyum dan saling menyapa. Sebuah kota yang sungguh damai dan tentram.

Lucy berjalan dengan perlahan, kepalanya tak dapat menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba mencari wajah yang dikenalinya atau minimal pernah dikenalinya. Tanpa sengaja, ia menabrak seseorang. Seketika, Lucy menjadi panik, kilatan-kilatan masa lalu tanpa sadar menghantuinya, sang gadis hanya mematung dan gemetar ketakutan.

Seseorang bertudung yang ternyata seorang pemuda bertubuh kekar itu juga mematung dan menatap Lucy dengan mata hitam tajam miliknya. "Kau... Penyihir Fairy Tail?" hanya mendengar kata itu disebutkan membuat rasa takut Lucy semakin menjadi-jadi, tulang-tulangnya terasa meleleh selagi tubuhnya berubah kaku.

"Tunggu, aku mengenalmu. Lucy Heartfillia dari tim Natsu?" si pemuda membuka tudung jubahnya dan mata karamel Lucy segera melebar, rasa syok untuk kesekian kalinya kembali menghantam tubuhnya.

"Ka-kau... Laxus Dreyar?" Laxus menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia dapat maklum jika si Heartfillia tak lagi mengenalnya, kilatan matanya sudah berubah, ia tak lagi mengenakan semacam _Headphone _yang dahulu selalu menutupi kedua telinganya, dan lagi garis-garis wajahnya juga sedikit berubah.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kota ini cukup jauh dari Magnolia," Laxus mengalihkan pembicaraan, Lucy mengatur napasnya yang terasa sesak karena tanpa sadar ditahannya dalam waktu yang lama. "Aku... kabur..." ujar Lucy perlahan, Laxus menghentikkan tangannya yang berusaha membenarkan tudung jubahnya. "Kau. Apa?" tanya Laxus setengah tak percaya.

Laxus lalu menarik Lucy dengan cara menarik lengan jaketnya yang sudah kotor terkena debu, Laxus lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi taman yang berada di trotoar kota tersebut dalam jarak tujuh meter setiap bangkunya. Lucy ikut duduk diam di sampingnya, kepalanya tertunduk. Tanpa dikatakan-pun, ia tahu Laxus memintanya menjelaskan segalanya.

Lucy mulai bercerita, waktu terputar kembali ke suatu masa yang hanya dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata karena hal itu telah terjadi, meninggalkan harapan dan penyesalan semu yang tidak memiliki guna. Mata karamelnya semakin menggelap seiring dengan meluncurnya kata demi kata dari bibir mungilnya, tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan keringat mengalir menuruni pelipisnya.

Perubahan ekspresi Laxus berubah dari kalimat demi kalimat, marah, tak percaya, aneh, semuanya campur-aduk sampai susah rasanya dideksripsikan oleh mata. Otak sang pemuda memproses cerita yang didengarnya dengan brutal, berusaha menganalisa apa yang seharusnya mustahil dianalisa.

Dan satu orang lagi kembali terbawa ke dalam pertanyaan yang berputar-putar tanpa batas eksis, kembali ke titik awal dan memutar otak demi menemukan pintu keluar yang bersinar nun jauh di ujung sana.

Setelah Lucy selesai bercerita, dahi Laxus sepertinya sudah berkerut dengan kerutan permanen saking kerasnya ia berpikir. "Lalu, mengapa kau bisa sampai di sini?" tanya Laxus memecah keheningan tak nyaman yang mengisi kekosongan di antara dua pirang ini.

"Aku sedang berlari di padang pasir, dan mendadak aku sudah sampai di sini." Jawab Lucy jujur dan singkat, memang benar apa adanya, ia mendadak berada di tengah kota besar dengan cara yang tak dapat dipercayai akal sehat.

Laxus menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ayo, pirang. Aku tidak dapat meninggalkanmu di sini," Lucy baru akan protes ketika Laxus memanggilnya pirang, hey! Dia pirang juga, bukan? Akhirnya, Lucy hanya mengekori Laxus yang kembali menaikkan tudung jubahnya, mereka berjalan menghindari keramaian dan menghindari kontak mata dengan seseorang entah mengapa.

"Dengar, belakangan ini aku bermimpi aneh, master Mavis datang di mimpiku dan memberitahu bahwa aku adalah naga emas yang akan mengambil alih peri yang terlupakan, yah... kau 'kan lumayan pintar, pirang. Apa kau tahu apa maksudnya?" tanya Laxus setelah keheningan yang cukup lama. Lucy menatap punggung Laxus sejenak kemudian mengelus dagunya, berpikir. Bukankah Crime Sorcière menyebutkan tentang seekor naga emas atau apapun naga emas ini?

"_Jika begitu... yang akan datang seorang pembantai naga." Putus Jellal, _Lucy kembali menyelami memorinya, memikirkan apapun titik terang untuk membantunya. "Kurasa, kau itu naga keemasan yang disebutkan Crime Sorcière, dan aku peri yang terlupakan yang disebutkan master Mavis." Laxus berhenti melangkah, pemuda itu mebalikkan tubuhnya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat mata karamel Lucy yang terlihat aneh.

Mata milik Lucy masih berwarna karamel, normal. Tetapi, ada semacam suatu bayangan huruf yang memantul di mata karamelnya, seolah Lucy sedang membaca buku dengan kacamata sihir untuk membantunya membaca super cepat.

"Pada akhirnya, kalian akan berperan saat sang naga keemasan mengambil alih peri yang terlupakan. Saat kegelapan bilang bahwa putih dapat menjadi hitam, yakinlah dan percayalah, hitam dapat dihacurkan oleh cahaya yang akan datang." Lucy melafalkan satu paragraf kalimat yang dirasanya asing tersebut dengan lancar, "Jika aku adalah peri yang terlupakan, dan kau adalah naga keemasan." Laxus berani bersumpah melihat mata karamel Lucy sempat berubah warna.

"_Ramalan pertama: Naga keemasan. Kau harus melatih Lucy supaya menjadi kuat, Laxus Dreyar_."

Tiga ramalan, satu diantaranya adalah sang naga keemasan. Ketika Crime Sorcière melepaskan tangan mereka dan menyerahkan sang peri kepada sang naga, tiga orang yang lain hanya terpana. Sang naga merah, sang titania, serta yang terakhir sang pengendali es ternama.

Apakah saat kubilang bahwa cerita ini tidak berakhir bahagia kalian akan percaya? Ini adalah sebuah kisah yang hampir menembus batas logika, seorang gadis yang memiliki sejuta rahasia dengan seorang pemuda pembantai naga yang tanpa sadar jatuh cinta dengannya.

Saat takdir kembali memutar si bintang jatuh dan si naga merah, saat ramalan kedua kembali dilafalkan, langkah apakah yang diambil sang kegelapan?

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

A/N:

Yoo minna! Apakah ini sudah cukup panjang? 2.130 Words without A/N loh! XD /seneng

Oke disini, kata-kata yang dikatakan master Mavis itu adalah tiga ramalan, ramalan pertama adalah tentang naga emas, ramalan kedua tentang *piiiiip* dan ramalan ketiga tentang *piiiiip* dan *piiiip* /dihajarreader/

Btw, requestnya **Myuuno lylian **udah tuh diatas, maaf jika tak memuaskan, kalau mau saya spoilerin, di chapter depan ada lagi, hadap-hadapan lagi~ XD *terbar mawar punya personifikasi negara fandom sebelah* Oke, naga emas disini adalah Laxus, awalnya, saya mau buat OC tapi kayaknya pada enggak setuju, jadinya saya seret Laxus ke dalam FSSWL, bertambahlah satu character yeeey! XD *lempar-lempar sepatu*

Anyway lagi, FSSWL bakal terdiri dari beberapa Arc. loh, soalnya, aslinya draft FSSWL panjaaaaaaaaaaaang banget, dan kalau ada yang mau nanya kejadian di cerita FSSWL kalau di Fairy Tail-in Arc. berapa, maka saya jawab bahwa Kejadian FSSWL itu sebelum Grand Magic Turnament XD jadi spoiler lageeh(?) bakal ada Grand Magic Turnament versi saya disini XD /kabur/

Oke! Waktunya balas revieww~

**Myuuno lylian****: Wahahaha Arigatou! XD Itu requestnya sudah 'kan diatas? hemm... kalau belum memuaskan nanti saya kasih lagi deh XD**  
** Please keep reading!  
**

**Bjtatihowo: Itu ramalan, kata aniki saya ramalan itu kayak puisi gitu, jadilah akhirnya hancur gitu, maaf membingungkan, di chapter depan juga pasti dijelaskan kok XD Please keep reading!  
**

**Guest: Ah gak juga XD ini saja update-nya telat lagi, karena lagi liburan saja jadinya update cepat, se-serius pantas jadi skenario film? *gak bisa bayangin* /dor/ Arigatou deh(?) XD Please keep reading!  
**

**Hyuuga Lunarix: Bukan, dia dikasih tiket gratis masuk padang pasir DragonLand(?) /dibantaireader/ Apakah chapter ini sudah panjang? :3 eh yah, itu semakin pendek karena saya kena WB lagi nih... Gomen yak XD Tapi kayaknya chapter-chapter depan saya malah gak menjamin Meredy dan kawan-kawan muncul lagi nih, soalnya 'kan udah masuk bagian Lucy beneran(?) lagi XD /disihirMeredy/ Yang terjadi adalah... Jeng jeng jeng XD Nanti juga ada di chapter depan, please keep reading! XD  
**

**Minami Luigi: Iya, gomen yak, soalnya kemarin saya kena WB, ini sudah cukup panjang 'kan? Please keep reading!  
**

**Sakura no Hanna: Haha, gak apa-apa kok XD Kenapa Fairy Tail hancur berantakan? Anggotanya retak-retak(?)? Nanti ada di chapter depan XD Haha, Arigatou! Please keep reading!  
**

Berniat review lagi, Minna? Review sangatlah dihargai! XD

**Anda memiliki saran? Koreksi? Curhat(?)? silahkan tumpahkan di kotak review~**

-Adellecia Evans


	7. Seven: When Fairy meet with Red Dragon

"Untuk memulai, kita harus menyamarkan penampilanmu dahulu." Guman Laxus Dreyar sembari mengelus dagunya, Lucy Heartfillia hanya menatapnya heran. "Hei, kau memiliki roh bintang ahli kecantikan bukan?" dan sebuah sepatu mendarat telak di wajah Laxus.

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**From Starry Sky, with Love**

-Belongs to Adellecia Evans

"Dari langit berbintang dengan cinta, ditulis oleh seorang pengendali bintang untuk seorang pembantai naga."

**Warning! ****Out Of Character, Typo(s), an Original Character, Dark!Lucy Heartfillia, Slight Gore, and many more**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

_**.**_

_Chapter seven: When the Fairy meet with the Red Dragon_

"Dengan begini tidak akan ada lagi yang mengenalimu, pirang." Laxus menahan diri agar tak tertawa melihat penampilan Lucy yang baru saja diubah oleh si gadis itu sendiri. Sejak Lucy masih kehabisan tenaga sihir, ia tak dapat memanggil Cancer untuk mengubah penampilannya.

Lucy Heartfillia yang berdiri di depan Laxus Dreyar bukanlah seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dan pemilik mata karamel yang selalu berkilat ceria dengan kaos putih-biru, rok mini biru dan sepatu bot tinggi selutut lagi.

Lucy Heartfillia yang sekarang adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut putih hampir perak yang di _highlight _dengan warna merah muda, irisnya berubah warna menjadi hijau cemerlang, ia mengenakan celana panjang berwarna biru tua dengan kaos hitam polos yang kemudian ditumpuk dengan jaket berwarna hitam. Sepatu bot pendek nampak terpasang manis di kedua kakinya, entah mengapa, ia malah seperti adik Laxus mengingat tinggi badan mereka yang lumayan jauh perbedaannya.

"Yang terakhir, kau membutuhkan nama samaran, pirang." Laxus mengelus dagunya, mata hitamnya menatap Lucy meneliti, "Pikir sendirilah, bukan bidangku mencari nama." Putus Laxus setengah mengeluh. "Lucia Dreyar." Laxus menjentikkan jarinya, tersenyum lebar, tetapi, dalam sekejap, si pemuda membeku.

"Apa? Mengapa harus Dreyar? Itu namaku kau tahu?" Protes Laxus, mata hitamnya menatap Lucy tak setuju. "Kau tahu jelas bahwa perbedaan tinggi kita itu keuntungan, bilang saja aku ini adik angkatmu dan semuanya beres." Laxus mengutuki dirinya yang tidak memikirkan hal sesederhana itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau sudah menyamar, pastikan kau dapat mengatasi traumamu di kota ini atau penyamaranmu hancur seketika." Lucy mengangguk menyanggupi, Laxus mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan.

"Sebenarnya aku tak tahu harus mulai darimana dahulu untuk melatihmu, tetapi, kurasa kita akan mulai dengan beladiri dasar dan penggunaaan senjata. Sekarang, ayo pergi ke kota dan pilih senjata non-sihir yang dapat kau gunakan." Lucy meringis, mereka berada di pinggiran kota, tempat dimana mereka mendirikan kemah sementara, mengapa harus kemah? Sederhana, uang untuk menyewa satu kamar di pondok terdekat kota ini sangat mahal, dapat mencapai limaratus ribu jewel, apalagi, mereka harus menghemat pengeluaran untuk jaga-jaga.

Tempat mereka mendirikan perkemahan lumayan strategis, jika kau pergi ke timur, kau akan segera sampai di pusat kota. Jika kau berbalik ke arah sebaliknya, kau akan melihat padang pasir yang terbentang luas sejauh mata memandang. Mereka mendirikan kemah diantara pepohonan palem dan kelapa yang tumbuh membentuk lingkaran kecil, tanah yang mereka pijak sudah berupa pasir, jadi, tak masalah menyalakan api unggun begitu mengingat mereka sedikit jauh dari lampu-lampu dan keramaian.

Sebenarnya Lucy bertanya-tanya, bagaimana sekiranya kota seramai dan semegah ini berada di tengah padang pasir, jauh dari sumber mata air, dan kehilangan kontak sepenuhnya dari kerajaan Fiore. Tetapi, sepertinya, hal itu tidak dipermasalahkan oleh pemerintah kota ini sendiri, buktinya, mereka memiliki satu-dua guild resmi dan kota ini terlihat sangat makmur.

Lucy mengikuti langkah Laxus yang lebar-lebar dan terkesan tergesa-gesa, gadis itu menatap takjub toko-toko senjata tajam dan senjata api yang berbaur dengan toko roti atau toko kelontong. Mungkin karena kota ini berada di padang pasir dan terpisah sepenuhnya dari kerajaan itulah yang membuat setiap penduduk di kota ini wajib memiliki minimal sebuah senapan non-sihir dan belati. Lucy tak ingin membayangkan betapa ahlinya para penduduk kota besar tanpa nama ini.

"Hey Laxus, apa yang kau perlukan hari ini?" Lucy mendonggak saat sebuah suara memasuki indra pendengarannya, tanpa sadar, ia sudah mengikuti Laxus memasuki sebuah toko senjata yang agak terasing dari jalan raya.

Mata karamel yang kini terlapisi warna hijau cemerlang milik Lucy memandang takjub senjata demi senjata yang terpasang di dinding kayu berwarna coklat tua toko tersebut.

Toko itu kecil, namun nyaman. Lantainya dari kayu dan kadang berderit ketika diinjak, pedang dan senapan non-sihir nampak terpajang dengan keadaan yang sempurna, bersih dan mengkilap. Pencahayaan toko itu bagus, jendela besar yang memajang senjata nampak menjadi satu-satunya alat penerang tanpa energi di toko tersebut.

Di salah satu sisi toko itu, nampak sebuah meja kayu berukir dengan sebuah bangku hitam yang diduduki oleh pria paruh baya berwajah ramah, di belakang kursi tersebut, Lucy dapat melihat sebuah tangga kayu yang agak berdebu. Di sisi lain ruangan, di pojok kiri toko terdapat sebuah perapian berukuran sedang.

Laxus mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Lucy dan melengos, "**Adik**ku ingin memiliki senjata, ada yang baru di tokomu, Nathanael?" tanya Laxus menekankan kata adik keras-keras agar Lucy yang berada di seberang ruangan kecil tersebut dapat mendengarnya. Lucy melengos dan kembali melanjutkan melihat-lihat senjata tajam yang terpasang pada satu sisi di dinding sebelah kirinya.

"Senjata sihir, atau non-sihir? Jika yang sihir, aku memiliki dua kunci perak yang baru dikirim dari Magnolia kemarin, seekor serigala berbulu perak bernama Lupus, dan seorang pemburu yang dapat melakukan apa saja untukmu bernama Orion." Lucy segera menoleh begitu mendengar kata dua kunci perak, mata hijaunya berbinar-binar.

Jarang-jarang ia menemukan dua kunci perak yang dapat berguna untuk perang, "Berapa harganya?" tanya Lucy girang, Laxus menatap _adik_nya dengan tatapan 'Tujuan-kita-kesini-bukan-kunci!' yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh yang bersangkutan. "Seribu Jewel, nona. Kunci perak memang sedang harga murah musim ini." Lucy merogoh sakunya dan tersenyum gembira saat menghitungnya.

"Aku beli kunci Lupus." Pria paruh baya bernama Nathanael itu tersenyum dan membungkuk ke konternya, mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna merah dan membukanya perlahan. "Ini dia, nona." Kunci itu bernama perak, tentu saja. Berukuran seperti kunci selestial pada umumnya, di atasnya terdapat lambang kepala serigala. Lucy mengambil kunci perak tersebut dengan gembira.

Dengan bersemangat, ditaruhnya kunci baru miliknya tersebut di kantung coklat tempat ia biasa menyimpan kunci selestial yang tersampir di pinggangnya. Lucy lalu kembali menekuni senjata tajam ketika Laxus menyikut pinggangnya.

"Kau tidak keberatan bukan jika kau menggunakan senjata tajam?" tanya Laxus, tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk dinding kayu dengan gestur tak sabar. Lucy mengangguk perlahan. "Bagus, Nathanael, aku ambil ini." Laxus melambaikan sebuah pedang yang terlihat tipis, sampai Lucy mengira bahwa pedang tersebut bukanlah pedang, melainkan sebuah _katana_.

Nathanael mengangguk pelan, "Ambil saja, Laxus. Pedang itu sudah agak lama di toko ini. Kuberi gratis." Laxus hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih cepat. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Laxus menarik kerah jaket Lucy keluar dari toko tersebut, dahinya berkerut dan wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi curiga.

Tak lama setelah kedua _Dreyar _itu keluar dan berjalan cepat menuju keramaian kota, Lucy menoleh ke arah toko yang baru saja ia masuki sebelumnya, nampak tiga orang berjubah abu-abu memasuki toko kecil tersebut. Lucy menyipitkan matanya, mereka terlihat familiar, gadis itu tersentak ketika Laxus sedikit menghentakkan tangannya dan kini menyeret jaket Lucy supaya si gadis berjalan bersamanya.

"Bukan, bukan Crime Sorcière." Lucy hanya dapat melongo ketika Laxus mengatakan nama yang menggantung di pikirannya, Lucy mengira, ketiga orang tersebut adalah Crime Sorcière. Mereka terlihat familiar dan aura mereka terasa tak asing.

Bukan, bukan tim Natsu juga, aura milik tim Natsu terasa lebih hangat dan menusuk sekaligus. Aura yang ini terkesan misterius, dan gelap.

Lucy melotot horror, sebuah nama melintas di kepalanya, _Tartharos? _Sudah lama Lucy mengabaikan nama tersebut, apakah ancaman mereka benar? Apakah mereka benar-benar akan melakukan yang mereka katakan? Lucy mengigit bawah bibirnya, ia bahkan belum mengetahui ramalan master Mavis yang kedua dan yang ketiga. Mengapa waktu rasanya sangat membenci ia sampai tak ingin memberinya sedikit kelonggaran?

"La—" Lucy mendonggak, lagi-lagi mata hijau melebar ketika tidak menemukan si pemuda pirang dimanapun, Lucy mengutuki _kakak_nya dengan konsentrasi penuh. Lucy menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencoba mencari sosok Laxus diantara keramaian yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Lucy berjalan lurus, matanya menyipit ketika menemukan sosok lain yang nampak tak asing. Tetapi, dengan cepat si gadis mengabaikannya, mata hijaunya kembali mencari-cari Laxus. Ia berjalan lurus melewati sosok demi sosok dan tanpa sadar melewati seseorang berjubah putih bersih. Aura yang tak asing, suhu yang tak asing, dan sosok yang familiar. Pemuda yang paling dibencinya sekaligus yang paling disayanginya.

Lucy mematung, gadis itu kemudian menoleh untuk memastikan, mata hijau Lucy menyipit dan ia hanya menaikkan bahu ketika tidak melihat sosok yang baru saja dilewatinya, saat sang gadis mulai berjalan lagi, ia tak menyadari sepasang mata hitam sedang memandangnya meneliti.

Sepertinya yang kau pikirkan adalah kebenaran, Lucy Heartfillia dan Natsu Dragneel baru saja berpapasan, bertemu muka, dan memiliki kontak mata tanpa menyadari bahwa yang mereka tatap adalah orang yang paling mereka cari, dan yang paling mereka ingin temui.

-_Chapter seven: When the Fairy meet with the Red Dragon-_

Lucy mengumpat, hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan. Sudah berkali-kali ia mengelilingi pusat kota untuk mencari si _kakak _yang menghilang bagaikan ditelan bumi, matahari sudah condong ke barat ketika ia sampai di perkemahansementara miliknya dan Laxus.

Kayu bakar yang kemarin ia dan Laxus kumpulkan belum terbakar, yang artinya Laxus belum kembali ke perkemahan. "Kakak macam apa yang meninggalkan adiknya yang trauma ini sendirian." Keluh Lucy selagi ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berkeliling kota sekali lagi.

"Nona! Nona!" panggil seseorang, Lucy membeku, mata hijau gadis itu dengan cepat menangkap sosok seseorang yang nampak berlari dari pusat kota menuju perkemahan Lucy dan Laxus. Sosok yang ternyata seorang pemuda itu melesat menuju secuil tempat di depan Lucy dan mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Ap-apakah ka-kauh pe-penyihir?" tanya si pemuda terbata-bata, Lucy hanya mengangguk pelan, gadis itu memberitahu si pemuda agar bernapas pelan-pelan dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan perlahan.

"Ak-aku adalah salah satu anggota guild resmi di kota ini. Suatu hari, seseorang dari kerajaan mengirim misi besar, kami harus mengalahkan seorang penyihir yang tinggal di hutan selatan kota ini. Seluruh anggota guild kami tak ada yang berani mengambil misi tersebut. Tetapi, hari ini datang tiga orang dan seekor kucing biru ke guild kami ingin mengambil misi tersebut." Lucy mematung, _tiga orang dan seekor kucing biru_?

"Mer-mereka bilang, mereka akan menyelesaikan misi ini untuk kami, tetapi, beberapa jam kemudian datang sebuah _lacrima _berupa pemberitahuan bahwa ketiga penyihir itu telah kalah dan disandera olah penyihir hutan selatan tersebut. Kami butuh bantuanmu untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Sebelumnya, aku bertemu dengan pemuda kekar berambut pirang. Ia bilang, kau harus menyelesaikan misi ini tanpa bantuannya." Lucy mengumpat dan mengutuki Laxus sepenuh hatinya.

"Ia memerintahkanku untuk memberikanmu ini." Si pemuda tanpa nama lalu menyodorkan sebuah pedang bersarung kulit. Lucy hanya menghela napas dan menerimanya, ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Mendadak, hatinya menjerit, _Mereka tim Natsu, Lucy! Tim Natsu! _Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sekuat tenaga, tubuhnya gemetar.

Penampilannya telah berubah, tak ada lagi yang mengenalinya saat ini, bahkan Lucy berani bertaruh Crime Sorcière tidak lagi mengenalinya. Pelan-pelan, Lucy dapat mengambil alih tubuhnya kembali, gadis itu lalu meraih pedang yang tersodorkan kepadanya dan segera mengikatkan pedang tersebut ke sabuk yang mengikat kantung kunci dan juga cambuknya.

"Tunjukkan kepadaku, hutan selatan." Ia tak tahu, pemuda yang berjalan di depannya menyeringai.

"_Tunjukkan kepadaku kekuatanmu, Heartfillia. Saat ramalan kedua telah ditentukan, saat kau harus memilih antara kekuatan dan perasaan terkutuk bernama cinta, kamu mau _ending _yang mana?"_

Angin berhembus kencang, mengibarkan rambut putih Lucy selagi sang gadis mengernyit, "Hey, kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Lucy heran, si pemuda menggeleng. Dan Lucy kembali berkonsentrasi pada langkah lebar-lebar milik pemuda di depannya.

Dengan cepat, sampailah mereka di pinggiran hutan lebat, hutan itu nampak gelap karena hari sudah beranjak malam, bulan nampak bersembunyi dalam gelapnya awan selagi bintang-bintang menolak untuk muncul. Saat Lucy mendonggak, ia dapat melihat semacam tebing kapur yang berada di selatan hutan tersebut, yang berarti, semakin kau masuk ke hutan tersebut dalam garis lurus, maka kau akan berhadapan dengan tebing batu.

Pinggiran hutan itu disinari cahaya obor, Lucy dapat melihat beberapa _Rune Knight _berjaga dalam keadaan siaga di beberapa tempat tertentu. "Kami bergantung kepadamu, Lucia Dreyar." Lucy hanya mengangguk dan melesat masuk ke dalam hutan tersebut, mengabaikan si pemuda yang menyeringai samar.

"Atau harus kusebut, Lucy Heartfillia? Kau tahu bukan bahwa kami, Tartharos tidak akan melepaskan apa yang pernah kami punya. Berlarilah Lucy, berlarilah. Kau tidak tahu, kejutan macam apa yang telah kami siapkan, khusus untukmu." Dan pemuda itu buyar dalam bayang-bayang kegelapan, meleleh dalam remang-remangnya cahaya yang ada. Dua kubu mengejar Lucy Heartfillia, Fairy Tail dan sebuah guild kegelapan yang mustahil dihancurkan. Apa tujuan mereka?

Di sisi lain, Lucy berjalan mengendap-endap saat mata hijaunya melihat cahaya. Gadis itu bersembunyi di setiap bayang-bayang pohon atau semak-semak selagi ia semakin mendekati pusat cahaya tersebut.

Lucy harus menutup mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara terkejut. Di depannya, terdapat sebuah tanah lapang kecil berbentuk lingkaran dengan api unggun yang berada di tengahnya, Lucy menatap gua batu tak jauh dari tanah lapang tersebut dan harus menampar wajahnya pelan agar tak menjerit dan gemetar ketika melihat tiga orang terikat di kayu yang mengelilingi api unggun.

_Tenang Lucy! Mereka tidak mengenalimu! Kau ini Lucia Dreyar! _Adik _dari Laxus sialan itu! _Seru pikiran Lucy brutal, memaksa tubuhnya agar bergerak dan tidak gemetar di tempat. Lucy menelanair liurnya gugup dan mengendap-endap menuju kayu besar yang mengikat tubuh ketiga orang tersebut dengan kayu.

Dengan perlahan, dipotongnya tali demi tali dan simpul demi simpul yang mengikat salah satu dari ketiga orang tersebut, yang berambut scarlet dan yang terlihat paling tersiksa, mata si gadis tertutup dan kepalanya menunduk, pingsan. Lucy menurunkan tubuh si gadis dengan perlahan dan menyandarkan tubuh si gadis ke sebuah batang pohon yang agak jauh dari api unggun, menyembunyikannya dengan gelapnya malam.

Lucy kembali mengulangi tindakannya kepada orang kedua, seorang pemuda yang tidak mengenakan atasan dan tubuhnya penuh luka, celananya compang-camping dan darah menetes dari lukanya. Lucy menahan rasa ibanya dan kembali menyandarkan tubuh si pemuda di sebelah si gadis scarlet.

Lucy menatap orang terakhir, pemuda yang berada di tengah, gadis itu memotong tali yang mengikat tubuh penuh luka milik si pemuda dengan perlahan. Saat Lucy dengan lembut menyeret si pemuda ke tempat dimana terdapat dua orang lainnya, pemuda berambut merah muda itu sedikit bergerak dalam keadaan pingsannya, gerak-gerik si pemuda nampak panik dan jika jujur seperti hendak memeluk Lucy, untunglah tubuh pemuda berambut merah muda ini kembali melemas. Lucy hampir menjatuhkan tubuh si pemuda karena terkejut.

Lucy mengatur napasnya dan mencengkram jantungnya yang mendadak berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, tubuhnya sedikit gemetar selagi pikirannya kembali meneriakkan kalimat yang sama terus-menerus, _mereka tidak mengenalimu!_

Dengan perlahan, Lucy lalu menyandarkan tubuh orang terakhir di sebelah pemuda yang bertelanjang dada. Gadis itu mematung, _tiga? Dimana Happy_? Gadis itu baru menyadari ketiadaan eksistensi kucing biru bersayap yang biasa bersama tiga orang ini.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Lucia Dreyar. Berani sekali kau menyelamatkan ketiga orang yang membangkitkan trauma milikmu, eh?" Lucy mengigit bibirnya, suara yang terdengar familiar itu terus berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Lucy berbalik, dengan cepat ia membeku, "Kau..."

Satu langkah kembali diambil sang kegelapan, semakin mendekati sang naga dan sang penyihir bintang. Anggaplah permainan takdir ini adalah permainan petak umpet. Saat sang kegelapan menemukannya, apa yang harus sang peri lakukan?

Sang peri berusaha membuat perisai, melindungi identitas aslinya, dan berusaha bersembunyi dari musuh yang kian mendekatinya.

Saat ramalan kedua mulai mendekati waktunya, apa yang harus sang peri lakukan?

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

A/N:

Pengen saya tambahin tuh kata-kata diatas "Kamu mau _ending_ yang mana?" lagi nih... /dihajar**ElenaAllarien**/ Ahem, oke, dua request sekaligus sudah complete yah, request dari **wijnark11 **Tentang moment LaLu itu nanti di chapter depan banyak loh... jadi di chapter ini segini dulu yak, apalagi Laxus 'kan _golden Dragon _yang disuruh Mavis ngelatih Lucy :) Lalu request dari **Myuuno lylian **tentang moment-nya NaLu itu udah diatas, di chapter berikutnya juga bakal ada lagi... tapi, soal requestmu yang dialog NaLu nanti dulu yah... saya lagi ribet nih sama proyek baru saya XD /eh/gaknyambungwoy

Btw, soal Natsu dan Lucy, bagian mereka papasan itu bikin saya geregetaaannn! Masa Natsu gak sadar sih?! DX /eh /yangbikinstress

Chapter ini sedikit lebih panjang dari chapter berikutnya karena saya lagi menggebu-gebu nih bikin FSSWL, saya udah nulis sampe chapter 10 malah... tinggal update~ XD Anyway, back to story, ada kayaknya saya terpaksa pake OC nih gini caranya... Bingung siapa yang mau saya 'seret' lagi buat ngisi Tartharos... btw lagi, ada yang bisa nebak penyihir jahat itu siapaah? Yang bener saya langsung update deh! XD

Udah ah curcolnya, masuk ke pembalasan revieww~ XD

**Minami Luigi: Silahkan ambil saja Laxusnya, gak dipotong pajak kok XD /eh/ Oh ya, romancenya masih nanti yak, ini masih bagian Action dan Tragedy dulu, kemungkinan dua chapter lagi baru nongol si romance XD Please keep reading!**

**KawaiiA: Saya juga bingung sama masa lalu Lucy XD /dihajareader/ Ini sudah update cepat 'kan? Arigatou! Please keep reading!  
**

**Wijnark11: Laxus 'kan 'tahu segalanya', tetapi, soal kejelasan dia tahu Lucy anggota Tartharos itu masih di chapter depan yah, sekarang fokus ke Lucia Dreyar-nya dulu XD ini dia sudah nongol kok, pasti dapat peranlah Tartharosnya, kan dia main character FSSWL juga XD Suka? Arigatou! Iya itu moment LaLu-nya udah 'kan? Kalau belum puas nanti saya tambah lagi deh, please keep reading!  
**

**Hyuuga Lunarix: Iya, dirimu masih connect kok, sekarang saya yang gak connect karena cengo tau-tau udah nyelesain chapter 10 XD Habis yang 'nancep' deskripsi tentang naga keemasan 'kan Laxus doang, masa Sting sih? gak banget deh XD /eh/dihajarfansgirl/ Ini sudah 'kan next chapternya? :3 please keep reading!  
**

**Sakura no Hanna: Eh yah... yang pertama saya pikirin Laxus sih... masa Sting? Tampangnya Sting sudah gak menjanjikan duluan XD /eh/dibantaifansgirl/ *hening sejenak*... soal itu... itu tim Natsu asli loh ngomong-ngomong... *baca draft FSSWL lagi* Tapi soal pertanyaan benarkah tim Natsu mau membunuh Lucy itu ada jawabannya di chapter depan. Eh ini 'kan ceritanya NaLu, jadi Lucy gak akan jatuh cinta sama Laxuslah, apalagi Laxus 'kan cuma anggep Lucy adek, chesmistry mereka(?) lebih cocok jadi kakak-adek :3 Keren? Awesome? Arigatou! Baru kali ini saya dibilang Awesome /pede/ditimpukwajan/ Please keep reading!  
**

**Fathiyah: 'Kan ini twist~ XD Arigatou! Please keep reading!  
**

******Myuuno lylian**: Dialog nanti aja yah~ Sekarang ke-galau-annya Lucy dulu~ XD ini sudah chapter depan 'kan? XD please keep reading!  


**Bjtatihowo: Bisa jadi, saya gak terlalu ngefans sama dia sih, jadi dia bakal sangaaaaat OOC di sini, anggaplah Laxus kayak gitu karena dia udah nganggep Lucy adeknya :3 Please keep reading!  
**

** Tiara . Bleach: Eh iya, nanti juga dijelaskan tentang apa yang masih menjadi 'misteri' di fanfict ini, XD please keep reading!  
**

Berniat Review Fanfiction ini lagi minna? Review kalian semua sangatlah diharapkan!

**Anda memiliki saran? Koreksi? Curhat(?)? silahkan tumpahkan di kotak review~**

-Adellecia Evans


	8. Eight: When salvage from team Natsu came

Lucy Heartfillia berbalik saat sebuah sosok melangkah keluar dari kegelapan, terdengar suara mendesis pelan dari belakang Lucy, saat Lucy berbalik, gadis itu mengatupkan mulutnya. Sial, ia ditipu. Mengapa ia tak berpikir tim Natsu pasti mustahil menjalankan misi milik guild orang lain? "Apa yang kau inginkan... Ikaruga?"

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**From Starry Sky, with Love**

-Belongs to Adellecia Evans

"Dari langit berbintang dengan cinta, ditulis oleh seorang pengendali bintang untuk seorang pembantai naga."

**Warning! ****Out Of Character, Typo(s), an Original Character, Dark!Lucy Heartfillia, Slight Gore, and many more**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

_**.**_

_Chapter eight: When __salvage __from __team Natsu came_

Angin bertiup kencang, membuat pepohonan bergemerisik pelan dan meniup awan yang menutupi rembulan. Cahaya remang-remang yang dihasilkan api unggun membuat Lucy dapat dengan jelas melihat seseorang familiar yang dikenalnya dengan baik saat dirinya masih bergabung dengan guild terkutuk bernama lubang neraka.

Lucy megigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat bahwa tim Natsu yang semula dibelakangnya nampak menghilang, meleleh dalam kegelapan tanpa sisa. Sihir peniru. Lucy harus mengakui kepintaran Ikaruga untuk memancingnya ke sini. Menggunakan sihir peniru untuk meniru tim Natsu, eh? Brillian bukan?

Ikaruga adalah Seorang gadis cantik yang pernah ditemuinya ketika mereka berada di Menara Surga, gadis berambut merah muda panjang dan mata hijau yang selalu berkilat licik, mengingatkan Lucy pada gadis lainnya yang memiliki rambut merah muda dan mata hijau, Meredy.

"Kau menanyakan apa yang kuinginkan? Sederhana, Lucy sayang, kembalilah ke Tartharos~" balas gadis berambut merah muda panjang tersebut, angkuh. Lucy memundurkan tubuhnya secara teratur selagi sandal bakiak yang dikenakan Ikaruga semakin melangkah maju.

"Gerbang kembar! Kubuka engkau! Gemini!" Lucy memutar kunci keemasan tersebut di udara kosong, seorang gadis berambut merah apel muncul setelah lingkaran tersebut menghilang. Mata hijau Ikaruga sedikit membesar. "Menurut memori Erza Scarlet." Gemini menatap Ikaruga dengan tatapan sinis. "Gadis ini pernah dikalahkan setelah Erza tidak menggunakan _armor_."

Tubuh Gemini yang sedang meniru tubuh milik Erza bercahaya dengan cahaya keemasan dan baju besi yang semula menutup tubuh Erza berubah menjadi semacam pakaian yang digunakan orang Jepang jika terluka, atasan yang hanya berupa perban, dan sebuah celana panjang merah. Gemini mengatupkan mulutnya dan menggenggam dua pedang yang sudah siaga di kanan kirinya.

Gemini menyerang Ikaruga dengan harapan meng-_knock out _si gadis berambut merah muda panjang dalam sekali pukulan. Tetapi, harapan Gemini jauh dari kenyataan. Ikaruga dengan cepat dan tak terlihat mengeluarkan pedangnya. Ekspresinya datar sepenuhnya ketika memotong tubuh Gemini. Yang terlihat darinya hanyalah sebuah kilatan pedang yang ditimpa cahaya api unggun yang remang-remang.

"Kau pikir orang yang sama dapat mengalahkanku dua kali? Tidak terimakasih." Gemini mematung, mereka memang tak dapat merasakan sakit. Gemini menyerukan ucapan maaf ketika ia akhirnya buyar, kembali ke dalam dunia roh bintang.

Lucy mengigit bawah bibirnya dengan keras, setengah putus asa. "Gerbang singa! Kubuka engkau! Leo!" Setelah lingkaran sihir keemasan muncul, seorang pemuda berambut jingga yang mengenakan setelan jas muncul.

"Gemini sudah memberitahuku soal ini." Guman Loki pelan, Ikaruga menaikkan dagunya dengan angkuh. Ikaruga lalu melangkah maju, membuat Loki mengulurkan tangan dan memaksa Lucy agar melangkah mundur. Irisnya yang bersembunyi di balik kacamata biru berkilat sekali.

"Regulus! Beri aku kekuatanmu!" tangan Loki bersinar dalam cahaya keemasan yang berbentuk bulat sempurna. Pemuda itu lalu menyerang Ikaruga dengan kecepatan tinggi. Saat Loki kira ia sudah memukul tubuh Ikaruga, si gadis berambut merah muda menendang tubuh Loki dari belakang. Disusul dengan tebasan pedang, membuat Loki segera buyar tanpa sempat mengucapkan atau bahkan menatap Lucy.

Apa lagi kunci yang dapat Lucy gunakan? Mustahil bukan ia menggunakan pedang yang Laxus berikan? Ia bahkan buta sama sekali soal pedang, sedangkan lawannya adalah _assasin _yang selalu memenggal kepala orang tanpa sekelebat ekspresi-pun di wajah cantiknya. Jika Lucy menggunakan pedang, perbandingan kemenangannya hanya satu banding satu juta.

"Gerbang kambing! Kubuka engkau! Capri—" Lucy menjerit ketika merasakan sayatan benda tajam di lengannya, memberi rasa terbakar yang amat sangat, kilatan-kilatan memori mengerikan kembali berkelebatan di otaknya selagi gadis itu berlutut tanpa daya dengan tubuh gemetar.

Ikaruga tersenyum lebar selagi ia terus melangkahkan kakinya maju, "Jadi, Luce. Apakah kau mau kembali ke Tartharos? Atau kau mau kami melakukan hal _itu _secepatnya?" Jantung Lucy berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, tubuhnya mematung selagi ia merasakan hantaman keterkejutan memukul telak tubuhnya.

_Mereka mau melakukan itu_? Otak Lucy berputar-putar dalam pikiran yang sama, menyambungkan memori demi memori yang kini mulai berserakan di pikirannya. Mendadak, ia mengingat sesuatu yang menjadi titik terangnya. Seorang pemuda familiar bertudung yang menolongnya di kereta beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat ia terpuruk dan sendirian, tawaran yang disertai dengan ancaman.

Ancaman yang menyangkut orang-orang yang sudah menyakitinya. Lucy menemukan dirinya bertanya-tanya, mengapa ia menerima tawaran itu padahal orang-orang itu telah menyakitinya? Sebuah paragraf terbaca di kepalanya.

"_Jika kau tidak ingin bergabung dengan Tartharos, kami akan membunuh semua anggota Fairy Tail, bahkan Mystogan dan Laxus Dreyar sekalipun. Intinya, kau __harus __bergabung dengan kami."_

Awal mimpi buruk, dimana ia harus berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari dua kubu yang sama-sama menginginkannya. Kubu pertama adalah guild yang dulunya pembawa cahaya, sebuah kumpulan 'keluarga' yang ingin menghabisinya. Kubu kedua adalah guild yang selalu dilingkupi kegelapan, sebuah kumpulan pembunuh tanpa ekspresi dan emosi yang menginginkan kekuatan Lucy dan seluruh rahasia Lucy yang entah apa.

Terjawab sudah pertanyaan mengapa Lucy bergabung dengan Tartharos, kata-kata sederhana, nama yang sungguh dekat tetapi membuahkan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Bila Lucy tidak bergabung dengan Tartharos, Fairy Tail akan dibunuh oleh Tartharos, bahkan sampai ke mantan anggotanya sekalipun.

Satu lagi beban yang ditanggung sang Heartfillia. Satu lagi bahaya yang ditempuh Lucy. Satu lagi kewajiban yang membuat nyawanya terancam. Tetapi, semua ragu, apakah sesungguhnya Lucy peduli dengan nyawanya sendiri?

Ikaruga menyarungkan pedangnya selagi ia tersenyum lebar. "Bagus, menjadi anak manis dan kembalilah ke Tartharos." Mata Lucy semakin menggelap ketika mengingat tempat yang pernah di datanginya tersebut. Aura dingin, jahat, dan liciknya. Tatapan kosong tanpa ekspresi dan emosi milik anggotanya. Senyum sinis dan aura membunuh yang dimiliki setiap orangnya.

"Gerbang serigala, aku membukamu. Lupus." Lingkaran sihir perak tersebut muncul di depan Lucy, menampakkan seekor serigala besar berwarna keperakan, manik merahnya menatap Ikaruga dengan tatapan membunuh yang nyata selagi sang serigala melolong dan melindungi Lucy dari penyihir kegelapan di depannya.

"Belum menyerah ternyata, eh?" Ikaruga menarik pedangnya kembali dari sarung besinya, saat gadis itu hendak mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memotong Lupus. Sang serigala bergerak lebih cepat, menerkam pundak Ikaruga dengan gigi-giginya yang tajam, membuat luka luar yang pastilah luar biasa sakit.

Darah mengalir dari pundak kiri Ikaruga, menetes menuruni pinggangnya dan jatuh tanpa suara ke tanah kering, merembesi kimono putih bersih yang dikenakannya. Lupus melompat kembali ke depan Lucy, seolah ia sudah dikomando oleh sang pemimpin duabelas zodiak untuk melindungi seorang gadis berambut putih hampir perak yang memiliki pedang di pinggangnya.

Lupus melolong lagi, bersiap menerkam untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ikaruga melengos dan mengambil posisi yang berbeda dari ketika ia hendak memotong Loki dan Gemini. Mata karamel yang terlapisi warna hijau milik Lucy membesar. "Tutup! Gerbang Serigala aku menutu—"

"Api garuda!" Ikaruga menebas udara kosong, tetapi, kali ini pedangnya bukan pedang berbilah perak biasa. Pedangnya nampak terlapisi api selagi Ikaruga membuat gerakan memutar. Membakar tempat Lucy dan Lupus dalam lingkaran teratur.

Lupus melolong, geram. Saat si serigala hendak melompati api tersebut, Lupus mendadak menghilang, menyisakan Lucy yang hampir pingsan, kelelahan karena membuka hampir empat gerbang sekaligus.

Rasa panas mulai menyengat kulitnya selagi Lucy berusaha keras mempertahankan kesadarannya, rasanya, api tersebut merambat mendekati Lucy. Api lagi? Apakah ia memang ditakdirkan mati terbakar sihir orang yang disayanginya? Lucy menatap kobaran gas panas tersebut dengan tatapan sayu.

Biarkanlah, toh, ia sudah rindu kehangatan. "_Ice make: shield!_" rasa panas dengan cepat digantikan rasa dingin ketika sebuah perisai yang terbuat dari es melindungi tubuh Lucy dari api. Api yang mengelilingi Lucy mendadak menghilang, digantikan tiga sosok yang melindungi Lucy dari depan.

"Jika sudah makan aku semakin bersemangat." Pemuda yang tengah menyeringai kegirangan seperti seorang maniak. Menghantamankan tinjunya ke tangan yang satunya. Pemuda yang sepertinya paling kalem menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan satu-satunya gadis diantara ketiga sosok itu menatap Ikaruga dengan tatapan yang tak terdeksripsikan.

"Ikaruga." Ikaruga balas menatap si gadis berambut merah apel dengan tatapan sinis. "Erza Scarlet." Perisai yang melindungi Lucy lalu menghilang, Lucy menatap tiga sosok di depannya dengan tatapan campur-aduk. Antara senang, kecewa, marah, takut. Ia tidak tahu harus merasakan yang mana dulu. Pikirannya mendadak kosong dan tubuhnya kaku.

"Tenang saja, siapapun kau yang ada di belakang kami." Lucy mendonggak menatap punggung pemuda berambut merah muda jabrik yang _notabene _berada di depannya. "Kami akan membereskan wanita ini untukmu."

Tiga sosok itu menyerang Ikaruga dengan bersamaan. Pertama serangan fisik dan pedang, lalu dilanjutkan dengan sihir. Teriakan-teriakan mantra terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Antara _Raungan naga api_, lalu dilanjutkan dengan _Ice make: lance, _setelah itu disusul dengan, _Berdansalah, pedangku._ Membuat Ikaruga kewalahan dan nampak kehilangan tenaga sihirnya.

Disisi lain Lucy hanya mematung, mengapa ketiga orang yang ingin membunuhnya menyelamatkannya? Lalu, terdengar secuil suara dari pikirannya. _Kau Lucia Dreyar, ingat_? Lucy mencengkram pedangnya.

Tidak di sini, tidak di sana. Ia tak pernah ada gunanya. Ia tetap Lucy Heartfillia yang dulu, yang lemah dan tidak berguna. Pada akhirnyalah selalu dirinya yang dilindungi. Lucy mencengkram pedangnya semakin erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, mengapa ia tidak pernah berguna sekali saja? Mengapa ia selalu jadi yang terlemah? Mengapa selalu ia yang menjadi beban?

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" terdengar sebuah suara,membuat Lucy kembali ke alam realita. Gadis itu mendonggak demi menemukan sebuah wajah familiar yang dengan cepat tersenyum lebar melihatnya. "Hey, kau baik-baik saja bukan?" Lucy mengangguk pelan, membuat si pemuda tersenyum semakin lebar.

Sekilas, Lucy dapat melihat si gadis berambut merah yang semula berada di depannya juga kini nampak memandangi Ikaruga yang setengah sadar dan tubuh penuh luka dengan tatapan membunuh. Lalu, mata coklat si gadis melirik Lucy dari balik poni rambut merah apelnya.

"Natsu, sebaiknya kau bawa gadis itu ke kota dengan Gray! Aku akan mengurus Ikaruga!" terdengar suara tegas milik gadis, Natsu mengangguk patuh dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Lucy.

Lucy membeku, tangan itu, tangan yang sama dengan tangan yang melukainya luar dan dalam. Haruskah ia meraihnya? "A-Aku baik-baik saja, kalian tidak usah mempedulikanku." Ujar Lucy lemah dan gadis itu berusaha berdiri. Saat Lucy sudah berdiri seimbang di kakinya, Lucy mendadak oleng dan hampir terjatuh. Membuat Natsu Dragneel dengan cepat menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Tidak usah sungkan." Lucy mendonggak demi melihat wajah Gray Fullbuster tersenyum ramah. "Kami dari Fairy Tail, dan bukan gaya kami meninggalkan orang yang terluka." Lucy hampir menjerit ketika merasa bumi yang dipijaknya menghilang dari kakinya. Natsu mengangkatnya —atau menggendongnya?—ala pasangan yang baru menikah.

Tidak! Bukan bagian itu yang Lucy pikirkan. Melainkan getaran tubuhnya yang belum juga sirna selagi kenangan demi kenangan yang berserak kembali menyatu dan menghantui pikirannya. Rasa sakit, sedih, marah, semuanya bercampur sampai Lucy rasanya ingin menangis saja. "Hee... Kau takut sekali ya? Tubuhmu bergetar hebat, lagipula, apa yang kau lakukan di hutan begini?" tanya Natsu selagi ia dan Gray bergera menuju kota yang tak jauh dari hutan selatan tersebut.

Lucy berusaha menenangkan tubuhnya dan mengosongkan pikirannya dengan kalimat yang sama terus-menerus. _Mereka tidak mengenalimu, mereka tidak mengenalimu, mereka tidak mengenalimu_. Sampai akhirnya tubuhnya menjadi sedikit tenang walaupun masih gemetar pelan. Ia berusaha keras menghindari tatapan Natsu dan Gray dan menganggap bahwa kedua orang itu bukanlah penyihir dari Fairy Tail. Lucy mengganti wajah Natsu dan Gray di pikirannya menjadi seseorang yang entah siapa dan terkesan asal.

Apapun, selain Fairy Tail dan segalanya isinya. Rasanya Lucy rela mengganti wajah monster super kuat, super besar, daripada wajah _mantan _teman-temannya di Fairy Tail.

"Ikaruga... menipuku." Mata hitam Natsu menatap Lucy yang berada di tangannya dengan tatapan heran. "Maksudmu?" suara Natsu sarat akan ketertarikan dan keheranan yang campur-aduk. Gray hanya melirik Lucy sekilas, berpura-pura tak peduli walaupun mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Aku... Semacam buangan dari guildku." Lucy hampir meringis karena berbohong. Tatapan Natsu mengeras, pemuda berambut merah muda itu menoleh ke arah Gray dan mereka bertukar pemahaman tanpa suara yang sama. "Lalu, Ikaruga menipuku dengan cara membuat seseorang berkata bahwa ada seorang penyihir yang menyandera ketiga mantan temanku dari guild yang sama denganku." Lucy tidak berbohong, memang itu yang terjadi.

"Apakah kau punya kenalan di kota ini atau semacamnya? Kota ini jauh dari kontak kerajaan." Suara Gray memecah keheningan ketika mereka bertiga sampai di tengah kota. Lucy sedikit meronta agar Natsu menurunkannya. Tetapi, si pembantai naga yang terlalu idiot sampai tak menyadarinya atau Natsu memang sengaja tak mau menurunkannya?

"Itu... kakakku ada di suatu tempat di kota ini. Tetapi, aku tidak tahu dia berada dimana..." ujar Lucy perlahan, mengumpat dan mengutuki Laxus dalam hatinya, si kakak tiada guna yang menghilang entah kemana, entah dimana, entah sedang apa. Lucy bersumpah hampir melihat Gray terkekeh, tetapi, entah bagaimana Gray dapat menyembunyikannya dengan samar.

Gray lalu menjentikkan jarinya. "Dengar, bagaimana jika kau bersama kami saja sampai pagi tiba? Kami dapat membantumu mencari kakakmu saat pagi. Tenang, kau dapat tidur dengan Erza, gadis yang tadi itu." Lucy mematung, tanpa sadar mencengkram syal Natsu. Membuat pemuda berambut merah muda itu menaikkan sebelah alis.

Uh—oh... Satu lagi ancaman, cobaan, dan beban bagi Lucia Dreyar.

Saat satu takdir kembali mempertemukan si peri dengan si naga merah dalam waktu yang berjalan perlahan. Bagaimana jika sang naga merah tanpa sadar menemukan titik terang bahwa si peri adalah sang Heartfillia?

Bagaimana jika sang takdir mempermainkan mereka dalam satu cerita yang sama? Saat sang naga keemasan terus menghilang dengan sengaja dan dengan tampang tanpa dosa, saat sang dosa penyihir tenggelam dengan sesaat. Saat sang cahaya terpaksa bekerja sama dengan sebuah organisasi yang melumpuhkan seluruh indranya.

Singkat kata, bagaimana jika sang kehidupan, takdir, dan segala isinya menginginkan Lucia bekerja sama dengan tim Natsu demi sesuatu yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh sang penyihir bintang tersebut? Pilih saja, ambil saja, sebut saja. Lurus, atau banting setir?

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

A/N:

Gyaaah! Minna maafkan daku yang update telat sangat! *sembah sujud* Ettou... Saya bingung sejenak sama cerita ini ngalor-ngidulnya kemana tau, character yang semakin lama semakin ngaco, dan Draft saya hilang! *pundung di pojokkan mainin pisau*

Apakah saya me-mention(?) bahwa chapter 9-10-nya hilang juga? =A= oh man... saya dilanda kemalangan... *deathglare ke laptop* Ahem, oke, abaikan saja Ikagura disini, kalau yang sudah lupa dia itu yang lawan Erza dan Sho di Menara Surga arc. Anggap saja guild dia dan burung hantu serta si rocker yang saya sudah lupa namanya siapa itu bawahannya Tartharos dan dia itu kayak semacam naik pangkat ke Tartharos.

NatsuLucy moment? Check desu, untuk chapter berikutnya udah ada spoilernya tuh. Dan btw, **Myuuno Lylian ***lol saya sampe hapal nama semua orang yang ngereview XD* dialognya sudah 'kan? maaf kalau tidak memuaskan(?)

Oke, disini Lucy ketemu sama tim Natsu dan mereka gak nyadar kalau gadis berambut putih-hampir perak itu Lucy! Ahh! Natsu! Gue bunuh loo! DX /eh /dihajarfansgirldandibantaiHi roMashima

Yang bisa nebak chapter berikutnya, besok saya update 'w')/ selamat mengira-ngira!

Oke, cukup curcol-nya, waktunya membalas review~

**Guest: Maaf yah saya telat update QwQ Haha, gak papa kok, kan yang penting sekarang udah review /eh/ Saya jadi makin bersalah nih updatenya telat... /pundung/ Please keep reading yak!**

**Hyuuga Lunarix: Makanya ini saya pake Laxus, dan harus saya akui Laxus jauh lebih awesome dari Sting OAO /eh/dihajarfanslagi/ Hayoo~ 'kan Lucy bilang, "Bilang saja aku adik angkat-mu lalu semuanya beres 'kan?" XD err... seingat saya sih saya nulisnya gitu.. semoga saja gak kehapus di FFn-nya... soal ngubah penampilan saya sengaja, soalnya kan di Fairy Tail gak ada Lensa kontak sama pewarna rambut, nanti jatuhnya AU dong :') toh, saya curiga beberapa reader gak peduli juga XD /eh/ Ini chapter 8-nya maaf telat update, please keep reading!  
**

**Minami Luigi: Maaf yah saya update-nya telat QwQ iya ini Lokinya sudah muncul lagi 'kan? XD dia punya peran lagi kok di beberapa chapter di depan chapter ini(?) Please keep reading!  
**

**Sakura no Hanna: Pedang itu... gimana yah jelasinnya? Pokoknya pedang sama katana itu sedikit beda, karena katana itu pedang ala jepang yang langsing(?) kayak pedang Sakura-pedang yang buat kalahin Azuma di Tenroujima arc-punya Erza. sedangkan pedang biasa itu yang lebar kayak pedang yang biasa-yang kata di gagangnya ada sayapnya gitu(?)-dipakai Erza XD Please keep reading!  
**

**Bjtatihowo: Huwee TwT maafkan saya yang update telat *sembah sujud* please keep reading!  
**

**Myuuno Lylian: Itu dialognya sudah 'kan? Di chapter depan nanti juga ada lagi, Err... yah anggaplah baunya Lucy udah campur aduk sama baunya Laxus, sama bau toko senjata itu, jadi gak kecium :') si Laxus... yah anggaplah dia pulang kampung ninggalin Lucy ke Magnolia saking penasarannya sama masa lalu Lucy XD please keep reading!  
**

**Guest: Itu diatas sudah dijelaskan 'kan? Lucy gabung ke Tartharos karena diancam Fairy Tail akan dibunuh jika dia gak gabung XD please keep reading!  
**

**PinkxYellowNaLu: Arigatou! Ini juga sudah continue kan(?)? XD Please keep reading!  
**

Neh minna, tertarik review lagi? review kalian sangatlah diharapkan!

**Anda memiliki saran? Koreksi? Curhat(?)? silahkan tumpahkan di kotak review~**

-Adellecia Evans


	9. Nine: When bugle of war starting rings

"Siapa itu... Lucy Heartfillia?" sang gadis yang menyebutkan namanya sendiri berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang kemungkinan di dengar oleh seorang pembantai naga yang berada di sebelahnya. "Seorang... teman?"

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**From Starry Sky, with Love**

-Belongs to Adellecia Evans

"Dari langit berbintang dengan cinta, ditulis oleh seorang pengendali bintang untuk seorang pembantai naga."

**Warning! ****Out Of Character, Typo(s), an Original Character, Dark!Lucy Heartfillia, Slight Gore, and many more**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

_**.**_

_Chapter nine: __When the bugle of war starting rings_

Meredy mengelus dagunya, iris hijau miliknya berkilat-kilat tertimpa cahaya matahari selagi dirinya memandang kota di depannya dengan girang. "Ini dia, Crime Sorcière~ Aku hebat bukan?" tanyanya sedikit terlalu percaya diri.

Jellal Fernandez melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kota besar tanpa nama tersebut diikuti dengan kedua temannya. Iris coklatnya memindai setiap tempat dengan teliti demi setidaknya menemukan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang telah dicari Crime Sorcière selama dua hari lamanya.

"Jellal." Panggil Ultear Milkovich, membuat Jellal menoleh dan menghentikkan arah tatapannya yang semula menatap kerumunan kecil yang dibuat penduduk setempat. "Mungkinkah... Lucy mengubah penampilannya? Yeah, tentang ramalan pertama itu. _Kalian akan ada saat naga keemasan mengambil alih peri yang terlupakan_. Mungkin saja bukan?" Ultear menanyakan kalimat paling logis selama mereka berusaha memecahkan ramalan pertama dari Mavis Vermillion ini.

"Oh, ya ampun!" Meredy menjerit kegirangan seolah ia menemukan sesuatu yang paling dicarinya dan paling diincarnya, Meredy lalu berlari meninggalkan kedua temannya dengan cepat. Membuat Jellal dan Ultear saling pandang sembari menggelengkan kepala tanpa berkata-kata. Mereka lalu berlari kecil untuk menyusul Meredy yang telah hilang ditelan keramaian kota.

Saat Jellal dan Ultear menemukan kepala merah muda diantara warna rambut lainnya, mereka hampir menabrak Meredy yang ternyata ada di depan mereka.

Jellal menaikkan alis, irisnya lalu menatap punggung Meredy yang mematung dan menatap kepala merah muda yang dilihatnya semula, ia hampir melompat terkejut ketika melihat kepala merah apel yang dikenalnya.

"Sembunyi! Sembunyi!" dengan panik dan ketakutan telah terlihat, Crime Sorcière lalu melesat menuju tumpukkan kotak kardus dan bersembunyi dibalik kotak yang isinya tak dapat ditebak itu.

Jantung mereka berdetak seirama dengan sama cepatnya selagi mereka mengatur napas dan mengintip dari sela-sela yang dibuat tumpukan besar kotak kardus.

"Apa yang dilakukan Fairy Tail di sini? Dan bagaimana cara mereka sampai di sini lebih dulu dari kita?" bisik Meredy, iris hijaunya menatap satu-persatu anggota dengan semacam tato bergambar burung bersayap satu yang sedang menukik.

"Apapun alasannya, bagaimanapun caranya, aku harap siapapun naga keemasan ini sudah menemukan Lucy terlebih dahulu." Balas Ultear pelan. Gadis berambut hitam itu lalu mengendap-endap keluar dari bayangan lusinan kotak kardus yang menutupinya, mencoba berbaur dengan keramaian dan mengambil sudut pandang untuk melihat tim Fairy Tail lebih jelas.

"Jellal, apakah kau ingat berapa jumlah tim Fairy Tail yang dulu?" tanya Meredy, iris hijaunya menatap satu orang yang menurutnya asing di tengah tim Natsu—jika ia tidak salah nama tim—seingatnya, tim Natsu terdiri dari empat orang dan satu Exceed. Dua gadis, termasuk Lucy Heartfillia, dan dua pemuda.

"Seingatku... empat? Dan satu Exceed. Lucy sudah tidak termasuk, jadi kupikir seharusnya tiga..." jawab Jellal seperlunya, mata coklatnya mengabsen satu-persatu anggota tim Natsu.

"Lalu..." Meredy dan Jellal saling pandang dengan mata yang terisi dengan keheranan yang amat sangat, mengacu pada seorang gadis berambut putih hampir perak yang berdiri membelakangi tempat dimana mereka berdua bersembunyi sekitar sepuluh meter jauhnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran melintasi kepala mereka, dan kedua anggota Crime Sorcière itu lalu bertukar pemikiran tanpa suara yang sama. Meredy lalu menjentikan jarinya, menarik perhatian Ultear yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik bayang-bayang gedung tak jauh dari mereka.

"Hey, Ultear~ Keberatan jika kau mengganti penampilan kita?"

-_ Chapter nine: __When the bugle of war starting rings__-_

"Namamu Lucia Dreyar? Kau yakin tidak bertemu dengan gadis yang kami cari ini?" Lucy Heartfillia mengangguk kaku, keringat dingin mulai mengalir menuruni dahinya dan menetes dari dagunya. Lucy berusaha berdiri sejauh mungkin dari pembantai naga yang kini berada di depannya.

"Itu... Ano... jika kalian tak keberatan aku harus pergi sekarang." Ditahannya keinginan ingin menjerit dan lari ketakutan ketika secuil kenangan meresap masuk ke dalam otaknya. Lucy merasakan tubuhnya gemetar hebat, dan pikirannya mendadak gelap dan kosong.

"Dreyar... Dreyar..." Tubuh Lucy menegang, yeah, seharusnya ia mencari nama lain. Tetapi, hanya nama Lucia Dreyar yang berada di pikirannya pada pertama kali.

"Apa kau memiliki hubungan dengan Makarov Dreyar?" Erza Scarlet menghentikan Lucy yang hendak beranjak, Lucy melirik sekelilingnya dan berusaha keras menelan air liurnya dengan gugup.

"Aku... Semacam adik angkat Laxus Dreyar, aku ditemukannya ketika hampir mati. Laxus tak pernah berkata tentang Makarov Dreyar, jadi aku tak mengenalnya." Hampir benar, hampir benar. Kecuali bagian 'hampir mati.' Ayolah, ia bertemu dengan Laxus dalam keadaan sehat tanpa kekurangan apapun. Walaupun penuh luka, hey! Itu dapat dibilang sehat jika dibandingkan 'hampir mati.' Bukan?

Omong-omong menyebutkan nama Laxus membuat tangannya gatal ingin memukull kepala pirang milik pembantai naga petir itu. "Hey, Lu!" Lucy dan tim Natsu menoleh dengan cepat, hanya demi menemukan tiga sosok yang terlihat familiar dan sedikit misterius.

Mereka terdiri dari dua gadis dan seorang pemuda. Gadis pertama berambut coklat tua panjang dengan pita di sisi kiri dan kanan kepalanya, tatapannya nampak hangat namun menusuk pada saat yang bersamaan. Gadis kedua memiliki rambut ungu panjang yang diikat menjadi satu, irisnya tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata selagi ia tersenyum hangat ke arah Lucy. Sedangkan yang terakhir seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu dengan semacam bekas luka terbakar di mata kanannya, irisnya berwarna hitam pekat, suram dan dingin. Datar tanpa emosi sama sekali.

"Kami mencarimu sejak kau pergi dari kota _lagi_! Untunglah kita dapat bertemu disini!" gadis kedua berkata dengan suara yang sedikit melengking. Iris keemasannya berkilat-kilat penuh semangat dan keceriaan yang jika diperhatikan, sedikit dibuat-buat.

Lucy menaikkan alis ketika gadis pertama berpura-pura berbalik, posisi gadis itu kini memunggungi Lucy dan mengibaskan rambut panjangnya, membuat punggungnya sedikit terekspos mengingat pakaian yang dikenakannya dan membuat sebuah lambang berupa gambar wajah seorang penyihir dari samping sedikit tersibak.

Mata Lucy melebar sedikit dan gadis itu kemudian berusaha memasang ekspresi seceria mungkin, "Hey! Umm... Maria! Suatu kebetulan kita bertemu di sini!" Lucy bersumpah hampir melihat pemuda yang berada di sebelah gadis kedua terkekeh mendengar nama pertama yang melintas di kepala Lucy untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan tim Natsu.

"Baiklah penyihir Fairy Tail, terima kasih sudah mengobatiku dan menolongku, sampai jumpa lagi!" Lucy menyeret _Maria _diikuti kedua temannya, meninggalkan tim Natsu yang tenggelam dalam keheningan.

"Aye! Setidaknya Lushia menemukan orang yang dikenalnya di kota ini!" seru seekor kucing biru bersayap yang sedari tadi melayang-layang tanpa suara di sebelah tim Natsu. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa Lucia tidak memiliki orang yang dikenalnya di kota ini dan mengabaikan fakta lain bahwa tiga orang yang barusan sangat mencurigakan.

Natsu Dragneel memandang punggung 'Lucia Dreyar' dengan tatapan aneh, irisnya menatap kosong jalanan yang mulai sepi selagi pikirannya berkelana.

"Apakah kita _seharusnya_ mengenalnya? Baunya aneh, antara vanilla, bercampur dengan bau tanah, pasir, dan api. Aku bahkan tak dapat menebak bau aslinya... Yeah, aku sempat menebak vanilla, dia sempat berkeringat dingin waktu kita pertama kali menyelamatkannya." Natsu berkata, membuat Erza dan Gray saling pandang heran. Apakah Natsu Dragneel sedang berpikir? Sebuah hal yang sangat amat tidak mungkin sekali.

Natsu kadang sangatlah meragukan, Erza dan Gray tidak mau mengambil resiko mempercayainya. Apalagi, sejak gadis yang mereka cari menghilang, Natsu seperti robot yang kehilangan daya hidup. Membuat Erza dan Gray malah semakin tak ingin mengambil resiko mempercayai apa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Demi keselamatan bersama, dan demi gadis yang mereka cari ini.

"Aye! Mungkin hidungmu sedang dalam kondisi yang tak baik, Natsu! Aku tak dapat membayangkan bau Tanah, pasir, dan api menjadi satu. Lagipula, bukankah bau tanah dan pasir sama saja?"

Disisi lain, Lucy hanya dapat menatap Crime Sorcière dengan takjub setelah cahaya keemasan yang mendadak menyelimuti tubuh ketiga sosok yang diseretnya menghilang, menampakkan tiga anggota Crime Sorcière yang dengan segera menarik tudung jubah mereka untuk menghalangi dunia luar melihat wajah mereka.

"Lucy, kau sudah menemukan naga keemasan yang dimaksud master Mavis?" tanya Jellal tanpa basa-basi lagi, Lucy hanya mengangguk. "Laxus Dreyar, tetapi, kini, ia telah menghilang entah kemana." Meredy menatap Lucy dengan tatapan menilai.

"Tidak buruk, siapa yang mengubah penampilanmu? Kau menggunakan apa untuk mewarnai rambutmu begitu?" tanya Meredy tertarik, iris hijaunya menatap rambut Lucy yang seharusnya berwarna pirang dengan teliti. Seolah itu adalah hal terlangka di dunia sihir.

Lucy hanya meringis, "Hey teman-teman. Tidakkah kalian merada ada yang aneh dengan ramalan yang disebutkan master Mavis?" tanya Ultear selagi mereka berempat berjalan membelah keramaian kota, mata coklat yang sedikit lebih tua dari milik Jellal milik si gadis menatap jalanan berbatu seolah hal itu adalah hal yang paling menarik dari pemandangan di depannya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jellal cepat, wajahnya yang tersembunyi di bayang-bayang tudung jubah yang dikenakannya nampak berkerut samar selagi pikirannya mencocokan yang mana ramalan yang sekiranya terdengar janggal.

"_Kalian akan ada, saat naga keemasan mengambil alih peri yang terlupakan._ Bukannya bersikap terlalu percaya diri, tetapi, benarkah yang dimaksud itu _kita_?" tanya Ultear, suaranya hampir tak terdengar ditengah keramaian kota tanpa nama tersebut.

"Definisi kata kalian disini dapat berarti luas, apalagi, Master Mavis tidak mau berkata panjang lebar. Dapat saja kata kalian disini tidak hanya menunjuk kita, mungkin tim Natsu atau—" Ultear mencengkram lengan Jellal yang paling dekat dengannya. Mata coklatnya melotot horror sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Di depan mereka berempat, berdirilah tiga orang berjubah hitam. Meredy menarik Lucy ke balik punggungnya, memastikan sosok sang Heartfillia tidak terlihat oleh siapapun di balik jubah hitam tersebut, salah satu dari ketiga orang tersebut menyeringai. Jellal merasakan udara memberat dan mendingin pada saat yang bersamaan selagi dirinya dan Ultear ikut menarik tubuh Lucy ke belakang punggung mereka.

"Lama tak bertemu, Lucia Dreyar, Crime Sorcière." Suara itu terdengar berat dan gelap, seolah-olah ia selalu berkata dengan nada menakutkan, seringaiannya semakin lebar selagi udara semakin mendingin, mengabaikan fakta bahwa matahari bersinar cerah di atas sana.

"Ataukah... harus kupanggil Lucy Heartfillia?" tubuh Lucy menegang, sebuah memori melintas di kepalanya selagi pikirannya menjerit, tubuhnya gatal ingin lari dari sana. Tetapi, waktu serasa membeku, udara semakin menggelap dan memberat.

Seringaian licik itu, suara itu, aura itu. Satu-persatu gambar yang terserak mengambil posisi dan membentuk nama yang paling gelap, paling licik, serta yang paling dihindari oleh orang yang mengaku masih normal di seluruh dunia.

_Tartharos telah menemukan Lucy Heartfillia lebih dulu dari Fairy Tail_. Tidak! Fairy Tail sudah tiga kali menemukan Lucy Heartfillia. Jika tujuan Fairy Tail untuk membunuhnya, apa tujuan Tartharos? Guild kegelapan paling besar sekligus inti dari Aliansi Baram membuang-buang tenaga hanya untuk mengejar gadis bernama Lucy Heartfillia.

Lucy dipaksa masuk, saat ia pergi, ia dikejar. Hanya satu pikiran yang sama. Tartharos mengincar sesuatu dari Lucy Heartfillia.

Sesuatu yang bahkan tak diketahui oleh sang pemilik nama sendiri.

Kalian akan ada, saat naga keemasan mengambil alih peri yang terlupakan. Definisi kata kalian yang luas serta hampir-hampir tak terbatas. Kata ganti orang banyak yang membuat Crime Sorcière harus kembali memutar otak.

Jika naga keemasan dan peri yang terlupakan menunjukkan arti serta pikiran pertama yang melintas di otak mereka. Maka, Kalian disini bukanlah hanya Crime Sorcière saja.

-_ Chapter nine: When the bugle of war starting rings__-_

Di sebuah pulau dengan pohon besar, Mavis Vermillion menatap langit yang mulai menggelap selagi dirinya nampak duduk di batu yang menandai tempat berisitirahat tubuhnya.

Mata hijaunya menatap kosong langit yang tertutupi awan hitam, wajahnya datar tanpa emosi maupun ekspresi. "Apakah rahasia itu sudah diketahui?" Mavis bertanya pada dirinya sendiri selagi si gadis tersenyum kecil, senyumnya nampak miring ke kiri, membuktikan bahwa ia tidak berniat tersenyum sama sekali.

Laut bergemuruh, ombak berkali-kali menerjang karang dengan kekuatan yang sesungguhnya tak diperlukan, petir mulai saling memanggil, angin bertiup kencang seolah badai akan datang.

Kadangkala, Mavis bertanya-tanya sendiri. Mengapa gerangan ia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang dapat menggemparkan dunia selain kehadiran Zeref dan Acknologia?

Rambut pirang Mavis berkibar ditiup angin, tubuhnya yang tembus pandang dan bersinar keemasan nampak tak ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Pikirannya berkelana selagi tubuhnya semakin lama semakin kehilangan eksistensi di dunia.

Ombak kembali menerjang karang, mengeluarkan suara gemuruh yang berpadu manis dengan gemerisik pepohonan.

Mata hijau Mavis menatap sendu pemandangan di depannya yang hanya berupa gua batu. Senyumnya telah menghilang sepenuhnya selagi tetes demi tetes air nampak berjatuhan ke tanah, membasahi bumi kering dengan air mata langit.

Mavis meregangkan tubuhnya, kakinya terayun-ayun, bermain dengan tetesan air hujan yang semakin deras turun.

"_Saat sang setan neraka memanjat dunia demi kebebasan, mereka menipu sang peri. menghabisi setiap kepercayaan yang telah diberi, dengan sebuah sihir yang lazim digunakan untuk kebaikan sendiri_?" Mavis tersenyum lagi, masih senyum yang miring dan tak berniat sama sekali.

Petir menyambar pepohonan, mengeluarkan suara gemuruh yang sanggup membuat jantung berdetak tak karuan, "Crime Sorcière, Tartharos, Fairy Tail, Magnolia, Fiore." Mavis menyebutkan nama-nama tersebut seolah hal itu adalah kata paling langka di dunia dan paling terlarang di alam semesta.

"Siapa yang lebih dahulu menarik sejuta rahasia milik Lucy Heartfillia? Dari dahulu aku sering bertanya-tanya..." Mavis menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir mungilnya, mendesis pelan seakan dia sedang membuat kode agar semua orang diam, dengan senyum seolah ia tahu segalanya. "Bagaimana jika kegelapan berhasil menarik cahaya? Seperti kata ramalan, putih dapat menjadi hitam, bukan?"

Saat sang master pertama kembali angkat bicara, dunia bergemuruh seolah menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tiga guild asing yang berpadu demi tujuan berbeda yang intinya sama dan hanya satu, Lucy Heartfillia.

Tartharos mengincar, Fairy Tail mengejar, Crime Sorcière harus bersiap untuk resiko terbesar.

Saat sang setan memanjat keluar dari lubang neraka, saat sang naga kehilangan pijakan, saat sang peri harus bertahan pada satu gambar yang berserakan. Kau akan tahu, apa yang dinamakan eksistensi harapan. Tuliskanlah, apa yang menurutmu akan terjadi selanjutnya?

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

A/N:

! $ #^**^%$^% DX DX *Ngeliatin A/N yang sudah mulai* ... *kabur* /ditimpukkinreader

Ha-halo min-minna... *gemetaran* Maafkan saya yang update telat, you know-lah, saya lagi liburan dan di tempat itu gak ada sinyal, gak ada satu pun! Jadi, maafkan saya yang abal ini *sembah sujud*

O-oke, disini Lucy berhasil kabur dari 'cengkram' soon-to-be-her-mate(?)-nya, Natsu Dragneel =w= Dia ketemu Crime Sorciere dan mereka ketemu lagi sama orang-entah-siapa-belum-saya-pikirin-tolong-bantu-saya-bagusnya-siapa. Atau pake OC aja? ._.

Saya kena WB lagi dan saya lagi mencoba kabur dari cengkraman Twinnie saya yang mau ngasih tantangan berupa threeshoot and three theme yang tentu saja NatsuLucy, bagusnya saa ambil gak nih? Tapi peringatan, Twinnie saya itu sadis sangat, berhati-hatilah reader sekalian! /kabur

Btw, yang mau nanya Natsu 'kan penciumannya bagus kenapa dia gak bisa mencium bau Lucy, baunya Lucy itu sudah kecampur-campur sama bau Laxus, dan bau toko senjata. Belum lagi bau asap dan bau Ikaruga dan Lupus. Terus **Hyuuga Lunarix**, mengapa dirimu begitu teliti nak~? T^T /pundung/ Anggaplah Natsu itu sudah mencium bau Lucy, tapi Erza sama Gray gak mau percaya karena alasan yang sudah ditulis di atas, silahkan manjat lagi(?)

Err... oke, saya mau cepat-cepat update chapter 10 sebelum sekolah mulai lagi, jadi silahkan cek balesan review, jawaban pertanyaan, dan ke-gaje-an saya ini untuk chapter 8:

**Sakura no Hanna: Arigatou! Ufufufu, di cerita ini sayalah yang mengatur takdir mereka XD /eh/ Ettou... *tarik-tarik kerah baju**keringat dingin* Saya mau ke toilet! *kabur* /dibantaireader/ Please keep reading!**

**Guest: Waduh... GrayLu? Hemm... gimana yah? Ya sudah deh saya munculin, tetapi berhubung saya gak pernah dapet chemistry mereka, jadi moment mereka akan sedikit kaku, gomenne. Tapi akan saya coba munculin mereka, Please keep reading!  
**

**Minami Luigi: Gomenne saya telat update Luigi-sama!(?) DX *sembah sujud* /eh/ Itu Happy juga sudah numpang lewat 'kan? Please keep reading yah!  
**

**Fathiyah: Seperti yang sudah saya bilang, baunya Lucy itu sudah kecampur-campur sama bau Laxus, dan bau toko senjata. Belum lagi bau asap dan bau Ikaruga dan Lupus. Anggaplah Natsu itu sudah mencium bau Lucy, tapi Erza sama Gray gak mau percaya karena alasan yang sudah ditulis di atas pas bagian Lucy kabur sama Crime Sorciere, silahkan manjat lagi(?) Laxus... *OHMYGAWDIFORGETABOUTHIM!* Err... *acak-acak draft* nanti akan dijelasin lagi, please keep reading!  
**

**Hyuuga Lunarix: Kenapa dirimu begitu teliti dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang gak saya pikirin sama sekali~? TAT /eh/dihajarHyuu/ Ini Lucy udah OOC parah loh, jadi saya sekalian OOC-in aja... /ngaku/ seperti yang sudah saya bilang soal hidung Natsu yang ohmygawdguelupakemampuandial antarankebanyakannontonanime fandomsebelah ****Anggaplah Natsu itu sudah mencium bau Lucy, tapi Erza sama Gray gak mau percaya karena alasan yang sudah ditulis di atas pas bagian Lucy kabur sama Crime Sorciere, silahkan manjat lagi(?)  
**Nah, soal tiga orang itu, kayaknya FFn gak sengaja ngehapus paragraf yang sudah saya tulis deh, jadi saya jelasin lagi yah, kan di prolog ada bagian suara mendesis pelan di belakang Lucy, terus Lucy mikir mengapa ia tidak memikirkan bahwa tidak mungkin tim Natsu menjalankan misi milik guild lain. Jadi maksudnya sebenarnya tim Natsu yang disandera Ikaruga itu cuma boneka/dia pake sihir peniru/dia bohongin Lucy. yah intinya yang disandera Ikaruga itu bukan tim Natsu, sebenarnya corat-coretmu gak menjengkelkan kok, tapi membingungkan... /dibantaiHyuu/ please keep reading yah!  


**Bjtatihowo: Hemm... mungkin dia dua-duanya(?) Please keep reading!  
**

**Myuuno Lylian: Same here, sis... Same here... /geplaked/ Ettou... Gomen ne saya update telat, silahkan salahkan sinyal! DX /kabursebelumdirajam/ Oke saya akan semangat, please keep reading! XD  
**

**PinkxYellowNaLu: No comment soal update tiap hari, sis... Apalagi saya update telat nih sekarang... /pundung/ Err... percaya atau enggak saya dapet ide inti cerita dari rumput yang bergoyang(?) ide judul dari sebuah cerita keren dari fandom sebelah, dan ide character dari novel yang belum selesai-selesai, Ettou... gomen lagi yah saya update telat, saya akan berusaha update chapter 10 besok, Please keep reading!  
**

**Obako-chan97F.T: Nah, no problems. Anyway forgive me update this story very late ... Lucy's past? Oh well, she kind was expelled from Fairy Tail because of a problems (which will be explained more clearly in the next chapter) when she was wandering, she met a magician of darkness that forces Lucy to join Tartharos. If Lucy does not join, then Fairy Tail and all its contents even though the former members would be killed. There will be a chapter that explains all Lucy's past, later. XD Now, Lucy pursued by the two guild, the first Fairy Tail who said wanted to kill Lucy, and the second Tartharos who pursue something in Lucy.  
Oh man, I do not think there was who feeling, a sense from quotes it. It was inspired by an other quotes who have titles similar to this story, but, of course, different styles and different quotes. Too bad fanfiction was removed by its owner.  
Ettou ... Arigatou? I did not know could make the reader feeling what I wrote, because, believe me. I'm not one to share what I feel except to close friends, so I do not know about it at all XD /shoot/  
Quotes? I do not think well, maybe it's innate, because I'm really liked the poetry and language dictionary(?) XD /shootagain/  
**

**KawaiiA: Kata sensei saya Gemini bisa jadi siapa saja... owo kan ada adegan dia jadi Gray, tapi Gray-nya sendiri 'kan lagi ngelawan Racer sama Lyon dan Sherry... Jadi saya pikir Gemini gak cuma dapat meniru orang yang ada di dekatnya... Wa-waduh... StiCy? Baru kali ini ada yang minta StiCy ke saya... -cuma bisa ngerasain chemistry NaLu. Sting muncul kok, so pasti dia mah, tapi StiCy-nya... Mungkin ada sih, ya sudah nanti saya coba deh. Wahaha, makasih, makasih, saya jadi malu nih XD /eh/ Soal Happy Ending... /smirk/ kita lihat nanti. Please keep reading!  
**

**Kanna Ayasaki: Bentar, bentar... SAYATAHUANDA! XD Anda Author dari fandom 07-G 'kan? Ya kan? ya kan? XD /dihajar/ Soal Fairy Tail mengapa jadi jahat itu nanti ada ceritanya sendiri, sekarang fokus ke ke-galauan-nya Lucy dulu~ XD Natsu bukan hangat lagi dia mah, menggebu-gebu(?) /eh/ Laxus? ****OHMYGAWDIFORGETABOUTHIM! Er... nanti juga muncul penjelasan dia lagi dimana /disamberpetir/ Gomenne saya update telat, saya akan berusaha update cepet buat chapter 10, Please keep reading!**  


******Hikaru Dragneel: Nama anda... kok familiar yah? Rasanya saya pernah lihat anda di FB deh... /eh/ Anggaplah Natsu lagi error karena Lucy pergi jadi yah... Dia gak terlalu nyadar itu Lucy :') Gomenne saya update telat, please keep reading yah!  
**

******Neyta Minaira: Ettou... Arigatou ne? XD /shoot/ Souka, souka... baiklah akan saya coba lihat lagi kalimat yang disebutkan Lucy pas dia buka gerbang, soalnya di anime biasanya cuma 'Gate of blablabla, I open, blabla!' /dihajarLucy/ jadi saya cuma tulis begitu saja, agak bingung soalnya XD Ini sudah update berikutnya 'kan? Nanti akan saya coba update besok untuk chapter berikutnya, please keep reading yah!  
**

Minna~ Makasih banget yang masih mau ngereview FSSWL ini, Berniat review lagi? Review kalian sangatlah diharapkan!**  
**

**Anda memiliki saran? Koreksi? Curhat(?)? silahkan tumpahkan di kotak review~**

-Adellecia Evans


	10. Ten: When the Light telling their story

Mavis Vermillion merentangkan kedua tangannya, kedua kakinya masih terayun santai, tak peduli terbasahi tetesan air hujan. "Hey, kalian mau mendengarkan kebenaran?" suaranya yang lembut disambut dengan gemuruh langit yang hitam.

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**From Starry Sky, with Love**

-Belongs to Adellecia Evans

"Dari langit berbintang dengan cinta, ditulis oleh seorang pengendali bintang untuk seorang pembantai naga."

**Warning! ****Out Of Character, Typo(s), an Original Character, Dark!Lucy Heartfillia, Slight Gore, and many more**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

_**.**_

_Chapter ten: __When __the Light telling their story_

"Kalian... Siapa?" Meredy bertanya dengan nada waspada, mata hijaunya berkilat sekali. Menunjukkan bahwa si gadis tidaklah main-main dengan pertanyaannya. Salah satu dari ketiga sosok tersebut menyeringai, suaranya yang sehalus angin membelah keheningan yang terasa mencekam.

Jellal Fernandez menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika keheningan yang dimaksud benar-benar terjadi. Tidak ada lagi hiruk-pikuk dan keramaian kota besar tempat mereka berada kini. Kosong, hampa, dan sendirian. Seolah mereka berdiri di ambang kegelapan tanpa seorangpun di samping mereka.

Langit kini berwarna kelabu, seolah ia ingin memuntahkan air, petir, serta angin kencang yang lazim dinamakan badai. Tetapi, tidak ada apapun yang keluar dari atas sana. Seakan ini hanya sebuah efek dari kemunculan ketiga orang tersebut.

"_Pada suatu ketika, alkisah di suatu lembaran cerita, terdapat sebuah takdir yang berputar-putar. Tentang seorang gadis dengan sejuta rahasia yang jatuh cinta kepada seorang pembantai naga."_

Lucy Heartfillia mencengkram jubah pucat Ultear Milkovich yang berada tepat di depannya. Ultear dan Lucy melangkah mundur secara teratur, diikuti dengan Jellal dan Meredy yang memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung kapan saja.

Kunci-kunci Lucy bersinar samar, seolah memberitahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Langit mulai bergemuruh, siap mengucurkan air mata karena entah apa. Angin kencang bertiup, menghembuskan partikel-partikel halus dengan ganasnya, menantang siapa saja yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Seringai itu berhenti, sebagai gantinya, Meredy dapat melihat senyum lebar samar yang menampakkan gigi-gigi putih orang yang berdiri paling depan, beberapa meter di depannya. "Untuk apa kau bertanya lagi, Meredy? Kau seharusnya mengetahuiku, bukan?"

"_Mereka berdua bertemu di sebuah kota indah, dan sang pembantai naga mengajak sang gadis untuk bergabung dengan sebuah guild ternama. Mereka berteman baik, dan bahagia."_

Mata hijau Meredy melebar. Ultear mematung. Seringai itu, aura itu, sesuatu familiar yang seharusnya sudah tiada mengirimkan hantaman gelombang ketakutan lurus ke tubuh ketiga gadis yang berada dalam pihak cahaya.

_Bukankah... Bukankah? _Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana yang tak mampu terselesaikan selagi hantaman demi hantaman ingatan yang sudah terkubur kembali terangkat ke permukaan. Sosok yang tengah menaikkan lengannya, menurunkan tudung berbentuk segitiga kaku yang menyamarkan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana? Apakah otak bodohmu itu sudah dapat mengingatku kembali, Meredy? Ultear?" Meredy mengigit bibir bawahnya, darah mengalir dari gesekan keras giginya dengan bibir miliknya. Ultear membeku, tangannya balas mencengkram tangan Lucy.

"_Mereka selalu melewati petualangan bersama. Emosi, ekspresi, senyum, air mata. Mereka hampir berbagi segalanya. Melewati setiap _twist_ untuk tujuan yang sama, kebenaran serta cahaya."_

Air mata mengalir keluar dari kedua mata hijau Lucy, jatuh tanpa suara ke tanah kering yang berpermukaan pasir tanpa suara. Sebuah pertanyaan yang terus menghantuinya berkali-kali kembali menemukan jalan ke dalam pikirannya.

Apakah Takdir memang sudah sangat membecinya? Apakah belum cukup gelombang demi gelombang perasaan yang terus-menerus menerjangnya? Apakah ia ditakdirkan hidup di dunia hanya untuk mati tanpa guna?

Bayangan demi bayangan kenangan berkelebat di otaknya selagi tangan Ultear kembali menarik tubuh Lucy mundur, bersama Meredy yang mulai goyah dan Jellal yang sudah benar-benar serius menghadapi aura yang menyelimuti dua guild merdeka ini.

"_Mereka selalu berpikir optimis, hidup dengan diselimuti keceriaan, kasih sayang serta cinta. Tipikal cerita klasik tentang kisah yang berakhir bahagia."_

Kenangan serta memori yang sudah lama berusaha ia kubur dalam-dalam. Sudah lama? Lucy ingin sekali menertawakan dirinya dengan nada lebih sarkastik lagi, baru satu tahun lamanya, apakah itu dapat disebut _lama_?

Rasanya tidak, satu tahun hanyalah berisi enam bulan, kenangan yang dibuatnya bersama cahaya lebih banyak memakan waktu dari hal ini. Air mata Lucy semakin cepat meluncur menuruni kedua pipinya, saat otaknya semakin memproduksi semakin banyak gambaran memori miliknya.

"_Kau Lucy Fairy Tail! Tempat dimana kau berada dan sesuatu yang kau sebut keluarga!" _Saat air mata yang menyerupai butiran embun tersebut terjatuh, hal yang terus-menerus diingatnya selalu sama, memorinya memang tak monoton, tetapi, pikirannya selalu berada pada satu orang yang sama.

"_Tetapi, senyum sang pemuda hilang dan air mata sang gadis kini terus berjatuhan. Sederhana, _twist _kembali dimainkan dan kini kegelapanlah yang ambil bagian."_

Meredy menggeletukan giginya, matanya memancarkan keheranan yang nyata selagi pikirannya berkelana mencari jawaban. Di depannya, berdiri seseorang dari sebuah masa lalu yang coba ia buang. Sebuah sosok yang pernah ia sebut teman, selain Ultear, Jellal, dan gadis lain bernama Lucy Heartfillia.

Meredy mempercepat langkah mundurnya, tangannya terulur untuk mendorong tubuh Lucy yang gemetar hebat, meninggalkan Jellal di garis depan. Suasana kembali mencekam, keheningan kembali merajalela selagi mata dibalas mata dengan tatapan membunuh saling terlemparkan.

Ultear mengunci tatapannya pada sosok yang paling depan. Nostalgia, eh? Tidak sekarang. Si gadis melangkahkan dirinya ke garis depan, melindungi Lucy dari kemungkinan ancaman dan sesuatu yang tak diinginkan.

"_Kegelapan menyembunyikan kebenaran, membuat sang gadis pergi demi kebaikan. Bertemu dengan banyak orang dan meninggalkan sang pemuda sendirian serta kesepian."_

Mata hijau Lucy menggelap, cahaya yang biasa terbiaskan di mata cemerlangnya menghilang, mengkosong, hampa tanpa emosi maupun ekspresi yang berarti.

Tubuhnya terasa kaku selagi kilas balik menariknya untuk tenggelam, jauh dari garis waktu yang sekarang, mengenang masa-masa jaya dan menyenangkan yang ia bagi jauh sebelum eksistensi harapan mulai jauh dari gapaian.

Di lain sisi, Jellal dan Ultear memasang kuda-kuda siap adu sihir saat sebuah lingkaran sihir berukuran kecil muncul di depan tubuh sosok yang paling kiri. Terlihat sebuah cahaya keemasan sebelum akhirnya sosok tersebut mencengkram sebuah pedang.

"_Setelah peristiwa yang kebenarannya belum dapat ditemukan, sang pemuda mengembara, demi mencari eksistensi sang gadis yang menghilang bagaikan ditelan dunia, jatuh dan bangun demi sosok yang mengajarinya arti cinta."_

Terompet perang telah ditiup, senjata telah dimainkan, sekarang, hanya soal waktu sampai akhirnya waktu menyatakan siapa yang akan memenangkan konflik yang dipermasalahkan.

Ultear mengulurkan tangannya, telapak tangannya terbuka seolah ia melihat dunia berada di dalam genggamannya. Sebuah cahaya keperakan muncul dan menampakkan sebuah bola bening mengkilap yang memantulkan bayangan apapun yang ada dalam jangkauannya.

"Ultear yang malang... aku sudah tahu semua sihirmu, dan aku memiliki sihir baru untuk menahan semua sihirmu." Ultear mematung, bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai sadis selagi sang gadis berkata: "Mari kita lihat sejauh mana kau berkembang, Rustyrose."

"_Sudah tiga kali mereka bertemu tanpa menyadarinya, saat sang pemuda hendak berkata, kedua temannya tak ingin mempercayainya demi kebaikan dirinya sendiri dan semua teman mereka."_

Rustyrose balas menyeringai, sebuah lingkaran sihir besar muncul di belakangnya. Kedua sosok yang masih berjubah hitam tak jauh di belakangnya melompat ke samping, membuat angin mendorong tudung yang menyamarkan wajah kedua sosok tersebut.

Meredy hanya memandang datar sosok yang berada di sebelah kanan. Salah satu sisi logisnya bertanya, mengapa mereka tak mau berpaling dari kegelapan ke cahaya seperti layaknya seorang musuh yang sudah dikalahkan oleh pahlawan dalam sebuah cerita.

Di depannya dan Lucy Heartfillia, berdirilah Azuma yang seharusnya sudah menjadi tumbuhan di pulau Tenroujima, Oh ya, menjadi tumbuhan tak menjamin kematian. Atau jangan-jangan itu adalah versi Edolas dari Azuma? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Meredy menaikkan alis ketika seorang Tartharos yang terakhir kembali menaikkan tudung jubahnya dengan cepat.

"_Mengapa kegelapan memilih kisah mereka? Sederhana, karena sang gadis memiliki sebuah rahasia yang mampu mengguncang jiwa. Kegelapan mengubah cerita indah dan klasik yang menenangkan menjadi kisah berliku-liku tentang takdir yang tak terelakkan."_

"Sedang apa kau disini, Azuma?" Suara Meredy datar dan dingin, membuat kesepakatan mutlak bahwa ia tidak menginginkan kehadiran musuh yang tak diharapkan. Jujur saja, ia suda lelah menghadapi setiap musuh yang selalu memiliki masa lalu dengn dirinya. _Twist_.

Terdengar suara besi beradu dengan besi, sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat adalah Rustyrose yang beradu sihir pedang dengan Ultear. Meredy mempersiapkan posisinya, bersiap untuk kemungkinan pertarungan yang sudah berada di depan mata.

Meninggalkan Lucy di garis belakang dengan keadaan yang tak dapat dibilang baik lagi. Masih dihantui oleh kilatab-kilatan indah yang pernah ia lalui. Tak percaya bahwa realita jauh dari dunia mimpi.

"_Sang gadis adalah turunan serta utusan terakhir dari master pertama. Tubuhnya yang belum siap akan rahasia dilukai, dan hampir dibunuh demi tujuan menguasai dunia."_

"Ice Make: Rosen Krone!" Rustyrose melompat lincah, menghindari kristal dingin indah berwarna _violet _yang tumbuh mendadak dari tanah kering yang dipijaknya. Batang mawar yang kuat namun rapuh itu terus bertumbuh, mengejar Rustyrose kemanapun sang sosok melangkah, bersiap dengan duri tajam yang mampu membunuh siapapun yang dimaksud oleh sang gadis berambut hitam.

Jellal berlari menjauhi tempat pertarungan Ultear dan Rustyrose. Menarik perhatian sosok terakhir yang tak dikenal. Poni milik sosok tersebut menutupi hampir seluruh matanya, membuat Jellal tak dapat mengenali wajahnya.

Sosok tersebut berlari mengejar Jellal, tiga pisau yang diapit oleh ketiga jari letik sosok tersebut nampak berkilat-kilat siap membunuh. Jellal dengan brutal berusaha memusatkan tenaga sihirnya selagi mata coklatnya menjelajahi tempat yang seharusnya di tengah kota besar, tetapi, kenyataannya, mereka bukan lagi di kota tersebut.

Mereka berada di tanah kosong yang luas tanpa ada apapun selain mereka diatasnya, langit mendung dan gelap, tanah terlihat kering dan berpasir seolah tempat ini sendiri juga tak mendapatkan berkah yang berarti.

"_Ia harus berjuang dengan guild lainnya, mereka harus mengartikan ketiga ramalan, yang dua diantaranya belum dapat disebutkan secara sederhana, dengan kata lain, masih berupa misteri dan pertanyaan."_

"Maguilty Sodom!" Meredy mengulurkan tangannya, beberapa pedang bercahaya lalu muncul di belakangnya, terus bermunculan selagi yang lainnya melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Azuma.

Di sisi lain, Lucy Heartfillia merasa _kosong_. Ia nampak tak bernyawa, tetapi, tubuhnya masih berada di dunia dengan sehat tanpa kekurangan apapun. Suara-suara pertarungan nampak seperti angin yang menimbulkan gemerisik pepohonan baginya. Ia tak peduli, ia tersesat dalam memorinya sendiri.

Kunci miliknya berkilau, meronta untuk dikeluarkan. Tangan Lucy yang gemetar mencengkram pedang yang tersampir di pinggangnya, kehilangan benda untuk menjadi sandaran. Jiwanya semakin tenggelam, jatuh ke dalam kegelapan.

"_Ia selalu tenggelam dalam keheningan dan kesendirian. Masa lalunya berserakan, penuh akan memori indah tentang ia dan teman-temannya. Sayangnya, memori tersebut dipalsukan. Sang setan menunjukkan kartu as miliknya demi membuka gerbang untuk memenuhi dunia dengan kegelapan."_

Buku-buku jarinya memutih menunjukkan seberapa gigih Heartfillia berusaha menarik kuasa penuh dirinya lagi. Gambar demi gambar berkelebat di matanya seolah ia sedang menonton _slide _berisi gambar yang dipercepat sampai maksimun.

Terdengar suara teriakkan dan dentingan keras besi yang beradu, seruan demi seruan mantra dan hantaman demi hantaman mengalun bersahut-sahutan. Tartharos merangsek maju selagi Crime Sorcière semakin mundur dari garis depan.

Terkejut betapa kuatnya kekuatan yang diperoleh oleh Tartharos, dan tanpa sengaja terbawa nostalgia begitu mengetahui bahwa dua dari musuh mereka adalah teman dari masa lalu Ultear dan Meredy membuat Crime Sorcière terpukul mundur.

"_Apakah kau bertanya-tanya apa kartu as tersebut? Percaya atau tidak, aku menyuarakan kebenaran. Tentang segala rahasia yang tidak disebutkan di dalam kisah yang terus berputar-putar tanpa arah."_

Rustyrose menyeringai, matanya yang tersembunyi di balik lensa berkilat meremehkan. "Inikah Crime Sorcière yang sudah banyak membasmi guild kegelapan? Ha, tidak lebih dari guild lemah yang biasa Tartharos hadapi." Lingkaran sihir besar yang semula berada di belakangnya lalu memudar, menampakkan sosok raksasa yang pernah digunakannya untuk melawan para penyihir Ekor Peri.

Ultear mengigit bibir bawahnya, apakah ia masih sanggup untuk menghabisi sihir imajinasi milik Rustyrose? Imajinasi adalah hal yang luas, Rustyrose sanggup membunuh Ultear dengan sihirnya yang terbilang langka tersebut.

"Matilah, dosa penyihir." Raksasa tersebut kemudian mengayunkan tangannya, Meredy menutup kedua matanya, yakin ini akhir hidupnya. Jellal menyeret tubuh Meredy dan Ultear mundur dengan cepat, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak Lucy yang mematung tanpa daya.

Tim Tartharos mematung ketika tangan raksasa yang seharusnya menghantam Crime Sorcière melayang ke arah yang berlawanan, lepas dari tubuh raksasa imajinasi tersebut. Raksasa tersebut lalu buyar, ilusi berhasil dipatahkan.

Lucy menatap kosong tiga anggota Tartharos di belakangnya, tangan kanannya mengancungkan sebuah pedang selagi dirinya berdiri di garis depan. "Gerbang serigala, gerbang kembar, gerbang singa. Aku membukamu." Waktunya perang kedua dimulai.

"_Kartu as sang setan adalah Lucy Heartfillia. Mereka harus menarik sang gadis ke sisi mereka demi mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan rahasia, mereka menyamar menjadi cahaya, dan menghancurkan sang gadis dari sesuatu yang menjadi sumber pijakannya, ironi bukan?"_

Satu rahasia telah dibuka, dengarkanlah cerita dari sang master pertama, maka kau akan tahu seluruh masa lalu dan rahasia dari sang pemeran utama.

Sang setan menghancurkan cahaya dari dalam dengan menjadi cahaya itu sendiri, ironi? Tidak, pernahkan kau mendengarkan kata-kata besar yang selalu dikumandangkan ke seluruh dunia?

"_Yang paling berbahaya adalah yang paling dekat."_ Dan di saat Lucy berhasil menarik seperempat rahasianya sendiri, maukah Mavis berkata tentang kisah klasik lagi?

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

A/N:

Maaf telat update, di chapter ini anggap aja saat Crime Sorciere lawan Tartharos backgroundnya dari kota ganti ke backgrond yang ada sat Edolas arc. Maaf sekali lagi saya sedang buru-buru, jadi langsung saja. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan tuangkan ke kotak review, Arigatou.

Berhubung keadaan saya ini, jadi saya hanya menjawab pertanyaan dan tidak semua review saya jawab, maaf yah. untuk **Neyta Minaira **itu hanya quotes yang mem-preview chapter depannya, jadi silahkan imajinasikan sesuka anda :) untuk **PinkxYellowNaLu **ini sudah update bukan? Maaf terlambat yah. **Kanna Ayasaki **Natsu-nya jangan dibunuh... nanti Lucy-nya gimana? XD Semoga chapter ini dapat memberi sedikit clue tentaang apa yang diingankan Tartharos :) Dan btw, iya, saya kenal anda XD  
**Myuuno Lylian **Itu Crime Sorcierenya sudah dibanyakkin bukan? NaLu moment nanti-nanti lagi ya :) **HanajimaHiku **Memang bener Natsu seharusnya bisa mencium bau asli Lucy, tetapi, walaupun dia lagi banyak pikiran dan lagi kondisi Gray dan Erza lagi gak mau mempercayai dia untuk kebaikan mereka semua, jadi yah... dia gak mau mengakui karena takut salah XD

**Wijnark11 **Jawabannya dapat dilihat di chapter depan, sihirnya Jellal di pending dulu yah, disini Jellal lebih mengutamakan kekuatan fisik, jadi dia gak terlalu sering menggunakan sihir. Kenapa Natsu saja yang merasa 'kosong'? Hayoo~ Ini Fanfict Romance, ingat? XD **Fathiyah **ramalan master Mavis yang kedua belum ketahuan karena ramalan pertama sendiri juga belum diketahui oleh Crime Sorciere secara lengkapnya, kata 'kalian'-nya kan belum dapat dipecahkan :) **Hyuuga Lunarix **Haha... Satu lagi pertanyaan teliti darimu... Dan sekarang saya sudah mempersiapkan jawabannya nyahahaha! XD /plakk/ Crime Sorciere menggunakan Transformation Magic untuk mengubah penampilan mereka, sedangkan Lucy pakai cara uhukngasaluhuk tradisional(?) [Jadi kayak pake wig dan lensa kontak gitu, tapi beda. nanti kalau saya sedang tak buru-buru saya jelaskan lagi yah :)] **Obako-Chan 97F.T **It's also been updated haha. Chapter 11 will coming soon(?) Hee? Seriously? Arigatou I think? XD /shoot

Berniat review lagi minna? dan Please keep reading, onegai?

Btw minna, udah nonton episode 145? NATSU DEMI APAPUN! BANGUN DARI PINGSAN LANGSUNG CARI LUCY AAAHHH IT'S FEEL SO AWESOME! (?) /ngawur

**Oke minna, waktu semakin sempit. Adios! Anyway, update akan telaaaaaaattt banget karena saya sudah mulai sekolah, jadi yah... Semoga kalian gak mengasah pisau saat saya update XD  
**

-Adellecia Evans


	11. Eleven: When the hope aren't exist

Hujan turun semakin deras, menghantam tanah dengan air matanya yang tak pernah kering, Mavis Vermillion masih mengayunkan kakinya, angin berhembus kencang, menembunyikan senadung _requiem _kematian yang sedang dimainkannya.

"Katakan padaku, apakah Kebenaran sudah mulai dinyanyikan? Apakah kekuatan sudah mulai diserukan? Apakah... Apakah perang sudah dimulai?"

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**From Starry Sky, with Love**

-Belongs to Adellecia Evans

"Dari langit berbintang dengan cinta, ditulis oleh seorang pengendali bintang untuk seorang pembantai naga."

**Warning! ****Out Of Character, Typo(s), an Original Character, Dark!Lucy Heartfillia, Slight Gore, and many more**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

_**.**_

_Chapter eleven: When the hope aren't exist_

Lupus menghantamkan tubuhnya mendorong Azuma yang kemudian mencoba menahan sang roh bintang dengan kedua tangannya. Mereka berdua bergulat di tanah, cakar milik Lupus merobek kulit Azuma tanpa ampun, maniknya memancarkan tatapan pembunuh yang sama.

Loki menendang tubuh raksasa buatan sihir Rustyrose dan menghantamkan tinjunya dengan keras, membuat raksasa tersebut mendadak tembus pandang dan buyar dari pandangan. Rusytrose menggeletukan giginya dengan kesal dan tangannya terangkat demi memanggil sihir lagi.

Sebelum Rustyrose membangun imajinasinya yang sempat buyar, Loki mendorongnya dan mereka bertarung di tanah berpasir yang kering. Saling memukul dan menendang untuk mengetahui siapa yang akan menang.

Lucy Heartfillia memandang kosong satu orang yang tersisa, "Tunjukkan dirimu, dan bertarunglah adil denganku." Suaranya datar dan dingin, seolah ini adalah sebuah sisi lain dari Lucy Heartfillia. Sisi tergelap, sisi terpendam yang terkubur dalam.

Sosok itu tak berkomentar, ia kemudian mengibaskan tangannya dan Lucy dapat merasakan tanah mulai bergetar. "Gerbang perawan, aku membukamu—" Pasir yang menutupi tanah bergejolak dan mulai membentuk sebuah lubang tanpa dasar. Tanah mulai terseret-seret, menarik tubuh Lucy agar jatuh ke dalam kegelapan tanpa ujung.

"Virgo." Lucy hanya memanggilnya dan gadis itu muncul setelah lingkaran sihir berwarna keemasan tergambar di udara kosong, tanpa kunci di tangan, tanpa kunci yang terputar. Sosok itu terkesiap, apakah benar gadis yang berdiri di depannya Lucy Heartfillia?

Virgo bekerja dengan cepat seolah sudah pernah mengalami dan diberitahu akan terjadi hal ini dari awal. Mata birunya nampak dingin dan ia tidak lagi menanyakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hukuman. Aneh, semua ini nampak aneh.

Loki yang agresif—hampir seperti seekor singa buas yang siap menerkam leher dan mematahkan setiap inchi tulang Rustyrose—Gemini yang terus merubah sosok mereka menjadi beberapa penyihir kuat dari _ten saint wizards_ walaupun kedua roh tersebut tidak melakukan apapun selain melindungi beberapa serangan yang diarahkan Azuma selagi ia bergulat dengan Lupus, serta Virgo yang dingin dan kekuatan yang lebih. Semua ini benar-benar diluar akal sehat.

Crime Sorcière hanya dapat mematung, tak bergerak, tak berdaya selagi kebingungan yang sangat melanda pikiran mereka. Meredy sudah jatuh terduduk, mata hijaunya memandang darah yang mulai bercipratan di tanah dengan tatapan horror.

Ultear Milkovich menutup mulutnya dan menahan pita suaranya yang menjerit ingin digetarkan dengan suara tinggi karena syok. Seolah-olah ia melihat seribu mayat di depannya dan sepuluh ribu monster sihir yang harus dibasminya. Matanya membesar dengan ketakutan dan keraguan yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya.

Jellal Fernandez hanya dapat terdiam. Tanpa gerak, tanpa satupun otot yang menegang seperti yang seharusnya. Ia bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas ketika Lupus merobek kulit Azuma.

Mereka hanya dapat menyaksikan dengan kengerian saat gadis yang dikenal berhati malaikat menyerang dengan membabi buta. Pedangnya terayun dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa selagi sang sosok terakhir yang masih bernyawa menghindar dengan lincahnya.

Ia tidak menjerit, ia tidak bereaksi saat kedua rekannya terbunuh, ia hanya dapat memandang saat sihir menghantam kedua tubuh anggota Tartharos dan menghilangkan nyawa mereka berdua dalam sekejap.

Lucy dapat merasakan tatapan sang sosok yang tajam menusuk, seolah sosok misterius tersebut sudah terbiasa mendapati setiap rekannya tak bernyawa. Darah bercipratan dimana-mana, menodai tanah dengan warna merah kental yang berubah hitam begitu menyentuh kulit bumi.

"_Saat kata diserukan, saat pedang dijatuhkan, saat sihir berdatangan, maka, jangan pernah kau sekalipun menyebutkan kata harapan. Karena, saat kau mengangkat pedang, itu sama saja kau membuang sesuatu yang kau anggap penting bernama harapan"_

Sang sosok menarik sebuah pedang keluar dari jubahnya, suara sarung besi dan logamnya beradu. Mengeluarkan sebuah derit mengerikan yang terdengar seperti sepenggal _requiem _kematian yang membuatmu tercekik karena sesak napas hanya karena mendengarnya.

Empat roh bintang merangsek maju dengan senjata masing-masing. Siap membunuh, menyerang, melindungi—apapun yang muncul terlebih dahulu. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam sihir sang penyihir bintang bertahan. Hal mustahil begitu mengingat bahwa ia sudah memanggil empat kunci sekaligus tanpa mengurangi kekuatan dalam menebaskan sebilah pedang.

"Lucy Heartfillia." Gumam sang sosok ketika melihat rambut panjang sang gadis yang semula berwarna putih-keperakan berubah menjadi pirang saat angin kering bertiup kencang, matanya yang berwarna hijau berubah menjadi coklat tua kosong, hampa akan harapan.

Lucy mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas, berposisi seolah ia hendak memukul sang sosok dalam jarak yang terbilang luar biasa jauhnya. "Serang." Dalam serempak, keempat roh rasi bintang yang kekuatannya kini diatas rata-rata tersebut menghambur menuju sosok terakhir.

Mereka menyerang. Memukul, menendang, menerkam, mengigit. Darah bercipratan selagi robekan demi robekan tercipta. Petir menyambar, mengirim listrik jutaan volt ke tubuh sang musuh.

Mata Lucy yang kosong tanpa nyawa menyipit ketika melihat kilatan akibat tebasan pedang sang sosok berjubah. Keempat roh bintang tersebut buyar, menghilang dalam detik demi detik yang terasa menyiksa dan lambat luar biasa.

"Gerbang Kalajengking, aku membukamu, Scorpio!" Pusara pasir itu berputar dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan, melaju dengan keyakinan akan menghantam tubuh sang musuh sampai tak bernyawa, tetapi, keyakinan tersebut meleset ketika pusara pasir tersebut menghilang. Menghilang dalam udara kosong sebelum menyentuh tubuh sang sosok.

Tebasan itu bergema lagi, membuyarkan sang kalajengking pasir. Logamnya yang dingin menempel di leher Lucy, Lucy dapat merasakan rasa merinding dan ketakutan yang amat sangat akan kematian. Ia tidak boleh mati disini, tidak boleh sebelum ia dapat menguak dua ramalan Mavis Vermillion yang tersisa.

Logam itu menekan secuil tempat di leher Lucy dengan lebih keras, menggertak agar sang Heartfillia meletakkan pedangnya. Darah meluncur menuruni kulit putih Lucy, jatuh tanpa suara ke pangkuan bumi.

Terdengar suara besi diangkat dengan perlahan, sangat perlahan sampai Lucy hampir tak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Sosok itu melompat mundur, menendang Meredy yang berada di belakangnya bagai bayangan dalam prosesnya.

Sang sosok menjilat bilah pedangnya yang berlumur dengan darah Lucy dengan seringaian kejam seperti seorang penyihir psikopat gila dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat penuh nafsu membunuh yang nyata. Sosok itu lalu menyarungkan pedangnya dengan perlahan dan melipat kedua tangannya agar tersembunyi di jubah hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Sampai waktu berkata, Lucy Heartfillia." Suaranya datar tanpa emosi, tenang dan dalam, tetapi merdu dan licik pada saat yang bersamaan. Lucy mendadak berpikir, sudah berapa nyawakah yang hilang di tangan sosok ini?

Angin bertiup kencang, menimbulkan suara gesekan halus, membawa pasir dan menghancurkan tubuh sosok tersebut menjadi butiran-butiran debu yang bercahaya. Sihir yang cukup indah untuk seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Sebelum sosok tersebut buyar sepenuhnya, jubahnya tersibak. Membuat Lucy memebeku ketika mata coklatnya menangkap secuil kulit dibawah sikunya. Samar, tapi pasti. Dan Lucy sangat yakin matanya belum bermasalah sama sekali.

Di sana, tergambar di kulit putih penuh luka goresan halus milik sang sosok, terdapat sebuah lambang. Lambang guild terkenal dan terhebat di Fiore, sebuah gambar burung bersayap satu yang sedang menukik dengan warna ungu dan nuansa kehitaman yang membuatnya nampak kejam.

Lambang guild Fairy Tail.

"Meredy?" panggil Lucy sesaat setelah tempat tersebut tenggelam dalam keheningan, Lucy merasakan pusing yang amat sangat sampai kepalanya terasa berat.

Hiruk-pikuk mulai memenuhi indera pendengarannya selagi pelan-pelan matanya dapat memproses bahwa mereka berada di tengah kota, bukan di sebuah padang pasir tanpa ujung serta tanpa kaki langit yang menjaganya tetap pada kenyataan.

"Bolehkan aku pingsan sekarang? Aku menghargai pertolonganmu..." Lucy dapat merasakan kepalanya terhantam keras diikuti tubuhnya yang kehilangan kendali. Rasanya kaku, dingin, dan kesepian. Kegelapan merangkak memenuhi pikirannya, sebelum akhirnya ia tenggelam dalam dunia yang sama, Alam bawah sadarnya.

-_Chapter eleven: when the hope aren't exist-_

—_Irisnya yang sewarna tanah berkilat-kilat penuh nafsu membunuh, pedangnya terangkat, Lucy menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tubuh-tubuh penyihir hebat yang dikenalnya telah terbujur kaku. Beth Vanderwood, Jellal Fernandez, Erza Scarlet, Lyon Bastia, Ren Akatsuki, dan Natsu Dragneel._

_Lucy menjerit, ia mendorong kakinya yang terasa nyeri luar biasa untuk membantu tubuhnya pergi menjauhi sang sosok psikopat yang kini menjilati bilah pedangnya dengan tatapan lapar menyeramkan. Ia terjatuh lantaran sang kaki tak dapat membawanya lebih jauh, jatuh di dekat sebuah tubuh yang diam tak bergerak. Darah dari tubuh Natsu Dragneel yang telah dingin dan kaku merembesi pakaian yang dikenakan sang Heartfillia._

_Lucy menjerit, memanggil nama semua orang yang dikenalnya, tetapi, tak ada satupun yang kunjung bangun. Bahkan Hibiki Laytis sekalipun. Mereka hanya terbaring dengan genangan cairan kental berwarna merah pekat di sekitar tubuh mereka._

_Lucy berbalik ketika suara langkah kaki yang mencipratkan darah tersebut terdengar semakin keras, dipeluknya tubuh Natsu yang kini tak memancarkan kehangatan seperti yang pernah diingatnya, bibirnya membiru, dan kulitnya memutih._

_Tamatlah sudah._

"_Ingatlah, Heartfillia_... _Grand Magic Turnament_..." Lucy membuka matanya dengan cepat, hampir menjerit ketika bilah pedang tersebut menghantam dirinya. Tetapi, yang ia temukan adalah punggung Ultear dan Jellal yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

Lucy melompat dan membenahi posisinya agar ia duduk bersila, di sisirnya rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan menggunakan jari dengan asal agar tidak menutupi wajahnya.

Tidak ada darah, tidak ada kegelapan, tidak ada penyihir psikopat yang haus darah, dan tidak ada Natsu Dragneel. Mimpi. Mimpi terburuk yang pernah dilihatnya sejak pertemuannya dengan Mavis Vermillion.

Lucy mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah, iris karamelnya mengkosong dan wajahnya berubah pucat. Apa itu yang dikatakan sosok dalam mimpinya? _Grand Magic Turnament_? Mata Lucy menggelap, itu adalah sebuah pertandingan terbesar di Fiore. Mereka menyelenggarakan semacam pertandingan bagi para guild-guild kuat di kerjaan ini.

Yang kuatlah yang menang.

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha fokus dan konsentrasi. Apa yang diinginkan sosok itu? Apa maksudnya _Grand Magic Turnament? _Apakah... Lucy harus datang ke _Grand Magic Turnament?_

"_Ingatlah, Heartfillia. Grand Magic Turnament_." Kata-kata itu berputar-putar di benak Lucy, seolah menggema dalam dinding tanpa batas yang membatasi pikiran Lucy. "Ah, Lucy!" Lucy merasakan dirinya tertarik ke dunia nyata dan mendapati mata coklat tua Ultear yang memandang Lucy dengan tatapan yang lazim digunakan seorang kakak perempuan.

Lucy merasakan udara menghangat dan air mata melesak, memaksa jatuh sekarang juga. Sudah berapa lama ia kehilangan tatapan hangat yang memberi fakta mutlak bahwa ia dibutuhkan itu? Sudah berapa lama ia kehilangan kehangatan dan hidup dalam kesendirian?

"Lucy! Kemarilah! Ada yang ingin kami diskusikan!" panggil Meredy riang, Lucy mengangguk dan menyeret tubuhnya mendekati lingkaran kecil yang dibuat tiga penyihir tersebut. "Baiklah, kami meminta pendapatmu, bagaimana jika kita—Crime Sorcière mengikuti _Grand Magic Turnament _yang akan diadakan beberapa bulan lagi?" tanya Meredy, tidak menyadari kata-kata tersebut membuat Lucy seperti disambar listrik jutaan volt.

"_G-Grand Magic Turnament_?" Lucy bertanya dengan terbata-bata, kilas balik mimpinya mulai menghantui setiap sudut kosong pikirannya. Darah, tubuh tak bernyawa, pedang yang berkilau, mata coklat bengis, dan Natsu.

"Hm!" Meredy mengangguk, senyum menempel di wajahnya, menatap Lucy dengan tatapan penuh harap yang malah membuat sang penyihir bintang tak akan dapat mengatakan 'tidak'. Keheningan yang tak nyaman mengisi waktu selagi Lucy membeku.

Keringat menetes dari dagu sang Heartfillia, dahinya berkerut, membuktikan betapa kerasnya ia berpikir. "Kuharap kalian ingat bahwa kalian harus mengembalikan setelah 'meminjam', Crime Sorcière." Sebuah suara baru mendadak memecah keheningan, membuat punggung keempat penyihir merdeka tersebut menegang dan menoleh ke arah dimana suara tersebut berasal.

Laxus Dreyar berdiri dengan ekspresi inosen dan tanpa dosa. Mata hitamnya menatap satu-persatu wajah di depannya, mencoba mengenalinya secara cepat dengan sekali tatap. "Oh? Apakah aku menginterupsi sesuatu yang penting disini?" tak butuh waktu lama sampai sebuah sepatu melayang dengan keras, menghantam dahi sang pembantai naga petir yang mengumpat keras.

Untuk semua orang yang hidup di dunia ini, dengarkanlah laguku, dengarkanlah suaraku, dengarkanlah isi hatiku, dan dengarkanlah seruan perangku.

Satu musuh kembali melangkah keluar dari kegelapan, sang naga keemasan kembali menghadang, saat waktu semakin lama semakin mendekat, tinggal sejengkal sebelum _deadline _mereka berada di depan mata.

Apa yang menunggu di _Grand Magic Turnament_? Akankah sang peri dapat mengatasi apa yang takdir telah persiapkah untuknya? Siapakah sesungguhnya Fairy Tail, dan apakah yang mereka rencanakan dibalik terangnya cahaya yang selalu menaungi mereka? Sudikah harapan untuk muncul biarpun hanya sekejap mata?

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

A/N:

-_Behind the scene_:

Adellecia: Ne, aniki, warna matanya Laxus apaan yak?

Auriellie: *nyanyi* _Erza tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang, Erza tanpa Jellal butiran debuuuhh~~ _Ha? Laxus? Seperti warna petir~~ 3

Adellecia: *cengo*

Ahem... Ahem... Abaikan saja aniki saya yang galau itu, tapi ini adalah _behind the scene _terkocak selama saya buat FSSWL 1-11 XD Anyway minna, HALOOO! KANGEN SAYA GAAK?! (Reader: GAAAAKK!) *Adelle pundung di pojokkan*

QwQ Ya udah deh, kita masuk ke penjelasan, ada yang tahu sosok itu siapa? Ada yang tahu? Ada yang tahuuu? XD Bukan OC kok, murni dari Fairy Tail, tapi dia terlupakan, alias numpang lewat saja XD Anyway, itu humor gak maksa kan? Entah kenapa nulis tentang Laxus bawaannya humor melulu sama dia mah...

Dan Minna, makasih untuk 109 review, ini adalah review terbanyak yang pernah saya dapat, Arigatou! Walaupun saya telat update sampai empat minggu lamanya, kalian emang AWESOME! *peluk cium reader satu-satu* *dihajar*

GMT (Atau GMG?) to the rescuee(?) *ngawur* Tinggal beberapa chapter lagi sampai akhirnya sampailah pada GMT versi saya, aih, saya gak sabar updatee~ (Reader: Ya udah update, update aja, susah bener =A=) Ahem, oke daripada ini semakin tidak jelas ngalor-ngidul kemana mari kita masuk ke pembalasan review~

**Wijnark11: Iyaaa~ Ini romance~ ini udah mulai masuk bagian romance juga kok XD Wah... gak kepikiran sama Capricorn, dia jarang banget diapake sih... Jadi lupa deh XD *dibakar* Please keep reading!  
**

**Ayren Chirsty Caddi: W-O-W, review anda banyak banget, makasih~~ *pelukpeluk* Eh? Arigatou udah nungguin saya update yang seabad ini XD Sou... kata-kata 'pilih ending yang mana?' ya? Saya juga suka tuh, sayang yang punya gak mau ngepublish fictnya itu T^T Eh yahh... Menurut saya keluarga Lucy itu misterius banget, jadi saya cuma nyambung-nyambungin yang udah terputus aja, dan menurut saya ada beberapa yang janggal dari keluarga Lucy, jadinya lahirlah FSSWL deh XD Seperempat rahasia? Jadi Lucy baru tahu beberapa rahasia dalam dirinya, belum semuanya gitu, karena ribet jadi saya tulis seperempat deh XD Se-serius? Padahal saya udah sekuat tenaga gak buat Lucy Marysue nih T^T Rahasianya sebenarnya cuma satu, tapi emang agak menggeparkan dan 'wah' sih, semoga gak terlalu menganggu deh. Kalau masih bingung, silahkan tuangkan lagi di kotak review pertanyaan yang masih ingin anda tanyakan, saya jadi bingung soalnya *lirik aniki* Btw, gak masalah kok XD anda sebenarnya juga boleh curcol di kotak review saya(?) XDD Please keep reading yah!**

**Bjtatihowo: Errhm... Seinget saya sih... Sihir Rustyrose itu sihir imajinasi gitu, dan saya males buka wiki, jadi kalau salah anggap aja sihirnya berubah setelah masuk ke Tartharos :') Please keep reading!  
**

**Fathiyah: Iyaaa XD saya mau buat bahwa Lucy juga punya kekuatan tersembunyi kayak Natsu, maklumlah, terpengaruh seseorang yang mengatai Lucy lemah *malah curcol* maaf saya update telat, please keep reading!  
**

**Obako-chan97: Arigatou! You making novel too? Waaah~ nice to meet author who also making novel here. English version? Err... Maybe? I can't speak English and still use GoogleTranslate sometimes T^T Anyway, sorry make you waiting and please keep reading!  
**

**Minami Luigi: Itu humornya udah ada kan? dan romancenya juga udah ada sedikit tuh XD Please keep reading!  
**

**Hyuuga Lunarix: Waah... Mavisnya cuma menceritakan satu chapter tuh XD *dihajar* Iyaa T^T Draft saya jadi berantakan karena perombakan disana-sini jadi peran mereka semua (kecuali Lucy) bakal berat sebelah setiap chapternya, kadang Laxus yang disorot, kadang Crime Sorciere yang disorot. Itu Laxusnya udah nongol kan? dapat hadiah gratis berupa sepatu lagi XDD maaf update telat, please keep reading!  
**

**Sykisan: Ahahaha, gak apa-apa kok XD Ini juga sudah dilanjutin kan? ;') maaf ya saya update telat, please keep reading!  
**

**KawaiiA: Arigatou! Please keep reading!  
**

**Suka Humor: Err... Arigatou? Ini juga sudah dilanjutkan 'kan? ;) please keep reading!  
**

**Hikaru Dragneel: Arigatou! Maaf saya update telat, please keep reading!  
**

**PinkxYellowNaLu: Gomen ne saya update telat lagi *bungkuk-bungkuk* You know-lah~ sekolah... QwQ Please keep reading!  
**

**Lover animanga: Gak apa-apa kok, dan Arigatou! XD maaf ya saya update telat, please keep reading!  
**

**Kanna Ayasaki: Nyahahaha XD Gak apa-apa kok, toh yang penting anda udah baca kan? XDD wah, persis keadaan saya tuh, modem pulsa habis, modem aniki dibawa, wi-fi di rumah gak ada, sinyal sekarat, beuh... yah... kalau gak ada tiga kata laknat itu saya gak bisa nge-gaje di A/N dong? XDD iya, menurut saya dia udah cukup kuat buat buka tiga gerbang, kalau gak salah di Grand Magic Turnament dia buka dua atau empat gitu saya lupa XD hohoho itulah tujuan saya~ /dor/ gomen ne saya update telat *pundung* please keep reading!  
**

**De-chan love-OPFTNS: Arigatou! maaf telat update, please keep reading! QwQ  
**

**FebeVocataku: Iyaaa~ saya fans berat Rick Riordan XD saya udah baca semua bukunya kok, tinggal nungguin yang 'the mark of Athena' aja XD It's okay, dan arigatou! maaf saya update telat. please keep reading!  
**  
Berminat untuk review lagi minna? review kalian sangatlah diharapkan!

**Anda memiliki kritik, saran, dan curhat(?)? silahkan tuangkan di kotak** **review!**

-Adellecia Evans


	12. Twelve: When one secret history revealed

"Lebarkan jarak kakimu dan genggam pedangmu dengan erat. Aku sarankan jangan tutup matamu ketika sihir akan menghantammu. Percaya atau tidak, Nathanael bilang, pedang ini sudah kebal dengan sihir. Banyak orang mengatakan ini adalah Pedang tanpa sihir, tetapi kebal akan sihir."

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**From Starry Sky, with Love**

-Belongs to Adellecia Evans

"Dari langit berbintang dengan cinta, ditulis oleh seorang pengendali bintang untuk seorang pembantai naga."

**Warning! ****Out Of Character, Typo(s), an Original Character, Dark!Lucy Heartfillia, Slight Gore, and many more**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

_**.**_

_Chapter twelve: When one history and one secret revealed_

Lucy Heartfillia mengangguk patuh setelah Laxus Dreyar menyelesaikan penjelasannya yang panjang-lebar. Digenggamnya sebilah pedang yang sudah ternodai oleh darah berdosa dengan tangan mungilnya dan difokuskannya pandangannya pada satu titik.

"Hey, Laxus. Tidakkah kau pikir Lucy menggunakan pedang kayu saja sebelum menggunakan pedang sungguhan?" tanya Jellal Fernandez memberi saran, mata coklat tuanya menatap senyum puas Laxus dan tatapan aku-tahu-segalanya-serahkan-saja-padaku milik sang pembantai naga petir dengan tatapan tak yakin.

"Kau tidak lihat saat ia bertarung menggunakan pedang itu? Aku masih merinding mengingatnya." Gurau Meredy sembari mengigit apel matang yang baru ia beli di kota beberapa saat yang lalu. Ultear Milkovich mengangguk setuju dan matanya kembali memperhatikan latihan yang diberikan Laxus kepada Lucy.

"Siap? Aku akan coba menggunakan sihir sekarang. Tenang saja, akan kupastikan tenaganya tak lebih dari sepuluh ribu volt." Laxus berkata, membuat Meredy dan Ultear melemparkan tatapan membunuh yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh yang bersangkutan.

Petir mulai menyambar sekitar tubuh Laxus dengan warna kuning terang, tak membutuhkan waktu lama sebelum sebuah bola yang terbuat dari listrik berukuran sedang berada di tangan Laxus. Bentuk bola itu teratur—dan akan membuat seseorang mengira itu bola sungguhan jika tak melihat kilatan-kilatan kasat mata di sekitar bola tersebut.

Laxus melemparkan bola tersebut ke arah Lucy, bola tersebut menghasilkan bunyi desisan dengan udara kosong dan membuat jejak lurus di tanah kering saat melaju ke arah Lucy dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuktikan keseriusan kata-kata Laxus.

Lucy menebaskan pedangnya, bilah logamnya lalu bertabrakan dengan bola yang bercahaya tersebut. Lucy mengira, bola itu akan menembus pedangnya dan mengenai tubuhnya, mengirimkan listrik ribuan volt ke tubuhnya, tetapi, nihil.

Lucy mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat bola tersebut menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia dapat melihat Laxus yang tersenyum puas dan Crime Sorcière yang menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat dengan mata mereka sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan?" tanpa aba-aba, Laxus melemparkan sebuah bola sihir buatannya lagi ke arah Lucy, lebih cepat, lebih ganas, dan tentu saja mengandung tenaga yang lebih tinggi ribuan volt. Dengan panik, Lucy menebaskan pedangnya, bola itu bertabrakan dengan logam pedangnya dan nampak meresap ke bilah pedangnya saat menyentuh logam berkilau tersebut.

"Mungkin... bukan kebal... Tetapi _memakan _sihir..." Ultear berkata sembari meringis pelan, Laxus melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan gaya angkuh seolah ialah yang membuat pedang tersebut dengan kejeniusan yang tiada tandingannya.

"Namanya Himmel, dibuat oleh pandai besi yang _notabene _seorang penyihir hebat pada masanya, pernah menimbulkan perang saudara dalam perebutannya. Dahulu, pedang ini pedang sihir, ia dapat mengeluarkan sihir dan konon musuh yang disentuh bilahnya akan mati dalam sekejap. Zeref hampir mendapatkannya dan sejarah berkata, seseorang berhasil mencegah Zeref dan menyegel serta menghilangkan sihir pedang ini. Intinya, pedang ini dianggap pedang biasa yang tak lagi berharga dan seseorang yang lain memberikan ini kepada Nathanael untuk dijual. Nathanael lalu meneliti pedang ini dan menemukan sejarah mengejutkan dibaliknya. Kini, pedang itu ada padamu, dan tamat." Laxus menyelesaikan penjelasan yang pastilah sudah ia edit menjadi sesingkat-singkatnya. Jellal mengernyit ketika mendengar sejarah pedang yang kini milik Lucy itu, ada yang janggal.

Lucy menaikkan pedang yang ada dalam genggamannya untuk menelitinya. Berat pedang itu sangat pas untuk tangannya—seolah-olah pedang tersebut dibuat untuknya. Bilahnya berwarna perak-mengkilap yang indah dan di salah satu sisinya, terdapat ukiran tulisan yang terlihat sangat anggun.

_Himmel_, begitulah yang terukir di bilahnya. Mata karamel Lucy menyipit ketika melihat sebuah tulisan lain di bawah ukiran nama pedang tersebut. Lebih kecil, lebih kasat mata, dan lebih rahasia.

"Pirang, jangan lupa ganti penampilanmu. Kau tidak ingin ikut kami makan siang di kota?" Lucy tersentak setelah suara serak Laxus memasuki indera pendengarannya, dengan tergesa-gesa disarungkannya pedang miliknya. Lucy lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan muncullah sebuah lingkaran sihir berukuran sedang berwarna keperakan. Dalam sekejap, berdirilah seorang gadis dengan rambut ungu tua—hampir _raven_—dan beriris biru tua di tempat Lucy berdiri tadi.

Lucy terpaksa merubah penampilannya dari gadis dengan rambut putih-keperakan dan iris hijau cemerlang. Ia cemas ada seseorang yang tidak diharapkan mengenalinya dan semuanya akan menjadi kacau lagi.

"Hee... Sihirmu semakin membaik, jadi? Kupikir kau pasti butuh nama baru?" Laxus bertanya, Lucy mengumpat, ia lupa sama sekali tentang hal yang _notabene _sepele itu. Yang pasti, ia tak dapat lagi menggunakan nama 'Dreyar' untuk menyamarkan identitasnya.

"Err... Yume Fernandez?" Jellal menoleh dengan cepat begitu mendengar nama belakangnya disebutkan, mata coklat tuanya sarat akan keheranan. Meredy terkekeh pelan dan Ultear tersenyum samar. "Aku memiliki adik perempuan? Oke, itu bayangan yang cukup mengerikan." Lucy tersenyum salah tingkah begitu Jellal segera mengetahui _peran _apa yang ia perankan jika menggunakan nama itu.

"Pakai saja nama belakangku." Ultear berkata, senyumnya masih nampak samar selagi ia memberi saran yang dirasanya berguna untuk sang Heartfillia. Dahi Lucy berkerut, membuktikan betapa kerasnya ia berpikir. "Bagaimana jika... Sora Milkovich?" Meredy memecah keheningan, mata hijaunya berbinar penuh semangat.

"Ide bagus!" Lucy dan Meredy ber-_high five _dan terkekeh. Laxus menatap keempat penyihir itu dengan senyuman miring, Lucy sudah sedikit berubah dari Lucy yang ia temukan waktu itu. Menyenangkan mengingat ia meninggalkan gadis itu—dengan sengaja—selama empat hari dan melihat si gadis sendiri sudah dapat tersenyum dan tertawa bersama teman-teman barunya.

Tatapan Laxus mengeras, teman? Pemuda tampan itu melengos, mengingat kata teman membuatnya ingin sekali menonjok wajah seseorang. Tetapi, setidaknya akhirnya Lucy menemukan teman yang lebih baik, bukan? Walaupun mereka hanyalah sekumpulan penyihir merdeka yang kabur dari penjara, setidaknya mereka lebih setia dan peduli satu sama lainnya.

"Laxus! Kau yang mengajak, kau yang traktir!" seru Lucy memecahkan lamunan Laxus yang tak biasa. Laxus tersentak kemudian terdiam, memproses kata-kata Lucy dalam keadaan mematung. Tak jauh di depannya, Lucy dan ketiga anggota Crime Sorcière yang diam-diam menghitung detik demi detik dengan jari tangan mereka.

"APA?!" 45 detik, lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Keempat penyihir itu meledak dalam tawa ketika mereka menatap wajah tampan Laxus yang tak karuan dan tak dapat di deskripsikan dalam kata-kata yang tepat.

-_ Chapter twelve: When one history and one secret revealed-_

Lucy merentangkan tangannya yang terasa kaku ketika kakinya membawa dirinya melangkah menjauhi rumah mungil yang dibuat sebagai restoran sederhana tempat ia, Crime Sorcière, dan Laxus menikmati makan siang mereka.

Lucy memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sedikit—membuat Crime Sorcière mengingatkan dirinya agar berhati-hati dengan _mereka_, Crime Sorcière berpikir, mungkin saja _mereka _masih berada di sini. Bahkan Ultear menawarkan diri untuk menemani, tetapi, Lucy menolak. Lucy menatap kosong keramaian yang berada di depannya, selagi kakinya terus membawanya melangkah entah kemana.

Kadangkala ia menemukan dirinya berpikir, Bagaimanakah kabar _mereka_? Apakah _mereka _masih berisik dan ceria seperti biasa? Apakah si pengendali es itu masih 'menghilangkan' bajunya seperti biasa? Apakah sang Titania masih duduk dengan santai dengan kue di tangan seperti biasa? Apakah sang penyihir _solid script _masih membaca buku seperti biasa?

Apkah sang pembantai naga api masih tersenyum seperti biasa?

Lucy tersenyum kecut. Untuk apa ia memikirkan hal-hal serta pertanyaan-pertanyaan sepele seperti itu? Untuk apa ia mencemaskan _mereka_? Toh, ia bukan lagi bagian dari guild ternama tersebut.

Lucy merasakan pandangannya mulai berkabut. Menangis lagi, eh? Ia bertanya-tanya sudah berapa liter air mata yang ia keluarkan saat ia tenggelam dalam nostalgia tiada batas? Sudah berapa banyak tenaga yang ia habiskan untuk meratapi nasibnya? Sudah berapa lama ia tenggelam dalam kebekuan hatinya?

Sekali lagi, Lucy bersyukur bertemu dengan Crime Sorcière dan Laxus pada tempat pertama. Lucy dapat merasakan, pelan-pelan dirinya yang sebenarnya muncul kepermukaan.

Lucy mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan mendapati bahwa langkahnya telat berhenti. Lucy menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan bahwa ia masih berada di tengah keramaian dan mengangguk sekali setelah memandang berkeliling. Dipandangnya gedung besar di depannya kini, cahaya matahari yang berada di belakang gedung ini menembus melalui celah-celah terbuka antara sang gedung sendiri dengan gedung lain. Membuat bayangan si gedung menutupi jalanan yang terbentang di hadapannya.

Menciptakan suasana misterius yang membuat Lucy penasaran setengah mati.

Lucy membuka pintu kayu yang memiliki ukiran indah dari pohon entah apa namanya karena rasa penasaran yang menjadi-jadi dalam dirinya. Suara derit pelan terdengar menggema dan Lucy dapat menebak ruangan di dalam gedung ini pastilah sangat luas. Lucy mendonggak dan terpana melihat arsitektur yang terlihat sangat khas di ruangan ini.

Atap gedung itu tinggi dan hanya ada satu ruangan luas di dalamnya, bentuk dalamnya menyerupai menara dengan rak-rak tinggi berisi buku-buku yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Warna dindingnya hampir tak terlihat karena tertutupi rak-rak tinggi tersebut, sebuah perapian terlihat anggun bersandar di pojok ruangan besar itu, perapian itu mati dan yang tersisa hanyalah kayu-kayu hangus yang kontras dengan warna dasar perapian tersebut.

Jendela-jendela tinggi terletak di atas, menyelamatkan diri dari genggaman rak-rak kayu tinggi berisi buku-buku. Jendela itu seperti jendela-jendela yang berada di gereja, tinggi, lancip pada ujungnya dan memiliki semacam _tralis _tanpa tirai yang menutupinya.

Lantainya dilapisi karpet merah _maroon_ di beberapa bagian, menyembunyikan lantai keramik yang bersih dan berkilau di bawahnya, mata Lucy menjelajahi seisi ruangan dengan kagum. Ruangan ini seperti dunia roh bintang versi Earthland.

Tak jauh dari tempat Lucy berdiri, terdapat sebuah tangga kayu yang dibuat berputar untuk mencapai lantai atas yang tak Lucy sadari sebelumnya. Pinggiran tangga tersebut diukir dengan ketelitian yang luar biasa. Lucy dapat melihat garis-garis halus namun tegas buatan tangan-tangan ahli yang membuatnya berdecak kagum.

Langit-langit gedung tersebut berwarna biru dengan lukisan awan-awan yang berarak dan sebuah lampu _lacrima _besar yang dahulu Lucy temui di ruang kerja ayahnya.

Tempat yang indah dan magis. Jika Lucy tidak memasukinya, ia ragu ia percaya tempat seindah ini pernah eksis di Earthland.

"Selamat datang di perpustakaan sihir, ada yang bisa kubantu?" itu suara seorang gadis, suaranya terdengar tegas namun merdu dalam saat yang bersamaan, tipe seorang pemerintah yang selalu memegang teguh perkataannya. Lucy mendonggak dan menemukan sesosok gadis di lantai atas. Tangannya terlipat di pinggiran yang membatasi lantai atas dengan udara kosong untuk mencegah seseorang jatuh dari sana. Kepalanya bersandar pada tangannya selagi matanya menatap Lucy meneliti.

Rambutnya panjang mencapai pinggang dengan warna platina indah yang Lucy pikir pastilah berkilauan saat sinar keemasan matahari menyentuhnya. Dan irisnya, Lucy tak pernah tahu ada seseorang dengan warna iris berlainan di dunia ini. Iris kanan sang gadis berwarna hijau cemerlang, sedangkan yang lainnya berwarna merah darah. Kulitnya putih pucat sampai hampir menyaingi warna rambutnya, Ia kelihatan tak nyata—Seolah-olah dibuat dari sihir entah apa namanya dan dijadikan seorang gadis dengan rupa yang hampir mendekati sempurna.

"Nikmati waktumu disini, jika kau memiliki pertanyaan, naiklah ke atas." Gadis itu mengulum senyum melihat Lucy yang tak bergerak satu senti dari depan pintu dan berbalik. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai punggungnya menghilang dan Lucy sama sekali tak dapat mendengar langkah kakinya walaupun ruangan ini dipenuhi keheningan.

Lucy mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya melangkah mendekati rak buku terdekat dari tempatnya berdiri. Perpustakaan sihir—Lucy tak pernah memasuki satu dari gedung yang memiliki nama seperti itu sebelumnya. Ibunya sering bercerita tentang sebuah perpustakaan indah yang berisi seluruh informasi tentang sihir dari seluruh dunia sewaktu ia kecil.

Lucy tersenyum samar dan menarik sebuah buku berwarna biru terang dan mulai membuka sampulnya yang polos dan bebas dari debu. Lucy kemudian bertanya-tanya, apakah gadis tadi yang merawat buku-buku sebanyak ini?

Dibacanya sebuah kalimat dengan tulisan tangan di kertas depan, dan Lucy membeku sebelum akhirnya otaknya berhasil memproses kalimat yang tertera di kertas tiada dosa tersebut. Kalimat itu sangatlah sederhana, tetapi, Lucy merasakan pikirannya buntu seketika.

'_Himmel'_ begitulah tulisannya. Lucy melirik pedang yang tersampir di pinggangnya dan segera membalik halaman berikutnya, ia menahan napas dan terkejut ketika mendapati halaman kedua dari buku tersebut kosong. Lucy membuka halaman selanjutnya dan lagi-lagi kertas kosong tanpa tulisanlah yang menyambutnya.

"Kau mau membaca buku itu?" Lucy dapat merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang ketika terdengar suara samar yang sama saat ia pertama masuk tadi. Lucy mendonggak dan menemukan si gadis perpustakaan berada di tempat yang sama. Matanya memandang Lucy dengan tatapan seolah ia tahu segalanya—Lucy tak menyalahkannya, toh, gadis itu sepertinya pemilik perpustakaan ini.

"Goreskan Himmel ke buku itu, maka kau dapat membacanya. Buku itu tersegel oleh seorang penyihir hebat bernama Mavis Vermillion. Buku itu datang ke perpustakaan ini limapuluh tahun yang lalu. Buku itu hanya dapat terbaca oleh mereka yang memiliki Himmel—Himmel adalah pedang yang cukup tua, kau tahu?" Si gadis mengulum senyum lagi. Lucy membeku, kata-kata si gadis terus menggema di pikirannya. _Limapuluh tahun yang lalu_? Berapa umur gadis itu?

Lucy menekan rasa penasaran dalam dirinya dan mematuhi kata-kata gadis perpustakaan itu. Ditariknya Himmel dan di goreskannya bilah tajam sang pedang dengan perlahan di sampul bukunya. Goresan itu lalu bercahaya dan buku itu mendadak terbuka di tangan Lucy, kertas-kertasnya terbalik dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa seolah angin yang sangat kencang meniupnya.

Buku itu lalu membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir keperakan dengan gambar pedang di tengahnya dan keheningan menyapa perpustakaan tersebut setelah sang lingkaran sihir menghilang dalam udara kosong. "Bacalah." Gadis perpustakaan itu membuyarkan pemikiran Lucy, Lucy mengangguk pelan dan membuka sampul buku tersebut.

Matanya membesar tak percaya melihat kalimat di kertas paling depan kini telah berubah, menjadi lebih panjang walaupun memiliki inti yang sama. Iris gelapnya memandang paragraf yang tertera di kertas tersebut dan membacanya berkali-kali untuk memastikan ia tak salah membaca.

"_Himmel, Ditempa oleh seorang pandai besi ternama untuk diberikan kepada seorang penyihir hebat pada masanya, Mavis Vermillion. Pedang itu lalu menyebabkan perang saudara saat Mavis meninggalkannya untuk sebuah kerajaan di selatan Fiore. Mavis lalu menyegel kekuatan sihir Himmel dan menjadikannya pedang biasa yang kebal akan sihir._

_Rumor menyebutkan, jika ada seseorang yang memiliki Himmel, berarti ia memiliki hubungan dengan Mavis Vermillion. Konon, pedang ini berada di tangan salah satu penyihir bintang di Magnolia, Layla Heartfillia."_

Satu rahasia kembali terbuka dan satu sejarah harus dicari sekarang juga.

Himmel—Langit adalah pedang milik sang master pertama yang diturunkan ke Layla Heartfillia. Jika hal itu memang benar apa adanya, siapakah Layla Heartfillia yang sebenarnya? Apakah waktu masih cukup bagi Lucy untuk menguak secuil rahasia dari keluarganya?

Saat sang Setan semakin dekat dengan tujuan mereka, kelima penyihir merdeka itu sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka.

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

A/N:

Update Badai: Check! (Di tantang temen untuk update hari minggu FSSWL)

Halooww minna! Makasih yang udah review chapter 11 yang ngasih kritik, saran, pertanyaan, dan meramaikan kotak review sayaa~ *peluk-cium**dibakar*

Ini saya berusaha update cepet untuk memenangkan tantangan sekaligus berusaha memenuhi permintaan reader, maaf ya kalau bagi kalian ini updatenya lama T^T Saya harus kesana-kemari nyari ide dulu dan buka-buka KBBI-gak guna juga sebenarnya, karena saya udah masukkin beberapa kata gak baku XD-dan cari referensi(?) ke fandom yang masuk tiga besar XD

adhsahfahkjh Fandom Hetalia fict-fict barunya dewa banget gilaa... *pundung*

Oke, back to FSSWL, ada yang bisa nebak Layla itu siapa sebenarnya? Saya cuma nyambung-nyambungin sejarah Mavis-Fairy Tail-Heartfillia-Dreyar loh XD dan ngomong-ngomong, itu yang di perpus murni OC, tapi dia cameo aja kok, gak bakal ambil peran banyak. paling cuma muncul tak diundang dan pergi setelah ditendang XD

Semoga fict ini nyambung deh sama chapter 11-nya, saya ngerasa kok kayaknya FSSWL agak ngalor-ngidul yak? Atau saya terlalu gaje karena tugas Fisika? Dan minna, menurut kalian bagaimana deskripsi perpustakaannya? Jujur, saya gak jago bikin deskripsi jendela tinggi ala gereja karena saya memang gak pernah masuk ke gereja =w=)b

Sudah cukup curcol-annya, waktunya balas revieww~

**PinkxYellowNaLu: Aih~ makasih telah menangis untuk saya~ Saya terharuu~ *ditendang* Gak apa-apa kok, panggil Ade juga boleh :3 Huwaa~ Gomenasai QwQ dan ini sebagai gantinya saya udah update cepat kan? XD Please keep reading!**

**Hyuuga Lunarix: Oh 'nak... Dirimu ganti nama dan saya gak bisa ngetiknya *deathglare ke keyboard**eh* Ungu-kehitaman itu warna sambul buku tulis saya loh~ XD *terus**Abaikan* Bukan Gajeel dan Mystogan-dia 'kan di Edolas, dan sudah bahagia bersama Knightwalker XD *eh*  
Hee? Gomenasai (_ _) dan Yeaaaay! Saya udah nyiapin jawaban untuk pertanyaan punyamu! XD *dari pundung ke lompat-lompat gaje* Err... seingat saya kayaknya enggak deh, di Oracion Seis arc. Dia gak nyentuh Gray sebelum jadi Gray 'kan? Dan di Edolas sebelum keluar dia udah jadi Lucy malah (owo) Kalau salah anggap aja Gemini jadi kuat, dan awesome XD *ups**dihajar Hiro Mashima*  
Aih, Hyuu-chan~ Untuk yang itu ada di chapter berikutnya~ untuk GMT udah saya persiapkan banget chapternya bahkan dari chapter 8, Please keep reading! XD  
**

**Wijnark11: Iyep! Saya sekali-kali mau menonjolkan Dark!Lucy karena kayaknya di anime dia berhati malaikat terus XD ini chapter 12-nya udah kan? Please keep reading! XD  
**

**FebeVocataku: Sou? Fict apa? Judulnya? dari fandom? Saya mau bacaa~? XD Err... jujur sih, enggak. Ide ramalan di chapter 10 terinspirasi dari novelnya Sitta Karina yang The Legend of Madriva (Kalau saya gak salah ingat judul XD) dan yang dichapter sebelumnya terinspirasi dari fict teman saya. tapi kalau kata-katanya, iya, itu terinspirasi dari novelnya Rick Riordan yang santai, tapi bikin deg-deg-an(?) XD Ini udah update kilat 'kan? Please keep reading! XD  
**

**Fathiyah: Ahahaha gomen gomen XD Yang dilawan Lucy adalah... *jeng jeng jeng* Orang! XD *dibakar reader* Ini updatenya udah cepat 'kan? Please keep reading! XD  
**

**Hikaru Dragneel: Ini udah update kilat 'kan? Please keep reading! XD  
**

**Trancy Anafeloz: Arigatou~ XD Tenang, dirimu gak sok-kenal kok XD iya, saya lagi pengen bikin yang misteri-misteri, jadi gini deh. Gak apa-apa kok, toh, anda udah ngereview kan sekarang? XD *dor*  
Arigatou bangetz(?) buat cincrit-nya(?) XD Saya akan coba pakai dan coba benerin, tapi karena saya memang udah terbiasa nulis gitu jadi yah... *lirik Auriellie*  
Dan soal Cokelat itu saya sengaja pake coklat karena kalo kata 'cokelat' bikin saya ngiler QwQ *eh* Soal Guild itu... emang harusnya di-_italic_ tapi karena kata guild akan banyak banget di fanfict ini, jadi saya sengajain, dan juga kalau saya _italic_-in agak percuma... *lirik Beta-reader*Okeoke, soal 'pun' itu saya emang suka banget typo dan gak pake spasi saking buru-buru banget ngetiknya... XD ini udah update kece badai 'kan? XD *pose hero**dibantai* Please keep reading!**

Bersedia review lagi, minna? Review kalian sangatlah diharapkan!

**Anda memiliki saran? Koreksi? Curhat(?)? silahkan tumpahkan di kotak review~**

-Adellecia Evans


	13. Thirteen: When the darkness door opened

Buku itu terjatuh ke lantai keramik yang dingin. Sang gadis menatap buku yang semula berada di tangannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tubuhnya gemetar akan rasa penasaran yang amat sangat sekaligus ketakutan akan apa yang akan diterimanya.

Tidak menyadari sepasang mata dengan warna yang berbeda memandanginya dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat berbahaya.

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**From Starry Sky, with Love**

-Belongs to Adellecia Evans

"Dari langit berbintang dengan cinta, ditulis oleh seorang pengendali bintang untuk seorang pembantai naga."

**Warning! ****Out Of Character, Typo(s), an Original Character, Dark!Lucy Heartfillia, Slight Gore, and many more**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

_**.**_

_Chapter thirteen: When the door to the Darkness opened_

Lucy Heartfillia—Sora Milkovich membalik kertas tersebut dengan perlahan. Seolah benda itu terbuat dari keramik yang rapuh dan mudah pecah, mata gelapnya menyapu kalimat demi kalimat yang tertulis dengan tulisan tangan di buku tersebut.

"Kau pemilik Himmel?" suara itu bergema di perpustakaan yang luas, membuat Lucy menoleh dan mendapati si gadis perpustakaan yang belum mengubah cara berdirinya—kepalanya masih bersandar pada tangannya yang terlipat selagi mata dua warna miliknya memandangi Lucy dengan tatapan tertarik.

"Sudah lama aku menunggu pemilik Himmel generasi abad ini, ambilah buku itu." Lucy membuka mulut, hendak protes, "Ambillah, buku itu selalu menemukan jalan kembali ke perpustakaan ini jika kau kehilangan nyawa. Buku sihir yang selalu mengikat janji dengan pemilik Himmel dari generasi ke generasi. Buku itu akan selalu kembali kepadamu selama kau masih hidup seberapa seringpun kau menghilangkannya." Lucy membeku, baru disadarinya mengapa ia merasa janggal dengan apa yang meluncur keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

Aksennya sopan dan terdengar kuno, seolah ia berasal dari sebuah masa dimana sebuah mobil sihir belum eksis, penampilannya yang janggal dan sedikit penuh misteri. Mencurigakan untuk seukuran gadis yang mungkin umurnya tak jauh berbeda dari Lucy sendiri. Tetapi, Lucy ragu umur gadis ini masih dapat terhitung. Banyak sihir di dunia ini, mungkin saja salah satunya sihir mempertahankan keeksisan seseorang atau semacamnya.

"Terimakasih?" Lucy bertanya ragu, saat mata gelapnya bertemu pandang dengan gadis beriris dua warna tersebut, ia menemukan dirinya dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak terjawab hanya dengan melihat sang gadis secara fisik.

"Sama-sama, dan omong-omong kurasa kau harus pergi, apakah kau tak mendengar seruan teman-temanmu dan langkah kaki mereka? Hey, apakah kau pernah diculik atau semacamnya? Kurasa mereka sangat panik..." mata gelap Lucy membesar, sang gadis menyerukan kata terimakasih dan selamat tinggal sebelum melesat pergi.

Lucy mengabaikan fakta bahwa pendengaran sang gadis sepertinya diatas rata-rata. Secuil jawaban tentang siapa si gadis aneh itu sebenarnya.

"Bukan _selamat tinggal_, tetapi, _sampai jumpa _lagi." Seringai gadis itu mengembang ketika pintu perpustakaan mengayun tertutup. Irisnya yang berbeda warna berkilat-kilat geli, seolah ia baru menyaksikan hal terkonyol di dunia ini. Si gadis mengibaskan tangannya dan muncullah sebuah kertas berbentuk bangau yang melayang di udara kosong.

"Apakah aku mengganggumu?" ia berbicara dengan si bangau, bangau itu lalu membuka mulutnya dan terdengarlah suara berat dari mulut bangau. Bangau itu menjawab dengan perlahan, suaranya terdengar seperti bisikkan, seolah suara siapapun di ujung sana sedang membaca mantra terlarang.

"Tidak, tidak, aku menghubungimu karena..." Gadis itu menghentikkan kalimatnya, mengambil jeda untuk menaikkan tangannya dan menempakkan sebuah tanda yang tersembunyi di lipatan sikunya. Tanda itu berwarna hitam kelam, jahat, dan licik, bentuknya seperti sebuah pusara angin berwarna hitam. Dibawah tanda tersebut tertulis tulisan kecil yang nampak seperti ditulis oleh darah yang mengalir.

Tartharos.

Mata yang sewarna dedaunan dan darah tersebut berkilat-kilat tertimpa cahaya keemasan, sarat akan nafsu membunuh yang hampir tak terbendung lagi, ditatapnya kedua tangan miliknya, membayangkan cipratan darah yang mengering dan bilah senjata miliknya yang ternodai cairan merah kental berbau anyir yang dimaksud, "Aku sudah menemukan Lucy Heartfillia."

_-Chapter thirteen: When the door to the Darkness opened-_

"Sora!" Meredy melambaikan tangannya sembari tersenyum lega, wajahnya sarat akan kesenangan yang amat sangat ketika mata hijaunya menangkap sosok gadis berambut hampir _raven _dan mata gelap yang memantulkan bayangan jika tertimpa cahaya keemasan matahari di atasnya.

"Kau merepotkan, Pi—_Raven_, kami mencarimu kemana-mana." Keluh Laxus Dreyar, tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Rambut pirangnya acak-acakan—_Normal_nya rambut Laxus memang selalu berantakan, tetapi, kali ini lebih dari yang biasanya, seolah-olah sang pembantai naga menjabaknya beberapa kali atau angin yang sangat kencang meniup rambut pirangnya yang kaku. Ultear Milkovich hanya tersenyum kaku sedangkan Jellal Fernandez lebih memilih memperhatikan jalanan berbatu yang dipijaknya.

"Maaf, aku menemukan tempat yang menarik." Lucy berputar, hendak menunjuk perpustakaan yang baru saja ia masuki beberapa saat yang lalu untuk menemukan... Sesuatu yang janggal. Gedung tempat perpustakaan itu mendadak berubah, dindingnya berlumut dan beberapa sudah retak-retak, bahkan hancur. Kacanya sudah pecah dan tanaman liar tumbuh di sekitar pintu mewah tempat Lucy keluar.

Lucy terpana. Seingatnya, perpustakaan yang ia masuki tidak seperti itu. Gedung itu seharusnya tinggi menjulang, menyaingi gedung-gedung bergaya jaman tua di sekitarnya. Dindingnya terbuat dari kayu dan batu bata dengan campuran warna yang aneh namun indah, kacanya terletak di atas—di sekitar atap. Mata gelap Lucy mencari-cari gedung sihir tersebut—Mencoba mempercayai dirinya bahwa ia salah menunjuk gedung, tetapi, nihil.

Seperti Lucy baru kembali dari dimensi lain dalam waktu lain namun di tempat yang berbeda. Dimana sang gedung serta si gadis perpustakaan masih eksis—Sebuah tempat bernama masa lalu yang jauh di luar akal sehat bahkan dengan sihir sekalipun.

"Sora? Ayo, kita harus mempercepat latihanmu supaya kita dapat mencapai ibukota untuk mengikuti _Grand Magic Turnament_." Suara Meredy terdekat mulai tertelan oleh keramaian, sayup-sayup dan hampir tak terdengar. Lucy tersentak dan segera berlari untuk menemukan sosok keempat temannya.

Mengabaikan sebuah sosok yang kini duduk bersila di atap gedung yang beberapa saat yang lalu ia perhatikan. Sosok itu tersenyum lebar, senyum yang licik dan dingin—Senyumnya miring ke kiri, menampakkan gigi-giginya. Mengeluarkan sebuah ancaman bisu yang tak terlihat sekaligus sebuah peringatan agar dirimu mundur permanen dari garis depan perang.

"_Ingatlah, Heartfillia_... _Grand Magic Turnament_..." Suaranya yang halus tersamarkan oleh angin yang bertiup, sayup-sayup, terdengar suara lonceng-lonceng toko yang berdentingan, membuat suara halus tersebut tersamarkan sepenuhnya. Lucy membeku, sang gadis menghentikkan langkahnya dan menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh. Mata gelapnya menyipit ketika berlawanan dengan sinar matahari, untuk menemukan bahwa tak ada apa-apa di atap gedung tersebut.

Lucy menaikkan kedua bahunya dan kembali berjalan mengikuti langkah Crime Sorcière dan Laxus keluar dari kota besar di tengah padang pasir untuk mencapai _camp _yang telah mereka setujui untuk menjadi tempat tinggal dan tempat latihan sementara.

_Kamp _itu terletak tak jauh dari kota besar, yaitu, hutan selatan tempat Lucy 'Bereuni' dengan Ikaruga dan Tim Natsu. Dalam di tengah hutan tersebut, Jauh dari cahaya matahari dan langit biru serta tanah berpasir yang gersang, berdirilah tiga tenda sederhana yang tersamarkan oleh bayang-bayang gelap pepohonan.

Meredy merentangkan kedua tangannya dan mengatakan sesuatu tentang tidur kecantikan, Ultear meringis dan menyatakan pendapatnya tentang 'Tidur Kecantikan' yang direncanakan Meredy tersebut. Jellal sesekali berhenti untuk memunguti ranting kering yang mungkin berguna untuk api unggun mereka malam ini, sedangkan Laxus asik menatap langit yang hampir tak terlihat dari jalan setapak yang kini mereka telusuri.

Lucy hanya tersenyum menatap teman-temannya. Mereka memang hanya berlima—Berempat sebenarnya, karena Laxus bukanlah bagian dari mereka—Tetapi, Lucy menyukai kehangatan ini. Mereka memberikan sebuah kesederhanaan ikatan yang selalu Lucy butuhkan; Pertemanan, persahabatan, serta kehangatan.

Mereka menawarkan bantuan dan tempat bersandar untuk seluruh beban di bahunya. Mereka tidak pergi meninggalkannya ketika mereka tahu seberapa banyak takdir yang harus dirangkulnya. Mereka rela harus menunggu lama demi sebuah ramalan yang bahkan belum mereka ketahui sepenuhnya.

"Ayo, _Raven_. Bisakah kau cepat sedikit?" Lucy merasakan sikunya ditarik dengan cepat, tetapi, lembut. Seakan siapapun yang menariknya tak ingin melukainya. Lucy merasakan wajahnya memanas, ia dapat mendengar Ultear dan Meredy terkekeh pelan. "Meredy, Ultear. Kemarilah." Suara Jellal terdengar, membuat kedua gadis tersebut menoleh dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana sang pemuda berada.

"Dengar, aku mendapatkan informasi bahwa _Grand Magic Turnament _tidak dapat diikuti oleh sembarang guild. Kemungkinan, kita yang guild merdeka—yang hampir semua anggotanya adalah penjahat yang kabur dari penjara—tidak dapat berbaur dan mengikuti _Grand Magic Turnament_." Meredy dan Ultear membuka mulut, hendak protes, "Tetapi—" Jellal memotong apa yang ingin keluar dari bibir kedua gadis tersebut, "Jika kalian memang sangat ingin mengikutinya, aku sudah menghubungi teman lama, dan ia setuju kita dapat menyusup di guildnya."

"Benarkah?" mata hijau Meredy berbinar senang, Jellal tersenyum samar dan mengangguk pelan. Ketiga penyihir tersebut menoleh ketika mendengar dentingan bilah besi yang beradu dengan keras, penuh dengan nafsu ingin menang—walaupun mereka tahu ini hanyalah sebuah permainan dalam latihan.

Lucy mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat, iris gelapnya fokus pada satu titik ketika ia berusaha menghantamkan pedangnya ke pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Tebas, tusuk, tahan, tebas, tusuk, tahan. Hanya itulah yang dapat Lucy pikirkan kali ini. Permainan pedangnya harus membaik dengan cepat, ia tidak ingin Crime Sorcière menunggu lama untuk pergi ke Ibukota hanya karena dirinya.

Bilah besi itu kembali menghantam bilah yang lain dengan suara nyaring, Lucy memutar pedangnya dan mendorong pedang Laxus dengan sekuat tenaga. Lucy lalu menghantamkan bilah pedangnya lagi dan pedang milik Laxus pun akhirnya terhempas dari tangannya—menancap di tanah selagi Lucy menekankan bilah tajamnya ke leher Laxus.

Gadis itu lalu melepaskan bilah dingin tersebut dari leher sang pemuda dan menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah selagi dihempaskannya tubuh di sebelah pedang tersebut. "Permainan pedangmu membaik, Sora." Lucy hanya membalas kata-kata Laxus dengan cengiran dan kembali menatap tanah lembab yang ditumbuhi dengan rumput di beberapa tempat.

Gadis itu kemudian mengadahkan kepalanya, matanya menyipit ketika sebuah sinar matahari yang menerobos lewat celah-celah pepohonan memasuki indera pengelihatannya. Pepohonan mengeluarkan suara gemerisik pelan ketika sang Zephyrus kembali berkehendak, memberikan keheningan yang nyaman dimana tak ada seorangpun yang repot-repot mau menghancurkannya.

"Omong-omong," Laxus memecah keheningan, membuat Lucy dan Crime Sorcière menoleh ke arahnya yang duduk bersandar di batang pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat Lucy duduk. Tangannya terlipat selagi mata hitamnya menatap satu-persatu dari keempat penyihir di depannya, "Aku harus pergi lusa besok, dan karena _Raven _sudah berhasil menguasai hampir seluruh teknik berpedang, maka, tugasku sebagai naga keemasan sudah selesai."

Lucy tersentak, _Naga keemasan_. Benar, bagaimana ia dapat melupakan ramalan tersebut? Gadis itu membalik tubuhnya dengan cepat untuk memandang Crime Sorcière yang mematung. Keheningan yang tak nyaman mulai menyusup diantara kelima penyihir tersebut.

"Ah... Baiklah... Apakah kau akan mengikuti _Grand Magic Turnament_?" Meredy memecah keheningan yang kaku, tak sadar tiga kalimat yang dilontarkannya membuat punggung Lucy menegang dan merinding dengan sebuah rasa ketakutan serta tegang aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya.

"Entahlah, acara itu pastilah akan merepotkan. Kurasa tidak." Laxus berkata datar, angin bertiup kencang, membuat suara halus saat menggerakan dedaunan pepohonan yang hendak menyentuh kaki langit yang rimbun. Rerumputan panjang bergerak ke arah dimana angin melaju, suara gesekannya membuat Lucy membeku.

"_Lucy... Heart... fillia... Vermi...llion..."_ suara itu terdengar putus-putus dan samar. Seakan terbawa angin dari sebuah tempat nun jauh disana, suara yang sama, aura yang sama, dan pemilik ketegangan yang sama. Seolah siapapun yang menyebutkan namanya sudah menyiapkan sebilah pisau terasah yang senantiasa berkilau jika ditimpa cahaya keemasan, siap memotong lehernya atau nadinya. Manapun resikonya sama besarnya.

Mengapa suara itu menyebutkan nama marga sang master pertama dibelakang nama Heartfillia? Apa hubungan antara Heartfillia dan Vermillion? Apapun itu, yang pasti bukanlah rekan kerja perusahaan.

-_Chapter thirteen: When the door to the Darkness opened_-

Suara langkah kaki itu menggema di lorong kosong yang besar itu. Keramiknya berkilau dengan cahaya obor yang dipasang di dinding berwarna gelap, atapnya tinggi dan setiap lima meternya dipasangi sebuah lampu _lacrima _indah yang berkilau setiap sang pemilik langkah melewatinya. Sosok itu menarik jubah hitam yang menutupinya dengan cepat, melepaskan tudung yang menutupi wajahnya saat ia berhenti di sebuah pintu ganda besar yang terlihat sangat mewah.

Pintu ganda itu berwarna hitam kelam dengan ukiran penderitaan manusia. Sang sosok dapat melihat ukiran seekor naga yang menyemburkan api ke arah segerombol manusia dan di sisi lain pintu ganda tersebut terdapat ukiran sebuah perang sihir yang menghancurkan segalanya. Sang sosok mengigit bibirnya dan mengetuk pintu ganda tersebut.

Suara ketukan itu menggema di lorong tersebut, lebih keras dari suara langkah kakinya. Pintu ganda itu lalu terbuka tanpa ada seorangpun yang membukanya. Mengasumsikan bahwa hal itu adalah kata 'selamat datang' sang sosok membuka pintu ganda itu lebih lebar dengan perlahan.

Tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai melaju perlahan, irisnya yang sewarna darah dan hijau daun sarat akan ketegangan yang tak pernah dirasakan sang sosok sebelumnya.

"Kau terlambat." Sebuah suara alto terdengar, membuat sang sosok menoleh untuk melihat sosok lain yang sedang bersandar santai di dinding yang terdapat di sebelah pintu ganda tersebut.

Terdengar suara derit kursi yang di dorong dan kedua sosok itu menoleh untuk menemukan sosok lain di depan mereka. Sosok itu tinggi—lebih tinggi dari mereka—rambutnya berwarna hitam kelam dan berantakan, matanya yang sewarna darah kehitaman sarat akan kelicikan dan kebencian akan sesuatu yang bercampur dengan nafsu membunuh yang sangat besar.

"Ia hanya terlambat tigapuluh detik, kau tahu, lorong memang selalu berubah sesuka hati mereka." Suaranya dalam dan tenang, tetapi juga halus dan licik. "Baiklah, Haltiger. Kau sudah melacak Heartfillia, bukan?" sang sosok beriris dua warna itu mengangguk kaku, lidahnya kelu, dan tubuhnya terasa membeku saat mendengar tawa dalam sang sosok yang ternyata seorang pria.

"Misi Haltiger yang berikutnya adalah, membuat Heartfillia menyadari siapa ia yang sebenarnya. Dan kau." Sang pria menunjuk sosok yang masih bersandar dengan santainya di dinding, membuatnya tersentak dan melompat sedikit. "Pastikan Bocah Igneel itu masuk ke dalam perangkap."

Kedua sosok itu mengangguk penuh hormat, jari mereka terasa dingin, dan punggung mereka terasa tegang. Mereka bahkan lupa caranya bernapas ketika menyebutkan nama sang pria, "Segera, Acknologia-_sama_..."

Sang pemimpin Tartharos angkat suara, seekor naga kegelapan yang paling jahat, licik, dan kuat sejagat sihir di dunia sana.

Lucy Heartfillia tak pernah akan tahu, apa gerangan yang berada di ujung jalan takdir miliknya. Apa hubungan kenangan terdalamnya dengan sang master pertama yang telah kehilangan nyawa? Saat ia berusaha menarik tali untuk menyambungkan segalanya, apakah waktunya akan mengizinkannya?

Yang ketigabelas telah terbaca, apakah kalian masih merasa terombang-ambing dalam kegelapan tanpa batas? Melihat dari tulisan sang takdir, apakah kalian menemukan kata bahagia setelah tanda titik di kertas kehidupan sang Heartfillia?

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

A/N:

Ha-halo? *gemeteran* Saya udah gak update sebulaaaannn! Gomen ne minna! Gomeeenn! QAQ

Ano ne... Saya terlalu sibuk buat novel yang mau dilombakan, nama lombanya_ Amore! _diadakan oleh gramedia, ada yang mau ikut? *promosi* dan saya juga keleyengan(?) cari Fairy Tail episode 151 dan 152 tolong bantuin saya dengan memberitahu dimana tempat downloadnya(?) QAQ *dor*

Ahem... Jadi... Saya cuma mix(?) kenyataan Acknologia itu manusia dengan FSSWL, dan kemisteriusan Layla sama Mavis dan hubungannya sama Zeref dan Igneel. Gak nyangka draft saya akhirnya hancur beneran nih... Anyway, yang masih gak ngerti silahkan tuangkan di kotak review atau PM saya, yang pasti saya tidak akan memberi spoiler~ XD

Anyway, minna, adakah dari kalian yang nyebur(?) ke fandom **Special A**? kalau ada sini sini, fictnya saya review XD *dor*

Ok, waktunya pembalasan review~ (Makasih yang mau setia nungguin saya yang ngaret mulu ini...)

**Lunetta Azure: Aih, makasih mau ngereview~ XD Wah, makasih juga udah ngasih saran, nanti saya pertimbangkan lagi. Tenang saja, NaLu bentar lagi muncul di permukaan kok, tapi dalam prosesnya bakal ada sedikit pairing yang tidak diharapkan. Please keep reading!**

**Trancy Anafeloz: Iyaa~ disini, Layla punya 'hubungan perusahaan(?)' sama Mavis XD dan Saya sendiri juga gak tahu saya nulis concrit jadi cincrit XD *dor* Saya terbiasa pakai kata gak baku gitu sih, jadinya yah... kebawa sampai fict(?) XD Ha? Serius? Waktunya pergi ke dokter mata nih ==+ *Kabur sebelum dilempar ke black hole* Please keep reading ya! XD  
**

**PinkxYellowNaLu: Lihat review anda saya jadi pengen nangis karena update telat mulu huweeee TTATT makasih masih setia review dan baca FSSWL, aku sayang kamu~! *darderdor* Terserah, mau Ade, Adel, Adellecia, gak dibayar pajak kok(?) Gak papa gak papa, saya juga kadang SKSD sama orang lain huahahaha XD(?) Ini udah update bukan? Please keep reading!  
**

**Hikaru Dragneel: Maaf saya update telat, please keep reading!  
**

**Fathiyah: Jawabannya ada di chapter depan! XD *jengjengjeng**dor* Maaf saya update telat, please keep reading!  
**

**De-chan love-OPFTNS: Jawabannya ada dichapter depan yaa~ Please keep reading!  
**

**Hyuuga Munshuta: Entah kenapa kata-katamu mengingatkan pada sebuah novel terjemahan ._. *dor* okeoke, count on meh(?) XD Please keep reading!  
**

**Wijnark11: Iya kan? Gak kebayang kan? huohohoho~ *proud pose**dihajar* Ini chapter 13-nya, maaf saya update telat, please keep reading!  
**

**FebeVocataku: Aih, makasih! Sekarang giliran saya nih yang mau midtest... Ini dia chapter selanjutnya, maaf saya update telat, please keep reading!  
**

**Twinie Desu: Wah~ Baru kali ini saya dipanggil Delle~ *dor* Lampunya gak gigit kok, tenang aja XD *dor* Nilai bahasa Indo saya... sering Dibawah KKM loh ngomong-ngomong... _ *doragain* Maaf saya update telat, please keep reading!  
**

**Regina Moccha: Makasih udah mau baca FSSWL! Dan nanti saya usahakan deh ada sedikit JellalLucy moment atau LokiLucy moment, tetapi, maaf kalau jadi Family Love karena saya gak pernah dapet chemistry mereka berdua. maklum, saya bukan Lucy-centric... Maaf ya kalau saya update telat, Please keep reading!  
**

**Twinnie: Aye, aye, Ma'am... Besok saya ceritain di sekolah,TAPI, jangan harap kamu mendapatkan spoiler, hohoho~ btw, kamu dapet kelas berapa? Dan maaf ya saya update telat, please keep reading!  
**

**G-u-e-s-t: Tenang aja, OC saya 1000% Cameo, paling cuma muncul, terus blablabla bentar, dan kabur lagi XD yang paling banyak ambil peran si sosok dengan dua lambang, tartharos dan Fairy Tail sama Acknologia buat bagian Tartharos XD Ini chapter 13-nya, maaf ya saya update telat, please keep reading!  
**

**Fansnya senpai: Maaf ya saya update telat... Hubungan Layla Heartfillia sama fict ini masih agak jauh di chapter depan XD Kalau penasaran, keep reading yah! XD *plakk*  
**

**Drift Scarlet: Arigatou Dan maaf saya update telat, please keep reading!  
**

**Lily Lauren: Ini sudah update kan? Maaf ya kalau telat, please keep reading!  
**

**Debbymagdalena: Maaf ya saya update telat QAQ please keep reading!  
**

**Obako-chan97: Relaxed, Obako-chan XD Sorry I'm late updates, and about the people who spying and the figure who attack they will slowly unfold XD If you want to know, then, Please keep reading! XD *shoot*  
**

**Ryuu Dragneel: Maunya endingnya yang mana? XD Please keep reading!**

Terimakasih banyak yang sudah mengikuti sepanjang ini minna, yang mau review dan masukin ke story alert atau favorite, aku sayang kalian semuaaa! *nangis bahagia*

******Anda memiliki saran? Koreksi? Curhat(?)? silahkan tumpahkan di kotak review~**

-Adellecia Evans


	14. Fourteen: Welcome to Grand Magic Games!

"Mermaid Heel?" gadis itu bertanya, iris gelapnya berkilat dalam cahaya keperakan ketika sang mentari membiaskan warnanya yang kontras dengan nuansa hijau di sekelilingnya. Pemuda berambut biru yang duduk di depannya menyeringai dengan girangnya.

"Aku memiliki nama Jellal Fernandez bukan tanpa alasan." Hanya perasaan ataukah sekarang sang pemuda tampan tertular penyakit bernama _kepercayaan diri yang berlebihan_?

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**From Starry Sky, with Love**

-Belongs to Adellecia Evans

"Dari langit berbintang dengan cinta, ditulis oleh seorang pengendali bintang untuk seorang pembantai naga."

**Warning! ****Out Of Character, Typo(s), an Original Character, Dark!Lucy Heartfillia, Slight Gore, and many more**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

_**.**_

_Chapter fourteen: Welcome to the Grand Magic Turnament!_

"Umm... Bukankah itu berarti **kau **harus menyamar?" Meredy berkata tak nyaman dan menekankan kata 'kau' yang mengarah kepada pemuda berambut biru tua berantakan di depannya. Mermaid Heel adalah sebuah guild yang dikhususkan untuk penyihir wanita. Jellal Fernandez? Seorang tawanan yang kabur dari penjara? Pemimpin dari sebuah guild merdeka? Menjadi seorang wanita? Bahkan seorang Titania pastilah tak ingin membayangkannya.

Di belakang mereka, tak jauh dari tempat duduknya penyihir yang dimaksud, Laxus Dreyar mati-matian menahan tawanya. Entah imajinasinya yang sudah melambung sampai ke langit ke-sembilanbelas atau kata-kata Meredy yang baru saja terlontar masuk ke indera pendengarannya. Ia nampak mencengkram perutnya dan menutup mulutnya, wajahnya memerah menahan tawa, membuat Lucy Heartfillia—Sora Milkovich—menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

Ultear Milkovich terkekeh pelan ketika bayangan seorang Jellal Fernandez versi perempuan melintas di pikirannya. Sedangkan sang pemuda sendiri menutup mulutnya dan memandang ke arah lain, wajahnya memerah karena malu akan gagasan yang baru saja dilontarkan keluar dari pikirannya.

Ultear dan Laxus meledak dalam tawa ketika imajinasi mereka semakin jelas terpikirkan. Ultear mencengkram perutnya yang terasa nyeri selagi Laxus memukul batang pohon untuk merendam tawanya yang agak berlebihan. "Jellal... Dengan rambut panjang sebahu berwarna merah muda... dan... dan... mata besar berwarna terang... Je- JEAN!" Dalam sekejap, Meredy membaurkan tawanya dengan kedua penyihir muda yang belum menghentikan imajinasi mereka.

Wajah Jellal semakin menggelap karena warna merah tua yang khas, seakan-akan darah naik ke kepalanya karena ketiga penyihir di depannya belum juga menghentikan tawa mereka yang membahana. Lucy hanya terdiam dan tersenyum samar, ia tak dapat menangkap gambar Jellal sebagai wanita seperti yang berada di imajinasi mereka, tidak mengerti kemana arah pikiran ketiga sahabatnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tawa keras mereka pun padam dengan sendirinya. Entah lelah tertawa atau karena imajinasi mereka telah tertarik gaya gravitasi bumi sampai ke bawah tanah. Mereka menatap Jellal dengan tatapan yang mungkin jika di artikan sebagai bahasa menurut kamus yang benar adalah 'Kau-Serius?!'

Jellal mengangguk, "Jika kita menang _Grand Magic Turnament _walaupun dengan nama Mermaid Heel, teman lamaku bilang ia akan membujuk _master_nya untuk memberi kita beberapa puluh persen dari uang yang dijanjikan kerajaan." Meredy mengangguk-angguk mengerti, mata hijaunya tertutup dan ia memasang pose seolah ia sedang berpikir, kemungkinan mengira-ngira apa yang ia lakukan jika benar-benar memenangkan pertandingan sihir paling bergengsi di kerajaan bunga tersebut.

"Tigapuluh juta Jewel, bukan?" Lucy bertanya, dan dalam sekejap, ia menyesalinya, karena, mendadak secuil pikiran yang telah lama ia lupakan terlintas di benaknya. Sebuah kata yang sering membuatnya uring-uringan sewaktu ia masih berada di Magnolia dan bagian dari sebuah guild bernama Fairy Tail. _Uang sewa._ Dan mengingat Uang sewa, maka ia akan mengingat tempat tinggalnya, dan ketika lintasan tentang tempat tinggalnya menganggu imajinasinya, sesosok bayangan yang tak terduga pun muncul di benaknya yang terasa kosong tanpa nyawa.

Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy tersenyum ketika pikirannya berhasil membentuk sebuah bayangan seorang pemuda berambut merah muda tersenyum lebar dengan semangat yang membara. Ia hampir dapat merasakan kehangatan yang senantiasa dirasakannya ketika berdekatan dengan sang pembantai naga yang dirindukannya. Kenangan demi kenangan terangkai dalam sebuah gambaran yang tak dapat terdeskripsikan dengan huruf-huruf yang disusun beraturan untuk membentuk sebuah kalimat yang cocok untuknya.

Mata Lucy melebar ketika ia merasakan detak jantungnya menggila, keringat dingin mulai mengalir menuruni pelipisnya, napasnya pendek-pendek—seolah oksigen dihilangkan dengan perlahan dari tubuhnya. Ia dapat merasakan tatapan dingin yang diarahkan kepadanya, hantaman demi hantaman, makian, cacian. Ia dapat merasakan suhu disekitarnya turun sepersekian derajat, lazuardi diatasnya menggelap, dan perlahan, sosok _itu_ muncul di hadapannya.

"—ra... Sora!" Meredy menghentakannya dari sebuah ruang luas berwarna gelap yang mulai terbentuk secara nyata dipikirannya. Matanya dengan cepat memproses wajah Meredy di depannya yang terlihat keheranan dan wajah Jellal yang penasaran, pemuda itu masih terduduk di tempatnya yang semula. Ia juga dapat melihat Ultear yang mencoba memandang ke arahnya dari punggung Meredy dan Laxus yang menoleh untuk menatapnya.

"Kau tak apa?" Meredy bertanya, mata hijau miliknya menatap Lucy dengan perasaan campur-aduk dengan curiga yang sangatlah mendominasi warna cerah yang dimiliki kedua irisnya. Lucy mengangguk kaku, tenggorokannya terasa kering dan jantungnya masih berpacu dengan cepat. Ia merasa, seseorang yang memiliki mata dingin sedang menatapnya entah darimana—seolah ingin menghilangkannya dari bumi ini hanya dengan tatapan tajam menusuk.

"Oh ya, omong-omong," seluruh kepala menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut pirang yang mengeluarkan suara, "Besok, aku akan _pulang_ ke Magnolia." Laxus menyelesaikan kalimatnya, membuat iris berbagai warna memandang dengan tatapan terpana ke arahnya. Keheningan kemudian menyusup di antara mereka, memberikan jeda selagi mereka menyusun kata-kata dalam pikiran mereka tanpa suara.

"Tak kusangka seorang Laxus Dreyar adalah seorang _cucu _penurut yang segera pulang setelah dipanggil kakeknya." Ujar Ultear dengan nada menyindir, bermaksud mencairkan suasana yang mendadak menegang dan mendingin ketika mendengar nama kota yang menjadi awal mimpi buruk bagi Lucy Heartfillia. "Eh? Jadi kau dipanggil oleh kakekmu? Tidak kusangka..." Jellal menatap Laxus dengan tatapan yang dapat dinilai sebagai tatapan menyebalkan, ia menyeringai, membuat darah perlahan naik ke kepala Laxus.

"Laxus 'kan _tsundere_." Singkat, tetapi, Tepat sasaran.

-_Chapter fourteen: Welcome to the Grand Magic Turnament!-_

Mereka berjalan di tengah keramaian kota, di tengah indahnya bunga-bunga yang mekar di pot-pot maupun yang dibiarkan tumbuh begitu saja. Manusia biasa dengan para penyihir dengan berbagai tanda guild membaur dengan damai, tertawa, tersenyum, bercerita, penuh dengan kebahagiaan yang terpancar di mata masing-masing.

Keempat sosok bertudung hitam tersebut membelokan kaki mereka ke gang yang gelap dan sempit, yang tersembunyi dari cahaya, yang bahkan tak disadari keeksisannya oleh orang-orang yang berjalan dengan santai di jalanan berbatu teratur yang penuh dengan wangi bunga. "Yo!" mereka berepat mendonggak untuk menemukan sosok bertudung lain yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan seorang gadis berambut panjang berbandana.

Gadis bertudung itu kemudian melesat dan memeluk sosok yang paling depan, tudungnya tersibak dan menampakan wajah sang sosok yang terkesan kekanakan. Milliana tersenyum lebar ketika melihat sosok yang dipeluknya adalah seorang gadis berambut biru tua panjang dengan mata cokelat karamel yang besar dan bulat—polos dan inosen.

Jellal Fernandez. Atau mungkin dapat disebut dengan nama Jean Ferrarin—Nama dari hasil pemikiran 0,05 detik dari seorang Lucy Heartfillia.

"Kagura-chan, ini adalah keempat orang yang kusebut, sepupuku dan tiga sahabatnya yang akan membantu kita memenangkan _Grand Magic Turnament_ dengan kemungkinan yang _dapat _lebih dari 70 persen. Ia akan menggantikan yang lain selagi mereka masih dirawat di rumah sakit karena luka parah dalam misi lusa kemarin." Milliana tersenyum polos, menunjuk Jellal—Jean—yang tersenyum kaku. Melihat tudung Jellal yang terbuka, Meredy, Ultear, dan Lucy—Sora—menyibakan tudung mereka dan tersenyum sopan kepada Kagura yang menatap mereka tajam.

"Semoga kita dapat bekerjasama dengan baik. Tahun ini, Sabertooth dan Fairy Tail masuk. Akan sangat membantu jika kita dapat mendapat peringkat dua tahun ini." Kagura mengangguk sekali, tatapannya yang datar tajam menusuk ketika ia berkata, mengabaikan fakta bahwa punggung Lucy menegang dan keringat dingin mulai mengalir melewati pelipisnya.

Fairy Tail, di sini?

Keempat 'gadis' itu lalu berjalan meninggalkan gang gelap tersebut, mengikuti Kagura dan Milliana yang berjalan memandu mereka entah kemana. Tudung mereka telah terpasang dengan benar, Meredy dan Ultear sedikit menarik tubuh Lucy agar tetap mengikuti mereka dan tersembunyi di antara mereka berdua dan tubuh Jellal untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Omong-omong, kurasa kalian harus memakai tanda guild kami untuk sementara." Celetuk Milliana tiba-tiba, jalanan mulai sepi dan sebuah bangunan besar mulai tampak di hadapan mereka. Ia tersenyum lebar dan memperlihatkan tanda guildnya dengan bangga dan percaya diri. Jellal tersenyum samar ketika bayangan tentang Milliana sebelum bergabung dengan Mermaid Heel melintas di benaknya. Ketika mereka kebingungan, ketakutan, ketika mereka hanya dihadapkan pada dua pilihan; Bekerja sampai mati, atau menghadapi kematian itu saat itu juga. Tetapi, kini, di sinilah ia berada. Jellal tak dapat menahan rasa penasaran bagaimana sosok Erza Scarlet yang sekarang.

"Kalian akan mendapatkannya jika kita sampai." Milliana membalik punggungnya dengan ceria, senyum lebar masih menempel di wajahnya yang terkesan kekanakan namun memiliki sisi menarik dalam caranya sendiri. Rambutnya yang sewarna keemasan berkibar oleh angin yang bertiup kencang. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia sampai rasanya tak dapat terdeskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

Kagura menatap jalanan di hadapannya dengan tatapan datar, tak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Tangannya mencengkram sisi katananya dengan kekuatan yang sedikit berlebihan, namun, ia tak peduli. Ia hanya fokus terhadap pertandingan yang akan menanti mereka beberapa jam dari sekarang ini.

Beth Vanderwood dan yang lain tidak terluka parah karena misi kelas S yang mereka jalani, Karena itulah, mereka tak dapat hadir di sini. Untunglah, sepupu jauh Milliana ingin menggantikan mereka, Jika tak ada yang ingin menggantikan mereka, mungkin saja Kagura dan Milliana tak akan dapat masuk ke _Grand Magic Turnament _tahun ini. Menurut data yang ia peroleh dari Milliana, mereka cukup kuat dan pengguna sihir yang cukup langka. Seperti mengambil berlian yang lebih mulia, bukan?

Targetnya adalah, memenangkan _Grand Magic Turnament_, dan menunjukan kepada guild-guild lain bahwa Mermaid Heel juga dapat mengambil julukan guild terkuat di Fiore.

"Mermaid Heel," Kagura mendonggak, kelima gadis di belakangnya menoleh dan mereka menemukan sosok dengan tanda yang sama di depan mereka, Sabertooth. Kagura memberikan tanda kepada lima penyihir di belakangnya dan mereka berjalan melewati dua anggota Sabertooth yang berdiri di tempat dengan santai. Sting Eucliffe—pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri paling depan—menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat empat sosok bertudung di belakang Milliana.

Dengan sengaja, ditariknya tudung sosok yang paling dekat dengannya—Hanya untuk melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut _raven _dan mata hitam yang terasa dingin dan kosong. Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya, tatapannya nampak tajam menusuk, namun, secuil cahaya dari kilau irisnya nampak ketakutan.

"Jika kau tahu, hal yang kau lakukan dinamakan pelanggaran kesopanan, Eucliffe. Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu, sekarang?" gadis itu berkata, suaranya tenang dan sopan, aksennya terdengar aneh dan dipaksakan, tubuhnya agak gemetar ketika ia mendorong cengkraman Sting pada tudung jubahnya.

Ia ketakutan, tetapi, Lucy Heartfillia berhasil menyembunyikannya dalam topeng yang sempurna.

Milliana dan Meredy menarik Lucy pergi dari sana, menyusul Jellal, Ultear, dan Kagura yang telah melangkah jauh dari pandangan. Ketika ketiga gadis itu telah menghilang, Sting terkekeh pelan. Membuat seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sedari tadi bersamanya memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh. "Sting? Apakah gadis itu mencubitmu dengan hewan beracun atau semacamnya?" Sting menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar, tipe senyum yang membuat siapa pun merinding, "Menarik. Ia gadis yang menarik."

Ketika kedua pemuda itu menoleh dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda, tetapi, terhenti ketika menemukan seorang pemuda berambut merah muda di depan mereka. Pemuda itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, wajahnya nampak panik, dan tatapan matanya menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat.

"Natsu Dragneel?" pemuda itu mendonggak, menatap Sting yang paling dekat dengannya. "Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru." Tanpa ba-bi-bu dan basa-basi lagi, Sang pembantai naga api melesat pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dari kedua anggota Sabertooth tersebut. Membuat kedua penyihir tersebut menaikan sebelah alisnya.

-_Chapter fourteen: Welcome to the Grand Magic Turnament!-_

Lucy menatap tanda Mermaid Heel yang tertempel di lengan atasnya, tepat di bawah bahu kirinya—di lengan yang berlawanan dengan tanda yang membuktikan ia salah satu anggota dari guild tergelap di dunia.

Ia memiliki tiga lambang? Tidak, tanda Mermaid Heel bersifat sementara. Itu akan hilang bila ia menghendakinya—setidaknya begitulah kata Milliana—kini, ia duduk diam memandangi rasi bintang yang dibentuknya dengan garis semu dalam imajinasinya sendiri. Angin malam yang dingin menusuk tulang, cahaya lampu jalanan yang terlihat remang-remang, serta suara hewan-hewan nokturnal berupa serangga-serangga kecil tak menyurutkan nyalinya.

Terdengar suara gemerisik alang-alang dan Lucy melompat berdiri, ia memposisikan dirinya untuk bersembunyi, mata gelapnya mencari-cari. Ia lebih waspada sejak latihannya dengan Laxus dan beban yang harus dipikirkannya. Ia tak boleh lengah, ia tak boleh membiarkan Tartharos dan Fairy Tail menemukan bayangannya.

Sebuah sosok melangkah keluar dari kegelapan, membiarkan cahaya menyinari tubuhnya dan mengeksposnya. Menunjukan keeksisannya di bawah lazuardi yang telah menghitam dengan seribu kilauan mutiara yang melayang.

Mata Lucy membesar, "Kh... Kau—"

Selamat datang di _Grand Magic Turnament! _Tunjukan kemampuanmu, perlihatkan sihirmu, atur strategimu, simpan perasaanmu, dan jadilah mesin dingin untuk meraih kemenangan demi tanda yang tertempel di bagian tubuhmu.

Konflik mulai bermunculan, kenangan mulai menghantam, perlahan, kaca bening yang tak terdeskripsikan pecah, dan memisahkan berbagai ekspresi dari berbagai orang yang telah kehilangan sesuatu yang tak akan pernah tergantikan oleh garis waktu.

Lima muncul, satu menghilang. Enam terjawab, tujuh luput. Satu eksis, dua menghilang. Cari pertanyaannya untuk menjawab apa yang dimaksud oleh_nya_.

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

A/N:

Ano... Ettou... Maaf saya update telat... Belakangan ini, saya sibuk banget...

Ba-baiklah, langsung saja, GMT yang ada di fanfict ini sedikit saya tambahkan imajinasi saya, dan sedikit lagi mengikuti AniManga, jadi mungkin ada beberapa perubahan seperti ketiadaannya Mystogan di Fairy Tail Team B, dan Beth Vanderwood dkk di Tim Mermaid Heel... Saya akan berusaha menyamainya dengan GMT versi original, tapi karena susunan characternya berubah jadi yah...

Ano ne... Saya mau nonton Code Geass dulu XD #dihajarseluruhreader  
Suzaku sama Lelouch ganteng badai~ saya gak tahann~~ *pingsan* Walaupun jalan ceritanya gak ngerti, selagi ada Suzaku sama Lelouch tiada masalah XD Dan pas adegan dia Lifeless banget, saya malah fansgirlan gak jelas nih... =w=)a*hidup kembali*

Ahem... Sebelum saya dibunuh sahabat saya yang kini menghack akun saya untuk mengontrol FSSWL, langsung saja kita ke pembalasan review ^^ terimakasih yang setia review dan nungguin dari zaman dahulu kala dan ceritanya malah makin ngalor-ngidul cari alamat palsu *eh*

**Lunaroid2906: Hmm... kalau itu masih di chapter depan, maaf yah updatenya telat, please keep reading!**

**Vinnino Fernand: Gak papa kok, Lufus? Saya bahkan gak tau ada pair itu hehe, tapi Rufus so pasti ada dongs~(?) Mungkin adanya sedikit StiLu atau GraLu... Atau malah LoLu atau JeLu? XD Bercanda, please keep reading!  
**

**Rinrik: Arigatou! please keep reading!  
**

**Debbymagdalena: Udah dongs~(?) kan tugas Laxus cuma melatih Lucy, dan banyak yang minta NaLu-nya segera muncul, jadi saya percepat XD tapi tenang aja, Laxus akan nongol lagi kok~ XD Ketawan Natsu? Hmm... Lihat aja di chapter depan yah~ Gak papa kok, sekarang udah review kan? XD Maaf saya update telat, Please keep reading!  
**

**Twinnie: Ahaha, iya, aku udah lihat kok, rasanya terharu banget QwQ Semoga banyak yang ngevote deh, amin! Ini pertama kalinya namaku kepajang di sana, terakhir kali cuma nama kakakku aja XD Salah~ Serena mah beda lagi XD Nanti juga tahu kok, please keep reading yah!  
**

**Wijnark11: Jeng jeng jeng! Mermaid Heel! XD karena dia gak punya kenalan di sana selain Milliana dan Erza, jadi saya samarin dia sebagai Jean Ferrarin~ XD (nama belakangnya diambil dari nama mobil XD) Iya makasih yah! Maaf saya update telat, please keep reading!  
**

**PinkxYellowNaLu: Maaf yah saya update telat banget, tapi, makasih banget udah setia nunggu dan review fanfict ngalor-ngidul ini ^^ Di chapter sebelumnya Acknologia dalam bentuk manusia XD Saya bayangin dia cowok paruh baya yang ganteng kayak Yusaku Kudo dari fandom Sebelah XD *dihajar* Please keep reading yah!  
**

**Fansnya senpai: Bingo! XD Arigatou! Please keep reading!  
**

**No-Anon-Name: Hu-uh? Arigatou, ne? Dan sama-sama! XD *plakk* Please keep reading yah!  
**

**Fathiyah: yup! Dia anggota Tartharos XD Itu... Kasih tau gak yaa~? *darderdor* jawabannya ada kok di chapter depan, please keep reading yah! XD  
**

**Trancy Anfeloz: Ini juga lama ehehe XD *dor* Arigatou! XD Saya juga muter otak cuma buat draft dan sering headbang buat NaLu moment(s)-nya nih XD Ohoho~ Bagian Makarov ada atau tiadanya mah, nanti ada di chapter depan~ XD Terus keseluruhan masa lalu tentang Fairy Tailnya Lucy juga~ *spoiler* Yang diincar Tartharos adalah... *jeng jeng jeng* Rahasia! XDD *plakk* Mata anda memang tajem yak XD Itu soal Kamp dan Camp salahkanlah MS-nya~ XD *dor* Arigatou! Please keep reading yah!  
**

**Anti-NaLi-GraLu-And-LyVia: Arigatou! Uh... Translate it to English? Sorry, but, my grammar is very very very... _something. _XD So... Umm... I guess No? Maybe if someone want translate it, then, yes XD *shoot* Ahahaha, Please keep reading!  
**

**Alena: Maaf yah update telat, saya punya satu akun FB kok, namanya Puspaningtyas Mutiaraputri XD Tapi saya agak jarang membukanya, maklum, modem XD Ini chapter 114 'kan? XD Please keep reading yah!  
**

**Ryuu Dragneel: Maaf, maaf saya update telat XD *dor* Ini udah 'kan lanjutannya? XD Please keep reading yah!  
**

**Guest: Maaf yah saya update telat, iya nih, saya kena MWB, dan 1001 alasan lainnya XD Please keep reading!  
**

**Regina Moccha: Arigatou! XD Please keep reading!  
**

**Hikari Kamisa: ohoho~ Emang tuh, Himmel itu bahasa Jerman yang paling berkesan XD Saya naksir berat sama nama Himmel, saya punya OC dan nama pedangnya juga Himmel XD *tos* Arigatou! Berkat draft yang hancur dan data yang hilang, misteri dan romance memang belum nancep banget, tapi nanti saya coba perbaiki lagi, soalnya saya lagi belajar slow-romance(?) *ngawur* Okeh! Saya akan coba perbanyak NaLu dan Others pairingnya! XD Makasih saran dan kritiknya, please keep reading! XD  
**

Saya berasa nge-troll nih jadinya ._. gak muncul berminggu-minggu dan cuma dateng untuk update secuil saja TT^TT maaf yah, minna...

-Adellecia Evans


	15. Fifteen: When the clock pointing twelve

Sosok itu tersenyum, seolah, kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba bukanlah hal yang patut dipermasalahkan. Eksistensinya yang masih berupa misteri membuat hewan-hewan nokturnal berhenti berbunyi. Mavis Vermillion tersenyum lebar, ia menyapa tanpa suara, dan membuat kode agar sang Heartfillia mendekatinya.

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**From Starry Sky, with Love**

-Belongs to Adellecia Evans

"Dari langit berbintang dengan cinta, ditulis oleh seorang pengendali bintang untuk seorang pembantai naga."

**Warning! ****Out Of Character, Typo(s), an Original Character, Dark!Lucy Heartfillia, Slight Gore, and many more**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

_**.**_

_Chapter fifteen: When the clock point toward twelve_

Lucy Heartfillia—Sora Milkovich—kehilangan kata-kata, ia berdiri hampir seketika, membuat sang _master_ pertama tertawa. Lucy berjalan mendekati Mavis dan menunduk sedikit untuk memperlihatkan rasa hormat dan sopannya, Mavis tertawa lembut dan berkata, "Angkat wajahmu, Sora. Bukankah kita masih memiliki eksistensi yang sederajat?" Hewan-hewan malam mulai mengeluarkan suara, membuat bahu Lucy yang semulai sedikit naik karena tegang menurun.

"Ah ... Saya terkejut melihat anda di sini, _Master _Mavis, apakah ada yang dapat saya bantu?" Lucy bertanya pelan, ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Mavis Vermillion secara langsung, toh, ia, kan, sedang dalam keadaan tertidur sewaktu Mavis bertemu dengan Crime Sorcière. Mavis tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, ia lalu berjalan sembari memberikan kode agar Lucy mengikuti langkah kakinya.

Lucy menaikkan alis namun tetap mengikuti sang gadis. Ia melirik penginapan tempat Mermaid Heel diperintahkan berada yang bertempat tak jauh di belakangnya, Mavis berhenti sejenak dan menatap Lucy dengan tatapan heran, "Aku tak akan menculikmu, Sora." Ujar Mavis menyembunyikan senyumnya, "Dan aku yakin teman-temanmu dapat menunggu barang sebentar saja."

Lucy mengangguk gugup dan kembali mengikuti Mavis, dalam sekejap, mereka berada kembali berada dalam gemerlap kota Crocus yang bersukacita. Mavis melewati keramaian kota dengan tatapan gembira, Lucy yang berjalan tak jauh di belakangnya menemukan dirinya sendiri bertanya-tanya, kemana gerangan sang master pertama membawanya.

Setelah lama berjalan, Mavis berhenti di depan sebuah gedung yang tidak terlalu kecil, namun, tidak juga terlalu besar. Lucy dapat mendengar suara gaduh familiar dan bau minuman keras dari dalam. Sebelum sanga Heartfillia membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, Mavis sudah memotongnya, "Ini penginapan yang dipesankan untuk Fairy Tail." Jelas Mavis, Lucy mengangguk pelan, dan sedetik kemudian, ia dapat merasakan darahnya mendingin.

Tunggu. Apa katanya?

Otak Lucy berputar dengan cepat, ia menemukan dirinya mengutuk dengan segala hal yang ada di dunia bahwa ia tidak menyamarkan baunya. Meredy berkata bahwa mereka akan melindunginya dan membuatnya jauh-jauh dari pembantai naga milik Fairy Tail. Dan kini, disinilah ia—dalam jarak penciuman yang sangat dekat tanpa jaminan ia tidak akan pingsan ketika salah satu dari sang peri keluar dari pintu kayu di depannya.

"A-aku ... harus kembali." Lucy menyeret langkahnya mundur, ketakutan mulai menguasai dirinya, Mavis berbalik dan mata hijaunya menatap mata gelap Lucy dengan tatapan yang seakan mampu menembus tengkoraknya, menelanjanginya dari segala rahasia yang coba disembunyikan olehnya. Mavis menutup matanya kemudian menghela napas pelan, "Sora, bukan, Lucy." Tubuh gadis beriris gelap itu mulai gemetar dan ketika punggungnya menabrak sesuatu yang solid di belakangnya, air mata mulai meluncur ke pipinya, jatuh tanpa suara ke pelukan Gaea.

"Dengar, Lucy, dengarkan aku, oke?" Mavis menyentuh kedua pipi Lucy, menahan kepalanya agar tetap menatap langsung ke mata hijaunya, "Lucy, kau sudah berlatih dengan Laxus, dan aku dapat melihat bahwa ia berhasil, ramalan kedua akan segera tiba, Lucy. Dan ramalan ketiga berada dalam jaminan akan berubah." Mavis mengambil jeda, "Persiapkah dirimu, aku akan berusaha membantumu lewat bayangan, tetapi, jangan bergantung kepadaku."

Mavis memeluk tubuh Lucy yang terasa kaku, mencoba membuatnya ingat bahwa ia tak sendirian dalam menanggung bebannya yang semakin kompleks. "Kau harus ingat bahwa Fairy Tail bukanlah jenis _guild _yang ingin membunuh keluarga mereka sendiri, kau istimewa, Lucy. Mereka mempermainkanmu, mereka membuatmu tak mempercayai apapun lagi—Kegelapan mengincarmu dan kerajaan juga mulai mencarimu, keadaan akan semakin berat." Mavis mengeratkan pelukannya, "Ini salahku—"

"LUCY!" punggung Lucy menegang, mata gelapnya menatap sosok pemuda berambut merah muda, seorang gadis berambut merah apel, dan seorang pria paruh baya yang tingginya dibawah rata-rata. Lucy meronta-ronta dari pelukan Mavis, tubuhnya gemetar hebat, matanya menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat.

Mavis mengehela napas dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya, kemudian, ketika ia kembali membuka mata, langit-langit kamar penginapan yang diperuntukkan kepada Mermaid Heel adalah benda pertama yang menyapanya.

"Sora? Kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah tangan melambai di depan wajah Lucy yang berbaring telentang di tempat tidur. Lucy mengdipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mendudukkan dirinya secara tiba-tiba. Milliana melompat mundur karenanya, kedua alis gadis itu naik dan matanya menatap Lucy dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa ... Apakah aku tertidur?" tanya Lucy, otaknya masih belum sembuh dari kerterkejutan. Detik sebelumnya ia berada di depan penginapan tempat Fairy Tail berada bersama Mavis Vermillion dan detik berikutnya ia berada di dalam penginapannya bersama tiga anggota Crime Sorcière dan dua anggota Mermaid Heel yang menatapnya heran.

"Ketika kami selesai makan malam, kau sudah berada di sini, kau membuat kami panik, Sora." Ujar Meredy jujur, Lucy meringis dan meminta maaf, namun, kepalanya masih berputar-putar. "Omong-omong, sebentar lagi jam duabelas," Meredy melanjutkan, Lucy melirik ke arah jam dan menemukan bahwa jarum jam tinggal selangkah lagi dari angka 12.

"Ada apa di jam duabelas?" tanya Lucy, Kagura menatap Lucy dengan tatapan yang terkesan menginterogasi dan membuka mulut untuk berkata, "Entahlah, tetapi, para anggota guild diharapkan hadir di penginapan pada jam duabelas." Ujarnya datar, Lucy mengangguk kaku, kadangkala, Kagura membuatnya gugup, gadis berambut hitam itu sepertinya memiliki semacam aura pemimpin yang hebat dan kharisma yang tinggi.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara lonceng yang sangat keras dari luar, membuat keenam gadis itu saling pandang dan menyeret langkah menuju jendela. Mereka dapat melihat sebuah bayangan tembus pandang yang berbentuk sesosok manusia besar berkepala labu khas Halloween sedang berdiri di udara kosong.

"Bayangan?" Manusia labu itu melakukan gerakan yang aneh dan mulai berbicara, suaranya yang terkesan melengking dan gembira terdengar menggema ke seluruh kota, Lucy tidak menangkap semua yang ia katakan karena kepalanya terasa seperti dihantam oleh tangan Gajeel Redfox berkali-kali, satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia tangkap adalah, babak permulaan dari 113 _guild _menjadi 8 _guild_.

"Mereka memang tidak tanggung dalam mengeliminasi, huh?" tanya Ultear Milkovich sembari menaikkan alis, mereka kemudian merasakan tanah menaik, bukan, melainkan, _lantai _yang naik dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

"Jadi, yang pertama ada di langit, eh?" Milliana bertanya, gadis itu kemudian menaikkan tudung jubahnya, Meredy menyodorkan jubah Lucy yang semula tergeletak begitu saja di sandaran kursi. Lucy lalu meraihnya dan mengenakannya dengan cepat, pintu keluar terbanting terbuka dan terlihatlah kayu-kayu tipis yang mulai membentuk tangga menuju sebuah bangunan aneh yang tersusun dengan cepat seperti lego mainan.

"Kalian boleh menggunakan sihir apapun, permainan akan selesai jika terdapat delapan _guild _yang sampai ke garis akhir, tetapi, kalian akan didiskualifikasi jika salah satu anggota tak ada, dan kami tidak bertanggungjawab jika ada yang kehilangan nyawa di sini." Ujar sang manusia labu dengan tenang, seolah, kehilangan nyawa di bangunan yang tersusun seperti lego itu sudah biasa.

"Babak eliminasi _Grand Magic Turnament_: Labirin Langit, dimulai!" Kagura segera berlari melewati pintu keluar, diikuti Milliana, Jellal Fernandez—Jean Ferrarin—, Meredy, dan Lucy. Lucy terdiam ketika merasakan terdapat sesuatu yang hilang dan menoleh ke belakang untuk menemukan Ultear yang tersenyum dari ambang pintu dan melambaikan tangan. Lucy segera menoleh ke Meredy untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Uh ... kau tahu, _Grand Magic Turnament_ hanya memperbolehkan lima penyihir, kau sudah mendengar seluruh diskusi, demi pedang petir yang selalu menghilang jika tak diperlukan milik Laxus, Lucy! Kau ini selalu melamun belakangan ini!" seru Meredy, mencoba mengatasi deru angin yang terdengar kencang karena kecepatan langkah kaki mereka. Lucy meringis dan mencoba mengingat diskusi tersebut, ia ragu ia ada di sana waktu itu.

Ketika pintu masuk ke labirin langit terlihat di depan mata, Lucy memutuskan untuk memikirkan dan mengingat kembali hasil dan jalan diskusi tersebut nanti.

-_Chapter fiftteen: When the clock point toward twelve-_

Teriakan gembira terdengar dimana-mana, balon beraneka warna diterbangkan dengan penuh sukacita, stadium raksasa yang kini penuh dengan penonton dari seluruh penjuru kerajaan bunga penuh dengan aura gembira. Penonton menjerit demi _guild _favorit mereka, meneriakkan nama kesukaan mereka, tanpa takut tenggorokan mereka akan kering dan suara mereka tak terdengar lagi nantinya.

"_Selamat datang di _Grand Magic Turnament_! Saya, Chapati Lola akan menjadi pembawa acara anda selama tujuh hari ke depan! Bersama salah satu mantan anggota _Magic Council_, Yajima sebagai komentator, kemudian, Jenny Realight dari Blue Pegasus sebagai bintang tamu!"_ para penonton bersorak penuh semangat.

"_Langsung saja kita persilahkan agar para tim segera memasuki arena, pertama-tama, tim yang berada di urutan delapan dari babak permulaan, bisakah mereka kembali mengambil kesuksesan mereka seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu? Mari kita sambut, Fairy Tail!"_ alih-alih sorakan, yang mereka terima adalah cemooh serta hinaan, namun, bukankah tak ada yang membuat Fairy Tail mundur dari arena?

"_Sekembalinya tim Tenrou membuat satu negara syok—walaupun entah mengapa aku merasa ada satu anggota yang kurang, tetapi, sudahlah—dapatkah mereka menjadi _guild_ nomor satu dan memenangkan _Grand Magic Turnament_?"_ Yajima mengancungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum lebar, Jenny melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat kepada anggota Fairy Tail yang berada di arena sedangkan Chapati mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"_Di urutan ketujuh, kita memiliki tentara anjing neraka, Quarto Cerberus!" _lima orang penyihir dengan tanda Quarto Cerberus berjalan ke arena sembari melambaikan tangan mereka, para penonton bersorak dan meneriakkan nama-nama favorit mereka.

"_Di urutan keenam, adalah sebuah _guild_ perempuan, penari dari lautan, Mermaid Heel!_" seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang berjalan keluar menuju arena, diikuti oleh empat gadis bertudung, salah satunya, yang memiliki telinga kucing di tudungnya melambaikan tangan sembari tersenyum lebar walaupun tidak semua wajahnya terlihat. "_Mereka terlihat misterius, bukankah begitu, Jenny?" _tanya Chapati lewat mikrofon.

Jenny mengangguk, "_Lima gadis yang berkharisma, iya, kan?" _tanya Jenny riang, para penonton bersorak lagi, kali ini, sebagian besar laki-laki.

"_Di urutan kelima terdapat sebuah sayap yang berkilau dalam gelap, Blue Pegasus!" _Mendadak, tim yang disebutkan sudah berada di tengah lapangan, berpose dengan senyum lebar, membuat para gadis menjerit-jerit histeris dan meneriakkan nama para pemuda, kecuali nama seorang pria paruh baya yang berpose di paling depan dan sesosok kelinci yang ikut berpose. Jenny meneriakkan sesuatu soal kelinci setelah menutup mikrofonnya.

"_Urutan keempat kita memiliki Dewi cinta dan perang, sang penghancur keramat, Lamia Scale!" _Penonton bersorak lebih keras, seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang dikucir dua nampak berkata sesuatu, kemudian, ia tersandung dan terjatuh. Lyon Bastia menepuk dahinya dan menasehatinya, gadis kecil itu tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, para tim lalu mulai mendekati satu sama lain dan mengobrol, saling menyapa, juga berdebat tentang sesuatu.

"_Di urutan ketiga, _guild_ baru yang dengan segera mencapai peringkat tiga, penjarah tengah malam, Raven Tail!" _Para penonton terdiam, keheningan segera menyusup di stadium raksasa tersebut, terdengar bisikkan lirih di sana dan di sini. Bertanya-tanya, bukankah Raven Tail adalah _guild _kegelapan? Terdengar kegaduhan di pos Fairy Tail dan pria paruh baya yang tingginya di bawah rata-rata nampak ditahan oleh segerombol penyihir Fairy Tail agar tak menendang kepala seorang pria bertopeng yang berjalan paling depan.

"_Raven Tail bukanlah _guild_ kegelapan, mereka sudah diterima sebagai _guild_ resmi oleh persatuan _guild _resmi di Fiore, jadi, mereka dapat masuk _Grand Magic Turnament_."_ Jelas Chapati lewat mikrofon, "_Lanjut! Kita tinggal memiliki dua guild lagi,_" ujar Chapati riang, sorakkan para penonton segera pecah menjadi gumaman, bertanya-tanya siapa _guild _yang beruntung sampai ke peringkat dua dan satu.

Para anggota tim segera menoleh ke pintu yang tersisa, menanti siapa yang akan keluar dari sana.

"_Dan di peringkat dua sungguh sebuah kejutan! Mungkin para peri dapat memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi nomor satu kembali! Peringkat kedua adalah, Fairy Tail tim B!" _Lucy menoleh dengan cepat, matanya membesar dan tanpa sadar ia mencengkram jubah Jellal, menariknya perlahan, Meredy mendekatinya dan membisikkan sesuatu, ia kemudian menunjuk salah satu sosok di depan mereka dan tersenyum, "Laxus." Ujar Meredy pelan.

Lucy menaikkan kepalanya dan menangkap sosok Laxus yang sedang melipat tangannya di depan dada, pemuda itu menatap tim Mermaid Heel dengan alis terangkat, seolah, ia dapat merasakkan keberadaan orang yang ia kenal di tim _guild _perempuan tersebut. Laxus kemudian mengalihkan tatapan seolah bayangan Jellal menyamar menjadi wanita sangatlah konyol dan sedetik kemudian ia membeku.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali menoleh dan Lucy bersumpah ia melihat wajah Laxus berubah warna menjadi hijau. Laxus terlihat menahan tawanya mati-matian selagi Fairy Tail tim A mendekati mereka. Lucy mengenali wajah mereka semua, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menghitung.

Mirajane Strauss, Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar, Juvia Locksar, dan Levy McGarden di Fairy Tail tim B, kemudian, di tim yang lain, terdapat Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Elfman Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, dan Natsu Dragneel. Lucy mencengkram jubah Jellal semakin erat, apakah ia sanggup mengikuti _Turnament _ini sampai hari terakhir? yang paling penting, apakah ia mampu bertahan hidup? Bagaimana jika ia harus melawan salah satu dari mereka?

Para penonton mulai bertanya-tanya, dan Chapati akhirnya menjelaskan bahwa tidak ada larangan dan sebuah _guild _boleh mengirim maksimal dua tim untuk mengikuti _Grand Magic Turnament_, namun, mereka harus bersaing dan nilai mereka pun berbeda tim satu dengan tim lainnya.

"_Oke! Tinggal satu _guild_ kali ini! Yang terbaik! Yang tidak terkalahkan! Sang raja! Sabertooth!"_ Penonton menggila selagi lima orang keluar dari pintu terakhir, salah seorang yang berambut pirang berpose seolah ialah sang raja yang mampu mengalahkan semua penyihir di jagat sihir, penonton bersorak lebih keras, lebih hidup, lebih hebat. Sepertinya mereka _guild _yang populer di tahun belakangan ketika para peri sedang jatuh ke darat.

"_Bagaimana menurutmu, Yajima-_san_?" _tanya Chapati, "_Hal bagus menjadi muda_." Ujar Yajima absurd, Chapati meringis, "_Bukan itu maksudku, Yajima-_san." Yajima hanya tersenyum lebar dan sebuah layar tembus pandang pun muncul di tengah arena, di depan para peserta, "_Baiklah! Ini adalah susunan pertandingan di _Grand Magic Tunament_!di setiap _game_, para tim akan mendapatkan poin yang berbeda, melihat urutan mereka di babak permulaan. Setiap tim bebas memilih anggota yang akan berpatisipasi, di bagian pertarungan, para sponsor-lah yang akan membuat keputusan dengan melihat berbagai faktor, misalnya, keputusan suara _fans." Chapati lalu mulai menjelaskan ketentuan dan peraturan pertarungan, ia kemudian menunjuk _game _pertama di layar, Lucy menaikkan alisnya ketika membaca jenis _game _yang tertulis di sana; _Hidden_, bersembunyi.

"_Sekarang, mari mulai _Grand Magic Turnament_ hari pertama, _Hidden _dimulai. Setiap tim memilih salah satu anggota, peraturannya akan dijelaskan ketika semua tim sudah berkumpul." _Meredy menaikkan tangannya, ia menatap Kagura dengan tatapan memohon. Jellal menyembunyikan senyumannya, Milliana mengangguk-angguk setuju, Kagura menatap sekelilingnya kemudian tersenyum samar, "Setuju."

Pertandingan dimulai, permulaan dan permukaan, sang kegelapan nampak belum ambil bagian.

Sang _master _pertama berkata, bahwa ini murni kesalahannya, memutarbalikkan fakta, berlari dari waktunya, dan menimpakan seluruh beban ke pundak sang Heartfillia. Seperti katanya, ramalan kedua akan segera berkata, dan ramalan ketiga akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya.

Sang putri terkasih harus mencari jalannya, bukan yang diterangi cahaya, melainkan yang berada di ambang bayangan dan kegelapan yang siap menipunya dan mempermainkannya.

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

A/N:

Maaf saudara-saudara, kemunculan Natsu-nya ditunda dulu wuahahaha *dihajar reader karena update telat* Ahem... pertama-tama, selamat Tahun baru walaupun telat! Saya sengaja update 2013 karena uh... beberapa faktor... *lirik kalender* Dan NaLu-nya sebentar lagi loh! kyaaaa! Omong-omong, mungkin yang Lucy-centric, bakal ada StiCy dan JellalLucy numpang lewat sebentar, saya selalu menepati janji kok, tenang saja~ *pasang pose Ichiya* /salahpose

Oh iya, satu warning dalam Arc. ini; **Grand Magic Turnament yang berada di sini 'sedikit' berbeda dengan yang berada di Anime dan Manga karena keperluan alur cerita dan sudah tertulis dalam rencana, serta imajinasi dan keinginan mengubah suasana. **Jadi, saya menghargai kemakluman anda, sebenarnya gak berubah-barubah amat sih(?)hanya nanti mungkin bagian NatsuandGajeel vs StingandRogue yang diganti haha XD

Mungkin dari kalian ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Lucy pakai 'saya' di awal, _well_... secara teknis Mavis lebih tua dari dia, menurut saya, rasanya pakai 'aku' itu agak gak sopan enggak tahu kenapa (?) Sudahlah, dan mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya juga kenapa saya sering mendeskripsikan 'Negara Fiore' dengan 'Kerajaan Bunga'? Setelah saya ngalor-ngidul ke sana kemari, akhirnya saya tahu bahwa Fiore itu bahasa Irlandia-nya 'bunga', dan kebetulan nama asli saya artinya bunga juga, jadi rasanya suka aja gitu deskripsikan nama Fiore jadi Bunga XD

Omong-omong makasih banyak semuanya! From Starry sky, with love berhasil mencapai 201 review, makasih banyak! Makasih atas kesabaran kalian menghadapi saya yang tukang update telat ini! *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Oke deh, daripada ini gak akan selesai sampai negara api menyerang(?) mari kita balas review~!

**Alena: Uh... Serius? Memang sih itu hasil kerja saya selama tiga jam begitu juga dengan chapter ini XD Tamatnya? mungkin masih sedikit lama yah... soalnya masih ada tiga arc. lagi habis arc. yang ini, belum lagi ramalan Mavis belum diketahui semuanya XD bukan, tapi Mavis, kalau Sting bisa jadi barabe(?) Lucy-nya XD please keep reading!**

**PinkxYellowNaLu: Wahahaha, ini chapter 14-nya yang cantik atau saya-nya nih? *pasang pose narsis* /dibuang/ Aku jugaa~! Maaf yah update telat, please keep reading!  
**

**Ryuu Dragneel: Iya, begitu pun sama chapter ini, soalnya... *lirik kalender* Sebenarnya WB saya belum hilang sepenuhnya, tetapi, sudahlah, maaf update telat yah, please keep reading!  
**

**Vinnino Fernand: Yep~ tepatnya seorang gadis, cantik loh~ Rambut biru tua sama mata cokelat karamel, tubuh tinggi semampai, kulit putih, dan wajah yang-bahkan-gadis-beneran-kalah(?) XD Image abangmu masih ber-kharisma dan serius-tapi-kocak kok XD Bukan fans sih, sebenarnya saya pernah RP jadi dia, dan saya keterusan kalau nulis nama Beth pasti ada nama belakangnya, jadinya gitu deh... Maaf yah update telat, please keep reading!  
**

**Hikari Kamisa: wahh~ Anda dateng lagii~ *lope lope(?)* Ayo~ sebenarnya ada satu masih dalam proses, tapi saya kena IB (Idea Block(?)) di tengah-tengah, jadi gak selesai deh... *curcol* Aye sir! Tenang aja, pasti ada romance kok, saya, kan, fans berat romance XD Tadinya mau saya namain Zuzanna malah, tapi, rasanya Zuzanna sama Jellal jauh banget, nanti saya bingung sendiri, akhirnya saya namain Jean deh, kan, deket-deket Jellal gitu XD dan yang ngegetin Lucy adalah Mavis! Apa yang akan terjadi? OAO *dor* Makasih banyak! dan iya, boleh kok, saya juga suka nama itu XD *apa* Aye! dan please keep reading!  
**

**Twinnie: You can't catch me, Twin :P Saya update dua bulan setelah review-mu dan kau belum melemparkan lembing untuk pelajaran olahraga ke kepalaku :P *dibuang* Tau ah, nyerah udah urusan typo, saya, kan, emang dari sananya gak teliti, kecuali kalau dipaksa *angkat tangan* bukan, hampir banget tuh, rasanya namanya gak susah-susah amat deh, Twin, masa harus saya ganti? ._. anyway, please keep reading! dan selamat mencoba menebak namanya!  
**

**Anti-NaLi-GraLu-And-LyVia: Yep, very serious... Thank you! I love you! XD *kicked* Yeah, my sense of humor needs to be fixed(?) XD Then, this is the new chapter, sorry it's sooo late... Please keep reading!  
**

**Fathiyah: Hahaha, gak apa-apa kok, saya juga kebetulan waktu itu lagi ulangan semester... *lirik rapot* Iya~ Jellal cantik loh~ XD dan iya, Lucyn kan, sudah dilatih Laxus, yang _notabene _penyihir S-class XD Maaf yah ini saya lama banget, please keep reading!  
**

**Obako-chan 97: Nope, it's Mavis! XD *troll mode on* And 'bout this end of fict, I think not in a short time, I was thinking to extend it to 25 XD Thank you! And 'course I get what you mean, and anyway, When you update 'The Bet'? I'm waiting for it! and Please keep reading!  
**

**Putri: 'Makasih! Please keep reading!  
**

**Regina Moccha: Waduh... saya gak bisa gambar... oh yah! coba saja bayangin Kirito (Sword Art Online) versi perempuannya (yang rambutnya panjang warnanya hitam) itu dengan rambut biru tua dan mata cokelat karamel XD Tenang, saya sudah catet di Draft untuk sedikit adegan StiCy dan JellalLucy sebentar di GMT, dan soal LaLu, apakah hint saya kekecilan? nanti saya buat lagi deh, tapi, maaf yah, porsi mereka bakal sedikit sekali, karena, yah... saya bukan Lucy-centric dan seperti kata anda, ini fanfict NaLu XD IYA! Dia (Lelouch) ganteng banget OMG! *jiwa fansgirl keluar* maaf yah, saya updatenya telat banget, please keep reading!  
**

**Trancy Anafeloz: Ini Lucy udah ketemu Fairy Tail~ XD tapi belum Face-to-Face secara privat *ambigu* cuma dari jauh aja XD Iya, kan? bahkan gadis beneran tuh kalah loh! XD *apaan*Iya ini moment NaLu sangat DEKAT! *fansgirlan sendiri* Iya, mata anda tajem yah, iri deh saya(?) emang mendong(g)ak sama italic sering luput dari mata saya *melototin bayangan di kaca* Saya, kan, cinta ambigu, jadi saya buat kata-kata penutup penuh teka-teki XD *gakadayangnanyakali* Iyaaa saya nonton CG juga~ sampai tamat, dan pas Lelouch mati, bukannya apa gitu saya malah fansgirlan(?) tapi itu endingnya nge-gantung banget, kenapa pengemudi yang ngebawa CC itu senyum pas CC manggil nama Lelouch coba? Kyaaa! XDD *apa* Maaf yah saya update telat, please keep reading!  
**

**Debbymagdalena: Iya ini chapter berikutnya, makasih sudah menunggu, please keep reading~ XD  
**

** : Makasih! Tidak! Typo lagi! DX Dan itu maksudnya 12 bulan, saya sempet bengong mungkin ngetiknya dan lupa hapus lagi, makasih sudah mengingatkan, dan penting banget kok, menyangkut hidup dan mati(?) =w= *alay* Please keep reading!  
**

**Liwen99: Ada yang mencemaskan saya~ *nangis bahagia* Makasih! Dan ini dia chapter 15-nya, please keep reading!  
**

Oke, jam 2.48 pagi, gak heran deh kalau chapter ini banyak typo, sebelumnya, makasih banyak yang sudah ngikutin sampai sini! *sembah sujud* Adellecia Evans undur diri dahulu!

******Anda memiliki saran? Koreksi? Curhat(?)? silahkan tumpahkan di kotak review~**

-Adellecia Evans


	16. Sixteen: When he realizes who is she

Penonton bersorak keras, para rekan mendukung dengan penuh semangat, hiruk-pikuk yang ceria terus-menerus dijeritkan dan disuarakan. Nama-nama diteriakkan dengan penuh suka cita, berharap agar mereka mengambil kemenangan. _Grand Magic Turnament _telah resmi dimulai.

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**From Starry Sky, with Love**

-Belongs to Adellecia Evans

"Dari langit berbintang dengan cinta, ditulis oleh seorang pengendali bintang untuk seorang pembantai naga."

**Warning! ****Out Of Character, Typo(s), an Original Character, Dark!Lucy Heartfillia, Slight Gore, and many more**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

_**.**_

_Chapter sixteen: When he realize who is she_

"_Kita memiliki Gray Fullbuster dari Fairy Tail tim A, Juvia Locksar dari Fairy Tail tim B, Lyon Bastia dari Lamia Scale, Rufus Lore dari Sabertooth, Nullpuding dari Raven Tail, Eve Tearm dari Blue Pegasus, Yaeger dari Quarto Cerberus, dan Mere Ferarrin dari Mermaid Heel!" _Chapati Lola berujar penuh semangat sedangkan Yajima dan Jenny Realight hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju, para penonton bersorak, berteriak dengan semangat kemenangan yang menggebu-gebu.

Lucy Heartfillia—Sora Milkovich—menaikkan alisnya dan menatap punggung Meredy—Mere Ferarrin—yang tersenyum lebar di depannya, Lucy menatap Meredy dengan tatapan penuh tanya, "Mere Ferarrin?" tanya Lucy heran, sorakkan penonton menenggelamkan suaranya, namun, ia yakin Meredy dapat mendengarnya, Meredy mengangguk dan tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih bersih.

Meredy lalu melambai dan kemudian, Lucy mendapati dirinya berada di pos yang dipersiapkan untuk anggota Mermaid Heel. Sebuah layar superbesar muncul di pinggir arena, memperlihatkan wajah para pemain dan Chapati mulai menjelaskan peraturannya. Lucy menatap sebuah kota yang mendadak muncul di tengah arena yang terus terbangun seperti lego sihir superbesar sembari mendengarkan peraturan _Hidden _dengan teliti. "Apakah ini seperti bermain petak umpet, atau semacamnya?" tanya Lucy sembari menoleh ke arah Jellal Fernandez—Jean Ferarrin—yang berdiri di sampingnya, mereka belum melepaskan tudung dan jubah mereka walaupun Milliana menyuruh mereka melepaskannya.

Jellal mengangguk pelan, "Pukul yang asli, poin menjadi milikmu, kau dikalahkan, poinmu diambil, pukul boneka tiruan, poin diambil, terlalu banyak peraturan yang membuat poinmu terambil. Satu orang sama dengan satu poin." ujar Jellal datar dan Lucy kembali terfokus ke layar besar yang menunjukkan semua hal yang terjadi di dalam kota buatan manusia labu tersebut. Para peserta saling mengalahkan, berlari di tengah hiruk-pikuk boneka tiruan mereka, memikirkan strategi demi kemenangan yang semakin dekat di depan mata.

Mereka mulai unjuk gigi, menunjukkan kebolehan mereka dalam seni sihir, otak mereka berputar dengan cepat demi satu poin yang akan membawa mereka kepada peringkat pertama.

Setelah beberapa saat, Lucy menyadari bahwa satu orang dari delapan peserta telah menghilang, mata gelapnya berputar cepat, memandang ke setiap sudut untuk menemukan peserta berambut panjang pirang yang memakai topi abad pertengahan. Dan ketika ia menemukan peserta tersebut di menara yang paling tinggi di kota buatan tersebut, Lucy memandang takjub sihir yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda itu—Lazuardi menggelap, dan tubuh pemuda itu bercahaya, ia lalu menembakkan sihir berupa cahaya yang mengenai hampir seluruh peserta.

Nullpuding yang menghindari dari serangan Rufus lalu menyerang anggota Sabertooth tersebut, tetapi, Rufus lebih cepat dan dalam sekejap ia menang telak.

"_Rufus Lore menang telak! Sabertooth kembali menguasai posisi pertama!" _Lucy dapat mendengar seringaian pemuda berambut pirang dari Sabertooth itu bahkan dalam jarak kurang-lebih 7 meter. Lucy mengigit bibirnya, entah mengapa ia memiliki perasaan buruk terhadap pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Maaf, Kagura." Lucy menoleh ketika melihat Meredy sudah berada di depan Kagura, kepalanya menunduk. Lucy tidak menyalahkannya karena Meredy terlihat hampir mengalahkan Yaeger dari Quatro Cerberus itu, jika saja Rufus tidak pamer kekuatannya, mungkin Meredy sudah memiliki satu poin.

Kagura menatap Meredy kemudian tersenyum samar, "Bukan salahmu." Ujar gadis berambut hitam itu singkat sebelum berjalan menuju pinggir pos Mermaid Heel untuk menonton siapa yang akan bertanding hari ini. Chapati berkata sesuatu tentang Lisanna Strauss melawan Flare Corona, terdengar sorakkan penonton, dan kedua orang yang disebutkan pun memasang posisi di arena yang berpasir dan luas. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka mulai bertarung secara fisik, ketika hasil fisik membuat mereka seri, sihir pun mulai digunakan.

Tendangan, pukulan, hantaman demi hantaman, lingkaran sihir demi lingkaran sihir, dan sorakkan bercampur menjadi satu. Lucy memundurkan tubuhnya ketika melihat Lisanna dengan tubuh seekor singa betina mengibaskan cakarnya dan memotong rambut panjang Flare. Pertarungan menjadi semakin sengit dan memanas, membuat penonton semakin menjadi-jadi.

Pertarungan berakhir dengan kekalahan Lisanna Strauss, rambut panjang Flare mengikatnya kemudian membakar kedua kakinya. Gadis berambut putih pendek itu lalu jatuh tersungkur dan Flare Corona pun memenangkan pertandingan.

Lucy dan Meredy menonton dengan tatapan tertarik ketika melihat Laxus Dreyar berjalan ke arena, Laxus kemudian menarik tangan Lisanna dan membuatnya berdiri. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian menggendong Lisanna di bahu kanannya dan berjalan dengan santai seolah tak melakukan apa-apa.

Lucy menaikkan bahunya dan Meredy terkekeh sembari menggumamkan sesuatu tentang ia dapat membayangkan seperti apa anak Laxus dan Lisanna kelak.

"_Berakhirnya pertarungan hebat tadi mengakhiri _Grand Magic Turnament _hari pertama, para peserta dipersilahkan kembali ke penginapan masing-masing dan tenang saja, jam duabelas nanti tidak akan ada apa-apa. Kalian dapat tertidur nyenyak untuk mempersiapkan diri di hari kedua." _Ujar Chapati bersemangat, ia lalu berjabat tangan dengan Jenny, begitu pula dengan Yajima dan ketiga orang tersebut pergi dari tempat mereka semula duduk. Meninggalkan gemuruh sorakkan para penonton.

_-Chapter __sixteen: When he realize who is she__-_

Lucy tak dapat tidak terus mengagumi Crocus, struktur kotanya yang indah dan megah, hiasan bunga beraneka warna, sapaan ramah para penduduk, dan keramaian yang seolah tidak pernah tidur. Lucy berhenti sejenak untuk memperhatikan salah satu bunga yang dipajang di sebuah gerobak penuh bunga beraneka jenis, matanya memandang tertarik satu demi satu jenis bunga dan sesekali bertanya dengan sang penjual bunga.

Jellal, Meredy, dan Ultear memperbolehkannya berjalan-jalan di Crocus sampai senja, dengan syarat, ia tidak mendekati penginapan milik Fairy Tail dan harus membaur dengan masyarakat sekitar, mereka juga berpesan agar Lucy tidak melepas tudung dan jubahnya. Protektif memang, tetapi, Lucy tahu mereka mencoba melindunginya dan itu membuat perasaan di hatinya menghangat.

"Nona, apakah anda salah satu peserta _Grand Magic Turnament_?" tanya sang penjual bunga ramah, Lucy mengangguk, penjual bunga itu lalu memetik setangkai bunga yang ada di gerobaknya dan memberikannya kepada Lucy. Gadis itu menatap sang penjual bunga dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Arti bunga itu adalah 'selamat berjuang'—" ujar sang penjual bunga, Lucy menatap bunga yang kini berada di tangannya, mahkotanya yang sewarna awan nampak panjang dan ujungnya turun sampai melebihi kelopak, putiknya nampak terlihat rapuh dan berwarna keemasan, sedangkan benang sarinya nampak tinggi menjulang di tengah-tengah. Bunga itu indah dan Lucy menyukainya.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dan melambaikan tangan, Lucy kembali berjalan-jalan di sekitar jalanan berbatu utama Crocus. Lucy memandang bunga yang diberikan oleh penjual bunga secara gratis tersebut dan tersenyum lembut. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menabraknya, membuat kedua orang tersebut terjatuh ke jalanan berbatu, pemuda itu lalu mengucapkan maaf dengan cepat dan segera berlari kembali, memanggil nama yang familliar bagi Lucy.

Pemuda itu memiliki rambut _raven _dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya diperban di sana dan di sini—oleh-oleh dari _game Hidden _yang baru saja berakhir. Pemuda itu meneriakkan nama Natsu Dragneel, mata gelapnya sibuk mencari-cari dan Lucy senyumnya perlahan menghilang. Tanpa sadar, ia berlari menyusul Gray Fullbuster dan menarik mantel yang dikenakannya.

"Apakah kau mencari rekanmu yang berambut merah muda itu?" tanya Lucy dengan suara yang diberat-beratkan, ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia menarik pakaian pemuda es tersebut dan menarik perhatiannya. Tetapi, pikirannya tak ingin diajak kompromi dan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri.

"Benar, apakah kau melihatnya? Ketika _Grand Magic Turnament _selesai, ia menendang semua benda yang ada di penginapan dan pergi begitu saja. Kurasa ... Ia sudah sangat putus asa." Ujar Gray, pemuda tersebut kemudian terdiam, "Apakah aku pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat?" tanya Gray kemudian.

Lucy mengangguk pelan dan segera berjalan menjauhi tempat tersebut, "Aku dari Mermaid Heel, akan kubantu kau mencari rekanmu, Fullbuster." Mata Lucy membesar dan gadis itu segera berlari pergi ketika ia menyadari ia tidak menyamarkan suaranya, tetapi, toh, sepertinya pemuda Fullbuster itu tak menyadarinya.

Lucy mencari ke seluruh kota Crocus, bertemu muka dengan anggota Fairy Tail lain—namun, ia dengan susah payah berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk meringkuk ke dalam kegelapan dan berakting ia tidak mengenal mereka—bertabrakan dengan anggota _guild _lain dan bertanya kepada orang terdekat apakah ia pernah melihat Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy tak tahu mengapa ia melakukan ini, Fairy Tail sudah melukainya, namun alih-alih ia malah membantu mereka mencari pembantai naga api yang hilang entah kemana. Lucy merasakan bahwa ia panik, panik dan takut tak dapat menemukan pemuda yang _notabene _mantan sahabatnya.

Ketika ia sampai di barat daya kota Crocus, Lucy menatap hutan yang kemungkinan membawanya ke pegunungan di selatan. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara lain dibalik suara gemerisik pepohonan dan ranting yang terinjak, Lucy lalu melangkah memasuki hutan yang dikuasi bayang-bayang.

Udara hutan itu lembab, hal yang dapat ditemukan pada hutan-hutan tropis pada umumnya. Pepohonan tumbuh tak beraturan—menjulang tinggi, berusaha mencapai kaki langit dengan dahan-dahan dan dedaunan hijau tua yang tak tertembus sang mentari. Tanah kecoklatan yang berkerikil itu sedikit basah dan ditumbuhi oleh rumput tanpa nama. Beberapa batang pohon yang sewarna cokelat tua nampak ditumbuhi dengan tumbuhan parasit atau lumut.

Keheningan yang nyaman menyusup ketika sang Zephyrus berhenti berkehendak, burung-burung yang bercicit samar di langit biru sana atau suara menggerisik yang sayup-sayup terdengar perlahan—diikuti suara tangisan yang tak Lucy tahu berasal darimana.

Gadis itu menyusup dari batang pohon ke batang pohon lain, pelajaran lain yang Laxus Dreyar berikan kepadanya. Mata gelapnya kemudian membesar ketika melihat seorang pemuda berbaring meringkuk di tanah yang lembab, kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya dan ia mengeluarkan suara tangisan dan mengerang tanpa peduli apa kata orang.

Lucy mengenali pemuda itu, rambut merah mudanya nampak berantakan dan pakaiannya kotor terkena debu dan tanah. Natsu Dragneel mengeluarkan suara isakkan yang terputus-putus, bahunya bergetar dan dada Lucy dipenuhi rasa iba dan sedih yang mendominasi. Gadis itu mendekat dan ia merasakan bahwa Natsu menyadarinya, namun, pemuda itu bergeming dan tenggelam dalam euphoria miliknya sendiri.

Ketika Lucy hendak menepuk kepala sang pemuda, gadis itu membeku, bayangan samar yang ingin ia kubur dan bakar dalam-dalam di pikirannya kembali menghantuinya. Tubuhnya gemetar dan semakin ia berusaha menyingkirkan memori yang tak diinginkan, semakin jelas gambaran yang otaknya berikan.

"Lucy? Apakah itu kau?" mata Lucy membesar dan gadis itu menoleh untuk menemukan Natsu masih dalam posisi yang sama, pemuda itu meracau tidak jelas, bergumam dan menangis tanpa sebab.

Memastikan wajahnya berada jauh dalam bayangan tudung jubahnya, Lucy lalu menepuk kepala sang pemuda dengan tangan yang bergetar dan menyadari bahwa Natsu Dragneel yang sekarang sangatlah rapuh, lemah, dan tidak memiliki kuasa seperti ia yang dahulu, ia yang Lucy ingat sebelum gadis itu diusir dari Magnolia.

Tanpa sadar, Lucy merasakan air mata mulai menggenangi mata gelapnya, gadis itu kemudian berbaring di samping Natsu dan memeluk sang pemuda dengan erat. Berharap dengan begitu, tangisan Natsu akan berhenti, gadis itu tak peduli penyamarannya akan terbongkar, ia tak peduli ia akan menerima kenangan yang tak diinginkan lagi. Ia hanya ingin Natsu Dragneel berhenti menangis, melihat Natsu dalam keadaan seperti ini membuat Lucy seperti disiram air es yang dibuat spesial oleh Gray Fullbuster.

"Lucy ... Lucy?" gadis itu merasakan getaran di bahu Natsu berhenti dan gadis itu menahan napas selagi ia mengeluarkan kata-kata, suaranya terdengar seperti bisikkan, namun, ia yakin Natsu dapat mendengarnya. "Natsu ... ketika kita berjumpa lagi di _Grand Magic Turnament_, kumohon kembalilah seperti dirimu yang semula. Lucy yang dahulu sudah menghilang, dan hal harus kau lakukan adalah menerima bahwa Lucy Heartfillia telah tiada." Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk menghentikkan air mata itu, apapun, bahkan menipu seluruh dunia sekalipun.

_-Chapter __sixteen: When he realize who is she__-_

"_Selamat datang di _Grand Magic Turnament _hari kedua! Kita memiliki Jason sebagai komentator di hari ini!" _Chapati Lola berseru dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, dibelakangnya, Jason, sang komentator hari kedua nampak berteriak-teriak sama hebohnya. Di tengah-tengah Yajima hanya tersenyum.

"_Pertandingan hari ini adalah _Chariot _setiap tim dipersilahkan memilih anggota untuk menjadi peserta pertandingan ini." _Milliana mendorong-dorong tubuh Lucy yang berusaha mundur dan melawan tenaga Milliana yang kelewat bersemangat.

"Sora, kau masuk." Ujar Kagura datar, gadis itu memberikan Lucy tepukan di punggung yang membuat Lucy maju satu langkah dari kelompok Mermaid Heel, Milliana bersorak, dan Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika Meredy dan Jellal yang berada di sampingnya menatap horror ke depan. Jellal dan Meredy berbalik hampir bersamaan dan terdengar suara Meredy yang berusaha mengubah pikiran Kagura, namun, Kagura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa keputusan memilih Lucy sudah final.

Dan Lucy terlambat menyadarinya, karena, Natsu Dragneel dan Gajeel Redfox sudah berada tak jauh di depannya. Meredy lalu menarik Lucy untuk bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang pos Mermaid Heel, dengan cekatan, ia menarik jubah Lucy dan menukarnya dengan jubahnya sendiri. Gadis berambut merah muda itu juga menukar sepatunya dan sepatu Lucy.

"Semoga ini bisa menyamarkan bau tubuhmu." Ujar Meredy sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya, Meredy lalu menarik Lucy kembali ke arena dan memberikan tepukan pelan di bahunya. Alis Jellal melengkung dan pemuda itu menepuk kepala Lucy sekali, "Ingat, Lucy, Anggap saja dua pemuda itu Nichiya dan Jason atau apalah." Ujar Meredy setengah berbisik, Lucy mengangguk kaku dan maju ke tengah arena.

"_Kita memiliki Natsu Dragneel dari Fairy Tail tim A, Gajeel Redfox dari Fairy Tail tim B, Sting Eucliffe dari Sabertooth, Kurohebi dari Raven Tail, Bacchus dari Quatro Cerberus, Ichiya dari Blue Pegasus, Yuka Suzuki dari Lamia Scale, dan Sora Milkovich dari Mermaid Heel!" _Chapati lalu mulai menjelaskan peraturan permainan dan cara bermain—Chariot adalah keadaan dimana mereka harus berlomba lari diatas sebuah kendaraan sampai ke garis finish.

Lucy kemudian terdiam, di pertandingan ini, mereka diperbolehkan menggunakan sihir, dan Ultear Milkovich melarangnya menggunakan sihir aslinya, kecuali, ketika ia dalam pertarungan dan tak dapat lagi menggunakan pedangnya. Lucy mencengkram kantung dimana kunci-kuncinya berada, ia kemudian meraba sabuknya untuk memastikan bahwa pedangnya masih berada di tempatnya.

—tanpa menyadari, bahwa suara gemerincing kunci-kuncinya yang sangat samar dalam hiruk-pikuk di arena membuat seorang pembantai naga api menatapnya tak percaya, "Lucy?"

Ketika sang naga sadar bahwa gadis yang dicarinya berada di dekatnya apa yang akan terjadi?

Ketika takdir tertawa dan memutarbalikkan fakta yang seharusnya tak dapat diubah lagi, apa yang akan terjadi?

Ketika sang setan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, apakah sang gadis dapat bertemu dengan sang pemuda untuk kedua kalinya? Atau apakah itu akan menjadi terakhir kalinya?

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

A/N:

Halo semuanya~ Saya kembali~ Maaf akan ketelatan saya, sebenarnya saya memiliki waktu luang, tetapi, dikarenakan aniki saya hendak masuk ke pendidikan yang lebih tinggi, saya dibuat sibuk juga...

Disini, adegan ketika Natsu menangis, dia gak nengok ke arah Lucy, jadi dia gak tahu Lucy = Sora, dan yep! bau Lucy tak tersamarkan lagi, jadi, Natsu kira Natsu tuh mimpi pas dia mencium bau Lucy. Adegan Natsu menangis dan dipeluk Lucy terinspirasi dari ending Fate/Zero yang kedua, aduduh itu saya nonton endingnya berasa forever alone deh X'D

Untuk yang menunggu NaLu, apakah itu cukup? Kalau belum cukup baguslah karena itu belum mencapai klimaksnyaa~ XD

Sip, karena modem ini sudah membuat saya kesal karena saya harus mengulangi pengeditan chapter ini dari awal, langsung saja saya balas review!

**Bjtatihowo: Tenang, saya masih ingat kok, secara, penname anda unyu-unyu gitu XD Gray dapat piring cantik kok, piring cantik berkilau yang terbuat dari air XD *hint* Please keep reading!**

**Unyu: Arigatou! Please keep reading!  
**

**Vinnino Fernand: Yup! Ini semi-canon! XD Dan saya bukan fans berat Beth Vanderwood, cuma namanya tuh unyu gitu jadi saya inget terus XD Arigatou atau kesabarannya, please keep reading! XD  
**

**Regina Moccha: Tumpengnya minta dong~ Kan saya sudah update chapter 16~ XD *abaikan* Jellal bertarung? umm... kemungkinan saya hanya akan pake original AniManganya, jadi Jellal/Jean vs Jura karena saya sudah bikin catatan 15 chapter ke atas NaLu-nya akan mulai fokus lagi, tapi mungkin akan saya pertimbangkan XD Maaf saya update telat, please keep reading!  
**

**Leo BBQ Flavour: Actually it's Adellecia, but, it's okay XD yeah, I know Lucy is bit OOC, I deliberate make Lucy OOC 'cause I like main-chara dark side and I just like torture her XD *kicked by Hiro Mashima* Arigatou! Please keep reading!  
**

**Chocho Dream: Arigatou! Ramalan Mavis? Umm... bisa dibilang Mavis itu gak ngmong to the point, tapi pake kode, contohnya saya pengen bilang rambut Natsu pink, tapi saya cuma bilang bahwa rambut Natsu itu mencolok, semacam itu deh XD tapi nanti saya sisipkan lagi kok XD Maaf saya update telat, doa anda gak terlalu manjur nih XD *dihajar* please keep reading!  
**

**Claire-chan Aye: Gak papa kok, arigatou sudah mereview! Itu NaLu-nya sudah muncul 'kan? Maaf saya update telat, Please keep reading! XD  
**

**PinkxYellowNaLu: Maaf saya update telat, dan gak papa kok, kotak review saya melayan curhatan XD itu NaLu-nya sudah muncul kan? XD Yah, menurut pendapat anda itu fluff atau malah tragedi? XD Please keep reading!  
**

**Ryuu Dragneel: Maaf, cinta saya hanya untuk Hibiki Laytis XD *dihajar* Yep! Jellal = Jean, dan Laxus itu sudah hampir guling-guling, tapi dia berusaha tetap stay cool XD Oh bukan, FT B itu yang gantiin Mystogan Levy, kalau FT A baru Lisanna XD Maaf saya update telat, please keep reading!  
**

**Liwen99: Jawaban dan alasan mengapa Mavis berkata begitu ada di chapter depan, tenang saja XD Arigatou dan Please keep reading!  
**

**Debby Magdalena: Arigatou perhatiannya dan sama-sama! Please keep reading! XD  
**

**Alena: Arigatou perhatiannya! XD dan cara membuat akun kalau tidak salah klik tulisan yang ada di sebelah Sign In yang berada di pojok kanan atas website, maaf jika tak membantu XD Please keep reading!  
**

**Hikari Kamisa: Draft-nya sudah oke kok, tenang saja! XD *angkat jempol, backgrond cling-cling* wahahaha, tadinya juga Natsu, tapi saya ganti di saat-saat terakhir karena ceritanya malah jadi gak nyambung XD Waktu saya cek chapter sebelumnya lagi, ternyata typo-nya lumayan banyak, mungkin chapter yang ini juga soalnya betaread saya lagi cuti XD Please keep reading!  
**

**Zephyrus Hestia: Yep! Ini semi-canon XD Anak sastra? Belum sampai! saya masih anak sekolah menengah dan _notabene _dibawah umur XD Lucy OOC? Saya memang sengaja, tapi saya berusaha mengimbanginya dengan traumanya itu, nanti saya perbaiki lagi supaya tidak terlalu OOC XD Maaf saya update telat, please keep reading!  
**

**Strawberry Panic Mosieur: Waduh saya update telat nih OAO *ngumpet dibalik lemari* Please keep reading! XD  
**

**Obako-chan97: Don't die, Obako-chan, you still have fanfiction and readers who wants the next chapter XD Please keep reading!  
**

**SalurinChan: Mungkin kapan-kapan? XD Arigatou! Please keep reading!  
**

**Chiaki 'Sha' Akera: Aloha! Salam kenal juga! XD Terimakasih banyak saran dan koreksinya! *sembahsujud* Saya akan usahakan laksanakan tetapi mungkin agak tersendat-sendat karena saya sudah terbiasa menulis seperti ini, maklumlah, betaread saya adalah orang pertama yang mengajari saya XD Waduh~ Saya gak boleh spoiler nih... *lirik kanan kiri* tapi semua sikap FT dan Tim Natsu ada alasannya kok, mulai dari paling logis sampai paling konyol XD Saya sih mikirnya Lucy pasti punya dark side karena keluarganya gelap-gelap terang gitu, kalau saya jadi dia mah mungkin saya malah jadi yandere CX Bukan, yang sama Natsu itu Levy, tanda guild-nya Juvia kan di kaki XD Waduh, benarkah ini terlalu terlihat Lucy-centric? karena originalnya ini beneran NaLu tapi saya sengaja simpan sampai fanfict ini menginjak chapter 15, dan maaf karena saya masih belum familliar, sort-chara itu apa ya? QwQ Marysue? Maaf maaf, ketidaksengajaan, tadinya Lucy mau saya imbangi dengan ke-trauma-an yang lebih dari ini, tapi kata betaread dan senior saya, saya sudah cukup kejam membuat Lucy seperti ini, nanti saya coba utak-utik lagi XD Jellal-Milliana baik kok, kan ini dunia sihir XD *hint* tapi Kagura-Jellal tetap original kok, sayangnya Kagura belum sadar Jean = Jellal XD (Saya masih dibawah umur yang ditentukan FFn dan Facebook omong-omong XD) Please keep reading!  
**

**Aster-Bunny-Bee: Gak papa kok, saya sama sekali tidak keberatan, Arigatou sudah mereview ya! Please keep reading!  
**

**Fathiyah: Arigatou! Maaf saya update telat, please keep reading!  
**

**Yuzurin: Maaf, saya juga terbiasa ngomong bahasa baku soalnya, kebawa-bawa deh XD Please keep reading!  
**

**Istri Lelouch x3: Itu NaLu-nya sudah 'kan? dan ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan Lelocuh punya istri? Harapanku hancur sudah... *pundung**abaikan* please keep reading!  
**

**FebeVocataku: Iya hohoho NaLu-nya sudah kan? di chapter depan NaLu mulai fokus lagi XD Iyaa~ habisnya saya sedikit bosen juga kalau nulis 'Tanah' terus, karena saya baru tamatin buku The Mark Of Athena, saya tulis nama Gaea aja deh, toh, sama-sama bumi kan? XD Maaf saya update telat, please keep reading!  
**

** Vegi Cwannda: Ini sudah lanjut kan? dan itu di atas sudah ada NaLu XD pertanyaan-pertanyaan anda akan terjawab di beberapa chapter depan, tenang saja XD dan moment(s) NaLu sangat dekat! XD please keep reading!  
**

**Hakuryuu Dreyar: Ini sudah lanjut kan? :D Please keep reading!  
**

** Owned by Indohackz: ****Ini sudah lanjut kan? :D Please keep reading!**  


**Novi Eucliffe: Wah~ saya dipanggil sayang~ *geplakked* Maaf yah, saya lebih nyaman dan enjoy dengan bahasa formal karena kalau saya pakai bahasa biasa jadinya bakal ngaco kayak sekarang ini, dan saya juga biasa ngomong pake bahasa baku XD tapi saya usahakan hilangkan kekakuannya. Maaf yah saya update telat, saya usahakan gak akan update sebulan sekali lagi deh *peace**dihajarmassa* Please keep reading!  
**

Terimakasih semuanya! Berhubung besok senin dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.50, saya undur diri dahulu, please keep reading all! XD Berniat Review Fanfiction ini lagi minna? Review kalian semua sangatlah diharapkan!

**Anda memiliki saran? Koreksi? Curhat(?)? silahkan tumpahkan di kotak review~**

-Adellecia Evans


	17. Seventeen: When the Darkness instigated

Gadis itu merasakan detak jantungnya tak beraturan, ia telah terkirim ke ujung kota Crocus, dimana di depannya terdapat sebuah kendaraan yang identik dengan kereta kayu yang berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang, "_Akhirnya__,_ Grand Magic Turnament _hari kedua, dimulai!"_

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**From Starry Sky, with Love**

-Belongs to Adellecia Evans

"Dari langit berbintang dengan cinta, ditulis oleh seorang pengendali bintang untuk seorang pembantai naga."

**Warning! ****Out Of Character, Typo(s), an Original Character, Dark!Lucy Heartfillia, Slight Gore, and many more**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

_**.**_

_Chapter seventeen: When the Darkness instigated the Red Dragon_

Satu, dua, tiga. Lucy Heartfillia—Sora Milkovich—mulai berlari menyusul Ichiya dan Yuka Suzuki yang berlari tak jauh di depannya. Semula, mereka berlari dalam ritme yang tenang, meninggalkan tiga pembantai naga yang mabuk kendaraan di belakang, sampai akhirnya Kurohebi mulai unjuk diri.

Gadis beriris gelap itu memaksakan dirinya untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang, kata-kata Meredy dan Jellal Fernandez berputar-putar di benaknya. Lucy memaksa agar dirinya fokus dan menambah kecepatan larinya.

Lucy mengigit bawah bibirnya ketika melihat ia mulai tertinggal, mendadak, Bacchus dari Quatro Cerberus mengeluarkan sihirnya dan membuat kendaraan mirip kereta tanpa atap itu berguncang dan hancur. Lucy melompat di saat yang tepat dan menambah kecepatan larinya, mencoba menyusul ketertinggalannya.

Lucy memutar otaknya, ia ingat Laxus Dreyar pernah mengajarinya sesuatu tentang _Cara Melarikan Diri Yang Baik dan Benar_, namun, memori Lucy samar dan seingatnya Laxus hanya menyinggung hal itu sekilas—mengumbar dengan percaya dirinya bahwa pemuda berambut pirang itu selalu bertarung dan menang dibanding kabur ketakutan. Lucy melompat lagi ketika kayu-kayu _Chariot _bergetar dan hancur selagi ia berusaha memutar otaknya dengan cepat.

Pikiran Lucy berubah gelap dan kosong, gadis itu merasakan ia mulai panik. Mata gelapnya menatap punggung keempat penyihir yang berada jauh di depannya. Diraihnya pedang yang tersampir di pinggangnya, Meredy pernah mengajarinya sebuah mantra sederhana untuk mempercepat langkahnya, sederhana, namun, berbahaya.

Lucy berusaha berkonsentrasi, sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di bawah kakinya dan dalam sekejap, ia dapat menyusul Yuka dan Ichiya. Lucy mengayunkan pedangnya, merusak salah satu papan vital dan membuat kedua penyihir tersebut oleng. Suzuki meneriakkan sesuatu tentang poin dan Ichiya mulai melakukan tarian aneh dan berjuang agar tak jatuh dari _Chariot_.

Ia dapat mendengar suara sorakkan dari kejauhan, pertanda bahwa garis akhir sudah dekat. Lucy mencengkram tempat dimana jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan dengan satu tangan ketika ia merasakan dunianya mulai berguncang.

Punggung Lucy menegang, gadis itu merasakan paru-parunya mulai menyempit dan isi perutnya serasa terbalik. Sebuah lingkaran sihir kembali muncul di bawah kakinya dan ia merusak salah satu roda _Chariot _yang paling dekat dengan Kurohebi sebelum menambah kecepatan larinya untuk menyusul Bacchus.

Ketika garis _finish _berada di depan mata, Lucy merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, kakinya melemah dan kecepatan larinya melambat. Lucy terbatuk-batuk dan ia merasakan dunianya mulai berputar, sebuah lingkaran sihir kembali muncul di bawah kakinya dan ia mencapai garis _finish _setelah Bacchus melompati garis tersebut terlebih dahulu.

"_Di posisi pertama kita mendapatkan Bacchus dari Quatro Cerberus, di susul oleh Sora Milkovich dari Mermaid Heel—_" Lucy tersenyum lebar, tubuhnya mulai oleng dan terpengaruh oleh gaya gravitasi.

Indera pendengarannya sempat menangkap suara teriakkan seseorang dan nama palsunya yang dijeritkan berkali-kali. Sorakkan mulai berganti menjadi gumaman dan bisikkan lirih, Lucy merasakan dunianya berguncang sekali lagi sebelum sepasang tangan menahannya dari terjatuh ke tanah berdebu.

Dan pada saat itulah kedua matanya memutuskan untuk tertutup, mengirimnya ke dunia kelam yang seakan tanpa batas. Ketika dunianya berganti, ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya jatuh ke dalam kehangatan, kehangatan yang ia takutkan berubah menjadi rasa terbakar.

_-Chapter seventeen: When the Darkness instigated the Red Dragon-_

Lucy membuka kedua matanya, pandangannya segera terfokus ke langit-langit putih yang familliar. Lucy menoleh dan memandangi setiap sudut ruangan tersebut—ruangan itu cukup besar, di kanan dan di kiri Lucy terdapat tempat tidur putih yang kosong dan dibatasi oleh tirai yang tembus pandang, di sudut ruangan terdapat lemari yang berisi botol-botol berukuran sedang dan di sisi lain terdapat beberapa kursi.

Ruangan itu kosong dan sepi, hanya sesekali terdengar suara sorakkan yang sayup-sayup entah darimana, membuat Lucy berasumsi bahwa ruangan ini berada di suatu tempat di dekat arena _Grand Magic Turnament_, kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru dan pintu kayu bercat putih itu terbanting terbuka.

Secepat pintu itu terbuka, pintu itu kembali tertutup, dengan perlahan, Lucy menaikkan selimutnya yang semula hanya sampai di dadanya sampai ke atas kepalanya dan mencoba mengintip dari sela-sela jahitan selimut tersebut. Salah satu tirai tembus pandang yang mengelilingi tempat tidur Lucy terbuka dan dahi Lucy sedikit berkerut begitu melihat sebuah sosok tak dikenal.

Lucy melirik poninya, memastikan bahwa sihirnya masih bekerja. Gadis itu segera menutup kedua matanya ketika merasakan selimutnya ditarik secara perlahan, ia dapat merasakan hawa hangat familliar yang sedari dulu dirindukannya, dengan hati-hati, Lucy mengintip dari balik bulu matanya dan ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berhenti seketika.

Natsu Dragneel, sang pembantai naga, berdiri di depannya.

Lucy dapat merasakan tatapan mata sang pemuda yang menusuk, tubuhnya mulai gemetar, dan lagi-lagi, memori yang sama kembali menertawainya. Lucy merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut, tangan itu lalu menuruni kepalanya dan berhenti di wajahnya. Tangan itu mengelus pipi kanannya dengan perlahan dan sebuah suara berat memecah keheningan.

"Kau ini ... Luce, kan?" diucapkan dengan berat serta menyayat. Lucy bertarung dengan pikirannya sendiri, berdebat dengan keinginan ingin membuka kedua matanya. Terdengar suara pintu kayu dibuka secara perlahan dan dengan cepat, kehangatan sang pembantai naga menghilang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Dragneel?" suara seorang perempuan yang tajam memecah sunyi, Lucy membuka matanya dan menatap dua sosok samar yang berdiri berhadapan di pintu yang terbuka.

"Maaf, aku salah ruangan." Jawab Natsu perlahan sebelum pemuda itu melangkah melewati si gadis yang menatapnya tajam. Setelah Natsu pergi, Ultear Milkovich membuka tirai yang membatasi tempat tidur Lucy dan segera mendekati sosok Lucy yang terlihat linglung. Ultear menatap Lucy dengan tatapan yang terkesan menginterogasi, mengcek apakah ada luka di tubuh Lucy.

"Apa yang pemuda itu lakukan kepadamu, Sora?" tanya Ultear, berkata seolah Natsu adalah seekor naga yang sangat buas dan Lucy adalah seorang putri yang butuh perlindungan setiap saat. Lucy menoleh dan menatap Ultear dengan tatapan kosong, perlahan, rambutnya dan irisnya berubah warna, warna gelap yang semula mewarnai sosok Lucy seolah mencair, berganti menjadi warna pirang dan karamel.

"Ultear ..." Lucy membuka mulutnya, mata karamelnya menatap hampa ke arah sosok Ultear yang keheranan, "Aku memiliki teori ..." Lucy kembali mengambil jeda, ia lalu menarik lengan pakaiannya dan menampakkan lambang Tartharos yang masih setia menempel di lengannya. "Yang melukaiku secara fisik dan mental bukanlah Fairy Tail." Ia kembali mengingat sensasi ketika Natsu menyentuhnya, dan suaranya yang putus asa membuat sebuah teori menghantam Lucy yang tak berdaya.

Mata Ultear membesar, "Tetapi, Sora, bukankah kau sendiri yang berkata bahwa Fairy Tail yang menyiksamu?" Lucy kembali menatap Ultear dengan tatapan kosong, hampa akan harapan, tatapan yang seolah ia tersesat dalam kegelapan dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang.

"Ultear, siapa aku?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja, Lucy mulai meracau tak jelas, air mata mulai mengalir dan jatuh dari kedua mata karamelnya. Di sela-sela isak tangis Lucy, Ultear dapat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka perlahan dan matanya beradu tatapan dengan sepasang mata hijau kosong yang dikenalinya.

Mavis Vermillion berjalan mendekati Ultear dan Lucy dengan perlahan, gadis itu kemudian mengelus kepala Lucy dengan penuh rasa sayang sebelum membuka mulutnya, "Jika para peri yang melukaimu, mengapa sang naga terlihat sangat terluka jika dihadapkan pada masa lalu?" tanya Mavis, membuat Ultear kembali memutar otak untuk mencari arti sebenarnya yang selalu disembunyikan Mavis lewat kata-kata rumit.

"Lucy, waktunya sudah datang." Mavis lalu mengadahkan tangannya, sebuah lingkaran sihir keemasan berukuran kecil muncul dan sedetik kemudian, Mavis sedang memegang buku tebal berwarna biru terang. Buku itu terbuka dengan cepat, seolah ditiup angin yang sangat keras, lembar demi lembarnya bergantian terbuka, menunjukkan aksara-aksara yang ditulis dengan anggun di dalamnya.

Mavis menunjukkan sebuah lembaran dan mata karamel Lucy menyapu bari demi baris untuk membacanya.

"—_Rumor menyebutkan, jika ada seseorang yang memiliki Himmel, berarti ia memiliki hubungan dengan Mavis Vermillion. Konon, pedang ini berada di tangan salah satu penyihir bintang di Magnolia, Layla Heartfillia."_

"Lucy, apakah kau tahu apa hubungan masalahmu dengan paragraf ini?" tanya Mavis lembut, Lucy menggeleng, tubuhnya bergetar, keringat mengalir menuruni pelipisnya ketika ia kembali dihadapankan ke sebuah misteri tentang pedang yang kini bersandar di dinding di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Air mata masih mengalir menuruni pipinya, membuat pandangannya sedikit berkabut, namun, hal itu tidak dipedulikannya. Rasa takutnya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ia memikirkan sebuah kemungkinan, kemungkinan yang tidak mungkin.

"Lucy, Himmel adalah sebuah pedang biasa yang kebal akan sihir. Dan secara teknis, tidak ada hubungan langsung denganmu, tetapi, salah satu kalimat dalam paragraf ini memiliki hubungan langsung dengan darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu." Realita menghantam Lucy, Ultear membeku ketika menyadari apa yang Mavis coba suarakan di sini.

Satu misteri pecah, serpihannya hancur dan kini, sebuah benang yang menghubungkan memori demi memori mulai tertarik ke arah misteri yang selanjutnya, "Teorimu benar, Fairy Tail adalah _korban_, bukan _pelaku_. Dan alasan mengapa _pelaku _itu menjadikanmu _pemeran utama _adalah salahku."

"Sambungkan semua itu Lucy, Tartharos sebagai _pelaku_, dan kau sebagai _pemeran utama_, apa yang kau dapat di sana?" tanya Mavis lembut, Lucy membuka bibirnya yang bergetar untuk menjawab, dunianya terasa berputar sampai ia merasa pening.

"Tartharos menimpakan semua kesalahan ke Fairy Tail dengan cara ... menipuku?" tanya Lucy perlahan, Mavis mengangguk, membuat kode agar Lucy melanjutkan teorinya. Namun, Lucy menggeleng, tanda bahwa gadis itu baru saja menyusun teori sampai sejauh itu.

"Dan apa menurutmu yang membuat Tartharos sangat menginginkanmu selain bahwa dirimu memiliki Himmel?" sebuah masa lalu berkelebat di pikiran Lucy, di saat ia membunuh dua anggota Tartharos dengan sebuah kekuatan yang tak lazim dan tak mungkin dimilikinya.

Lucy menggeleng, buntu, kosong. Mavis menghela napas dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Lucy, "Lucy, alasan mengapa Tartharos mengejarmu sampai jatuh-bangun adalah alasan **siapa **dirimu sebenarnya." Ultear berusaha menyela, namun, ia sendiri kembali larut kedalam beberapa kemungkinan.

"Yang dapat menyentuh Himmel adalah orang yang memiliki hubungan denganku." Ujar Mavis memberikan sebuah petunjuk, tetapi, Lucy terlalu linglung untuk dapat memasukkan seluruh petunjuk itu menjadi satu, Mavis kembali mengehela napas.

"Alasan mengapa Tartharos membuat Fairy Tail menjadi _pelaku_, mengapa Tartharos mengejarmu dan mengajakmu bergabung, alasan mengapa Tartharos menjadikanmu kartu as walaupun sihirmu tidak ada apa-apanya adalah, kau, Lucy Heartfillia, adalah anak dari Layla Heartfillia, seorang penyihir bintang dengan sejuta rahasia, satu dari salah satu rahasia itu adalah, nama belakang Layla sebelum ia dilamar oleh Jude."

Mavis mengangguk untuk kesekian kalinya pada menit itu, "Nama asli ibumu adalah Layla Vermillion."

Lucy membeku, matanya membesar dan seluruh tenaga terasa disedot paksa dari tubuhnya, wajahnya memucat, "Secara teknis, kau adalah Lucy Vermillion—darahku masih kental mengalir di darahmu, walaupun darah Jude sudah bercampur di sana. Jude dan Layla tak ingin mengambil resiko dan memutuskan menghilangkan nama Vermillion dari namamu, sebelum Jude dan Layla sempat memberitahumu, mereka _dibunuh _dengan cara diracun dan membuat agar mereka mati karena sakit."

"Darahku masih ada dalam tubuhmu berarti kekuatanku masih berada di tubuhmu. Kau tidak selemah apa yang kau pikir, Lucy—tetapi tentu saja kau tidak sekuat Zeref dan aku, bukan bermaksud menyombongkan diri, oke?—itu sebabnya Tartharos mengicarmu, mereka ingin kau berada dalam pihak mereka dan akhir yang mereka inginkan klise, tentu saja, memenuhi dunia dengan kegelapan, dengan kekuatanmu yang diatas rata-rata dan para penyihir yang sama hebatnya, tidak akan ada hal yang dapat menghalangi tujuan mereka."

Semuanya telah jelas—terlalu jelas, malah—Dari buruk menjadi mengerikan.

Mavis mencengkram kedua bahu Lucy, memaksa sang gadis agar menatapnya tepat di mata, "Lucy, ramalan kedua akan tiba, ramalan yang lebih mengerikan, sesuatu yang menyangkut tentang orang yang paling kau sayangi." Mavis mengigit bibir bawahnya, mata hijaunya menatap Ultear yang berdiri dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak boleh memberitahumu tentang ini, karena, jika aku memberitahumu, nyawamu dapat terancam. Namun, aku harus, dan sebentar lagi, ramalan kedua akan terkuak, kau dan aku sama, tidak memiliki pilihan."

Lucy membuka mulutnya, dan tanpa sadar melafalkan ramalan kedua yang dimaksud Mavis, "_Saat kegelapan bilang bahwa putih dapat menjadi hitam—" _Mavis mengangguk muram dan menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, seolah, ia memiliki seluruh beban dunia di kedua pundak mungilnya.

"Sang kegelapan akan menghasut dan berusaha membunuh sang pemilik bilah pedang."

_-Chapter seventeen: When the Darkness instigated the Red Dragon-_

Natsu Dragneel menatap kosong dinding putih di hadapannya, ia tak tertarik dengan pertarungan hari ini. Pemuda itu terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya hingga tak sadar dengan suara derap langkah kaki yang mendekatinya dan bau anyir yang semakin kuat ketika sebuah sosok berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Hey, Salamander." Natsu menoleh, dan mata hitamnya membesar ketika sang sosok bertudung membuka tudungnya dan menyeringai sebelum menyentuh dahi Natsu dengan telunjuknya. "Aku tahu kau putus asa mencari sang Heartfillia dan ingin bersama dengannya lagi, jadi aku akan membantumu, bagaimana, hm?"

Dan detik berikutnya, lorong itu dipenuhi kegelapan bagai bayangan yang merambati setiap sudut, termasuk tubuh sang pembantai naga yang bersandar tanpa daya di dinding abu-abu yang dingin.

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

A/N:

Selamat malam semuanyaaa~ Kembali lagi dengan saya, Adellecia Evans dengan membawa chapter terbaru dari seri From Starry sky, with love!

Hey, reader sekalian, apakah akhirnya kalian mengerti inti dari cerita ini? muahahaha, selamat kepada kalian yang berhasil menebak apa yang terjadi dengan Fairy Tail dan alasan mengapa Lucy takut kepada mereka! Tinggal beberapa masalah yang mungkin jika saya kasih tahu alasannya kalian akan melempar saya dengan sendal dan panci. XD

Singkat kata, Lucy adalah cucu dari Mavis, nama aslinya Lucy H. Vermillion dan Layla adalah 'anak' dari Mavis. Mungkin beberapa kalian akan ada yang protes karena Mavis terlihat sangat muda sampai mustahil memiliki anak XD Tapi gitu-gitu Mavis hampir seumuran Zeref loh... *lirik wiki*

Anyway, saya mau minta maaf jika cerita ini, terutama chapter ini terlalu berbelit-belit dan muter-muter, saya gak bagus dalam menjelaskan to the point, dan jatuhnya kalau saya menjelaskan langsung malah akan terlalu pendek, serba salah deh pokoknya... *pundung*

Daripada semakin spoiler, mari kita balas review!

**Hanara Kashijiku: Arigatou! Ahahaha, gak papa kok XD Please keep reading!**

**Kanna Ayasaki: Dirimu back! XD *apa* gak masalah kok, haha, ganbatte yah! XD Iya dong~ saya gini-gini juga fans-nya LaLi, kasihan aja gitu, di saat orang-orang berlovey-dovey ria, Laxus masa' mojok sendirian? dan soal Hidden dan pertarungan Lisa vs Flare sslinya saya sama sekali gak ngikutin manga dan anime Grand Magic Turnament loh, jadi saya skip sebisa mungkin XD  
Natsu nangis karena dia tuh udah putus asa Lucy gak pulang-pulang ke pelukannya~ *nyanyi* Saking putus asanya kebawa mimpi deh XD Chapter 317? Saya jerit-jerit sampe dilempar peci sama sepupu saya haha XD Arigatou! Please keep reading!**

**Hina Heartfillia: Boleh kok, tenang aja~ XD Turut berduka cita untuk ponselnya, nanti saya belikan kickscreen deh XD  
NaLu moment(s) mah saya simpan buat chapter 18 hohohoho~ *lirik draft, nyengir antagonis* Waduh, ini kira-kira udah masuk kilat atau belum yaa? Saya belum mau mati muda masalahnya XD Ini sudah chapter berikutnya kan? Please keep reading!**

**Ahaurats-FT: Sama-sama! X3 Please keep reading!**

**Chiaki 'Sha' Akera: Akan datang lebih banyak NaLu moment, siapkan helm anda... *pake helm* Tapi saya gak jamin bikin anda jerit-jerit atau buat anda malah datang ke rumah saya dan nabok saya XD  
Yep! Anda benar dengan teori anda! Mau minta hadiah apa nih? kebetulan saya lagi makan permen, mau? XD *dor* Bukan haha, kalau bagian alasan konyol itu masalah lain, intinya Lucy dan Tim Natsu itu berbelit-belitlah alasannya, saya aja bingung XD *dibuang*  
Kemungkinan sih, iya, tapi mungkin juga enggak, soalnya sudah ada Natsu yang mulai masuk ke lampu sorot(?) Yandere itu Baik diluar tapi kejam di dalam XD  
Oh, yang di bawah summary itu namanya sort-chara ya? baru tahu saya... XD saya akan coba buat Lucy gak marysue deh, tapi mungkin jatuhnya geser sisi ketakutan Lucy lagi ke arah yang lebih tak terdeskripsikan apalagi semuanya udah terkuak, tapi kalau saya geser sisi trauma Lucy lagi, jatuhnya dia menghindari NaLu moment, jadinya saya bertapa dulu cari inspirasi baiknya gimana(?) XD  
Benar! XD Akun FB saya namanya 'Puspaningtyas Mutiaraputri', tapi saya jarang online loh, kelewat males XD *ups*  
lazuardi itu ... semacam nama lainnya langit biru, curhat boleh masuk ke kotak review saya kok XD  
Itu ending _Fate/Zero_-nya, sungguh terlalu romance-nya, setiap nonton ending-nya rasanya tuh kayak jomblo ngenes deh! OAO  
Oke~ nanti saya baca deh fict anda, kalau modem mengizinkan *deathglare ke modem* tapi mungkin prosesnya akan lama, maaf yah saya update telat, please keep reading!**

**Vegi Cwannda: Satu kali seminggu itu imposibble deh kayaknya, satu-satunya yang mungkin 'maksa' dan bisa saya coba hanya satu kali per dua minggu XD Please keep reading!**

**Hikari Kamisa: Aye, sir! Makasih koreksinya (dan pujiannya)! Soal yang 'senyumnya Lucy' itu saya sama sekali gak nyadar, tapi sudahlah XD *dor*  
Belum, belum, Natsu-nya belum berani ngapa-ngapain Lucy(?) *ambigu* soalnya dia masih mengambang dan terombang-ambing dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang(?) XD Please keep reading!**

**Obako-chan97: Stay here, Obako-chan! OAO Don't die yet, it's still not complete! OAO *kicked* Please keep reading!**

**Joker-nyan: Ah, yoroshiku, selamat datang di FFTI kalau begitu :) Arigatou! Dan omong-omong, gak usah terlalu formal, dan saya juga bukan masuk jajaran 'senpai', santai saja XD Please keep reading!**

**Ryuu Dragneel: Wah, Ryuu, saya terharu kamu ngereview pas jam pelajaran... *lap air mata**gak gitu* Masa sih? Kapan-kapan saya panjangin deh XD *jderr* Maaf yah saya update telat, please keep reading!**

**Hakuryuu Dreyar: Arigatou! Please keep reading!**

**Alena: Aye, Alena! Gong xi fa chai juga buatmu kalau begitu X3 Please keep reading!**

**Claire-chan Aye: Iya, ini juga sudah update lagi kan~? XD Adegan NaLu-nya nanti yah, kita beribet-ribet dahulu dengan masa lalu keluarga Heartfillia dan Vermillion XD Maaf ya saya update telat, Please keep reading!  
**

**Ezra The Knight: Boleh kok, tenang saja saya gak gigit :3  
Oalah, bagian mana yang masih bingung? mari saya jelaskan secara pribadi XD *pasang kacamata, siapin spidol**gak gitu*  
Umm... Arigatou? Jujur, kayaknya saya belum pantes deh kalau disejajarkan dengan dua author yang _notabene _idola saya juga haha... Bermutu sekali kok, membuat saya bersemangat update XD Please keep reading!  
**

**Aster-Bunny-Bee: Maafkan saya yang update telat *pundung* Sama-sama? XD Please keep reading!**

Makasih semuanya! *haggu* anyway, pengumuman, mungkin ini akan jadi chapter terakhir karena saya sedang mencoba ikut lomba novel fantasi di internet, batas waktunya april, jadinya yah... Tapi ada kemungkinan saya update fict ini di sela-sela bikin novel kok, tenang aja XD  
Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu!

**Anda memiliki saran? Koreksi? Curhat(?)? silahkan tumpahkan di kotak review~**

-Adellecia Evans


	18. Eighteen: When second forecast revealed

Pemuda itu menyeringai, mata hitamnya berkilat-kilat penuh dengan rasa percaya diri. Langkahnya tegak dan ia telah memiliki tujuan pasti, sementara itu, dibalik bayang-bayang dinding yang samar, seseorang berjubah hitam ikut menyeringai dengan girang.

"Mati kau, Heartfillia."

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**From Starry Sky, with Love**

-Belongs to Adellecia Evans

"Dari langit berbintang dengan cinta, ditulis oleh seorang pengendali bintang untuk seorang pembantai naga."

**Warning! ****Out Of Character, Typo(s), an Original Character, Dark!Lucy Heartfillia, Slight Gore, and many more**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

_**.**_

_Chapter eighteen: When the second forecast revealed: The Light's crime_

Lucy Heartfillia, bukan lagi dalam peran Sora Milkovich, menatap kosong _Grand Magic Turnament _yang sedang berlangsung di hadapannya, sosoknya yang masih tertutupi jubah berwarna kelam hampir tersamarkan karena kini ia duduk di barisan penonton, bukan di pos Mermaid Heel seperti biasanya.

Raganya memang duduk di sana, namun, pikirannya telah pergi entah kemana. Kata-kata Mavis Vermillion beberapa jam yang lalu bergema di pikirannya, ia baru menyadari, bahwa sebenarnya keluarganya memang penuh dengan misteri.

Tetapi, sesuatu mengganjal di otak Lucy, benarkah ibunya—Layla Heartfillia—adalah anak Mavis? Mereka tidak berbagi penampilan yang sama, bahkan, walaupun rambut mereka sama-sama pirang, tetapi milik Layla lebih menjurus ke kuning. Tetapi lagi, yang ia lihat selama ini adalah Mavis versi roh, mungkin saja sewaktu Mavis masih hidup rambutnya berwarna kuning bukan pucat seperti sekarang ini?

Apakah Layla anak angkat? Tetapi mengapa Layla dan Mavis berbagi darah yang sama? Dan seandainya Layla entah bagaimana caranya memang anak angkat, mengapa Tartharos jatuh-bangun tanpa alasan yang jelas dan mengejar-ngejar Lucy bagaikan _stalker _posesif?

Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi pikiran Lucy, mata karamelnya memandangi layar _lacrima _yang menampilkan Erza Scarlet sedang menebas berbagai macam monster dengan koleksi pedang dan baju-baju besinya tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan apa yang ditampilkan di layar tersebut.

Lucy terus berpikir keras, jalan pikirannya terputus ketika ia merasakan seseorang duduk di sebelahnya, sebenarnya tempat itu milik Ultear Milkovich, tetapi gadis berambut hitam itu menghilang entah kemana. Lucy menoleh untuk memperhatikan siapa gerangan yang duduk di sebelahnya dan gadis itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya karena merasakan orang di sebelahnya itu sangatlah familliar.

Merasa diperhatikan, orang itu memandang balik. Kontes saling menatap itu terputus ketika pemuda berseragam _Rune Knight _itu bertanya, "Apakah ada sesuatu di wajahku?" suaranya berat, kedua alis pemuda itu terangkat, dan secara refleks Lucy menggeleng. Gadis itu terus memperhatikan bekas luka di atas alis sang pemuda selagi berusaha mencocokkan wajah-wajah yang ia ingat.

"Wah, Erza Scarlet sangat hebat." Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengabaikan sikap Lucy yang dirasanya aneh dan berkomentar, membuat Lucy menoleh untuk memandangi layar. Benar saja, di layar, seorang gadis berambut merah apel nampak menaikkan pedangnya dengan penampilan yang tidak dapat dibilang baik namun dengan senyum lebar penuh kemenangan.

Lucy hanya menggeleng pelan, Lucy kemudian melirik pemuda di sampingnya dan menahan napas. "Itu ... apakah kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Lucy pelan dengan suara yang diberat-beratkan, pemuda dengan bekas luka di atas alisnya itu menoleh lagi dan memandangi Lucy dari atas ke bawah, berusaha mengenali sosok dibalik bayang-bayang jubah.

"Entahlah, aku akan membantumu mengingatku sejak aku tidak dapat mengingatmu, aku Doranbolt." Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul, Lucy hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan. Doranbolt? Dimana Lucy pernah mendengar nama itu? Lucy memperhatikan Milliana yang melempar sesuatu ke arah benda yang melayang, Lucy tak memiliki waktu untuk berpikir apa benda itu, ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya lagi.

"Omong-omong, nona. Jika kau mengenakan jubah dari kepala sampai kaki begitu kau dapat dicurigai, loh." Ucap Doranbolt yang sepertinya telah mencurigai Lucy. Membuat Lucy berpikir, apakah ia terlihat seperti buronan yang baru saja kabur dari penjara sihir? Mengapa seluruh _Rune Knight _itu sensitif sekali dengan jubah hitam?

Lucy menyerah, sering berpikir dapat membuat kepalanya menjadi panas. Gadis itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, diperhatikannya setiap peserta _Grand Magic Turnament _yang dapat dicapai matanya. Sting Eucliffe dengan senyum anehnya, Kagura dengan wajah datarnya, Mirajane Strauss dengan senyuman manisnya, dan Natsu Dragneel yang membalas tatapannya.

Tunggu, apa? Lucy membeku, gadis itu sama sekali tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya. Hitam bertemu karamel, Lucy mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha mengkontrol tubuhnya yang mulai hilang kendali. Ia harus mengendalikan memorinya dan emosinya, harus. Tetapi, sepertinya Hecate sedang berpihak kepadanya karena tatapan mata hitam itu seperti menghantamnya dengan rasa sakit yang sama dengan yang membekas di ingatannya, dan lagi-lagi, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Lucy lalu melompat berdiri, membuat Doranbolt yang sedang berkonsentrasi hampir melompat karena terkejut. Doranbolt memandang sang gadis yang melesat dengan sekuat tenaga menuju pintu keluar dengan alis terangkat. Sementara itu, di sisi lain stadium, tepatnya di pos Fairy Tail, seorang pemuda ikut balik badan dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Natsu! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Gray Fullbuster sedikit siap siaga untuk menyeretnya kembali, Natsu menoleh dan menatap Gray dengan mata kelam yang anehnya nampak kosong dan tak bernyawa. Pemuda berambut merah muda itu kemudian menyeringai.

"Aku menemukan Luce."

_-Chapter eighteen: When the second forecast revealed: The Light's crime-_

Lucy berlari melewati jalanan berbatu Crocus, ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengagumi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dan membalas sapaan beberapa orang tak dikenal yang ramah. Ia berusaha pergi sejauh kakinya dapat membawanya melaju, walaupun ia tahu pada akhirnya ia akan memaksa kakinya untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

Lari! Jika bisa, ia ingin pergi dari kota ini, ia sudah lelah dengan sihir tranformasi. Dan sehebat apapun ia mengubah diri, aroma khasnya tidak akan tersamarkan lagi, pada akhirnya memakai sihir transformasi hanya akan menghabiskan tenaganya saja.

"Gerbang Singa!" aah ... Lucy bertanya-tanya sudah berapa lama ia tak mencengkram kunci-kuncinya seperti ini lagi? "Kubuka engkau, Leo!" sebuah lingkaran sihir berukuran sedang berwarna keemasan muncul dan nampaklah sebuah sosok pemuda tampan berpakaian jas formal yang menghentikkan laju lari Lucy.

"Whoa whoa, sabar putri, diam dulu di sini. Sudah beberapa bulan kau tidak memanggil kami lagi, kami cemas setengah mati!" ujar Loki setengah membentak sembari mencengkram kedua bahu Lucy dan menatap sang gadis dari atas sampai bawah untuk memeriksa bahwa tuannya baik-baik saja tanpa kekurangan apapun.

Lucy hanya mengangguk cepat, gadis itu mengucap maaf dengan sama cepatnya sebelum menarik Loki melesat bersamanya, "Dengar Loki, aku minta maaf oke? Begini, aku ingin kau mengabari Crime Sorcière, keadaan darurat! Mereka sedang ada di stadium, cari dua orang bernama Jean dan Mere Ferarrin jika kau tak sengaja bertemu dengan para peserta _Grand Magic Turnament_, atau jika kau sanggup, cari Ultear!" perintah Lucy, panik mendominasi suaranya.

Loki kemudian terdiam, pemuda itu kemudian kembali menghentikkan laju lari Lucy dan menatap sang gadis dengan tatapan tajam, "Kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku—dan seluruh roh bintang lainnya." Sebelum menghilang dalam udara kosong dengan kilasan warna emas. Lucy tersenyum miris dan berpikir dengan sikap pesimis, _akan aku jelaskan semuanya, itu pun jika aku masih hidup_.

Lucy melanjutkan larinya, tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi seseorang mengikuti. Lucy lalu melompat ke gang sempit yang gelap, menabrak beberapa barang dalam prosesnya, tetapi, gadis itu tak peduli. Lucy mengumpat ketika jubahnya tersangkut sesuatu dan dengan asal, ditariknya jubah hitam tersebut sampai mengeluarkan suara seperti kain yang disobek.

Lucy lalu kembali berlari, dan bayang-bayang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya berhenti untuk memungut secarik kain yang Lucy sobek dengan sengaja. Sosok bayangan itu lalu menurunkan tudung jubahnya, menampakkan wajah seorang gadis muda dengan dua iris yang berlainan warnanya, "_Haltiger! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?! Kejar Heartfillia!" _samar-samar, gadis dengan dua iris berlainan itu mendengar seseorang berseru di pikirannya, telepati.

Gadis yang dipanggil Haltiger menyeringai, "Untuk apa? Toh, anak naga itu juga akan menemui kekasih mungilnya yang tercinta." Gadis berjubah hitam itu bersenadung, dan membalik tubuhnya sebelum berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari Lucy, ia kemudian mendengar suara di pikirannya kembali bersuara, kali ini membentak.

"_Sheryn Haltiger! Kuperintahkan kau mengejar Heartfillia!"_ suara di pikirannya meninggi dan sarat dengan keangkuhan yang menyebalkan, Sheryn Haltiger mengabaikannya, mata hijau daun dan merah darahnya kemudian menyipit ketika ia menemukan sebuah sosok di kejauhan yang familliar, sosok itu memiliki rambut merah muda dan kini sedang berlari ke arahnya.

Sebuah seringaian kembali tersulam di wajah Sheryn, seringaian menantang, namun tak kalah kejam, "Hessh ... Dramanya akan dimulai, mari kita lihat reuni kecil pembantai naga dan sang penyihir bintang." Sebelum akhirnya gadis misterius itu menghilang diikuti dengan hembusan angin dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Sementara itu, di ujung gang yang gelap, Lucy menoleh ke belakang ketika merasakan rasa merinding seolah ia sedang diawasi. Merasa tak melihat apapun yang dapat membahayakan nyawanya, Lucy kembali berlari, napasnya telah putus-putus, tetapi ia tak peduli.

Lucy menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia telah berada di depan gerbang besar istana sang penguasa Fiore, tercengang ketika menyadari betapa cepatnya ia berlari. Lucy lalu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum berbalik dan menyusuri jalanan berbatu Crocus menuju penginapan Mermaid Heel.

Lucy kemudian berhenti ketika tanpa sengaja tudungnya terlepas karena angin yang bertiup tiba-tiba, gadis itu terdiam, membeku dan kaku ketika menyadari apa sebab dari angin tersebut. Seseorang baru saja berlari melewatinya, berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju arah yang berlawanan dari Lucy, dan orang yang berlari tersebut adalah sang pembantai naga api yang berusaha dihindari Lucy.

Dengan cepat, Lucy berlari ke arah yang berlawanan, gadis itu berusaha melepas jubahnya yang mulai menganggu laju larinya tanpa berpikir dua kali, membuat wajahnya dan postur tubuhnya terekspos dengan jelas. Lucy mendengar derap langkah kaki berat mengikutinya dan gadis itu menyesali keputusannya untuk merobek jubahnya.

Lucy mulai menghitung kemungkinan, pemandangan kota Crocus kini berupa bayang-bayang kabur dan Lucy hampir mengabaikan fakta bahwa penginapan Mermaid Heel telah berada di depan mata. Tetapi, sebelum Lucy dapat mencapai jarak yang lebih dekat, gadis itu tersandung sesuatu, membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah berbatu.

Mengumpat, Lucy berusaha berdiri dan menahan dirinya agar tidak menoleh ke belakang untuk mengukur jarak sosok yang mengejarnya—yang Lucy yakini sebagai Natsu Dragneel. "Buka! Gerbang serigala, Lupus!" Lucy tak memiliki waktu untuk mengamati apakah ia mengambil kunci yang benar, gadis itu hampir menghantam pintu kayu sebelum membuka daun pintu dan masuk ke penginapan sepi tersebut dan mengunci pintu.

Di luar, Lupus menggeram dengan gaya yang siap tempur, manik merahnya menatap sosok yang ironisnya adalah orang yang dicintai tuannya dengan tatapan mengancam. Natsu Dragneel balas menatap sang serigala yang dirasanya asing dengan tatapan datar, mata hitamnya yang kelam nampak seperti diselimuti kabut, dan ketika ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memanggil lingkaran sihir berwarna tembaga, di lengannya nampak sebuah tato berupa naga yang seperti melilit lengannya sampai ke tanda Fairy Tail di bahunya.

"Natsu!" Natsu berdecak, api di tangannya hilang seketika dan Lupus buyar dalam cahaya keperakan. Gray Fullbuster berlari menghampirinya, sementara di belakang pemuda berambut _raven _itu, nampak seorang pembantai naga petir yang menatap Natsu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Master bilang kau harus ikut pesta nanti malam, dan kami di sini akan menyeretmu pulang." Gray lalu menarik lengan Natsu kembali ke pusat Crocus, meninggalkan Laxus Dreyar yang berdiri diam. Laxus menatap Natsu dengan tatapan tajam yang kembali dibalas Natsu dengan tatapan datar.

Mata Laxus kemudian membesar sedikit sebelum pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke penginapan Mermaid Heel di depannya, tanpa ba-bi-bu dan basa-basi lagi, Laxus berjalan ke arah pintu ganda penginapan tersebut dan membukanya. Ruangan dibalik pintu ganda itu cukup luas dan terdapat sebuah tangga yang mengarah ke lantai dua, Laxus lalu berjalan menuju tangga tersebut dan segera dihadapkan pada sebuah lorong penuh pintu kayu yang identik satu sama lainnya.

Terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam salah satu dari beberapa ruangan di dalam penginapan tersebut dan Laxus berjalan ke arah ruangan yang sebelumnya gaduh tersebut sebelum mengetuk pintunya dan berbicara dengan suara pelan.

"Dengar, Sora, jangan tinggalkan penginapan ini untuk sementara." Laxus menatap udara kosong di depannya, mengingat tatapan Natsu yang penuh determinasi baru dan secuil tatapan berselimut kabut di matanya yang hitam kelam. "Jika kau pergi dari sini, kau akan dalam bahaya, aku akan menghubungi Jellal dan Ultear, dan akan membantu mereka memasang perisai sihir, ingat pesanku, Sora."

Laxus kemudian berjalan menuju lantai dasar dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, pemuda itu menyayangkan mengapa ia tidak membawa Freed Justine sekalian, yang dapat dilakukannya sampai Crime Sorcière datang hanyalah memasang beberapa perisai—yang tentu saja tidak seakurat milik Freed—menggunakan mantra sederhana yang pernah diajarkan Makarov sewaktu Laxus masih muda.

Setelah memastikan perisai sihirnya—yang ia akui agak tidak berguna itu—selesai. Laxus kemudian pergi menuju pusat kota, pemuda berambut pirang itu ingin memastikan sesuatu, atau jika ia beruntung, ia ingin mengkonfirmasi keadaan kepada Mavis Vermillion. Laxus berdecak, ia tak menyangka Tartharos secepat ini dalam bekerja.

_-Chapter eighteen: When the second forecast revealed: The Light's crime-_

Senja telah datang, matahari telah turun dari singgasananya—membiarkan sang saudari untuk ambil alih atas sang lazuardi. Warna jingga dan kemerahan bercampur dalam batas semu dengan warna kelam kegelapan. Bintang-bintang mulai bermunculan seiring suara detak jarum jam yang bergerak tanpa jeda.

Di sebuah sudut kota Crocus, terdengar suara gaduh yang dihasilkan oleh para penyihir yang tergabung dalam organisasi ekor peri. Mereka sedang berpesta, merayakan kemenangan telak mereka di hari ketika _Grand Magic Turnament_. Mereka tidak menyadari, di sudut ruangan pesta yang agak sepi, dua orang nampak sedang berdiskusi.

"Tartharos telah bergerak, master." Ujar Laxus setengah berbisik, Mavis mengigit bibir bawahnya, cemas dan rasa tak percaya mendominasi kedua mata hijaunya. Laxus mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar diskusi mereka, pandangannya kemudian berhenti kepada Gajeel Redfox dan Natsu Dragneel yang sedang duduk di salah satu sisi, Gajeel nampak menikmati pesta, sedangkan Natsu nampak diam tanpa kata.

Laxus kemudian berpikir betapa sekarang ini ia merasa seperti mata-mata dua sisi bagi Fairy Tail dan Tartharos, konyol memang, toh, ia bahkan tak tahu rupa pemimpin Tartharos itu seperti apa. "Apakah mereka telah mengetahui bahwa aku memberitahu Lucy tentang siapa ia sebenarnya?" tanya Mavis pelan, Laxus menoleh ke arah master pertama tersebut dengan kedua alis terangkat.

Kedua penyihir itu kemudian tenggelam dalam keheningan, yang terdengar hanyalah hiruk-pikuk dan suara gaduh dari para anggota Fairy Tail, "Laxus." Panggil Mavis perlahan, mata hijaunya yang terlihat hampa memandang Natsu dan Gray yang sedang berbicara serius, Laxus mengikuti arah pandang Mavis dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menangkap pembicaraan mereka.

Seolah Natsu dan Gray tahu Laxus sedang mencoba mendengarkan, kedua pemuda itu berdiri dan bergerak menuju pintu keluar. Mengundang pandangan curiga dari para gadis—terutama Juvia Locksar—jika saja Laxus tidak sedang terlibat dengan masalah Tartharos-Heartfillia-Vermillion ini, Laxus pasti sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika sadar bahwa para gadis menganggap ada 'sesuatu' antara kedua pemuda itu.

Laxus menyusul kedua pemuda itu dan memastikan tubuhnya tersembunyi di bayang-bayang bangunan. Samar-samar, ia dapat mendengar percakapan mereka yang membuat rasa penasaran Laxus bertambah berlipat ganda.

"Kau bilang kau menemukan Lucy di stadium tadi, Natsu. Sudah kubilang, seharusnya kau fokus saja ke pertandingan, jika kita menang, mungkin secara kebetulan Lucy mendengar nama kita dan akan kembali lagi ke Magnolia—itu saja jika memang Lucy masih berada di dunia ini." Ujar Gray perlahan, mata Laxus menyipit mendengarnya. Mana ada orang yang akan kembali ke sebuah kelompok yang sudah menyiksanya habis-habisan?

Pikiran Laxus berpacu, Jellal pernah memberitahunya tentang pendapat dua arah yang ganjil antara Loki dan Lucy. Loki bilang, Natsu berkata bahwa Lucy kabur dari Fairy Tail. Sedangkan Lucy bilang, ia diusir dari Fairy Tail.

Siapa yang berbohong? Atau apakah itu adalah hasil kerja Tartharos? Mengapa organisasi yang satu itu gencar sekali mengincar Lucy?

"Tidak, aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku menemukan Lucy." Suara datar Natsu yang anehnya terlalu janggal melesak ke indera pendengaran Laxus, membuat pikiran Laxus terputus. Laxus bergerak samar ke jarak yang lebih dekat demi mendengar percakapan tersebut lebih jelas, Laxus dapat melihat Gray nampaknya sudah sampai ke batas kesabaran.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang berkata bahwa Lucy sudah mati? Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau menemukan Lucy benar-benar hidup tanpa kekurangan apapun?!" tanya Gray setengah membentak, mata hitam Laxus membesar ketika samar-samar ia melihat Natsu menyeringai.

"Aku akan membuat Lucy terus bersamaku, dan memastikan ia tak akan pergi dariku lagi." Ambigu, tetapi, Laxus tak mempermasalahkan itu sekarang, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas tato Natsu yang berupa naga di lengannya nampak mencengkram lengan Natsu dengan erat dan bergerak naik sampai ke bahu Natsu seolah tato itu hidup.

Dan Laxus tahu apa maksud dari itu—pemuda itu juga tahu bahwa tato naga yang berada di lengan Natsu itu baru, Laxus belum pernah melihat tato itu sebelumnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengumpat dengan seribu satu cacian dan makian dalam desah napasnya, ia terlambat, sangat terlambat.

"Dan bagaimana caranya itu, otak api?" sindir Gray dengan suara yang mendekati sarkastik, seringaian Natsu nampak semakin lebar, dan Gray terlambat menyadari betapa mengintimidasinya seringaian tersebut, tato di tangan Natsu semakin naik sampai ke lehernya dengan cepat. Dan tinggal tunggu waktu sampai tato itu bergerak naik ke wajahnya.

"Menghabisi Lucy, dan setelah itu, aku akan menghabisi diriku sendiri, dengan begitu, kami akan bersama selamanya." Dan detik berikutnya, Gray Fullbuster terkapar tak berdaya di jalanan berbatu.

Lampu-lampu yang menyala mendadak berkedip-kedip, seolah daya hidup mereka dihisap oleh seseorang, dan samar-samar, mata hitam Natsu Dragneel berubah menjadi sewarna tembaga selagi pemuda itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"_Ramalan kedua: Ketika yang putih menjadi hitam. Sayang sekali kau terlambat menyadari ketika yang baik berubah menjadi jahat. Dan sayang sekali kau lupa bahwa sang kegelapan memiliki kuasa dan kendali untuk menodai cahaya, hei, naga keemasan."_

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

A/N:

Halo minna! Karena saya tak dapat menghilangkan kata-kata Natsu yang bagian "_Menghabisinya, lalu aku akan menghabisi diriku sendiri_." dari otak saya, saya nulis ini kurang-lebih tiga jam secara kilat sebelum kirim ke betareader dan kembali berperang dengan buku PKN-dan betareader saya hanya perlu setengah jam, karena dia juga _notabene _mau ulangan dan saya belum ngecek ulang dan langsung publish, jadi yah, harap maklum...

Ding ding ding~ ramalan kedua adalah 'ketika yang putih menjadi hitam' alias, ketika yang baik menjadi jahat. Dan disini, OC saya muncul lagi haha... Omong-omong yang bertanya-tanya mengapa saya akhirnya memunculkan OC saya lagi, karena saya takut jatuhnya nge-bash salah satu karakter, lebih baik nge-bash OC sendirilah, toh, akhirnya Sheryn Haltiger bakal mati juga... *spoiler*

Dan maaf saya kembali php tentang bakal ada NaLu moment, sebenarnya sih tadinya ada, tapi betareader saya protes karena katanya kecepetan... Dan omong-omong siapa yang dapat menyangka apa yang akan dilakukan Dark!Natsu Dragneel kepada Lucy Heartfillia kita yang tercinta? XD *tendang Laxus ke Lisanna*

Omong-omong apakah ini sudah cukup panjang? XD Daripada ini berubah menjadi ajang curhat karena saya sendiri sedang ulangan, mari kita balas review~ XD

**Ahaurats-FT: Arigatou dan sama-sama~ Please keep reading!**

**Guest: Hohoho~ Yang penting anda siapin panci deh untuk dilempar ke saya, karena saya merencanakan banyak twist lagi sampai saya sendiri muter-muter mikirnya XD Arigatou! Please keep reading!**

**Kamui Gakurin: Aiyaa~ Dirimu ganti nama, Ryuu~ Yah kita lihat kebenaran Layla-Mavis-Lucy di sini, yang pasti saya gak mau spoiler haha XD  
Himmel itu pedang~ Kalau lupa silahkan cek chapter 12-13, Himmel itu pedang dari toko senjata Nathanael yang dikasih Laxus ke Lucy buat latihan, tapi akhirnya malah jadi senjata andalan XD (Info gak penting, Himmel artinya langit dan aslinya nama pedang OC saya, tapi saya tuker XD)  
Aih~ rencananya sih mau ada epilog dan behind-the-scenes, dan semua pertanyaan Ryuu akan terjawab satu-persatu di cerita yah, XD Please keep reading!**

**Ezra The Knight: Kok tahu? XD *dor* Himmel itu pedangnya Mavis, info lebih lanjut dan mendalam(?) silahkan cek chapter 12-13 XD Arigatou! dan please keep reading!  
**

**Claire-chan Aye: ****Yah kita lihat kebenaran Layla-Mavis-Lucy di sini, yang pasti saya gak mau spoiler haha XD** dan soal kasus Fairy Tail-Lucy-Tartharos nanti juga terjawab kok XD *lirik chapter 20*  
Manga FT saya tidak terlalu ngikutin yah, keterbatasan modem soalnya, dan terus-terang saya gak ngerti loh 'dia' yang anda maksud ini siapa XD Future!Lucy-kah? kalau iya, rasanya saya gak bisa masukin future!Lucy di sini karena nanti jadi muter-muter dan jatuhnya nanti malah gak jelas XD  
Dan soal bahasa, tidak saya tidak terlalu tertarik men-translate FSSWL menjadi bahasa lainnya, terus terang saya gak jago english dan grammar saya berantakan, dan bahasa yang saya bisa ya bahasa indonesia dan bahasa kucing(?) Gomen ne... Please keep reading!  


**Hanara Kashijiku: Arigatou! dan tamatnya? kalau menurut perhitungan saya sih gak lebih dari chapter 27-28 yang artinya bentar lagi, tapi mungkin akan ada perubahan XD Please keep reading!**

**Joker-nyan: Gomen ne, saya tidak bisa update kilat, paling bisa itu dua minggu setelah publish itu saja biasanya butuh waktu lebih banyak buat ngedit dan ngusir WB-nya, tapi arigatou dan please keep reading!**

**Chiaki 'Sha' Akera: Well... tergantung juga yah, karena saya sendiri dapet nama belakang ayah sekaligus nama belakang nenek, tapi emang bener anda soalnya yang punya teori macam saya ini gak ada XD Jadi nama Vermillion semacam nama tambahan gitu deh, tapi dibelakang, bukan nama keluarga XD  
Itu bukan Gajeel XD itu someone dari Tartharos, kan, Natsu dikenal dengan nama 'Salamander', rasanya agak aneh aja kalau gak kenal langsung sebut nama, jadi saya pake nama sebutan Natsu dan kebetulan Gajeel ogah panggil Natsu pake nama, jadinya menciptakan kesalahpahaman gitu deh (bahkan betareader saya juga nanya XD)  
Arigatou! sudah saya ganti tuh *nunjuk-nunjuk* aslinya saya udah dikasih tahu sama aniki tapi males gantinya, lupa deh jadinya kalau mau ganti haha XD  
Bikin novel fantasi, lombanya dari penerbit DIVA press, omong-omong saya gak tahu akun anda yang mana jadi saya konfirm semua, semoga salah satunya akun anda XD  
Soal istilah saya kepo semua ceritanya aniki dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang kebetulan juga penulis, mereka sering pakai istilah dan saya cuma niru-niru aja sebelum tahu apa artinya XD begitu juga bahasa inggris dan soal penulisan sebagian itu kerjaan betareader saya kok, terutama deskripsi berantem(?) sama ekspresi XD Please keep reading!**

**Vegi Cwannda: Ralat, dua minggu sekali XD maaf php XD Iyaa~ Himmel itu pedang dan nanti keadaan Layla-Lucy-Mavis akan diperjelas di chapter depan XD  
Jawaban semua pertanyaan anda akan terjawab di chapter depan yah~ Saya dilarang spoiler soalnya XD Arigatou! Please keep reading!**

**Hyuuga Munshuta: Masih kok, tenang aja XD Benarkah? Padahal saya rasa sudah pas 6 lembar Microsoft Word loh, mungkin karena terlalu banyak percakapan jadi terasa lebih pendek XD soal update, Saya sudah berusaha sebisanya, tapi mungkin tetep aja gak akan kilat XD Arigatou! Please keep reading!**

**Hina Heartfillia: Maaf saya tidak update kilat (_ _) dan maaf juga kalau ini kurang panjang XD Please keep reading!**

**Novi Eucliffe: Maaf saya tidak bisa update kilat, soal jawaban itu nanti pasti akan terjawab kok XD Please keep reading!**

**FebeVocataku: Maaf yah kalau di sini NaLu-nya masih belum banyak, seperti yang saya bilang di atas, katanya NaLu moment-nya terlalu rush dan maksa, jadi dihapus XD Arigatou! Please keep reading!  
**

**Aster-Bunny-Bee: Perasaan anda saja mungkin XD Bukan kok, dan seperti yang saya bilang, saya akan berusaha update di sela-sela bikin novel, tenang aja XD Arigatou! Please keep reading!**

**Kurnia L Eureka Salamander: NaLu-nya dekat kok, dekat XD Well... saya gak bagus dalam menceritakan To The Point, jatuhnya nanti malah jadi pendek akhirnya saya belit-belit XD Tapi anda mengerti, kan?  
Soal ganti screen, kalau ada pembatas berupa judul chapter, berarti itu sudah ganti screen dan/udah ganti waktu, arigatou! please keep reading!  
**

**Raisa Fernandez: Arigatou! Dan omong-omong jangan bilang karyamu spam, setiap karya orang atau milikmu sendiri bagus kok, bedanya cuma di bagian pengoreksian aja XD Soal akun FB boleh kok, tapi saya agak jarang aktif XD  
Yang nyamperin Natsu di bagian akhir itu someone dari Tartharos XD gak papa kok, kotak review saya terbuka untuk apa saja(?) Please keep reading!**

**Hakuryuu Dreyar: Aye! Please keep reading!**

Akhir kata, review? review anda adalah penyemangat update saya! XD

**Anda memiliki saran? Koreksi? Curhat(?)? silahkan tumpahkan di kotak review~**

-Adellecia Evans


	19. Nineteen: When the synthetic wizard talk

Ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya merinding, seolah seseorang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lapar akan rasa darah. Gadis itu menarik selimutnya dan membuat kain itu menutupi wajahnya, rasa takut mendominasi pikirannya. Mata Karamelnya mencoba menutup bekali-kali, namun selalu gagal. Tubuhnya perlahan mulai gemetar.

—selagi sepasang mata hijau dan merah darah menatapnya.

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**From Starry Sky, with Love**

-Belongs to Adellecia Evans

"Dari langit berbintang dengan cinta, ditulis oleh seorang pengendali bintang untuk seorang pembantai naga."

**Warning! ****Out Of Character, Typo(s), an Original Character, Dark!Lucy Heartfillia, Slight Gore, and many more**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

_**.**_

_Chapter nineteen: When the synthetic wizard tell the confusing truth_

Lucy Heartfillia membuka kembali mata karamelnya, rasa seperti diawasi itu masih ada. Gadis itu kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke arah jendela, tidak ada apa-apa, hanya langit yang berwarna hitam kelam. Lucy menghela napas lega sebelum akhirnya ia membeku ketika mendengar suara keras pintu kayu yang menghantam dinding.

Terdengar derap langkah kaki, Lucy segera terbangun dari posisi tidurnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu yang membatasi Lucy dengan dunia luar terbuka dengan suara keras. Menampakan sebuah sosok, bagian dari mimpi terburuknya, orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya.

Lucy masih bertanya-tanya hingga sekarang, apa salahnya sampai takdir begitu membencinya?

Lucy kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke samping, berusaha menghindari ranjang yang membatasi ruang geraknya. Mata karamelnya menyipit dan auranya siap tempur kapan saja, biarpun jiwanya menjerit ketakutan dan kakinya mulai goyah hanya dengan sebuah tatapan mengintimidasi dari seorang sosok yang anehnya terlihat familiar

"Malam, Luce~" suara itu mengalun di udara kosong, membuat Lucy mundur selangkah demi selangkah sembari dengan perlahan meraih pedangnya yang tersandar di dekat ranjang. Meneguk air liurnya perlahan, Lucy berkata.

"Kau ...?" seringai di wajah sosok itu menghilang seketika, digantikan dengan sebuah ekspresi yang lagi-lagi familiar. Lucy berusaha mengobrak-abrik memorinya kembali, buku-buku jarinya memutih karena tenaga yang ia keluarkan untuk menggengam gagang pedangnya, Himmel.

"Aku, kan, yang memberikanmu buku informasi tentang itu." Sosok yang ternyata seorang gadis itu menunjuk Himmel, ia kemudian memberikan senyum miring kepada Lucy. Mata karamel Lucy membesar, sebuah sosok muncul di pikirannya, sosok yang sama persis dengan yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kau yang dari perpustakaan sihir itu." Lucy mengamati gadis itu dari atas ke bawah, benar, ia mengingat gadis itu. Rambut platinanya yang panjang, kedua irisnya yang berkilat-kilat penuh dengan determinasi, kulit putih pucat, dan sebuah ekspresi dingin yang mungkin merupakan bawaan gadis itu sejak lahir.

Gadis yang masih memberikan senyum miring itu kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengacak rambut platinanya, "Yah ..." Lucy menyipit ketika tak sengaja menangkap kilasan sebuah simbol di lipatan siku si gadis yang juga tergambar di salah satu bahunya, berwarna hitam kelam, jahat, dan licik, bentuknya seperti sebuah pusara angin berwarna hitam. Dibawah tanda tersebut tertulis tulisan 'Tartharos' yang nampak seperti ditulis oleh darah yang mengalir.

Seharusnya Lucy menyadari dari awal, gadis di depannya ini memang bukan penyihir biasa—seluruh penyihir yang tergabung dalam Tartharos bukanlah orang biasa, kecuali Lucy—Lucy kemudian menghela napas, sepersekian detik kemudian, mata karamel Lucy membesar dan dengan cepat gadis berambut pirang itu segera melepas Himmel dari sarungnya, menahan sebuah tangan yang mengadu bilah belati ke bilah perak Himmel.

Lucy mendesis, gadis berambut platina itu kemudian melompat menjauh dan kembali memasang senyum miring yang—baru Lucy sadari—terlihat menyebalkan. "Ah iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku kepada sang putri bintang," gadis berambut platina itu lalu membungkuk seperti seorang _gentleman, _"Aku Sheryn Haltiger, penyihir dari _guild _Tartharos."

Lucy mendesis lagi, membuat Sheryn menegakan dirinya dan menatap ruangan sekelilingnya dengan bibir yang dikulum, "Sepertinya tempat ini tak cocok untuk arena pertarungan." Sheryn mengangguk-angguk sendiri dengan pose berpikir sebelum menjetikan jarinya, "Mari kita pindah!"

—dan dalam sekejap, Lucy mendapati dirinya berada di jalanan berbatu, di luar penginapan Mermaid Heel dan di luar perisai sihir yang dibuat Laxus. Tunggu dulu, bagaimana Sheryn dapat masuk ke penginapan Mermaid Heel di tempat pertama? Seolah membaca pikirannya, Sheryn menyeringai, "Laxus memang kuat, tetapi, ia sangat payah dalam membuat mantra untuk melindungi _adik_nya yang sendirian dan ketakutan."

Sheryn kemudian memainkan rambut platinanya, "Oh iya, aku bertanya-tanya dimana Jean Ferarrin, Ultear Milkovich, serta para gadis lainnya. Yah ... walaupun aku sudah bilang ke aku bisa mengatasi Heartfillia dengan bantuan Dragneel, seorang pemimpin yang baik pasti mengirimkan tenaga tambahan supaya anak buah kesayangannya bekerja lebih cepat, bukan?"

Mata karamel Lucy membesar ketika mendengar nama itu disebutkan. Dragneel? _Natsu _Dragneel? Membantu Sheryn Haltiger yang _notabene _adalah salah satu anggota Tartharos? Bukankah Mavis bilang teori tentang bahwa Fairy Tail adalah korban itu benar? Apakah ... Apakah Mavis berbohong?

"Sudah basa-basinya, Heartfillia, ayo kita mulai pestanya!" Sheryn melesat maju dan Lucy kembali menaikan Himmel untuk menahan bilah belati yang hanya beberapa inchi dari wajahnya. Mereka berdua melompat menjauh, lalu melesat maju lagi.

Sosok mereka hanya berupa _blur _selagi dentingan bilah keperakan yang beradu menggema di jalanan yang kosong, sesekali terlihat kilatan bilah pedang atau belati yang memantulkan iluminasi cahaya. Serang, tahan. Maju, tebas, tusuk, mundur, maju, tebas, tusuk, mundur.

"Gerbang singa! Gerbang serigala! Aku membuka—" Lucy hampir menjerit ketika sensai terbakar muncul di tangan kirinya, di tangan yang semula ia gunakan untuk memegang kunci-kuncinya. Lucy melirik tangannya selagi ia beradu bilah dengan Sheryn. Kuncinya telah hilang, Lucy melompat mundur dan Lucy hanya dapat menganga melihat apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

"Raungan naga pasir!" Lucy menjerit ketika sebuah pusara angin besar yang bercampur dengan debu dalam jumlah yang banyak menyerangnya, melukai tubuhnya yang baru saja sembuh dari sisa-sisa pertarungan yang lalu.

Tubuh Lucy menghantam dinding, Lucy menjerit lagi, dengan susah payah, dibukanya mata karamel miliknya untuk menatap Sheryn Haltiger yang balas menatapnya dengan sebuah seringai yang tersulam di wajahnya. Lucy mulai berpikir keras selagi ia berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah.

'_Raungan naga pasir_'? Mata Lucy menyipit, jadi, Sheryn Haltiger adalah seorang pembantai naga? Lucy mengigit bibirnya, mengabaikan jeritan setiap sendi di tubuhnya. Lucy kemudian meraba sabuknya, tempat _seharusnya _kunci berada. Ya, seharusnya, karena sekarang kantung kunci itu sudah berada di tangan Sheryn, gadis berambut platina itu melempar-lempar kantung itu ke udara dengan gestur santai.

"Kau tahu, aku ingin melihat seorang gadis yang mengalahkan Rustyrose dan memukul mundur partnerku sendirian biarpun ada tiga rekan di belakangnya." Sheryn berkata, memecah keheningan. Alis Lucy naik beberapa senti, Sheryn kemudian maju beberapa langkah, membiarkan cahaya menyinari tubuhnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, mata karamel Lucy membesar begitu melihat darah merembesi pakaian yang dikenakan Sheryn, Lucy belum melukainya—Gadis itu bahkan belum menyentuh kulit Sheryn dengan pedangnya! Dan mengapa mendadak Sheryn berdarah-darah seperti ini?

"Aku ingin bertarung dengan gadis itu," lanjut Sheryn, Lucy merasakan angin panas dan kering menghembuskan pasir ke arah Sheryn, "Sebelum sihirku memakan tubuhku, dan sebelum aku mati. Oh, kau tak mengerti? Perlukah aku menjabarkannya dahulu?" tanya Sheryn dengan senyum yang—lagi-lagi—miring. Lucy menatap iris Sheryn yang berbeda warna dan menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya hanya dapat mematung tak percaya.

Di dalam iris cemerlang Sheryn terdapat bayangan lingkaran sihir yang samar, sangat samar dan hampir tak terlihat sebelumnya. Lucy mengigit bibirnya, ibunya pernah menceritakannya tentang ini, tentang sebuah sosok dengan lingkaran sihir di matanya dan jika mereka mengeluarkan sihir, maka darah mulai merembesi pakaian mereka.

Apa? Apa namanya? Lucy memaksa pikirannya berpikir lagi, darah mulai mengalir dari bibirnya, tempat giginya mengigit. Bau anyir mulai menguat, dan itu membuat Lucy mual dan kehilangan konsentrasi. Beberapa detik kemudian, Lucy akhirnya mengingat makhluk apa mereka.

—mereka bukanlah manusia, mereka hanya eksis dalam jangka waktu tertentu dan mati jika tujuan mereka tercapai. Mereka adalah penyihir buatan, penyihir yang dibentuk oleh sihir. Dan sialnya, _mereka _ini selalu memiliki kemampuan sihir di atas rata-rata demi tujuan mereka.

Dan tujuan Sheryn Haltiger adalah bertarung dengan sosok Lucy yang lain, yang bahkan tak Lucy ingat seperti apa.

"Keluarkan dia, Heartfillia." Sheryn mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengibaskannya dengan cepat, satu gelombang pasir menghantam tubuh Lucy yang sedang berpikir keras. Beberapa detik setelahnya, lengan Sheryn mengeluarkan cipratan darah, cairan kental itu menetes ke tanah, bau besi mulai menguat dan membuat udara menjadi sesak.

Sheryn menaikan kedua tangannya hingga melewati kepala dan sedikit membungkuk, mata Lucy membesar ketika mengetahui gestur tersebut. Lingkaran sihir terbentuk di bawah kaki Sheryn selagi pasir dalam jumlah besar berkumpul di tangannya.

"Sayatan sayap—" Sheryn memberikan sebuah jeda, ekspresinya tidak berubah biarpun darah mulai mengalir menuruni pelipisnya, "Naga pasir!" bagaikan sebuah badai pasir, angin kencang meniup debu dan pasir ke arah Lucy, membuat gadis itu merapat ke dinding sebuah bangunan terdekat. Terdengar suara retakan dan dinding dibelakang Lucy ambruk ke tanah.

"Ikuti perintahku, Heartfillia! Atau aku akan membunuhmu di sini, sekarang." Seru Sheryn penuh penekanan, pikiran Lucy berubah panik dan kosong—gadis itu tak dapat berpikir jernih, apalagi dengan bau anyir yang sangat kuat di depannya dan ancaman Sheryn.

Tiba-tiba tiga buah lingkaran sihir berwarna keemasan muncul di depan Lucy, dan detik berikutnya, Loki, Capricorn, dan Virgo berdiri di depan Lucy. "Putri, kami menerima panggilan kepanikanmu." Ujar Virgo datar seperti biasa.

"Lucy, mundur, sepertinya ia bukan penyihir biasa." Mendengar kata-kata Loki, Sheryn menyibakan jubahnya dan menarik lengan bajunya, menampakan tanda Tartharos di lipatan sikunya dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Kau jenius, Leo. Ternyata gelar sebagai pemimpin duabelas zodiak bukan tanpa alasan." Ujar Sheryn, gadis berambut platina itu menyeka darah yang tidak berhenti mengalir dari luka terbuka di pelipisnya, menodai rambut platinanya dengan warna yang sangat kontras.

"Sayangnya, urusanku bukan dengan kalian, melainkan dengan Lucy Heartfillia. Bisa tolong minggir?" tanya Sheryn dengan nada ramah yang dibuat-buat, membuat Loki memiliki inisiatif refleks ingin meninju senyum miring itu—sayangnya sebagai _gentleman_, Loki tidak dapat melakukan itu tanpa izin.

Kontes saling menatap antara tiga roh bintang dengan seorang penyihir buatan berkedok seorang gadis muda tidak sampai 5 detik sebelum Virgo masuk ke dalam tanah dan Loki menyerang Sheryn dengan kekuatan Regulus andalannya.

Sheryn bersalto menghindari tangan Virgo dan berputar menghindari serangan Loki. Gadis itu kemudian berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Capricorn yang melindungi Lucy, Sheryn kemudian mencoba menebas Capricorn, namun, bilah belatinya malah bertemu dengan bilah pedang yang ia kenali sebagai bilah Himmel.

Loki dan Virgo lalu berusaha menyerang punggung Sheryn yang terbuka, tetapi mereka malah buyar begitu pasir padat berbentuk jarum runcing menusuk jantung mereka. Kali ini, Lucy dapat melihat sebuah luka terbuka di siku dan lutut Sheryn.

Lucy merasakan rasa bersalah mendadak menghantamnya, Sheryn mati perlahan-lahan, dan Lucy tahu perasaan tentang mati perlahan-lahan seperti itu.

Sebuah perasaan yang dapat disamarkan dengan senyum simpel, padahal, batin mereka menjerit, menjeritkan rasa sakit dan rasa terbakar yang merambati setiap inchi indera perasa mereka setiap detiknya.

"Aku tidak patut dikasihani, Heartfillia. Jika kau tersiksa melihat produk gagal sepertiku menderita, kabulkan saja permintaanku, sederhana." Ujar Sheryn santai dan tanpa beban, alis Lucy naik beberapa senti ketika menangkap kata-katanya, sebuah ide kemudian terlintas di benak Lucy.

Tetapi, dengan cepat Lucy mengenyahkan ide untuk mengembalikan Sheryn ke jalan yang benar. Lucy yakin, Sheryn pasti sudah hidup setidaknya setengah milenium, akan sangat sulit mengembalikannya ke jalan cahaya. Karena Lucy tahu, jalan kegelapan sangat susah untuk dijauhi, jika saja Sheryn kembali ke jalan cahaya, tak ada jaminan ia mau membela cahaya itu sendiri.

Mereka berdua melompat menjauh, Lucy dapat melihat pakaian Sheryn sudah basah kuyup dengan cairan kental berwarna merah, membuat Lucy bertanya-tanya, apakah sebagai penyihir buatan Sheryn tidak akan kehabisan darah atau terkena penyakit kekurangan darah?

Ekspresi Sheryn tetaplah datar, tetapi Lucy lagi-lagi tahu, pribadi penyihir buatan itu tidak berkata begitu. Lucy mengepalkan tangannya, ia tidak ingin melihat orang lain—bahkan musuh sekalipun—tersiksa seperti ini.

Air mata mulai melesak keluar dari kedua mata karamel Lucy, padahal, Sheryn yang tersiksa, mengapa ia yang menangis?

Mata Lucy mulai berkaca-kaca dan bahunya bergetar, ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang, ia tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, ia sendirian, tidak ada yang membantunya membuat pilihan.

'_Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika menghadapi hal seperti ini, Erza? Gray?' _Lucy mencengkram gagang pedangnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, '_Natsu?'_ pandangannya mulai tak jelas, ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan pertarungannya, peduli amat jika ia mati di sini dan sekarang juga.

Lucy berusaha menahan isakannya dan menatap Sheryn dengan mata karamel yang berkaca-kaca, "Baiklah, Sheryn ... aku akan membantumu mencapai tujuanmu." Kedua kaki Lucy bergetar hebat, jawaban itu terlontar dengan spontan dan sekarang, ia harus mengambil resikonya.

Sheryn tersenyum lebar—senyum yang simetris, bukan senyum sarkastis yang miring ke kiri—seolah Lucy mengatakan hal yang paling membahagiakan di jagat sihir ini, "Jangan menahannya, Lucy." Sheryn menyiagakan belatinya, lingkaran sihir terbentuk dibawah kakinya dan pasir memadat dibelakangnya, membentuk sesuatu yang acak.

Lucy menarik napasnya, ia meneguk air liurnya sekali sebelum sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul diatas kepalanya, gadis itu membuka mulutnya untuk melontarkan mantra yang telah dihapalnya diluar kepala.

Sheryn melompat, menjadikan kaki kirinya sebagai tolakan untuk menyerang Lucy. Lucy menutup kedua matanya, seolah ia sudah pasrah akan hidupnya. Waktu serasa berhenti ketika suara Lucy seolah menggema di udara kosong, lingkaran sihir di atas kepalanya bercahaya dan pemandangan di sekeliling mereka berubah menjadi langit hitam dengan bintang-bintang yang berserakan.

"_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven. All the stars, far and wide, Show me thy appearance with such shine._ _Tetrabiblos,_ _I am the ruler of the stars. Aspect became complete, Open thy malevolent gate._ _O 88 Stars of the heaven ... Shine!_ _Urano Metria!" _mata Lucy terbuka, bersamaan dengan cahaya keemasan berkecepatan tinggi yang menembak tubuh Sheryn.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, seolah semua itu hanya ilusi, pemandangan di sekeliling mereka kembali berganti menjadi jalanan sepi kota Crocus. Lucy menatap tubuh Sheryn yang tergeletak di jalanan berbatu dengan genangan darah yang bercampur pasir di sekelilingnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kau hebat, Lucy." Sheryn mendorong tubuhnya, memposisikan agar ia berbaring terlentang. Darah mengalir tanpa henti dari luka-luka di tubuh Sheryn. "Kau pantas menjadi pemilik Himmel." Lanjut gadis itu, napasnya mulai terputus-putus dan pendek-pendek.

Lucy berjongkok di sampingnya, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Lucy memeluk Himmel dengan kedua tangannya, seolah takut pedang itu akan dicuri jika ia tidak melihatnya. Ia menatap kedua mata Sheryn yang memandang jauh ke angkasa, Sheryn terlihat tenang dan damai—seolah kematiannya belum sejengkal dari matanya.

"Omong-omong," Sheryn memberikan Lucy sebuah tatapan serius yang membuat Lucy sedikit terkejut karenanya, "Sebelum aku mati, Lucy." Sheryn mengambil jeda untuk menghembuskan napasnya yang mulai terasa menyakitkan.

"Percayalah kepada orang yang mempercayaimu." Lucy hanya dapat menatap Sheryn, bibirnya terasa kaku dan susah digerakan, ia kehilangan kata-kata. Dugaannya benar; Sheryn Haltiger tidaklah sejahat kelihatannya.

"Kau pintar, Lucy. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau jatuh ke kebohongan Vermillion." Sheryn memuntahkan kata terakhir itu dengan penuh kebencian, seolah nama belakang sang _master _pertama membuatnya jijik.

Mata Lucy membesar ketika mendengar kata-kata tersebut, "Kebohongan? Kebohongan apa?" tanya Lucy, tangannya bergerak mencoba membuat Sheryn tetap fokus dan sadar.

"Dunia tidak sebaik yang kau kira, orang yang kau kenal baik bisa saja menjadi kebalikannya." Sheryn tersenyum sarkastis, "Vermillion itu salah satunya, ia berbohong. Berbohong tentang satu hal fatal; darah asli ibumu." Sheryn menutup kedua kelopak matanya yang mulai terasa berat.

"Himmel hanya dapat digenggam orang yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan Vermillion, benar. Tetapi, Himmel itu memiliki keputusan, Lucy, ia hidup—oke, aku tahu itu agak menyeramkan, pedang yang hidup—Himmel memiliki hak untuk memilih siapa yang dapat menggengam kekuatannya." Sheryn menghela napas, pandangannya mulai tak jelas.

"Sebenarnya dahulu tidak begitu, mengapa Vermillion tidak dapat menggenggam Himmel lagi? Padahal, Himmel itu pedang yang _setia_, Himmel kehilangan kesetiaan itu sejak Vermillion itu memberikan Himmel kepada kerajaan jauh di utara. Jadi, sejak saat itu, yang dapat menggunakan Himmel bukan hanya keturunan Vermillion saja, orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Vermillion, bahkan pembela kegelapan sekali pun, dapat menggunakannya."

Lucy terkesiap, berusaha menyerap informasi baru ini, Sheryn menutup matanya dengan satu tangan, "Jadi, Vermillion berbohong tentang Layla Heartfillia adalah anaknya." Ujar Sheryn mengambil kesimpulan yang lebih simpel.

"Bagaimana kau dapat tahu?" tanya Lucy sedikit tak percaya dengan keterangan yang di dekatnya, Lucy dapat melihat senyum simetris tipis yang terbentuk di bibir Sheryn.

"Aku hidup setengah milenium, akulah pembuat Himmel." Jawab sang penyihir buatan, misterius. Membuat Lucy terasa dihantam benda tumpul dengan keras, Sheryn Haltiger, salah seorang anggota Tarharos, membuat Himmel dan memberikannya kepada Mavis?

Belum sempat Lucy bereaksi lebih jauh, suara samar napas Sheryn kemudian berhenti. Mata Lucy membesar ketika ia kembali ke realita, menyadari bahwa gadis di depannya telah tiada. "Sheryn? Sheryn? Beritahu aku lebih banyak, kumohon." Lucy mengguncangkan tubuh Sheryn yang sudah limbung dan dingin, menggerakannya dalam usaha yang sia-sia.

Air mata mulai menggenangi mata karamelnya, dan lagi-lagi, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Lucy!" terdengar derap langkah kaki, tiga buah sosok muncul dihadapannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas. "Kami mendapatkan pesan telepati Leo yang sangat telat, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Ultear Milkovich mengecek Lucy dari atas sampai bawah, ia menghela napas lega ketika menemukan Lucy baaik-baik saja.

"Siapa itu, Lucy?" tanya Jellal Fernadez hati-hati, matanya menatap tajam sosok limbung yang berdarah-darah di tangan Lucy. Lucy menaikan kepalanya, bibirnya gemetar dan suara yang keluar dari mulutnya sangat pelan hingga ketika temannya tak dapat mendengarnya.

Meredy menepuk bahu Jellal dan membisikan sesuatu ke arahnya, Jellal mengangguk dan memberikan kode kepada Ultear agar membawa Lucy masuk ke penginapan Mermaid Heel. Ketika punggung Ultear dan Meredy menghilang di balik pintu, Jellal mengangkat tubuh limbung Sheryn dan berlari ke suatu arah yang hanya ia tahu.

Meredy menatap sisa-sisa pertarungan di depannya dengan tatapan serius, waktunya untuk mengatur strategi lagi dan menghubungi Mavis Vermillion dan Laxus Dreyar lagi.

Sementara itu, di balik bayang-bayang bangunan, sebuah sosok yang berbaur dengan gelapnya malam menatap semua peristiwa itu dengan sepasang mata hitam tajam. Ia mendesis pelan, tato di lengannya naik beberapa senti hingga kini gambar naga itu seolah meliliti lehernya. Pemuda itu kemudian menyeringai, ia kemudian menghilang.

"Bersabarlah, Luce. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku."

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

A/N:

Haloo semuaa~ Silahkan yang mau ngelempar panci, sendal, wajan, kompor, motor, mobil, ponsel(?) ke saya silahkan, gratis kok XD Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena **lagi-lagi **telat ... sebenarnya ini sudah selesai dari seminggu yang lalu, tapi gara-gara aniki saya yang tersayang, saya terisolasi dari dunia maya.

Pertama-tama, biarkan saya ngesot dulu(?) karena akhirnya saya gak butuh OC lagi untuk FSSWL, akhirnya Sheryn mati juga, terus-terang agak ribet bikin deskripsi dia, jadi saya percepat aja deh matinya, toh, memang sudah waktunya(?) *kejam* Dan sisanya, anggota-anggota Tartharos misalnya, saya akan usahakan pakai karakter yang kini hidup entah dimana...(?)

Kedua, mari kita fansgirlan bersama karena belakangan ini NaLu 'bermekaran'(?) di Manga Fairy Tail, huzzah! \(*o*)/

Ketiga, seperti biasa, saya akan rangkum isi chapter ini bagi yang belum terkoneksi XD *dihajar* Sheryn itu bukan manusia beneran, dia itu kayak semacam mutant yang dibuat untuk mencapai tujuannya sendiri-awalnya, tujuan Sheryn itu menghabisi darah Heartfillia sama membantai anggota Fairy Tail, tapi berubah 360 derajat karena dia terpesona sama kekuatan Lucy yang dipake buat ngelawan Rustyrose(?)- Kalau tujuan Sheryn sudah tercapai, Sheryn pasti mati, jadi secara teknis, Lucy gak ngebunuh Sheryn, Sheryn mati sendiri(?)

Soal pembicaraan wasiat Sheryn ke Lucy itu... mungkin nanti-nanti aja~ Jadi menurut pendapat Sheryn Haltiger saya yang tersayang(?), Mavis itu berbohong ke Lucy soal Layla itu anaknya Mavis, benarkah? Entahlah XD

Dan soal Himmel, sekali lagi saya perjelas; Himmel itu **pedang**, yang dibuat Sheryn khusus untuk Mavis. Tapi, sesuai cerita di bukunya Lucy, Mavis ngasih Himmel ke sebuah kerajaan dan itu membuat Himmel semacam ngambek gitu sama Mavis, jadinya Himmel selingkuh(?) dari Mavis dan sekarang, yang bisa pakai Himmel itu bukan Mavis aja, semua orang bisa.

Dan di scene terakhir, yang nge-spy pertarungan Lucy vs Sheryn itu Dark!Flame Dragon Slayer kita yang unyu itu~ *fansgirlan* Dan ngomong-ngomong itu kalimatnya Natsu bukan saya yang bikin! Bukan saya! Saya masih inosen! OAO *plakk* Umm ... Kata betaread saya dia nulis itu untuk arti paling inosen kok, jangan mikir kemana-mana ya ...

Oke, waktunya balas review!

**Kurnia L Eureka Salamander: Boleh kok, boleh, kalau mau akrab beneran juga gak apa, saya gak gigit XD Ini saya juga gregetan soal NaLu-nya, soalnya belum ada peristiwa yang 'pas' buat dimasukin NaLu! OAO *stress sendiri*  
Soal Tatonya Natsu, itu emang sengaja dijadiin Hidden Scene-Yang pasti tato itu berasal dari salah seorang anggota tartharos XD Itu ganti scene-nya emang kadang sengaja, supaya bikin penasaran gitu, tapi kayaknya gagal haha XD Please keep reading!**

**JL chan kawa: Arigatou! Soal Natsu, sebenarnya enggak sih, pas adegan dia nangis dan masuk ke kamar rawat Lucy, dia masih jadi dirinya sendiri kok. Dia baru 'dikendaliin' setelah scene yang tubuhnya diliputi bayangan hitam itu loh, antara chapter 17 XD Natsu itu terlalu gregetan pengen ketemu Lucy, jadi Tartharos mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menjadikan Natsu seseorang yang jahat dan posesif XD Please keep reading!**

**Hyuuga Ringo: Arigatou! XD dan ngomong-ngomongnya bukannya lebih bagus Dark!NatsuxLucy ya? kan Natsu-nya jadi posesif-posesif gimanaa gitu ke Lucy XD Tapi tenang, Natsu gak akan bunuh calon istrinya kok, saya tidak akan membiarkannya(?).  
Waduh, saya malah gak kepikiran Crime Sorciere, makasih udah mengoreksi, maklumlah, kalau bagian Laxus saya sering banyak typo, soalnya dia terlalu kaku XD *dor*  
Future!Lucy ya? Mungkin enggak, atau mungkin iya. Saya masih mengambang XD tapi mungkin juga (spoiler) Future!Lucy akan saya masukan buat end fict ini XD tapi cuma sekilas. XD Please keep reading!**

**Novi Eucliffe: Arigatou! Doa anda berhasil loh! XD Anda baik banget ya... Coba aniki saya sebaik anda(?) QwQ *terharu**dihajar aniki* Hohoho, as you wish, tapi buat Dark!Natsu mungkin dia akan muncul lebh banyak, secara, saya lumayan suka ide Natsu yang posesif ke Luce XD Baiklah, akan saya buat anak-anak FT jadi baik lagi, dan ini sudah cukup panjang kan? XD Please keep reading!**

**Chiaki 'Sha' Akera: Iya, Natsu udah gak bener nih... *lirik Natsu* Warna tembaga itu maksudnya merah kecokelatan gitu, jadi kayak warna cokelat tua gak jadi(?) atau sederhananya kayak warna besi yang karat, kata betareader saya sih begitu XD Saya sengaja ganti warna merah jadi tembaga biar jelas gitu kalau itu bukan Natsu yang biasanya, jadi ya, itu karena pengaruh tartharos. Dan benar! Natsu diiming-imingi bisa ketemu Lucy. Soal Tartharos, Tartharos itu _guild _yang ngebentuk Aliansi Baram kalau gak salah (Ada penjelasan tentang Aliansi Baram di anime episode yang Nirvana arc.) sepertinya sih iya, dia Dark _guild _yang paling kuat se-Fairy Tail. Soalnya di anime dan manga, Tartharos cuma nama aja, jadi sedikit saya ubah info tentang dia di sini XD  
Akan ada NaLu moment kok dibeberapa scene, tapi minor, saya simpen yang sebenarnya untuk final chapter XD Jadi yah... Penjelasannya pun gitu juga, hanya minor-minor, nanti semuanya terjawab oleh tak lain dan tak bukan _master_-nya Tartharos XD  
Ini per-chapternya biasa 5-6 halaman, tapi kalau lagi fanservice(?) bisa 7-8 halaman seperti chapter ini XD Oke, sip, saya usahakan buat ending yang cetar membahana haha XD Please keep reading!  
**

**Kamui Gakurin: Himmel itu pedang XD tapi yang ngebuat OC, jadi secara teknis Himmel itu pedang-OC XD *sengaja buat Gaku bingung* /woy  
****Future!Lucy ya? Mungkin enggak, atau mungkin iya. Saya masih mengambang XD tapi mungkin juga (spoiler) Future!Lucy akan saya masukan buat end fict ini XD tapi cuma sekilas.**  
Ganbatte, Gaku! XD Please keep reading!

**Nnatsuki: Arigatou! maaf ya update telat, please keep reading!  
**

**Aster-Bunny-Bee: Kasih tahu gak yaa? XD Membingungkan yah? Di satu sisi, kata Mavis FT itu korban, tapi di sisi lain Natsu berubah menjadi Power Rang-eh maksudnya jadi Dark!Natsu XD Haha, bercanda, anda udah bener kok, Natsu jadi jahat karena tatonya XD semacam dipengaruhi gitu  
Kita sama-sama fans Natsu kok, tenang saja XD Please keep reading!**

**SalurinChan: Iyaa~ saya fansnya Doranbolt, jadi saya masukin sekilas XD Please keep reading!  
**

**Bjtatihowo: Gak ada sih, haha... Habis saya bingung mau pake kata apa lagi, ilmu per-EYD-an saya terbatas XD Gomen ne, please keep reading!**

**Zephyrus Hestia: Iya! benar, siapa sih yang gak kangen ketemu uhukcalonistriuhuk sahabat yang udah satu tahun lebih pergi tanpa alasan dan tak tahu dia dimana? XD  
Anda meng-stalker saya ya? == Kok bisa tahu? Atau anda ini jangan-jangan peramal? OAO  
Waduh, maaf ya request Sheryn Haltiger vs Erza-nya gak bisa, Sheryn-nya udah keburu mati duluan XD tapi soal Natsu vs Luce, saya usahakan XD Please keep reading!  
**

**Vegi Cwannda: Ambigu itu semacam 'Punya dua arti' gitu deh, kata aniki saya sih, begitu. Entahlah benar atau tidak, tapi intinya begitu(?) *gakguna* Benar! XD Semua gara-gara si jubah hitam! XD Boleh kok, Ade juga boleh. Please keep reading!**

**Hina Heartfillia: Dia memang jahat TTATT Tapi dia janji akan memberikan beberapa minor NaLu moment di scene yang menurut dia pas, emang complicated banget ya punya betareader TT^TT *curcol?*  
Daripada hape layar banting, gimana kalau buat saya aja hapenya? XD Please keep reading!**

**Hakuryuu Dreyar: Arigatou! Please keep reading!**

**Hanara Kashijiku: Bayangin aja, ganteng loh d(=w=)b *woy* Lucy belum bisa nyembuhin traumanya~ Dia gak bisa lihat lambang FT tanpa ngebayangin apa yang terjadi kepadanya, jadi begitu deh XD  
Epilog? Mungkin. Happy End? Mungkin. Sabertooth merusuh? Mungkin. Raven Tail didiskualifikasi? Tentu saja! XD *dihajar* Arigatou! Please keep reading!**

**Nana Matsushina: Salam kenal, saya Adellecia! Arigatou! XD dan Please keep reading!  
**

**Yuki Kineshi: Arigatou! Gray gak di apa-apain kok cuma dibuat pingsan XD Iya, tapi masih seperenambelas(?) jadi nih XD Salam kenal juga, gak apa kok, saya gak gigit XD Arigatou lagi! Please keep reading!  
**

**Yesa Chan: Kalo gak sempat gak apa kok, gak usah maksa XDb Saya gak janji kalau saya gak bunuh Lucy loh ya, terutama dengan alur yang naik turun dan lompat-lompat gaje dengan twist yang berantakan begini, tapi akan saya usahakan saya gak akan buat hidup Natsu lebih menderita dengan matinya Lucy kok XD  
Gomen ne, yang bagian itu tidak bisa saya jawab, itu masih rahasia cerita ini. Mungkin baru akan terjawab saat final chapter XD Gomen, please keep reading!**

**Shinigami Teru-chan: Arigatou! Jadi malu nih baca review anda =/= Please keep reading!**

**FebeVocataku: Mari kita menunggu betareader saya menyisipkan beberapa NaLu moment... *tarik napas* Iya! Natsu dipengaruhi sama Tartharos XD Arigatou! Please keep reading!  
**

**Blue Chrysanthemum: Arigatou! Sebagai gantinya saya kasih spoiler deh khusus untuk anda, Natsu vs Lucy kemungkinan ada, tapi untuk chapter depan saya sedang merencanakan Dark!NatsuxLucy hohoho *nulis catatan* Silahkan ambil mereka bertiga, gratis kok XD Tapi hati-hati dengan para gadis mereka, mereka semua posesif XD Arigatou! Please keep reading!**

**Debby: Gak apa kok. XD Belum, Laxus belum tahu kalau Lucy itu -cucu- Mavis. Eh? Jadi anda request Natsu vs Lucy nih? Oke, oke, akan saya usahakan XD Arigatou! maaf saya update telat, Please keep reading!**

**Claire-chan Aye: Gak bisa haha, saya selalu pas-pasan kalau bahasa itu, dibawah standar malah...  
Iya kan? haha, saya bahkan gak bisa mikir mau gimana alurnya, mungkin dia hanya akan saya munculin sekilas buat final chapter, mungkin...  
Pertukaran pelajar? Enak banget == saya masih dibawah umur sih, jadi yah... Untuk sementara yang muncul tentu saja Dark!Natsu XD Please keep reading!  
**

**Ezra The Knight: Itu ada penjelasannya kok *nunjuk-nunjuk* Boleh kok, saya sekolah di salah satu SMP di ujung Jakarta(?), 13 tahun (Maret lalu baru ulangtahun XD), saya tinggal di ujung Jakarta(?), dan Betareader, dia dipanggilnya Sora, katanya sih dia punya akun FFn, tapi gak mau ngasih tahu siapa namanya =3= saya ketemu dia di tumblr sih, jadinya yah...  
Iya, anime-nya hiatus dulu masa' == mana saya baca manga-nya loncat-loncat pula... Natsu jadi jahat, dia dipengaruhi Tartharos :3 Arigatou! Please keep reading!  
**

Fyuuh... Arigatou, Danke, Gracias, Makasih buat yang sudah ngikutin fict ini sampai sejauh ini dan mereview/favorite/follow maupun baca dan nungguin, kalian gak tahu betapa senangnya saya QwQ

**Anda memiliki saran? Koreksi? Curhat(?)? silahkan tumpahkan di kotak review~**

-Adellecia Evans


	20. Twenty: When the Light become Powerless

Langkah kaki menggema di lorong yang kosong dan panjang itu, cahaya samar-samar dari lilin yang terpasang di dinding sama sekali tidak membantu pandangan mata—lorong itu masih gelap, bahkan dengan setiap lilin yang dipasang dengan jarak dua meter dengan lilin lain.

"Acnologia-_sama_, kami menunggu perintah anda."

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**From Starry Sky, with Love**

-Belongs to Adellecia Evans

"Dari langit berbintang dengan cinta, ditulis oleh seorang pengendali bintang untuk seorang pembantai naga."

**Warning! ****Out Of Character, Typo(s), an Original Character, Dark!Lucy Heartfillia, Slight Gore, and many more**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

_**.**_

_Chapter twenty: When the light become powerless_

Terombang-ambing, ia merasakan angin hangat menerpa wajahnya, sinar mentari menembus kelopak matanya yang tertutup dan ia merasakan seolah tubuhnya baru saja diremukan dan di taruh dibawah batu raksasa yang super berat.

Lelah, ia ingin bangun tetapi tak sanggup. Seolah ada yang menahan kedua kelopak matanya, seolah ada yang mencegahnya agar ia tidak membuka kedua matanya.

Setelah beberapa lama, ia memaksa kedua matanya terbuka, untuk menemukan sebuah langit-langit kamar yang sangat familiar dan sangat dikenalnya. Kedua mata karamelnya terbuka lebar, ekspresinya berubah menjadi syok.

"Luce~ kau sudah bangun?" perlahan, sangat perlahan, Lucy Heartfillia menoleh ke sumber suara, menemukan Natsu Dragneel yang tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Mendadak kepala sang gadis terasa sangat pusing dan berat seolah kepala Lucy baru saja dihantam dengan palu es Gray Fullbuster.

"Na-Natsu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Lucy perlahan, kepalanya penuh dengan banyak pertanyaan. Mengapa mendadak ia berada di rumahnya? Bukankah ia seharusnya di penginapan Mermaid Heel? Dan yang paling penting mengapa Natsu Dragneel ada di sini? Di sampingnya?

Natsu menaikan sebelah alisnya dan memiringkan kepalanya, pemuda itu kemudian berjalan menuju Lucy dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Dahi mereka bersentuhan dan Lucy merasa wajahnya menghangat.

"Kau tidak demam, kan, Lucy? Apakah kau baru saja bermimpi aneh hingga kau bertanya begitu kepadaku?" Natsu menjauhkan kepalanya dan tersenyum riang sebelum menarik syalnya agar terlepas dari lehernya.

"Kau memang aneh Luce, ya sudahlah, mungkin itu efek samping mimpimu. Aku di sini karena kita, kan, sudah menikah dan kita tinggal bersama, Lucy Dragneel." Lucy dapat melihat sebuah kalung berliontin cincin perak yang tergantung di leher Natsu.

Mata Lucy membesar, jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, membuat kepalanya pening seketika. Lucy mencengkram kepalanya, tubuhnya gemetar hebat selagi dirinya memaksa otaknya agar berpikir.

"Ki-kita sudah menikah?" tanya Lucy perlahan, Natsu memberikan Lucy sebuah cengiran lebar dan mengacak rambut pirang Lucy yang masih berantakan. Pemuda itu kemudian mencium kedua pipi Lucy dengan penuh sayang sebelum membalas dengan suara riang.

"Tentu saja!" Lucy menunduk dan melihat sebuah cincin emas yang berkilau di jari manisnya, ia bersumpah jantungnya berhenti sejenak dan napasnya juga terputus beberapa detik.

—Lucy terdiam, merasakan segala ini janggal. Apakah ini mimpi? Atau apakah jangan-jangan peristiwa sebelumnya, Tartharos, Fairy Tail, dan pertarungannya dengan Sheryn-lah yang mimpi?

Yang mana yang mimpi? Yang mana yang realita?

"Luce, jika kau sudah siap, ayo kita pergi ke _guild_. Kau tidak lupa hari ini, kan?" Natsu kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu sebelum punggungnya menghilang. Lucy merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya, sesuatu, sesuatu yang janggal terjadi.

Tetapi apa?

Berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, Lucy merasakan kakinya gemetar sedikit, namun, gadis itu tetap memaksakannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Lantai keramik kamar mandinya terasa sangat dingin di telapak kaki Lucy, gadis beriris karamel itu kemudian menatap cermin di depannya dengan tatapan kosong.

Yang balas menatapnya adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang panjangnya melewati bahu dan sepasang mata karamel yang hampa, kulitnya sangat pucat dan terdapat lingkaran hitam samar dibawah matanya. Lucy lalu memiliki keinginan untuk menertawai penampilannya yang sangat menyedihkan.

Lucy mencengkram kedua sisi kepalanya, berusaha memisahkan ingatan kepalanya yang tersa sangat berantakan dan tidak ada di tempatnya. Lucy ingat sesuatu tentang ia bertemu dengan Crime Sorcière, Lucy ingat sesuatu tentang Tartharos, dan Lucy ingat ia mengalahkan seorang penyihir buatan.

Tetapi, semakin Lucy berusaha memikirkan ingatannya tersebut, semakin jauhlah ingatan itu. Ingatan itu malah tergantikan dengan memori asing yang tidak pernah Lucy jalani sebelumnya, sesuatu tentang kehidupan damainya di _guild _Fairy Tail satu tahun terakhir, dan sesuatu tentang pernikahannya dengan Natsu.

Ingatan asing itu melesak dan memaksa masuk ke otaknya, membuat kepala Lucy terasa berat dan sakit. "Luce, kau tidak tidur lagi di kamar mandi, kan? Cepatlah." Suara Natsu terdengar diikuti dengan ketukan di pintu kamar mandi.

Lucy segera menyalakan keran dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air hangat. Gadis itu kemudian menatap air yang mengalir deras dari keran dengan tatapan tak deskripsikan, seolah, jika Lucy terus menatap air itu, mungkin air tanpa dosa itu mampu memberinya sebuah jawaban atas seribu pertanyaan Lucy.

Lucy kemudian mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk yang tersedia dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Lucy dapat melihat Natsu yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya sembari mengancingkan kemeja putihnya, alis Lucy naik beberapa senti ketika melihat pakaian Natsu—yang dengan sangat mengejutkannya—rapi dan tampak formal.

"Ayo, Luce. Lisanna akan memarahi kita lagi jika kita terlambat ke acara pernikahannya." Kata Natsu, Lucy lalu berjalan menuju lemari dan dengan cepat menyambar sebuah pakaian yang dilihatnya pertama kali.

Mimpi ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan, mungkin, Lucy akan bermain sebentar di dalamnya sebelum ia bangun.

Sayangnya ia lupa bahwa sang kegelapan selalu menatapnya dari setiap sudut bayangan.

-_Chapter twenty: When the light become powerless-_

"Dengan ini, aku nyatakan Lisanna sebagai menantuku, sekarang cepat cium Lisanna. Aku lelah dengan pidato ini." Makarov Dreyar mengakhiri upacara pernikahan itu dengan sangat tidak elitnya, tipikal Fairy Tail.

Setelah ciuman singkat yang menyisakan Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel, dan Gray Fullbuster terus-menerus mengejek Laxus Dreyar, para anggota Fairy Tail berpesta seperti biasa, hanya saja, kali ini mereka memakai pakaian formal—yang tentu saja kemudian dilepas dan dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

"Hey, Lisanna, selamat atas pernikahanmu." Lucy tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Lisanna yang wajahnya masih memerah malu.

"Terima kasih, Lu—" kata-kata Lisanna terpotong ketika Cana Alberona melempar _barrel _minuman anggur kosong yang mendarat beberapa senti dari Lucy dan Lisanna.

"Hey, Lisa! Kau sebaiknya cepat-cepat memiliki Dreyar junior, aku bosan menunggu Dragneel junior yang belum juga lahir!" Cana menyeringai, membuat kedua wanita muda yang sudah berganti nama keluarga itu berseru protes dengan wajah yang sama-sama memerah malu.

"—setidaknya anakku tinggal tunggu waktu, otak api!" aula Fairy Tail segera hening ketika terdengar seruan Gray Fullbuster, seluruh anggota—kecuali Natsu yang sedang berargumentasi dengan Gray tentunya—menatap Gray dengan tatapan tak percaya dan mulut yang menganga.

Dengan amat perlahan sekali, mereka menoleh ke arah tunangan Gray, Juvia Locksar yang berusaha bersembunyi di balik pilar. Erza Scarlet lalu menarik kerah Gray, membuat Gray kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke lantai dengan kaki kanan Erza di dadanya.

Keringat dingin segera mengalir deras dari kening Gray, pemuda itu meneguk air liurnya sekali sebelum berkata dengan senyuman siap mati, "Ha-hai, Erza, apa kabar?" bahkan suaranya pun ikut bergetar, bukti betapa takutnya pemuda itu.

"Gray Fullbuster," suara Erza yang tegas dan berat membuat para kepala menoleh lagi dan menatap peristiwa di depan mereka dengan tatapan serius, "jawab dengan jujur, sudah berapa bulan kau menyembunyikan fakta itu, hah!?" Gray meneguk air liurnya lagi dan berpura-pura melihat ke arah lain.

"U-uh, tiga bulan?" Gray menjawab dengan suara perlahan, Erza menatap Gray dengan tatapan membunuh, satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, sebelum akhirnya aula Fairy Tail meledak dalam teriakan 'APAA!?' yang sangat kompak.

Erza menaikan salah satu tangannya, pertanda untuk para anggota Fairy Tail agar diam dan membiarkan Erza berbicara, "Kalau begitu ..." keringat dingin mengalir semakin deras dari kening Gray, atasannya telah menghilang entah kemana, menyisakan celana panjangnya dan kalung yang tergantung di lehernya.

"Selamat! Akhirnya aku dapat menjadi seorang bibi!" Erza tersenyum girang dan memeluk Gray, gadis itu membenturkan kepala sang pemuda malang ke baju besinya yang terkenal tidak dapat terpatahkan dengan kekuatan yang tidak diperlukan.

Ketika Erza melepaskan pelukannya, wajah Gray sudah membiru dan di keningnya terdapat memar samar yang diabaikan sepenuhnya oleh Erza.

"Syukurlah kita belum memiliki anak ya, Luce." Tiba-tiba, Natsu sudah berdiri di samping Lucy, pemuda itu memeluk dirinya sendiri ketika merasakan bulu-bulu di tubuhnya berdiri karena merinding, "kalau iya, bisa-bisa aku mati karena pelukan maut Erza."

"Bisakah kalian berhenti membicarakan anak!? Hargai yang belum memiliki kekasih dan menikah, _dong!_" Suara Evergreen menyeruak dari tengah aula, ketika seluruh mata menoleh ke arahnya, Evergreen dan anggota timnya nampak duduk di pojokan dengan aura yang tidak mengenakan.

Freed Justine terus-menerus berkata soal Lisanna yang merebut Laxus, Bickslow terus-menerus berkata soal betapa para anggota Fairy Tail sangat tidak peka, dan Evergreen terus-menerus berkata soal ingin memiliki kekasih, menikah, dan memiliki anak.

Mirajane Strauss terkekeh dan menepuk kepala ketigapenyihir itu dengan senyum keibuan sembari berkata, "Sudah, sudah." Tetapi, alih-alih aura gelap tim Laxus itu berhenti, mereka malah semakin menguarkan aura gelap dan meledak dalam tangis massal yang membuat para penyihir lain tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Lucy tertawa, ahh ... betapa ia merindukan suasana ini. Tetapi, mau atau tidak mau, ia harus bangun dari mimpi indah ini secepatnya.

Lucy kemudian menatap cincin emas yang berkilauan di jari manisnya, betapa ia ingin sekali ini relita dan bukanlah tipuan semata. Gadis itu kemudian menghela napas dan mencubit lengannya, kedua matanya membesar ketika merasakan rasa sakit yang menjalar di sarafnya.

Gadis Heartfillia—bukan, sekarang Dragneel—itu kembali mencubit lengannya dan menampar wajahnya, ia berubah panik ketikarasa sakit membekas di kedua tempat tersebut. Lucy meneguk air liurnya, keringat dingin mengalir dengan derasnya dari pelipisnya, kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Luce, kau tidak apa?" Lucy segera menutup kedua matanya dan membukanya lagi, ia kemudian memberikan Natsu sebuah senyum lebar palsu yang membuat kedua alis Natsu naik.

"Lucy, kau menangis?" Lucy menggeleng sekuat tenaga, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan air mata semakin mengancam turun dari kedua mata karamelnya, panik, gadis itu melesat menuju pintu belakang _guild _yang mengarah ke pantai dan berlari pergi dari pesta di belakangnya.

Ia dapat mendengar langkah kaki lebar Natsu Dragneel yang mengikutinya, sama seperti waktu itu, sama seperti di saat Natsu mengejarnya di Crocus, sayangnya, yang ini berbeda kasus.

Lucy dapat merasakan rasa mual aneh ketika berbagai memori berkelebatan di otaknya; Padang pasir, Loki, Gemini, dan para roh bintang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan iba, Meredy dan Laxus Dreyar yang tersenyum ke arahnya, punggung Jellal Fernandez dan Ultear Milkovich yang mencoba menyembunyikannya, dan yang terakhir, Sheryn Haltiger yang berdarah-darah dan berbaring di jalanan berbatu.

Perlahan, memori itu berubah samar, sangat samar hingga terancam akan menghilang. Lucy dapat mendengar suara Nasu yang memanggilnya dari belakang, tetapi, gadis itu mencoba mengabaikannya dan mencoba untuk berpikir

Lucy semakin panik, apa yang sedang terjadi? Apakah benar seluruh memori itu hanya mimpi?

Gadis itu menjerit, menjerit seolah ia dikejar pembunuh berdarah dingin, menjerit dengan frustasi selagi kaki-kakinya membawanya menelusuri pantai yang tenang.

Yang mana yang realita!?

_Chapter twenty: When the light become powerless-_

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Ultear Milkovich, Meredy mengigit bibir bawahnya, mata hijau cemerlangnya menatap Lucy Heartfillia yang terbaring tanpa daya di tempat tidur, kulit Lucy pucat dan bibirnya hampir membiru, seolah ia sudah mati.

Satu-satunya hal yang meyakinkan Crime Sorcière bahwa Lucy masih hidup adalah, detak jantung dan nadinya yang lemah serta desah napas Lucy yang teratur.

Tiba-tiba, pintu penginapan Mermaid Heel terbuka, menampakan Laxus Dreyar yang kehabisan napas dan Mavis Vermillion yang segera berjalan ke arah Lucy yang terbaring. Sebenarnya, Meredy ingin bertanya bagaimana kedua penyihir itu bisa sampai ke sini, tetapi, ia berusaha mengabaikannya karena keadaan yang sangat darurat.

Laxus kemudian berjalan ke arah Lucy dan mengecek suhu tubuh gadis itu, ia hampir melompat karena terkejut begitu merasakan suhu tubuh paling dingin yang pernah dirasakannya—mungkin Gray suhu tubuhnya sedingin ini juga? Entahlah, Laxus terlalu sibuk untuk mengecek fakta itu, dan toh, tidak ada yang peduli.

Mavis mendekati tempat tidur Lucy dan menatap Laxus, Laxus mengangguk kaku. Mavis kemudian mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menghadap ke Crime Sorcière yang menunggu dengan sabar.

"Ini gawat, Tartharos sudah bergerak, ketika Lucy mengeluarkan Urano Metria, tubuh Lucy akan menjadi sangat lemah, dan pada saat itulah Tartharos menyihir Lucy hingga ia menjadi seperti ini. Keadaan Lucy saat ini dinamakan _bermimpi_, ia seperti tertidur dan sedang bermimpi, mimpi yang sangat indah hingga sang korban pastilah tidak ingin terbangun kembali.

"Ia tidak akan bangun kecuali kita memaksanya, tetapi, dalam kasus itu, jika kita terlalu memaksa ia agar bangun, nyawa Lucy sendiri dapat terancam. Jadi, satu-satunya cara adalah kita harus masuk ke mimpi Lucy dan menyuruhnya agar bangun sendiri.

"Kita tidak memiliki waktu, cahaya akan melemah dan aku takut Tartharos akan mengambil langkah yang lebih ekstrim lagi. Tahukah kalian kalau Natsu Dragneel menghilang dari penginapan Fairy Tail beberapa hari yang lalu setelah ia mengatakan bahwa ia menemukan Lucy?" Crime Sorcière menggeleng perlahan dan Mavis kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Lucy yang pucat.

"Ada kemungkinan, Tartharos berhasil menarik Natsu ke kegelapan, Laxus berkata, ia sempat menyaksikan Natsu—yang sudah dikuasai kegelapan—membuat sahabatnya sendiri pingsan dan hampir membunuhnya. Kita harus bekerjasama dengan Fairy Tail secepatnya dan menarik Lucy bangun dari sihir ini. Mungkin, Lucy dapat mengembalikan Natsu ke semula, jika semua itu sudah selesai, kita akan bergerak untuk menghancurkan Tartharos." Ujar Mavis panjang lebar.

"Ano ... bolehkan aku bertanya?" Meredy berkata, Mavis mengangguk, menyuruh agar gadis berambut merah muda itu melanjutkan, "sebenarnya, apa alasan Tartharos dan siapa pemimpin Tartharos?" Meredy hampir dapat melihat mata hijau Mavis menggelap.

"Membangkitkan seluruh bangsa naga dan menarik mereka kembali ke Earthland untuk menghancurkan seluruh penyihir dan manusia." Mavis menjawab, pandangannya tidak lepas dari lantai ketika ia berkata, "dan pemimpin Tartharos adalah seorang manusia yang juga dapat berubah menjadi naga sesuka hatinya, Acnologia."

Crime Sorcière saling bertukar pandang, Laxus melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menutup matanya sembari bersandar ke dinding, ia sudah merasa lelah mendengar nama sang penguasa kegelapan yang gemar sekali merecoki kedamaian.

Sementara itu, di sisi jendela yang menampakan pemandangan bulan purnama, tanpa terdeteksi siapa-siapa, seorang pemuda berambut merah muda dengan tato naga yang kini sampai pada pipinya menyeringai, "Perang akan dimulai, dan pada saat itulah kau akan menjadi milikku." Ujarnya perlahan.

—selagi mata kelamnya tak lepas dari wajah pucat sang Heartfillia yang sedang bermimpi dengan tenangnya.

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

A/N:

Chapter ini didedikasikan untuk betareader saya yang mengancam saya dengan pisau dapur dan reader yang sudah lelah menunggu saya dan hendak membantai saya dengan pisau roti.

Halo minna, apa kabar? Baik-baik saja, kan? Baguslah, karena sekarang saya hanya tinggal tubuh tanpa nyawa ... Bersyukurlah kalian semua hari ini saya sakit jadi bisa update fanfict yang sudah mendekati ending ini ... *guling-guling di tempat tidur* Omong-omong di sekitar sini ada yang tinggal di Jakarta atau sekitarnya? Saya mengundang(?) anda datang ke Taman Mini Indonesia Indah hari sabtu tanggal 25, anda bisa bertemu saya di sana haha ... Informasi lebih lanjut silahkan PM saya. *berasa salesman*

Sepertinya chapter ini saya agak no comment ya ... ini sebenarnya buat bayar utang saya soal NaLu moment, semoga kalian puas. Dan bisa dibilang ini filler(?) sebelum klimaks karena endingnya sudah sangat dekat, jadi saya puas-puasin dulu nulis Dark!Natsu sebelum tamat XD

Oke, waktunya membalas review

**Aster-Bunny-Bee: Harusnya Mavis jadi contoh yang baik dan benar ya, dia malah bohong sama pemeran utama kita, apa yang merasukimu, Mavis-chan? QwQ *abaikan*  
Kalau soal Fairy Tail jahat, nanti kita lihat penjelasan dari sisi Mavis XD Ini kelanjutannya, maafkan daku kalau ini sangat lama, please keep reading!**

**Debby: Belum, kalau dia mati, kasihan dong Juvia-nya XD Kalau kata Sheryn, Mavis itu jahat, tapi bukannya memang semua karakter antagonis bilang kalau musuh mereka jahat? :3  
Benar! Kalau soal sihir yang membuat Natsu jahat, yang membuat Natsu jadi jahat bukan Sheryn, tapi anggota Tartharos yang satu lagi, yang punya lambang FT sama Tartharos, mereka sama-sama pake jubah hitam, maaf kalau membingungkan XD Dan bukan, Sheryn manusia buatan, bukan robot, jadi gak bisa dibenerin lagi, sekalinya mati, ya udah mati XD  
Saya sudah bertransformasi menjadi 13 XD Arigatou! Please keep reading!**

**Velisia: Hai, Velisia-chan :3 Maaf ya, anda bisa salahkan betareader saya yang senang banget mengoreksi dan mengganti kata-kata yang dianggapnya tidak cocok XD *dorong-dorong betareader ke panggung* /dihajar  
Maaf ya saya telat, belakangan ini saya sibuk sekali QwQ *ngeles* Arigatou! Please keep reading!**

**SalurinChan: Arigatou! Tidaak, jangan panggil saya senpai TwT apapun asal jangan senpai, anda bisa langsung panggil nama saya saja kok, saya gak keberatan XD Uh, saya 13 dan ulangtahun saya sudah lewat sangat lama =w=)b 5 maret, dan semoga anda suka juga NaLu di chapter ini XD Please keep reading!**

**Novi Eucliffe: Tapi saya lebih suka Dark!Natsu nih, bagaimana dong? XD Tapi tenang saja, selama Lucy masih bermimpi, Natsu-baik yang Dark! maupun yang inosen-akan selalu muncul, karena secara, di mimpi Lucy, Lucy, kan, nikahnya sama Natsu yang inosen XD Terima kasih atas kesabarannya, please keep reading!**

**Ahaurats-FT: Gomen gomen, maklumlah, aktivitas yang bertambah seiring dengan waktu QwQ Arigatou! Please keep reading!**

**Nnatsuki: Satu musuh berkurang, yang muncul lagi lima XD Mau saya tambahin jadwal Dark!Natsu muncul? Dan NaLu itu ada tuh di atas XD dan omong-omong, jangan panggil saya senpai, panggil saja nama saya langsung, saya tidak keberatan kok :3 Terima kasih atas kesabarannya, Please keep reading!  
**

**Kamui Gakurin: Natsu bukan jadi sadis, hanya jadi kejam XD Biasalah, tipe-tipe cowok posesif yang akan menghancurkan apa saja yang menghalangi perjalanan untuk mendapatkan gadisnya(?) *ngawur*  
Oke, demi anda, saya rangkum kata-kata Sheryn XD Sheryn itu seorang manusia buatan yang sudah hidup berabad-abad lamanya (makanya aksen Sheryn itu terkesan kuno) dia itu yang ngebuat pedangnya Mavis, Himmel. Nah, Sheryn lalu bilang ke Lucy kalau Lucy itu pintar dan Sheryn bingung kenapa Lucy bisa-bisanya percaya sama kebohongan Mavis.  
Singkatnya, Sheryn bilang kalau Mavis itu bohong tentang Layla itu anaknya Mavis XD  
Kalau katanya Mavis sih iya, Mavis bilang, Layla itu anaknya, jadi, Lucy itu secara teknis cucunya. Tapi kembali ke atas, katanya Sheryn semua itu bohong, Layla bukan anak Mavis, terus Lucy bingung kalau Sheryn benar, kenapa Lucy punya darahnya Mavis?  
Sayang sekali saya malah update hampir akhir bulan, gomen ne XD Dan kalau masih gak ngerti silahkan bertanya lagi XD Arigatou, please keep reading!**

**Hanara VgRyuu: Iya! Setuju banget! Katanya dengar-dengar di chapter terbaru ada NaLu moment loh XD Kalau katanya Sheryn sih, iya, Mavis ngarang, tapi kebenarannya hanya Mavis sendiri yang tahu :3 Arigatou, please keep reading!**

**PinkxYellowNaLu: Ano ... sekarang sudah bulan mei ... *ngumpet dibalik lemari* Mana yang gak paham? nanti sayang rangkumin XD Arigatou, please keep reading!  
**

**Blue Chrysanthemum: Gomen gomen, mana yang gak ngerti? nanti saya rangkumin buat anda XD  
Arigatou! Dan iya, dari dulu saya penasaran gimana ya kalo Natsu yang inosen dan unyu itu berubah 360 derajat jadi kejam dan posesif? Dan jeng jeng jeng, jadilah Dark!Natsu versi From Starry sky, with Love XD Terima kasih atas kesabarannya, please keep reading!**

**Hikamiki: Arigatou! Maaf saya update sangat telat QwQ Please keep reading!**

**Hyuuga Ringo: Singkat kata, Dark!Natsu lebih berpengalaman dari Light!Natsu XD *ambigu*  
Eh? berendam di air asin? Memang ngaruh ya? baru tahu saya o.o  
Tidaaak, jangan ingatkan saya dengan hal itu TwT dia mati dengan sangat nyeseknya *hormat ke bendera* /salah  
Wah, kalau begitu saya harus berterimakasih ke betareader saya dong XD Dan soal perpanjangan chapter, anda akan mendapatkannya pas chapter terakhir *lirik chapter terakhir yang sudah disiapkan dari jauh-jauh hari(?)*  
Terima kasih atas kesabarannya! Please keep reading!**

**Kuro Joker: Terima kasih atas kesabarannya, please keep reading! XD**

**Anyui: Ini sudah lanjut, kan? Maaf ya kalau telat XD please keep reading!**

**Yuki Kineshi: Biasalah, modem yang disita dan sinyal yang SOS XD Novel fantasi, tentang cinta terlarang yang tak biasa antara manusia dan *piiiiip* *disensor supaya gak spoiler* yang pasti bukan vampir, setan, ataupun werewolf XD  
Iyaa! Natsu berubah jadi stalker yang dark! [] *abaikan* dan benar! So sweet, kan? Dengan begitu mereka akan bersama se. la. ma. nyaa~ *tawasetan* /dihajar  
Silahkan cek di profil saya, tapi untuk cp itu hanya penawaran limited edition XD *ngawur* Arigatou! Please keep reading!  
**

**Kagura Yuki: Mata anda sangat kuat ya, saya mah sudah K.O di chapter ke-15 o.o Terima kasih atas kesabarannya, please keep reading!**

**FebeVocataku: Itu NaLu moment-nya sudah ada di atas XD Waduh, dua jempol lagi punya siapa tuh? dan maaf ya saya updatenya sangat telat ... please keep reading!  
**

**Kiiroi Barazuka: Haloo~ Gak masalah kok, dan soal ramalan ketiga, kita lihat saja nanti, karena Mavis pernah berkata bahwa ramalan ketiga terancam akan berubah X3  
Tolong jangan panggil saya begitu, panggil saja saya langsung dengan nama, saya gak nyaman kalau dipanggil begitu soalnya. Dan soal kata-kata benar! Tapi tentu saja kamus juga harus mendapatkan credit, hehe XD  
Ah kalo fantasi, anda bisa cek fict saya yang satu lagi, The Fallen Dragon, itu murni fantasi soalnya (kalau seandainya anda kurang puas sama fantasi di sini) Soal moment GruVia mungkin akan lebih banyak di mimpinya Lucy, soal JerZa nanti akan saya pikirkan X3 Please keep reading!**

**Yesa Chan: Ho, Sheryn dapet nickname XD Bisa dibilang begitu, sayangnya Natsu gak tahu kalo di mimpinya Lucy dia udah nikah sama Lucy hahaha XD  
Arigatou! Dan itu ada NaLu kan di atas? walaupun cuma mimpi sih. Tenang, review anda membuat saya sangat bersemangat mengetik chapter berikutnya kok XD Please keep reading!**

**Isyana Dewi HyuMaki: Ini sudah update, kan? maaf yah kalau telat XD Arigatou, Please keep reading!**

**Debby Magdalena 1: Wendy ada, tapi Eclips sepertinya gak ada, karena ini, kan, semi-canon XD  
*mendadak inget ada yang request StiCy* uhh ... Sting belum ketemu Lucy, sih, tapi saya usahakan dulu deh hehe ...  
Nah, anda inget, kan, bagian Lucy nyamar jadi adiknya Laxus? Laxus itu, kan, anak tunggal gitu, jadi anggap aja Laxus itu ingin punya saudara, jadi sampai sekarang, Laxus itu menganggap Lucy itu adiknya. Makanya saya mendeskripsikan Lucy sebagai 'adik'-nya Laxus, Lucy gak punya hubungan darah sama Laxus, maaf membingungkan X3  
Arigatou, please keep reading!**

**ShowronID: Yoroshiku! Arigatou, aduh, saya jadi blushing nih ./. Maaf ya saya updatenya telaaaat banget, terima kasih atas kesabarannya, please keep reading!  
**

**Vegi Cwannda: Arigatou! Please keep reading! XD**

**Hikari Kashiwazaki: Sejak Natsu jadi jahat, dia jadi lebih MANLY, ya? pasti Elfman akan bangga XD Arigatou! Please keep reading!**

**Guest: Arigatou! Please keep reading! XD  
**

**Regina Moccha Leonarista: Wah nama anda bertambah o.o /dihajar  
Harusnya Mavis jadi contoh yang baik ya? Eh, dia malah berbohong QwQ Wah, pemikiran yang bagus! Tapi kita lihat saya nanti XD  
Oke, oke, ini dia jawabannya:  
1. Jalan ceritanya tetep kok, Grimoire Heart tetep ada, karena, kalau gak ada, Ultear sama Meredy gimana dong? XD Yang beda itu cuma FT belum ketemu pernah ketemu Jellal dkk, mereka juga gak tau kalo Jellal dkk kabur dari penjara. Soalnya, FSSWL itu alurnya, kan, sesudah Tenroujima X3  
2. Kembali ke atas, tentu saja insiden Tower of Heaven itu ada, bisa-bisa saya dibunuh aniki saya kalo saya buat Erza gak pernah kenal Jellal XD  
3. Sheryn Haltiger itu manusia buatan, jadi seluruh tubuh dia itu sihir yang memadat, dia punya perasaan sama pikiran sendiri, jadi dia bisa ganti-ganti misi dan membunuh siapa saja sesuka hati, dia memang OC paling gaje yang pernah saya buat, maaf ya XD  
Sama-sama! Please keep reading!  
**

**Siffa 159: Arigatou sarannya, dan maaf saya update telat! *ngumpet dibalik Hibiki Kuze(?)* Please keep reading!  
**Mungkin beberapa dari anda yang bertanya-tanya kenapa saya update sangat telat? Sederhana, saya ketagihan sama Orihara Izaya dan Hibiki Kuze, jadilah saya ngalor-ngidul ke sana kemari, gomen ne XD

Dan ngomong-ngomong review? hal itu akan sangat membantu! XD Sepertinya A/N ini lebih panjang dari ceritanya ya? Gomen ne, saya akan mencoba memanjangkan ceritanya di chapter depan!

**Anda memiliki saran? Koreksi? Curhat(?)? silahkan tumpahkan di kotak review~**

-Adellecia Evans


End file.
